KnightinShining Armor
by whalestail
Summary: Bella is released from her bubble thanks to the Cullens.  Is this a physical or mental bubble?  Read and find out.  A teenage crush or your soulmate; will you ever find either? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Knight-in-Shining Armor

BPOV

I sit in my new bedroom at my grandmother's house. My parents and my grandmother did a pretty good job creating my sterile clean environment for me in my eight foot by eight foot bedroom. I also have my own sterile and protective bathroom. I have been here for six months after my parents lost our house because they lost their jobs and my medical bills are out of this world. Then I hear another crack of lightning and thunder outside. I look out my window looking for my knight in shining armor like I had seen every summer since I was nine.

I still remember the first night I ever saw him; it was a night similar to this one. A streak of lightning lit up the sky between our two buildings in Manhattan. He was looking out his window at the storm just like I did. I was so scared from all thunder and lightning and I was tracing the rain as it fell down my window. I jumped at the next thunder boom and I wanted my parents to come hold me; but they weren't home. My babysitter was just sitting in the living room watching TV and texting, I am sure. This was always the easiest babysitting gig for anyone. I wasn't allowed out of my room. My parents had already given me my food allotment food for the weekend. The sitter just had to look in my protective bubbled room to see that I was still alive every once in a while plus I had a panic button I could push if I really got into trouble. For whatever reason that night, I was really scared. I was so young, but seeing that man over there watching the storm and seeing me helped calm me down. I didn't know what he looked like, he was too far away but I was sure it was a guy from the build. He had shorter hair and broad shoulders and his shape just looked masculine. After that night, I started glancing out my window more often and trying to see him or at least his shadow over the summer. Then on Labor Day he wasn't there anymore and I never saw anyone in that window until Early May the following year. I was so excited when I saw him again that I didn't leave my bed for like four hours just watching his window. Can you say school girl crush? I had made up so many stories about him over the long winter months; I had even nicknamed him "Mr. Knight." And then again he disappeared over Labor Day until the following May.

That cycle continued until we lost our apartment back in December of last year and moved to my grandparents. Now here I sit wishing I had my knight out the window because it was May and he should be back at his window. I wondered if he ever saw me and what he thought of me if he had as I had grown up in the last eight years. He calmed me so much over the years. My parents left me with my grandmother two months ago to go looking for work and have not returned. My grandmother tells me that they found some work in North Carolina; but I haven't heard from them. I can't remember the last conversation I had with them. As I was sitting hating my existence and not being allowed out of my bubble, I realized I hadn't seen my grandmother in a day or so. And I hadn't had any food. The next morning I would call out for her, if I survived the storm brewing outside my window. "Where are you, Mr. Knight?" I thought to myself as I laid down and went to sleep. I woke around 10 am hungry, dizzy and generally feeling like shit, plus I had a nasty headache. I left my bubble looking for my grandmother and found her on the floor in the living room. I realized something was terribly wrong when she wouldn't respond to me. I called 911 and told them I thought my grandmother was dead. I finally realized the truth of the matter and fainted next to her. As I lay unconscious next to my grandmother, I pull everything inside of me and think back about my knight wondering about this man that is about all I know. I make up stories about him being my knight in shining armor. Someday maybe I can get out of my plastic cage and meet him, but for now I am stuck in my cage. I did not even here the ambulance pull up.

JPOV

There is a knock at my door. We have a family rule about privacy in our own bedrooms. I set down the history book I am reading and say, "Yes."

"It's Esme, may I come in?"

"Esme, I'm sorry, I would prefer to be alone right now."

"Jasper, you have been in your room for a week. Please let me in."

"Fine, you can come in Esme; but I am not very good company," Jasper said.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I know I am intruding in your personal space; but you have stayed locked up in your room for the last week and your depression is reaching all the rest of us now. Please talk to me; what is going on? You were so excited when you got home for the summer a week ago. Then you went to your room and we haven't heard from you since then."

"Esme, there is a girl; I was so looking forward to meeting this summer. But when I got home for the summer, she didn't show up like she always does."

"Jasper, I am confused. You haven't left your room since you have been home."

Jasper stood up and started pacing and then finally said, "Esme, she should be in that window over in that building. I have sat here all week just hoping she would appear again. This is the ninth summer I have seen her from my window while I was home. I first saw her eight years ago. In the early summer during a thunderstorm all those years ago, she seemed so scared and alone. I willed my calmness to reach her and she seemed better while she just sat by her window and watched the storm. I think my powers reached her because after moment she seemed calmer. I saw her touching the window and she wasn't shying away when the thunder roared through or the lightning lit up the sky anymore. Since then, I watched her grow up at the window. She is almost always there or I can see her shadows moving around the room. I was planning on meeting her this summer because I finally think she is old enough and I knew we would be moving on soon. But I haven't seen her once this week. I'm sorry that my emotions are affecting everyone else."

Esme says, "Family meeting now. Everyone meet in the living room."

She said it in a normal human voice yet everyone heard her and was heading for the living room as she and I came out of my bedroom and headed to meet everyone else, as well. You wonder how everyone else could hear her and yet they were nowhere near us. We are all vampires living amongst the humans in New York City. I promise as the story continues you will learn more about vampires living amongst humans.

Emmett looked up at Esme and me and said, "Oh look, Esme got Jasper out of his room. I thought you were seeing how long you could sit still."

Edward piped up and said, "Drop it, Emmett. He thought he had found a girl and now she is gone."

"A girl, now I'm intrigued," Emmett said.

Esme said, "Rose and Emmet use your computer hacking skills and we need to find out who lives or lived in the apartment straight across from Jasper's window. They have a daughter and that is who we are trying to find."

"Got it, Esme. Anything to maybe get Jasper laid," Emmett said leaving the room.

As Emmett and Rose went down the hall, the rest of us heard a crashing sound from Rose smacking Emmett.

Esme turned to Edward and I and said, "Edward, take your brother hunting he needs it and you are off tomorrow so you get to take him. I need to clean out the gloom from this house."

"No problem. Jasper, we can go down into the Appalachians for some hunting fun."

As soon as I got back from hunting, I was nonstop bothering Rose and Emmett to see if they had found out anything yet.

Twelve hours later Rose called the family meeting. They had some information that they shared with everyone. Rose and Emmett find out that the apartment is empty because the apartment was foreclosed on in December and that it belonged to the Swans. Their family is made up of Charlie, Renee and their daughter Isabella. Isabella is 17 and will be 18 in September. Both Charlie and Renee lost their jobs due to the economic downturn. Eventually, the bank foreclosed and they had to move out. The family also has a very large amount of medical bills in their debt arsenal as well. We are still trying to get information on those. The medical bills are almost all for Bella's care.

I ask, "Can we find them? Where they want and why Isabella has so much in medical bills? I want to see the empty apartment if it hasn't been leased or sold yet."

Emmett makes some comment about her being just a ghost and a simple human girl.

Jasper gets grumpier and punches Emmett. Esme looks at both of us and says, "Sons, what have I told you about that?"

Rose pipes up and looks at Emmett and says, "You were a simple human boy who thought he could play with bears when I met you."

"Sorry, Jasper. I'll try and see what I can find where they went," Emmett said and Emmett retreated back to his room and the computers in his and Rose's office.

The next morning under the ruse that Esme was a realtor, she and I get in to see the apartment. As soon as we entered the apartment high rise, Esme introduced herself to the front desk and they gave her the keys to the apartment. Esme and I then rode the elevator up to the 20th floor. Esme opened the apartment and I immediately go straight to her bedroom. I didn't know the layout of the apartment but I was pulled straight to her room. I open the door and said, "Oh my god, Esme. What is going on in here? Everything is covered in plastic. I have never seen anything like this before. Have you?"

Esme shows up and says, "Why did that girl have to live like this? No, I have never seen anything like this before."

"Esme, look at how she read her books. It was like the books couldn't even touch her; she had to read them in what looks like an incubator."

Esme said, "Jasper, take pictures of this room. We will take the pictures back to Edward and Carlisle. I will go through the rest of the apartment and see if I can find anything else that will give us a clue of where we could find them. That poor girl, I can't imagine having to live like this. Now, I want to find her and make her feel better and give her back some of the life experiences I am sure she has missed."

"Thank you, Esme. We just need Rose and Emmett to find her first."

"I know they will, Jasper. Just give them some time please," Esme said.

As soon as we were back in our home, I brought the pictures up on my computer and waited for Edward and Carlisle to come home. I pounced on them as soon as they came in the door with the pictures. As soon as Carlisle saw the pictures, he knew what it was. He explained to us, "Isabella has Severe combined immunodeficiency, SCID for short. It is the result of frequent recurring infections. Her antibodies are not strong enough to fight off her infections. The result is that her system can not fight off infections because her t cells and b cells have been destroyed and her system doesn't generate nearly enough or none at all to help her depending on how severe her case. So the doctors have forced her to live in a plastic bubble that is strictly monitored with a clean sterilized system. She cannot even breath normal air or come into contact with anyone else for fear of her getting sick and never recovering. I wonder where she is now without everything that is still in the apartment."

Jasper then commented, "So the best way to treat her is to never have any contact with anyone even the love and touch of her parents."

Edward said, "Unfortunately, yes Jasper."

"Where did she go without her bubble protection? Can we take care of her? Now let me make sure I understand, the girl's immune system is so weak one stray germ could kill her." Jasper asked.

"I do not know where she went; but we will watch for mention of her case around the area at the hospital and in our clinic. As to taking care of her, let Edward and I look into it. I have some ideas."

Edward said, "I do, too. Don't worry, Jasper; she deserves a chance at a real life and if you are willing to give it to her, then so am I. I want to see you happy."

"Thank you, Edward and Carlisle. I will do anything I can to help; just let me know."

**A/N **

**So this is the beginning, to my new story. The inspiration came from the old stories about the boy in the bubble. Trust me though, it will always be a Happily Ever After story as all of mine are. Just put me on alert. I have the guts of this story written; now I just need to fill in the details. This story may be a little slow updating to start with. Hope you enjoy and drop me a note and let me know what you think. The cast of characters is the same with just two mix ups. Edward will be with Alice and for most of the story Jasper will be with Bella. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

A few nights later I come out of my room and hear Edward and Carlisle were talking about Isabella. Edward was mentioning that he doesn't think the chemical venom that they have used in other research will work on Isabella but thinks our natural venom will make her better. Our venom will change her cell make up. If we use the chemical venom it just shocks a temporary change in the blood stream and doesn't continually live in her system."

"It's okay, Edward. I agree we just need to find her. I got the approval back today to use her in the research study; but it might kill her to."

At this point, I interrupted and said, "If it might kill her, then let's just change her."

"Jasper, you know we can't just change her; James would have us in a war immediately before Isabella ever completed her change."

"But Carlisle, if we find her and use the venom, it could kill her like you just said. I think she is my mate and if she is my mate, then we can change her."

"Only if James or the Volturi court agree. How do you know she is your mate?"

"I think she is the reason I have been coming home every summer. I had decided this year would be the year to meet her," I said.

Emmett and Rose came busting in and say, "We got her; but!"

I was already at the door and said, "Let's go."

"Jazz, I'm so sorry." Rose said as she met me at the door. "We can't; she is in Brooklyn with her grandmother."

"Fuck!" and I slammed the door closed.

Flashback

Over three hundred years ago, as vampires started spreading around the United States, there was a turf war going on between human eating vampires and animal eating vampires. It was very territorial and very deadly to the humans in the area. Finally, after fifty years, the Volturi stepped in and divided the New York area. We, vegetarian vampires, were allowed in Manhattan, Bronx, and Staten Island. The human vampires were allowed on Brooklyn and Queens. There had been a few subsequent battles on and off over the last hundred years. Once again the Volturi set new rules even for our hunting pattern, as well. The regular vampires were only allowed to go after criminals on there islands. We each had weekly windows where we were allowed to do our hunting in different directions. Two weeks of the month, we had to go north and they had to go south and then the other half of the month, we switched.

For the most part this worked, but every once and in a while a nomad would come through and cause trouble. The human eating vampires would sometimes go after mild criminals and Carlisle would have to call up Volturi for backup and to settle them down.

Over the last ten years, James and his coven hadn't caused much trouble but enough that the Volturi were watching them. James, Laurent and Victoria thought we were the lesser vampires because of our diet and that we always called in the Volturi for backup.

End of Flashback

"Where are her parents?" Esme asked.

"They disappeared six months ago and that is why it took us so long to find her. It's like her parents just vanished. No credit cards, apartment rental, no banking, no unemployment checks, and no medical any more. We found Isabella when we started only looking for her. She has been in and out of the Brooklyn hospital ER three times in the last six months."

"Now what? She can't be doing very well if she has been in and out of the hospital," I asked.

Edward said, " Let me call Alice and see what she can tell us though it will be difficult since she doesn't know her."

"Yes, but she knows me. Maybe she can see us together eventually," I suggested.

We all hear Alice excited to hear from Edward, but Edward gets right down to business. He quickly tells Alice about Jasper and the girl, Isabella. Alice says, "All I see is a roller coaster ride in your emotions Jasper; I see some highs and good emotions, but then they plunge and bend like crazy. I'm sorry, Jasper."

I finally just say, "Thanks, Alice." Edward hangs up and then I ask, "When is Alice due back?"

"At Thanksgiving, her three years of service will be over then."

"Damn Volturi and their stupid rules."

Flashback

Alice and Edward were touring Italy three years ago. Edward was playing piano concerts all across Italy and Alice went along to shop. Alice got caught while out shopping in the sun and not having the necessary parts of her body covered so that no one could see her sparkling and would have been caught by a human had it not been for Jane. The Volturi served Alice with a punishment of three years of fortune telling for them though Edward was allowed visits every six months. They were using her skills to decide what humans had promise as newborns and what ones were better for meals.

End Flashback

EPOV

Two weeks later, I was at Lennox hospital working in the clinic and receives a call. "Hi. I am Leah, a nurse from The Brooklyn Hospital Center. I have done some reading on your research study and I think I might have patient for you."

"Okay tell me about the case. Sorry, I know you don't care about a patient's name; but Isabella Swan is a very sick young 17 year old who has SCID and could use some help with her immune system and t & b cells." Leah went on to talk about the study and what she had read about it. Your brother, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and your self are doing some really good work with your study and I thought she would be a good case for you."

I smiled internally and agreed. "Leah, I agree. I think she is a perfect test case. Thank you for sharing her name and a little about her as well. We do care about our patients as it sounds like you do. Please start the paperwork to get her transferred to Lennox Hill because we have the treatment and grant at our hospital. We will need Isabella here to monitor her."

"Dr. Cullen, sorry the city of Brooklyn will not allow her transfer to your hospital."

I quickly covered my surprise and asked, "I have heard of Isabella's case of SCID and I am wondering what happened to her grandmother? She has guardianship of her."

Leah said, "Really a sad case, her parents deserted her six months ago. Now her grandmother passed away last week and Isabella didn't find out until she left her bubble to find her because she hadn't had anything to eat for three days. Then she called 911 and fainted."

"Oh my god, that poor girl. What shape did she come in?" Edward asked.

"Really dehydrated and malnourshied. Low blood pressure, anemic. She is a mess. She is depressed now too. When she found out what happened to her grandmother she broke down even more. This study, I think, would really help her. She needs someone to care about her. I care; but I can only do so much. I can't help her 24/7. Dr. Warlock won't let me around her all the time."

"Thank you, Leah, if you have any luck getting Brooklyn to agree to transfer her. Call me. I will try to figure something out from here."

"Thank you, Dr Cullen. She has been through enough. I am going to give you my personal cell phone; so that, if you have any luck, you can always reach me."

Once I hang up on from the phone call, I send a text to the entire family. _Family meeting at home at 2am when I get home regarding Isabella._

We all meet in our living room at 2 am. It is really a good thing that we don't need sleep as Vampires. I replayed the whole conversation back to the family.

Esme said, "Carlisle and I will invite Isabella into our home as our foster child. Thank God, we always keep our license active for being foster parents."

Flashback

Every five years or so, our family has helped a patient at the hospital out as a foster child to make their final days easier. We truly have helped the less fortunate. This would be the first time we actually bring someone in that one of us may be in love with. In the past, it has always been a troubled sick teen in a situation that Cullen's money and the Whitlock's money helps out. They all have passed away, but we always cared for them and made them comfortable. No, we have never changed any of them that was never our intention when we started this. I know what you are thinking how do we keep it from them that we are vampires? Time, a lot of practice and their need for so much medical care helped us keep our secret. We can keep them isolated in their room or at the hospital. Carlisle and I are normally the only two around with the foster children. The rest of the family just show up once in a while for visits.

End Flashback

JPOV

So this time my heart is exploding because I think this is my mate we are trying to bring into the house. I was going to be a mess emotionally until Carlisle and Esme got her here.

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Son, you do realize that even once we get her she will be at the hospital while we test the venom on her system. Remember it may not work."

"I know. I want to be with her at the hospital. What can I do?"

Edward said, "That is easy. You can be the medical assistant in charge of her case."

"Perfect. You and Carlisle can teach me what I need to know."

"Of course, we will."

Carlisle then speaks up and says, "Jasper, I am assuming you are okay with this."

"Of course. What can I do to help?"

"Since I believe this is going to work and we will have Isabella here sooner than later. Help Esme get a room ready for her. You guys should probably convert two rooms. One if we need to still keep her in a bubble and another if she can be out of the bubble. Rose and Emmett call Brooklyn child protective services tomorrow and start the process that we will take her as our foster child. Be sure they know that because of the study, her medical costs will be covered."

"We will have everything ready and call her case worker at 9 am," Rose said. Emmett and Rose hack into the Brooklyn computers to get to Isabella's files and information. By 7 am, they were just waiting for 9am to come so that we could call her case worker. After Emmett sends over all the case information and referrals on Esme and Carlisle, Brooklyn eagerly agrees 48 hours later so that the city is off the financial burden quickly.

BPOV

Leah, one of Isabella's nurses, comes in her protective gear and says, "Bella, I am here to help you get your traveling suit on. We are transferring you to Lennox Hill to be part of a research study to help your SCID. It is a brother pair of doctor's and their names are Carlisle and Edward Cullen. They will take really good care of you."

"Okay? Are you sure? They know how really sick I am."

"Yes, Bella. I am; this is exactly what you need. I think this study will help you tremendously. Also Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen are going to be your foster parents for right now. You will have to stay at the hospital while being treated though. I have talked to both of them. They have promised me; they will come and visit you often."

Very slowly and with a lot of care and stops for breaks because I tire so easily right now, I get my suit on. Leah helped me pack what few clothes I had to take with me. Leah was the only nurse at the hospital I really liked. Besides actually caring for me, she would sneak me things that James said wasn't good for me from food to regular medicine. She was also the one that called Lennox about getting me transferred. There were two other nurses I saw a lot of and I hated them. They were Victoria and Laurent; they were barely tolerable and did very little for me. They really enjoyed taking blood from me.

Two hours later, I still hadn't left for Lennox. I was very uncomfortable and warm sitting in my suit in my room. Finally, Dr. James Warlock came in and excused Leah. Once the door was closed behind her, Dr James said, "I am so sorry, Isabella. You will be staying here. It is too dangerous to move you right now. Your counts are all way down again."

I laid down and just started crying, "I should know better than to get my hopes up. One more time I am being disappointed."

"Come on, Bella. No more self loathing. Let's sit up and I'll help you get your suit off. Then if you are still loathing yourself; you can go back to bed and be more comfortable." Dr. Warlock helps me get out of my bed and out of my suit. He was nowhere as careful and gentle at helping me get out of the suit as Leah had been. As James went to leave he said, "Bella, I will take care of you. I promise; I will make you strong again."

"Excuse me, Dr. Warlock, I have never been strong. I have always been dependant on others because of this damn disease and I cause everyone I love to leave me and I killed my grandmother. Please, excuse me. I would like to be alone."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I will leave you alone; but I will make you better and stronger, I promise. Just give me some time." Then he left.

Leah came back in with a chocolate sundae for me about an hour later and said, "I am so sorry. But I will promise you this, I will help you get to Lennox to be part of that study. You are strong little one and I will do everything to get you stronger."

I tried to smile at Leah; but I did enjoy my sundae. Leah was the only person besides my parents and grandmother that ever cared about me.

**A/N - HI everyone you know the drill. Please leave me some love in the form of reviews. I am slowly working on editing this and filling in the missing pieces.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

I am at Lennox Hill hospital waiting for Isabella to finally arrive from Brooklyn Hospital. I am sitting in Carlisle's office when James calls.

"Hello, Dr. Warlock," Carlisle said.

Thanks to my super hearing as a vampire, I can hear James tell Carlisle that he stopped the transfer because he submitted a court order to the judge that Bella was to weak right now even in her suit to be transferred.

My growl erupted filling the room. It was taking all of my self control to keep the Major inside of me from shredding Carlisle's office. Carlisle said, "James, this is bullshit you are going to let her get run down and change her. This is against the treaty that the Volturi set up."

"Too bad, Carlisle! She is on my turf; and I can keep her if I want, too."

"I will find a way to get her to Lennox and us. James, if it wasn't for us wanting her, you would be happy to send her to whatever other hospital or clinic that wanted her except me."

"Of course, you are right, Carlisle," and I growled again.

"Let me guess is that one of your boys growling in the background."

"Goodbye, James. I promise I am not done trying to get Isabella here to Lennox," and then Carlisle hung up.

Then I lost it. "Carlisle, the day I get the opportunity, I am going to kill James. Isabella needs us. I can feel the small bound I have with her slipping already."

"Son, go hunt; you need it. I'll call Emmett and Rose to get us back in court with a different judge immediately. I will not let James do this either. If we can't get to court in a week, I may even call the Volturi." Carlisle slammed his books around on his desk in frustration.

"Good. Maybe we should both hunt."

"Probably, but I'm still on duty for another five hours. Let Esme know I will be hunting after work."

"Thanks Carlisle for going through all of this for me."

"Jasper, you're family and deserve this as much as any of us. And it appears that Isabella will be a full member of this family eventually." After that I was gone. I headed north into upstate New York to hunt.

EsPOV

Emmett and Rose started the legal paperwork for Carlisle and I to go to court as Isabella's foster parent. Emmett and Rose chose the legal field as one of their many areas of expertise over the years of being vampires. Emmett could intimidate people with his size in court and Rose could intimidate with her beauty. They were a powerful team together. So this time Rose went with Carlisle and I to court to meet with the judge. The judge was going to give into James and let him keep her since Isabella couldn't come to the hospital herself. However, Rose objected and easily persuaded the judge that he should make the time to meet this special young lady. She deserved this.

So the judge agreed that after lunch we would all go meet with her. Oh did that anger James; but years ago it was determined when legally required, we were allowed to cross the line. James tries to keep us from crossing the line by stating that he will apply to become Isabella's foster parent.

The judge started to accept that; however, again Rosalie objects and counters James action. With the time it takes while waiting for qualifications to go through the approval process and Rosalie mentioning to the judge that James is unmarried and has no support to help Isabella when at work. Carlisle has Esme to assist him and she works from home. Esme can be there for Isabella to help with her medical care.

The judge agrees and after lunch we all meet at the Brooklyn Medical Center. Within five minutes of meeting Isabella, the judge immediately signs the papers to have her released and moved to Lennox Hill under the foster care of Carlisle and myself. I was so proud of my daughter's defense against James.

Leah goes to get Isabella's suit out of the closet. She turns and looks at me as I came into the room. Leah acknowledges me. Then she looks at Isabella and said, "Bella, I know you have seen her, but this is Esme Cullen. She will be your foster mother and she has promised me that she will look out for you and fatten you up some."

"Hello ma'am," and Bella shakes my gloved hands.

"Isabella, Leah introduced you as Bella. Do you prefer that?"

"Yes ma'am."

It is so nice to meet you, but please, I at least feel too young for you to call me ma'am. Please call me, Esme."

"Okay," Bella agreed quietly.

BPOV

Leah helps me put my suit back on and shows Esme how it is done. The Cullens leave quickly saying they are all going back to the hospital to get the last of the things ready for my arrival. Leah stays with me waiting for the final papers to come in and the ambulance to come for me. Leah walks me out to the ambulance. "Take care, Bella." I get in an ambulance and am transported to Lennox.

JPOV

All of us Cullens race back to Lennox to beat Bella there. Though we decided we wouldn't overwhelm her with all of us on her first meeting. Rosalie and Emmett were going to wait to meet her. It had taken two weeks from when Edward found out she was in the hospital until the ambulance was pulling into the hospital to let out my possible mate. I was finally getting to meet her face to face.

BPOV

Edward met me at the entrance and shook my hand and introduced himself.

"Hello, Isabella. Welcome to Lennox Hill."

"Thank you, Dr. Edward Cullen."

Then he started escorting me to my new hospital room. Edward told me it was all set up including the air filtration system and everything was protected from germs for me. Sounded like my old room and the last hospital. At least Edward's voice was more pleasant to listen to than Dr. James Warlock. I would have gone to a third world country to get away from Dr. Warlock. Edward took my bag as well and carried it for me. Upon entering the room, I recognized Carlisle and Esme. Then there was another very tall gentleman standing there waiting for me as well. He was wearing hospital scrubs under his protective suit as well. They were all in their protective suits.

As soon as we got into the room, the three gentlemen helped me sit down in a chair and soon they were helping me get my suit off with Esme giving most of the instructions. Once I was sitting on the couch in my room, Carlisle says, "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. One of your two doctors on this case and I am also your foster father. Please call me, Carlisle."

"Hello, Carlisle." Carlisle steps forward and says, "Hi, Isabella. We are happy to have you here and as our foster daughter. If there is anything you need, please ask any of us."

"Okay," I said very quietly. "I prefer Bella over Isabella. I will be good and stay out of your way. I don't eat much or need much, I promise."

"Bella, it is. Believe me I know my wife and anything you need just ask and she will have it taken care of. I will leave you the house phone number and you can call anytime."

Esme walked up and tried to hug me; but I shied away from it as she said, "Carlisle speaks the truth, if there is anything you need please let me know. Also, if any of these guys give you any problems please let me know as well."

Carlisle um umhed his wife and then Esme turned to acknowledge Carlisle saying, "Sorry Carlisle," as she gave Bella some more space.

Then I heard another um umh. As I looked up, I realized it had to becoming from the third gentlemen in this room. All three of these guys should be models and not doctors seeing them all standing in a line. They were the most beautiful men I had ever seen and I had looked at many on tv and computers because that is all I could do.

"Sorry, Jasper. Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock; he is a medical assistant. Between him and Edward, they will be in charge of monitoring you daily during this study."

"Hi Jasper," I said.

"Hi Bella. It is nice to meet you," Jasper said in his southern Texas accent.

"Carlisle, I am really tired from just coming over here."

"Bella, let's get you comfortable in bed and then we can talk some more about what we will be doing and how we will be monitoring you."

"Okay."

Carlisle explains that they have a natural herbal treatment they want to try and build my immune system back up. It is something that will help rebuild your t and b cell arms. By doing that it will make you feel better and reduce your risk of all your infections.

Carlisle's pager goes off and he uses the phone in my room to call. I hear him tell the person on the other end, "Start prepping for surgery and I will be there shortly." Carlisle turned to me and said "Please excuse me; I have been called to surgery."

"Of course, I understand." I said very quietly. "I will just rest and we can continue tomorrow."

"Oh no, young lady. Dr. Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock will continue and get you started."

Esme then look at her watch and said, Please excuse as well, Bella. I have my own appointment to get to with our attorneys." Then she looked at the Dr. Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock and said, "Take care of my daughter for me and you young lady I will be back later this evening." Then in a flash Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen were gone.

"Now," Edward said. "First things first, just like with Carlisle and Esme, please call us Edward and Jasper."

"Okay."

Edward starts to set up all the computer files on a tablet they would track me with. Once I have answered all his questions, he looks at me and says, "Jasper and I are going to draw some blood for your base line numbers."

I said, "No more blood tests. You have all my files from Brooklyn," and I curl up in a ball on my bed trying to protect my body from any of their needles.

JPOV

I feel her fear and I look at Edward for the answers. All I am getting from Edward is confusion.

I say, "Darlin', just relax. We will be right back; we are going to get a smaller needle for your blood draw."

I send her a little bit of calm to help her relax and maybe not be so afraid of us. After Bella seems a little calmer, Edward and I step outside her door. I ask, "Edward, why are you so confused and baffled? That is not your normal emotions working with a patient. We are delighted we got her and you can read everyone's mind. So please tell me what she is thinking?"

"I know I am as glad as you are; but I can't read her mind at all. I wasn't expecting that. I thought with my mind reading skills that this would be so easy."

"What the fuck? Why not?" Jasper said quite frustrated.

"I don't know; but you can feel her emotions, right?"

"Oh yeah. They are all over the place. It's going to take both of us for you to get blood from her using your steady hand and calming voice plus my flooding her with calm emotional control and our mutual strength."

"We better get back in there," Edward stated.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward asked as we looked around at her empty room when we returned.

We looked at each other and agreed Bella was in the bathroom. Edward was closer so he stepped over and knocked on the door. Edward said, "Please, come out, Bella. I promise this won't be that bad. I promise Jasper and I are good at this and it won't hurt."

"Fine."

Bella quietly and slowly opened the door. Edward took her arm and led her back to the bed. As we are looking over both her arms for a vein for access, we notice several other needle marks that are healing. Edward looks up at her face questioning her and asks, "Bella, where did you get all these needle marks from?"

"James, Victoria and Laurent always insisted on taking blood from various spots on my body," was Bella's response very matter of factly.

"Where else did they take it your blood from?" Edward demanded.

"My neck, legs, and every once in a while around my heart depending on the mood they were in."

I started growling and then I quickly got it under control because I did not want Bella questioning that sound. Edward said, "Bella, I am so sorry that Dr. Warlock at the Brooklyn Medical center did this to you. How about I put in a peripherally inserted central catheter? Then I won't have to keep drawing blood and inserting needles every day. We will have to clean it and change it once in awhile."

"Okay," I said timidly.

Quickly, Edward and I got everything together in her room since it was already sterile. We were going to perform the minor surgery in her room using a local and a painkiller. Edward looked at Bella and said, "I am going to give you a shot and I want you to start counting backwards from 100."

Edward gently gave her the shot and she was asleep before she ever made it to 85.

While we worked together, I said, "If I ever get my hands on him; I will kill him."

"So will I," Edward agreed. "Part of me wants to call Volturi on him because he had no right trying to slowly make a 17 year old worse just so he could get her weak enough and change her. She does not fall into the right category for their meals either."

Carlisle came in and asked, "Who are you two plotting against? Why are you putting in a peripherally inserted central catheter?"

"James and look at Bella's arms, legs, neck and around her heart and you will know why?"

"Oh my god, poor Bella. I'll help, too." After a pause and Carlisle looking at Bella's arms, legs and neck, he looked at me and asked, "Well Jasper?"

"I am sure she is my mate. Just touching her feels amazing and I could feel the current of electricity run through me." My phone rings and I answer it, "Yes Alice."

"Yes, Jasper; she is your mate. There is no doubt now; you are so happy and balanced in the future. You are just going to have to be patient because she has literally been locked in a bubble in eleven years and has missed out on a lot of living."

"Thanks, Alice," and I hang up smiling. Carlisle and Edward look up at me and smile knowing exactly what Alice just said. Then they looked away and got right back to work finishing up putting the catheter into my beautiful mate. I wanted to growl at James for doing this to her; but just thinking about Bella, I started purring.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Definitely."

The three of them continue talking while Edward is stitching the catheter.

Edward asked, "Have you noticed more than the needle marks on her legs and under arms?"

"Edward, you know this is nothing about looks. She is part of me. Just like Alice is part of you. I have heard about how you looked at other woman before Alice came along. You can't tell me that every once in a while you don't wish Alice's boobs were just a little bit bigger."

"Okay, boys; I don't want to hear about my sons' sex lives and my daughters' chest.

I said, "Shut up, dad. You have the best of both worlds."

"Jasper, thank you, my son," and he took off his surgical gloves and said, "Speaking of Esme, I am going to go home to my beautiful wife since I know Bella will be in no condition for visitors this evening. Jasper, I am assuming you are spending the night."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"If you need anything or Bella does, you just need to call and I can be back in a flash."

"Of course, Carlisle."

Edward stayed the night as well, but around 8 am, a multi vehicle accident came in and so he went to help since Bella had seemed fine all night long even with giving her the first shot after we finished putting in her catheter and taking her blood.

A/N This is strictly fiction. I have made up some of the medical information to fit the story.

Fact

SCID is real.

peripherally inserted central catheter is real and they insert them in human's

However EVERYTHING ELSE is FICTION. Do not try any of this.

Stephanie Meyers owns the characters. I have mixed them up and fed them into this story that I created. Have a great day and remember the weekend is getting closer. Please leave some love for me in the form of a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I slept that night really well for the first time in a long while. I finally started to wake up the next day. I was very disorientated when I woke up. I started to try and sit up so that I could get out of bed; but my whole body ached and I felt like I was moving in slow motion. As I focused my eyes around the room, I wasn't really sure where I was at. My eyes didn't really want to stay open either.

Jasper was there at the side of my bed instantly with me. His hand touched mine and I jumped pulling away. "Bella, it's me, Jasper. Relax," and he told me what was going on. He also gently took my hand back in his and said, "It's okay; you are safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

"Jasper, oh yeah, so tired and you startled me."

"It's okay; I understand. Just rest; I will be here and I will continue to talk to you to help you fight the last of the anesthesia out of your system."

So every time I tried to let me sleepiness take over, Jasper told me to fight it some more that everything would be okay. I was safe here at Lennox and it was okay to be awake. I need to know how you are feeling, Darlin'. After two hours, I was awake and sitting up in bed thanks to Jasper's help.

Edward came in and said, "Look? Who is awake and how are you feeling? You know we gave you your first shot last night."

"Actually, for the first time in a long while, I am hungry and not so tired."

"That is a good sign. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Really, I get a choice."

"Yes, you can. I think I can convince the kitchen to make you anything you want."

"Pancakes?"

"Sure," and Edward called the kitchen. Soon, a young lady came in carrying a covered tray. Jasper went into the buffer zone built into my room and got the food.

The lady waved at me as she left and said, "Enjoy."

"Wow," I said timidly. "Someone actually acknowledged me."

"Why wouldn't people acknowledge you?" Edward asked.

"Because Dr. Warlock wouldn't allow anyone to get to close to me or stay with me," then I started in on my pancakes. They tasted so good with syrup and butter on them. I felt better; unfortunately, I could only eat one my pancakes plus some fruit.

"Bella, you can eat more," Jasper said.

"I am full; I'm sorry," and I started crying.

Edward said, "Shh, don't cry Bella. Just eat what you can. Maybe with every meal, take just one more bite." With that Edward handed me the box of tissues and said, "You do realize; you are under weight and malnourished."

"Yes, I had an idea. James…. Never mind."

"What?" Jasper said. "You have to tell us. You can trust us and we will help you."

"James always said I was better off with simple small meals. Most of my meals consisted of toast and juice, a sandwich for lunch with carrots and bland chicken for dinner."

"Darlin' " Jasper said. "That is about to change, you will get three good meals a day and snacks. Edward and I will make sure of it and if we slip once, your mother, Esme will make sure you are eating better."

"Well, once in a while, Leah would bring me snacks and treats. She would sneak them past James and his two nurses."

After lunch and talking to Jasper for a while, he said, "Are you ready to leave your protective bubble?"

"What? Are you crazy? I have never really left my bubble unless I was being taken to the hospital."

"No, Bella, I am not crazy. We are going to step outside your room for 10 minutes and then we will come back. I will check your lungs, blood pressure and do a few other tests that involve drawing blood; but that part will now be easy with your magical catheter in. And guess what; we will do it again later today before you go to sleep tonight."

"With just you?"

"Yes, I think I can handle you; but I think Edward will be back for tonight's walk."

"Fine."

We left my room and headed down the hallways of the hospital. I wasn't allowed in any of the visitor waiting areas yet. But it felt good to be up and walk around; however, by the time, we made it back to the room. I climbed up on the bed really tired. I tried to cuddle down for a nap.

Jasper interrupted that process and said, "Tell me about how you are feeling and how the walk felt?"

"The walk was wonderful; I haven't walked that far all at one time since I was five years old. You can imagine walking in circles in a 10 foot by 10 foot bedroom that never changes gets really boring. As our ten minutes of walking was almost over, my adrenaline started wearing off and I now I am really tired."

"Okay. Are you out of breath though?"

"No. Just tired."

"Alright, Bella. Let me check all your vitals and get two small vials of blood and then I will let you take a nap."

"Thank you."

After he checked all my vitals, Jasper helped me lay down on the bed. He put on a second pair of sterile gloves and took two small vials of blood from my catheter. When he was done and the catheter was closed off again, he saw a small smile on my face. Jasper asked, "Was that so bad?"

"I hate to say it; but I would let you suck my blood that way all the time if it was that simple," and I was truly smiling.

"Darlin', I don't think you need to be offering me or anyone else to suck your blood. Plus no one would want your wimpy blood right now. However, I am glad that it was so much easier on you than at Brooklyn. Now lay back down and he was lowering my bed all the way flat. You take your nap and I will see you later."

Edward came and checked on me that evening just before dinner. "How is our patient?" Edward asked both of us.

"Good. I took a nap after my first walk."

"Plus I think Bella is really from Italy; she ate a whole kid's bowl of spaghetti with a meatball. Then this afternoon, she had a fruit cup and ate all of it. I think Emily really likes her because she had half the fruit cup filled with strawberries and someone likes those."

"Good are you ready to go for another walk around the floor?" Edward asked.

"Yes." The three of us went on our walk together that night. I had to admit I had a crush on Edward. He was cute more boyish to Jasper's handsomeness, comforting and soothing soul. Edward checked me out that night and Jasper logged all the information. I had dinner and this time Jasper told me to save a little bit of room because Esme was bringing me a treat.

We were watching Glee when Esme came in and said, "I like Glee, too."

On the next commercial break, Esme slid a small plate of brownies onto my hospital tray. I looked at her and asked, "You made me brownies."

"Isn't that what mother's are suppose to do?"

"I don't know. My mother always gave me hostess cupcakes."

"Please enjoy, Bella."

It was delicious and then we all finished watching Glee. Edward got paged about 10 minutes before the end and left. As Esme went to leave, I said, "Thank you for the brownies, watching Glee with me and visiting."

"You're welcome, but I think Jasper is about to shoe me out of here so that you can get a good night's sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Esme."

Jasper came over to me and pulled up my covers. "Good night, Darlin'. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, but Jasper will you please stay until I fall asleep."

"No worries, roll over and close your eyes. I will be here or Edward."

The next day I ventured out again always with Jasper with me. He always checked me out when we returned. The second night once Jasper finished my tests. I had to put on an O2 mask and got in a wheelchair to go have an x-ray to check my lungs looking for any infections showing up.

I said, "Hi, Esme," as she came in. I thought to myself model perfect again.

"Hi, Bella. I brought you a fresh fruit tart and two more people that would like to meet you. Is that okay?"

"I guess," and Rose came in first. I remembered her from the Brooklyn Hospital. She was the attorney representing Carlisle and Esme.

Esme said, "This is Rose, my daughter."

"Hi, Rose, you are beautiful. Are you a model?"

"Currently, no; but I have been. Thank you."

Then a very loud voice came booming into the room in his protective gear, "Hi, Bella."

I cowered on the bed as he got closer and I realized how big he is. His shoulders were at least six inches wider and Jasper and twice as many muscles. Rose hit him and said, "Behave and quit scaring Bella. Bella, this is my husband, Emmett. He is loud, obnoxious and big. But its okay, I promise, I won't let him hurt you."

Emmett stood back and reached his arm out to me. I took it and he gently shook it. "Sorry Bella; I didn't mean to scare you."

I pulled up to my fruit tart and said, "Thank you, Esme. Sweet crust, hidden chocolate and fruit; the perfect combination." We all sat and talked. They stayed for an hour and then I laid down to go to sleep because I was tired from my earlier walk.

On the first weekend, I watched movies with the two boys. I would alternate between leaning on one of the two boys but I always tried to lean in a little closer to Edward. Something about him pulled me in. Edward and I would discuss music when we were together, whereas Jasper and I talked about everything else including our mutual love of history. Jasper particularly loved the Civil War and we had multiple discussions that would circle back to the battles of the Civil War.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On my fifth morning at Lennox Hospital, I went to my bathroom after breakfast. Soon I heard a knock on the door, damn I thought I hadn't been quick enough washing my clothes and now Jasper is knocking. Then I heard through the door, "Bella?"

"What?" and I jumped as Jasper opened the door to come in.

"Why are you washing your clothes in the sink?"

I got angry, defensive and started yelling, "Because this is all I have Jasper. After today, I will have nothing clean to wear." So I tried to slam the door on him and he wouldn't let me.

Jasper responded calmly turning off the sink water and pulling my hands from the clothes, "Bella, go read and relax. I will get your clothes taken care of for you; I will also arrange for other clothes for you to wear, as well. Now stop crying you have nothing to be upset about. You could have told us that."

"Jasper, it is okay. I can do my own laundry. I promised Carlisle and Esme that I wouldn't be any problems."

"Bella, doing laundry is a normal part of everyday life. It is far from a problem. There are washing machines that can do your laundry. Esme will think it is a crime if you don't have a month worth of clothes; so I promise getting you a few more tops and bottoms is no problem."

Not three hours later, when Jasper and I returned from our walk, I found Esme and Rose with a suitcase full of sterilized clothes for me that they were putting in my dresser. Esme took me to the bathroom and handed me a dress, panties and a bra to put on with my flip flops. I fell in the bathroom trying to get the bra on not really knowing what the hell I was doing. I yelled that I was okay. I undid the bra and threw it into my room and said, "Forget it." I slid on the panties and the dress. The dress was a very comfortable full length knit dress.

I came out and climbed into bed. As I did, the dress rode up and I heard two gasps as my unshaven legs were partially exposed. I quickly laid back and pulled up the covers and said, "Thank you for my dress and the other clothes you brought Esme and Rose. I am sorry about my behavior earlier and how I look. But please excuse me; I am tired after my walk."

The door closes and I think I am alone; but then Jasper taps my shoulder. I jump out of my skin and said, "Fuck."

"I'm sorry, Bella," and he gently rubbed my arm to felt me relax some.

"It's okay. I just thought everyone left."

"Nope, what's wrong, Darlin'?"

"Nothing that being locked in a real bubble wouldn't fix."

"Well Darlin', I will let you rest; but you know I have to do my medical checks first and log them. So would you sit back up for me?"

"Whatever," and then Jasper completed all the tests.

"I'll let you rest; but if you need me, just call my phone, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Jasper."

JPOV

I slipped out of the room watching Bella. She looked as sad and unsure of herself as she did when I watched her growing up in the window for all those years. I looked at Rose and Esme and said, "Edward's office now!"

Esme, Rose and I went to Edward's office. I looked at them and asked, "What is it? Why did you gasp at Bella?"

"Jasper, her legs. When was the last time she shaved?"

"Rosalie, how dare the two of you be so vein! She has lived her life in a fuckin' plastic bubble. She probably has never shaved her legs, her underarms or anywhere else. She has lived in a bubble since 6 years of age. What need did she have for it?"

"You don't care."

"No, right now, I don't care. Yes, in the future, I may; but not right no. I would rather see her smile like I did when we watched movies this weekend or when we are talking about something she has just finished reading."

"Jasper, she doesn't even wear a bra."

"Rose, do you need to wear one or wear one all the time. Plus, I am well aware Emmett loves when you go without them particularly hunting. And again, I will say she has lived in a bubble since she was 6."

"No and no. I got it, Jasper."

"Just give her a break. When she is ready for this stuff, she will ask; but she has to trust you and care about you first."

Edward had come in and was listening to all of them. Edward added, "Rose and Esme, she needs you both. She has never had any siblings and her parents just disappeared. But you have to be understanding and forgiving. She has not had a normal childhood."

"Neither did we," Rosalie blurted out.

"Rosalie, yes, you had a normal childhood and so did Esme. Alice didn't. You weren't changed until you were twenty or Esme was 28. "You went to public school and met boys and interacted with family, friends and evil acquaintances. Bella has not since age 6." Rosalie went to say something back to Edward, but Edward and I's pagers went off. After looking at them, I said, "Bella's room!" and we all went running.

Emily was waiting out in the hall and said, "Blood, a lot of blood on Bella's legs."

That caught both of our attentions and we held our breaths so that we couldn't smell it and raced into the bubble along with a nurse. Bella's legs were bleeding from where she had tried to shave them with a razor she had found in her room. Edward looked at me and nodded. I touched her gently on her arm after I had slipped on my gloves and whispering I said, "Darlin', what have you done to yourself? I shouldn't have left you alone." I sent her a lot of lethargy and she passed out on the bed.

Rose pressed on the pa button and said, "What did she do?"

"She tried to shave her legs with a hospital single edge razor dry and cut herself up. She will be fine."

"Jasper. I am so sorry," Rosalie said.

"I accept your apology now. You will have to earn the trust of Bella again."

"I will and I will be a perfect big sister to her."

I kept Bella sedated until close to dinner; I allowed her to wake up. Bella quietly ate dinner and went to the bathroom. She then climbed back into bed, pulled the covers up over her body and rolled to go to asleep. I helped her go back to sleep for the night with some lethargy. Edward gestured at me to help him roll her onto her back; so I did. Edward checked out her legs and applied more Neosporin to her legs. Edward gestured to me to turn up the heat; so that he could leave her legs open to the air. Once the room was warm enough, I pulled the covers off of Bella. I sat back and gently watched my beautiful Darlin' sleep. I kept her filled with lethargy and calm as she slept.

BPOV

As I awoke the next day, I was quiet and a little embarrassed and ashamed. Jasper came to one side of the bed. "Darlin', go to the bathroom and I will get your breakfast up here." I enjoyed my breakfast and had gotten dressed in one of my pairs of yoga pants and a t-shirt. "Bella, you are too quiet this morning. For right now, let's just forget about yesterday." Jasper took me to a private elevator but then he stopped and pressed the button.

I looked up at him and asked, "Jasper, where are we going?"

"You are doing so well Carlisle has ordered me to take you to the roof where you will get to go outside for the first time for five minutes."

"Really," I said and then the doors dinged opened. Jasper led me outside and I couldn't believe it. It was amazing even though it was only for five minutes. When I finally found my voice, I said, "I can't believe it; I am outside and I feel amazing." I spun around in a circle looking up at the sky. Jasper and I were walking easily around on the roof; but I was kind of afraid to look over the ledge. "Jasper, look how far we can see?"

"Sorry, Darlin', you have to go back to your room now?"

"Okay, but can we do this again?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" and I sniffled as we got into the elevator.

"Bella, we have to add time everyday and I was just teasing you. Hopefully, next week, we can try the garden, too."

"Really, could I sit in the garden and read a book?"

"Yes, if all goes well."

A couple days later, I awoke to Edward being in my room, instead of Jasper. It actually made me smile and then I asked, "Is Jasper okay?" I was worried that I had gotten him sick or depressed hanging out with me.

"Yes, Bella. He is fine; is it okay if I take you for your walks today and do your tests?"

"Yes, I can handle that Edward. Can we listen to music today?"

"Of course, I brought my laptop today," Edward said.

I was smiling inside because it sounded like I would get to spend the whole day with Edward. "You don't have to work at the hospital today? I must be boring Jasper to death; is that why he is not here?"

"No, Bella. I don't have to work at the hospital today. Jasper is not bored with you; Jasper will be back for your walks tomorrow. He had to take some paper work to a friend for Carlisle."

We enjoyed our day today. I even tried to sing and did a little side step dancing around the room. My appetite was slowly growing. I still needed naps; but they were getting shorter or I was taking fewer. I enjoyed taking showers and cleaning my hair. I had multiple different outfits I could pick from everyday. I was thinking that Rose and Esme were sneaking in new clothes every time they brought me clean clothes back.

A/N Enjoy. Reviews are like the birthday cake I will be eating in two days. Happy early birthday to me. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward had been right from the day before; Jasper was there when I woke up the next morning. He walked over to me and asked, "Did you miss me yesterday, Darlin'?"

"Yes, Jasper. Of course, I did. You left me in capable hands; Edward brought in his laptop so that we could listen to music together."

"Good, I am glad to hear it. I brought you a present back from Alaska." Then he sat a box on my bed tray.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you; you have to open it."

I opened it and I squealed as I pulled the stuff animal from the box, "You got me a teddy bear from Alaska."

"Yes, I did. I heard you were a good patient for Edward and you missed me while I was gone. Carlisle and Edward decided it was safe enough for you to have more than plastic crap in your room. What better way to start it off than with a teddy bear!"

I hugged it tight and cried.

"Darlin', I hope those are happy tears," though I could feel how conflicted she was. She was happy and sad.

"They are Jasper. I haven't had a teddy bear since I was six years old. I remember when the doctor told my parents that all my stuffed animals had to go because of the germs they carried. I tried to hide one last teddy bear; but my father came in and took it while I slept one night. I haven't had one since then."

Carlisle and Edward came in with the iPad in tow a little while later. They were locked in a quiet conversation; instantly, I thought that they had changed their mind about the teddy bear. I said, "Excuse me," and I hid the teddy bear and headed for the bathroom.

Carlisle stopped me and asked, "What is behind your back, Bella?"

"Please don't take it; Jasper said that you guys said I could have a teddy bear. I love my bear. Please don't."

"Bella, we are not taking your bear. We told Jasper that it was okay for you to have one. Edward and I were just going over some of your results; we would like to go over your newest blood test results with you."

"Alright," I said and I climbed back onto my bed holding my teddy bear. Your legs are healing nicely. Carlisle and Edward mentioned that there should be virtually no scars from my attempt at shaving them. I had been quietly lectured by Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. Later that morning, Rose and Esme profusely apologized for what they said and their reaction. Plus, we played some card games while the boys were in all in a meeting.

A week into the research and hanging out with Jasper all the time and passing all my medical tests and goals with the medicine in me so far, I was sitting in my room one day reading when Jasper came in and said, "There is a couple from the Brooklyn hospital that wants to see you."

I dropped my Kindle and ran and hid behind my drapes saying, "Please, don't make me. No one from Brooklyn was nice to me."

Jasper calmed me down, took me to my bed and said, "I will get rid of them. Just stay in here. Okay? I promise you do not have to see them."

JPOV

I came down the hall and start talking to Leah and her husband, Jake. I told them that Bella reacted terribly to the mention of someone being here from Brooklyn to see her. She also said that no one cares about her from that hospital.

Leah asked, "Did you tell her who it was?" Edward walked up and joined in the conversation as well.

"No. After her reaction, I just wanted to calm her down. I told her it was a couple from the Brooklyn Hospital."

"That is the problem. Bella is thinking of Laurent and Victoria; they are a couple. Bella never met my husband." We all continue talking and then Leah interrupted asking, "Has Bella's hair shined up and maybe gained about 5 lbs; but just as pale as ever?"

"Yes. How would you know?"

"Because she just got on the elevator. She is bleeding; she must have pulled out her catheter or IV line."

"Fuck. We can't catch her if we have to wait for another elevator."

Leah reached out her hand and pointed to the stairwell. "We know who you are run the staircase that is right behind us and get her."

"How?"

"Don't ask right now just go, Bella needs you more?"

Edward and I took off. We were even more surprised when Jake and Leah followed with the same speed.

Jake said, "We will explain later. Let's just get to Bella; she's bleeding pretty badly. Are you two going to be able to handle this?"

"Fine and yes we can," I growled out at them.

We were at the first floor of the hospital in seconds and the four of us were quietly staring each other down waiting for Bella to arrive. Carlisle walked up and said, "What is going on?"

"We are waiting for our escape artist, Bella. We will explain later." Though I am sure Edward sent the last 2 minutes to Carlisle, so that he could see what was going on.

The five of us were casually standing at the elevator doors waiting for them to open. Carlisle, Edward and I were just staring at Leah and Jacob wondering who and what they were, and how the hell they knew about us. Then the chime of the elevator sounded and the doors opened, I stepped up and said, "Excuse me, young lady. This is not part of the plan for being outside today and you are bleeding pretty badly even though you are trying to stop it."

"What? How?" Bella stutters.

"Bella," Leah says. "Why are you trying to leave? You know it is too dangerous for you."

"Jasper told me a couple wanted to see me from Brooklyn. I only know one couple and I never want to see them again." I finish that with tears in my face.

"I'm sorry, honey. I should have called you. Instead my husband, Jake, and I came to see you."

"Bella, if you are done playing escape artist, can we get you back up to your room and take care of the catheter mark in your arm and all this bleeding?" Carlisle asked as he put gloves on.

"I am sorry; I am so much trouble."

Edward and Leah both said, "Bella, if you playing escape artist and hating to have blood drawn are your only problems, you are a fantastic patient."

I quickly have Bella in my arms and I put her into a wheelchair that Jake pulls up for us to use. Edward and Carlisle have gloves on and start applying their direct pressure to her arm where she pulled the needle from. Bella let's Leah push the wheelchair back to her room. Carlisle gets a page for a meeting and leaves Bella with Edward and I to reset the catheter. 20 minutes later, the catheter is back in place. I just finished cleaning the blood off of Bella because for right now we want to keep that arm and side of her body very still. "Alright, young lady, if you promise no more escape attempts, I will let Leah and Jake in here to visit with you."

"Okay, I promise."

"Second condition, we want this side of your body to stay very still. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, Jasper. I'll be good; I promise."

"Bella, you had a right to jump to the conclusion that you did; but I promised you to stay in your room and I would keep you safe."

"You did, Jasper and I'm sorry."

"Now smile a little for me and I'll let Leah and Jake in."

So Bella gave me a small grin and then I turned to leave letting Leah and Jake in. They stayed and visited with her for over an hour and then I watched Bella lay down for her normal afternoon nap. Thanks to our super hearing; we easily listened to their whole conversation. Leah brought her magazines and brownies. Bella actually smiled. We agreed in our heads that even though we were leery of them; they both genuinely cared about Bella. The smile she had on her face was incredible and we needed to do everything possible to help her keep it there. I wanted to see it more often; I got to see a glimpse of it every time I took her outside.

When Jake and Leah came out into the hallway, Leah said, "We will meet you at the 5 & diner at 11 tonight just around the corner from here."

I grabbed Leah's arm and Jake got a little defensive at me though he kept it under control standing in the hallway of the hospital. I could feel his tension. I almost growled out, "Are you sure you will be there?"

"Yes, Jasper. We will be there. I'm so happy to see her smiling and being out even though it was trying to sneak out which I guess is my fault. Jasper, do not worry, we will be there! Your secret is safe with us."

"Alright, we will see you then." I agreed.

"In case, you need a little more security; here is my cell phone number."

"Thank you, Leah. I believe you; I have never seen Bella so happy for so long. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, Jasper."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N One special note, Yes Stephanie Meyer owns all these characters and Twilight. But I chose to make the ****Quileute tribe a different kind of magical tribe and have them want to help Bella and therefore the Cullens. I promise as long as you keep reading; it will be well worth it.**

Chapter 7

JPOV

At 10:00 pm, I finished tucking Bella in. She had told me all about Leah, her favorite nurse at Brooklyn. She even shared their conversation from the hospital today with me; I let Bella replay it for me, even though I already knew everything that was said.

By 10:30, she was sound asleep. I kissed her forehead goodnight. Then Edward and I headed to meet our family and these weird people at the diner. Edward told me on the way that he had called and filled in the family as to what was going down at this meeting.

We walked in and saw that we were the last to arrive. We headed to the back corner where the rest of the introductions were made.

Leah said, "Let me start. We truly mean you no harm. We only wanted to make sure Bella is happy and we can tell she is. Before we tell you our stories, I want to tell you what we know about you. Jasper, Bella is your mate and you are an empath. Edward can read people's minds and he is on overload reading all of our minds right now. But, I bet he can tell that we mean no harm to any of you and Jasper can feel that. The hostility he is feeling is only from his family. Alice can see people's futures; she is in Volturi until Thanksgiving when her penance will be complete."

Emmett said, "Fuck, how do you know all this about us?" and he was up pushing down on the table very defensive.

Esme glared at him and then said, "Sit down and behave son."

Jake then said, "We can explain."

Carlisle said, "Please do."

Jake then started. "We are Native Americans from the Quileute tribe. Once vampires started crossing the Atlantic and spreading into North America, your Volturi rulers needed a gate keeper per say to watch over you vampires and make sure you weren't exposing yourselves to the humans. Then when different territory scuffles came into play, we went and watched over boundary lines. Since the New York City area has been problematic for hundreds of years, some of our families have moved here to maintain and report back."

Emmett said finishing Jake's sentence, "act like spies and babysitters."

Jake became defensive, "Hey, you guys aren't the problems. You follow the rules. James's coven is the problem; Aro is really getting tired of him."

"Good, we will all help you take them out for what they have done to Bella," I said.

"You would have to take a number. I have had to watch her in the hospital for the last six months. I had no idea she would be Jasper's mate; but thank god she is and you all fought so hard to get her."

Carlisle asked, "Does James know about you all?"

"No, I know they wonder how the Volturi knows what is going on."

"Your life span?" Rosalie asks.

"150 years," Sam responds.

"But what about Emily?"

"As you know, we can't help who we imprint on."

Edward then asked, "You are some kind of shifters."

"Yes."

"Aro, Marcus and Caius were all traveling in the U.S. 600 years ago and met a witch that put a spell on our tribe. Once the gene is activated, we become shifters. We prefer birds. Our bird of choice is an eagle; however, with preparation and magic, we can shift into other animals, as well."

I asked, "Then why in your human form could you move so fast?"

"We follow the traits of birds. They can fly quickly; so when we do not have to worry about who can see us our running is almost like we are flying."

Rose asked, "But shifters all have "stenches" that annoy us and our smell is the same to you. That smell is what alerts us to each other. Sorry about my comment about stench."

Leah said, "Of course, Rosalie. But what kind of spies would we be if our scent gave us away?"

"True."

"When the Volturi and us decided to work together, we used the witch's help to cast a smell to block our scent. Believe me, over the years, your stench we have become accustom to. We will tell you there is a hint of difference between your scent being vegetarians and the human eaters."

"Emily, you are okay with all of this," Esme asked.

"Of course, I love Sam, Leah and Jake. But I work at Lennox because you are all so much better behaved. Now thanks to you all I get to cook for Bella; she is a wonderful young lady. Edward and Jasper, I will make her anything she wants just so you know. She shouldn't have to eat hospital food since we want her to get better."

After we all finished laughing, Esme said, "Thank you, Emily. Together, I think, we can get a little more body mass back on her."

"Do you all have any more questions for us?" Jake asked.

"How did the partnership come about?" Rose asked.

"Aro took a liking to one of our elders. It wasn't a full mating bond, but they helped each other's hurt per say and the bound grew thanks to the mutual past they shared. One day they were out exploring and they met a witch. She taught our elder some spells that helped with our shifting ability. We were able to help out and protect some of the humans in this country that deserved to be protected even more."

Carlisle asked, "Why all the secrecy? I lived with them and I never knew about you." 

"Because it was a protective matter for our tribe, we needed to know the rest of the members of our tribe were all safe. Jane and Alec, do not even know about us."

Emmett said, "The true secret service. I like that."

"Yes," Jacob and Sam said.

"Do you guys think it is okay to eat humans like the Volturi rulers do?"

"We accept it; we really wish we could get them to try the animal diet as you do. We like they try to use some selectiveness."

"I think once they see Bella they would want her protected; her heart is so full. I have felt terrible for her because the rest of her body won't let that heart be as big as it can. James was keeping her weak in hopes; he would get her," Leah said. "Whenever the three of them would be gone, I would beef her up with medicine and food so that she could be discharged. Where she was living wasn't as good as the old house and that is why she kept landing up back in our hospital. When Sam came home and told me about the research you were doing with your chemical venom, I thought I would see if that would help her and that is why I contacted you."

Edward started coughing almost in surprise and then said, "How did Sam get in?"

Sam said with a large smile on his face, "Just like you guys do when you need to speed, great eyes and memory."

"Now why are you coughing," Emily asked. "Because that is not just surprise Edward is showing?"

Jasper stood up and said, "In all honesty, we are using her mate's venom in very small doses and it is working."

Leah said, "It's okay, Jasper. I'm happy it is working. As I saw today, she is happy, a lot more relaxed and looks 100 times better than when I last saw her. You can relax; we know how your mates work to make the other happy and if your venom works then I am all for it. And if it hadn't, I know you would have changed her immediately. I am very happy though to still see her human."

We spent another hour or so talking, Leah said, "I know you are still leery of us; but please let us keep seeing Bella. We promise no harm will come to her while with us."

Rose said, "Of course, you can still see her. Here is my cell phone number, call me anytime."

We all exchanged numbers and then Leah stood right in front of Jasper and said, "Don't hurt that little one, or I will come after you?"

"Leah, as you know, I can't do anything to hurt her; she is my mate. I will give her only what she wants from me."

Leah then said, "That is the perfect answer, Jasper."

Back at home, we all talked about it. Alice soon called with Aro on the call. They confirmed what was told to us tonight. We spent the rest of the night talking about it.

About 5 am, I headed back to the hospital to my beautiful angel and mate. It didn't matter now; I knew she was even better protected. Not that anyone was going to be able to hurt her because they would have to get through me first.

BPOV

Every day, I just kept getting stronger and feeling better. Rose and Esme were helping me get my hair healthier and trimmed up some. Jasper and I were history buffs together which led to an unfortunate discussion one day. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and I were all talking one night about my education. Edward was down in the emergency room on his shift.

"How did you manage school with all of this?" Esme asked.

"I was home schooled needless to say and no sports ever."

"Bella, Jasper has told us how smart you are. I have two tests I have requested from our local school system. One is your GED test because I believe you are way past high school level education and the other is the Mensa IQ test," Carlisle said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do, young lady. You will need a high school diploma now that you are better and can go out in the real world."

"Will you excuse me, please?" I got up and went to the only place I could escape to, my bathroom. I slammed the door now that I was far enough away from them.

EsmePOV

"Jasper, what is it?" I asked.

"She's scared and unsure. I think I even can feel her need to escape. I think she would bolt from this room if she wasn't so afraid. We are going to have to seriously work on that one's running away habit."

"Oh, how could we have not seen this one coming? You guys, we are stupid," I said.

Carlisle said, "I don't think so."

"Fine, you will be in a minute. I'll be right back with Bella."

I went to Bella's bathroom door and quietly knocked. I asked, "Bella, will you please let me in? I think I know what is going on."

Bella opens the door with tears running down her face and she lets me in. I thought to myself Thank God.

"Bella, I am sorry; but you have probably never taken a real test before. It just dawned on me with never being in an actual classroom setting."

"Yes, Esme. I have always written papers or essays. My math isn't quite as strong as everything else; but I have finished Calculus." As Bella said that I heard the two of them in the other room hit themselves and said, "Oh shit." and I smiled internally knowing I had just knocked them down a peg or two.

"Honey, come back out to the couch and we can talk about it. You could have told us; you didn't need to go hide in your bathroom. You are always welcome to tell us anything including what you are feeling."

"No, I am stupid."

"No, you are not stupid, young lady. You will quit putting yourself down right now." I pulled out tissues and helped dry the tears on her face and then continued. "Just because you haven't taken a real test, you are not stupid. You're probably the lucky one that you have not had to be in the public school system. Jasper, can tell you all about them. Actually, all the kids can." I wrapped my arm around Bella and gently led her back out to the sofa.

"We are sorry, Darlin'," Jasper said. "How about I start bringing in different style tests to get you ready for them and I promise you are not stupid."

"Really!"

"Yes really. You debate history with me better than anyone I have ever met. I will take the tests with you at first and then we will compete to see who does better."

"I guess that will be fun and good for me. I hope you don't get bored," Bella said.

"It will be," Esme said. "I promise I will make it fun and so will Jasper."

BPOV

Jasper left at lunch the next day. When he returned, he had a fairly small box wrapped for me.

"Jasper, quit buying me presents. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Bella, I have my own money and technically, I didn't buy this present for you. I have two; so I decided to give you one." I opened it and found a Kindle. Jasper then showed me how to turn it on and then showed me all the books he had on it for me already.

I sat back and started reading a romance story set during the Civil War.

Within two weeks, I was spending an hour or two outside reading in the garden. In the beginning if I sneezed because of the smell of flowers or something, Jasper would freak out. In the end, I was fine. I just had to get used to the scents and the pollens outside. I loved being outside and there were no signs of any infections. My blood counts and the T and B arms slowly started dropping on days 11, 12, and 13. Then in the morning two weeks after her first shot, we decided to give her the next shot. She quickly bounced back to where she had been for the first part of her two week period. The one main effect, we saw was she got tired more easily at the end. We also had to nag her to eat a little more on those last few days. But, best of all, there was no sign of any infections. After a month in the hospital, Edward and Jasper came in after her third shot and drawing blood the next morning with a smile on their faces.

**A/N -What will happen next? Would you all like to speculate? Review please. Happy reading and another update next week. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What?" I asked. "Your smiling, it is good news; but what?"

"How would you feel about leaving the hospital?" Edward asked.

"I do; when Jasper and I go for our walks everyday."

"No Bella, how would you feel about moving into Carlisle and Esme's apartment with all of us."

"Really. I get to leave here and my bubble. Wait! Do I have to live in a bubble at the apartment?"

"No, you will have a normal bedroom with normal bedding and all kinds of textures in the room. You can go anywhere in the house you want and do anything in the house you want. Your blood test results are perfect; so we are going to take you home. Jasper will be there as well as everyone else. You will have to deal with us always asking how are you feeling. So do you want to go home with us?"

"Wait you said I can go anywhere in the house. Does that mean I am on house arrest? So I get a real bedroom; but can't leave?"

"No, Bella," Edward said. "Jasper mainly will still continue all your outside trips and walks. Jasper will continue checking you out. You are on our trial; so we have to continue to monitor you. So now do you want to go home with us?"

I ran up to both of them and hugged them both. "Yes, please. You won't even know I am there. I won't cause any problems. I promise I am just so excited."

"Bella settle down. We just want you to be happy and healthy and get to finally have fun. Go ahead and get dressed. I will help you pack your clothes. Carlisle and Esme will be here in about an hour to take you home. I have to stay and finish my shift, but Jasper will be going home with you too.

"Is it okay if I call Leah and tell her I am getting to go home?" I ask nervously while biting on my lower lip.

"Of course," and Jasper hands me his phone. They both say good bye giving me some privacy. Jasper says he will be back in 15 minutes and Edward says he'll see me tonight at home.

Fifteen minutes later, I am dressed, packed and just hung up with Leah. Jasper walks in and asks, "Are you ready? Carlisle and Esme just pulled into the parking lot."

"Yes, Jasper."

The car ride home was so cool. I hadn't been in a car in so long. I had ridden in ambulances since I was six and always laying down. I just kept staring out the window.

"What are you thinking?" Esme asked.

"Freedom," was all I said.

"Freedom, Bella?"

"Yes, Esme. I haven't sat up and ridden in a car since I was six and went home to my plastic bubble. I haven't looked out the window to see the buildings all around me in a moving car in just as long. I almost don't remember what it was like."

Carlisle interrupted and said, "Bella, look out Jasper's window and you will see freedom. I know it means something different to everyone else; but this is your new freedom."

I saw the Statue of Liberty going by and I smiled and said, "Thank you, Carlisle. You are right; this is my new freedom and I love it."

"Bella, just remember, we are still going to be protective of what and where you go for quite awhile."

"It's okay, Carlisle. I promise I will be good and not get crabby when everyone keeps asking me how I am. If I do, you can send me to my room."

"Bella we will not punish you if you get crabby. We may look at you sternly; but we won't punish you."

Once we get to the underground parking lot, Jasper takes my bag. We head upstairs to their apartment home. Once inside Carlisle and Esme ask, "Everyone, please sit down in the living room so that we can all talk. Bella, we have a rule in this house about bedrooms. It is each person or couples private sanctuary. We have all agreed that we do not have to let anyone in if we don't want too. With your health issues, I would like to offer you the same rules, but with a few modifications. We need to be able to check on you; yet, we want to offer you your own privacy."

"Carlisle, I have no problem leaving my door open all the time."

"Bella that is not giving you any privacy. You can keep your door shut whenever you like. But say your sleeping time is 11-7 every night, we would like to be allowed to open your door so that we can check on you. We would just leave it open only a few inches. During the day though if we knock and you don't answer we will knock a second time and this time if you don't answer we can come in. Is that fair?"

"Yes, that is fair. Really, I can keep my own door closed just because."

"Yes. Now, if you aren't too tired, we would like to show you around the apartment. Remember, we will just show you our bedroom doors so that you know where each of us are."

"That's fine."

After the tour and everyone asking me if I felt okay a million times, I relaxed in my room, Jasper and Esme made sure I had a good dinner. When I asked why I was eating all by myself, Esme told me everyone else ate earlier because of their schedules.

Jasper took me into Carlisle's office and checked me out. I went to the family room and watched television for about another hour. I went to bed saying, "Good night, Esme and Jasper. Thank you for bringing me home. I will leave my door propped open for you."

"Good night, Bella. Welcome to our home," Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme and good night."

I crawled into bed and this bed felt like I was laying in heaven. Everything was perfect from the sheets, blankets, to the pillows and feel of the bed. I easily and effortlessly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to hearing voices in the hallway and then I rolled to look at the clock and said, "Oh my god!"

Then I heard Jasper's southern drawer yelling, "Damn it, Emmett. You couldn't be quiet. You had to make so much noise and wake up Bella." Next I heard a slap and a fuck; I realized that had to be Emmett.

Then Esme said, "Emmett, go to your room; you know we don't talk like that in this house."

Then Esme gently knocked on my door and poked her head in my room. She asked, "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I haven't slept that well in ages," I commented.

"Good. There is a robe behind your door and slippers in the closet. Give me ten minutes to finish up your breakfast."

"Esme, I am fine with a bowl of cereal."

"No way, Bella. Carlisle and Edward have charged me with getting some additional weight on you. It will be eggs, toast, hash browns, turkey bacon, and fruit. Now scoot and I will see you in ten minutes."

I was sitting at the bar stool with two plates of food and a bowl of fruit in front of me, along with my pile of vitamins and a large glass of milk."

I managed to eat almost all of it and Esme did not complain for once that I didn't finish it. I stood up and threw the remainder of the food in the trash and then started cleaning the dishes up from my breakfast. Esme tried to stop me; but I said, "Es-mom, please." Then I stopped abruptly and paused, "Esme, I am sorry."

"Bella, its okay. Would you like to call me Es-mom?"

"Yes, I like how it sounds. Now let me clean up the kitchen."

"Only if we can do it together."

"Okay."

As we finished up, Jasper came in and said, "Health checks. Then we are going for a walk around the building up on the roof."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What Bella?"

"The building is like 30 stories tall."

"Yes, it is. You will be perfectly fine, I promise. You cannot look down and fall off."

I peered out at the view. Jasper and I along with whoever was home at different times would go to the roof for my walks or a park close by. While Bella sleeps at night, Jasper and Esme take down the plastic bubble room and turn it back into a guest room.

A week after being home while eating breakfast, Esme says, "Jasper is not at home today."

As I ate, I asked, "Who is going to do my medical tests today?"

Then I heard my favorite voice, "What am I chopped liver? I am going to do the tests and I am taking you for your walks. I also have seen you tinkering with the piano; so I thought I might give you a couple piano lessons today, too."

My eyes lit up and I said, "Really."

"Yes, so finish your breakfast and I will meet you Carlisle's office. I have to draw blood today and our first stop on our adventure will be dropping it off at the hospital."

"Okay, I will be there in five minutes."

EdPOV

Esme stopped me by touching my arm and said, "Be careful Edward. Bella likes you."

"I am; but Esme I think it is just hero worship or big brother caring."

"We'll see; but be fair warned."

BPOV

Edward and I soon met in Carlisle's office. Edward quickly performed all the tests and noted the results. He easily drew my blood and put it on ice.

Let's go little lady. When we got to the hospital, Edward left me in the car and went in and dropped off my blood. He was back so quick; I said, "How?"

"Easy, Carlisle met me at the door. He didn't want you to miss out on any park time."

Soon we were at the park talking and walking. We found swings and Edward pushed me in them. He finally made me try to remember how to do it and I succeeded. His alarm went off on his phone and he said, "My fair swinger it is time to return to your tower."

We drove back to the apartment and I went and got a drink and told Esme about swinging on the swings. Edward came in and asked, "Are you ready for your first piano lessons?"

"Yes, please."

We sat down on the piano bench very close together. I loved that feeling being near him. Edward and Jasper always made me feel good about my self.

Edward started teaching me scales so that I could learn the notes. We moved on to a few simple songs that I could also practice and just before we got interrupted with lunch, he had started on different chords with me.

Esme came in and said, "Bella, your lunch is in the breakfast nook. Edward yours is in Carlisle's office remember you have that conference call to take today."

"Thanks Esme. Bella I will see you later; my call will last about two hours but if you start feeling poorly just interrupt me."

"Thanks for this morning Edward and no problem, I think after lunch I will take my nap."

Esme got a phone call while I was eating and excused herself. Just as I put my plate in the drying rack, Esme came back in and said, "I have Alice on the phone and she was wondering if maybe the two of you could talk. Alice is in Italy helping as a research assistance and is not going to be done until Thanksgiving. She has been helping in the decision of good medical candidates and bad medical candidates."

"Sure. Is it okay if I talk in my room while I am laying down?"

"Of course," and Esme handed me the phone. I started walking to my room.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Alice."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better than I have in a long time. Edward took me to the park today and then tried to teach me to play the piano. Tell me about Italy."

Alice told me about her shopping and in return I asked about monuments and museums. After 15 minutes, Alice said, "Bella, the research coordinator is calling for me; so I will talk to you later. Be careful and take care of my family for me."

"I will try, Alice. Good bye."

I closed the phone and rolled over and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shortly after I woke up, Edward picked up some of my practice tests and I picked up my Kindle. We went up to the roof and sat closely together while we worked on my test taking skills. I was turned tightly into Edward's side trying to explain my thinking and Edward didn't seem to mind. So I just stayed that close to him as we continued working. As I was falling asleep that night, Jasper came in quietly and checked on me. I reached up and touched his cheek and said, "Good night, Jasper," and I easily finished falling asleep.

JPOV

Edward and I take nursing duty at the house over the summer checking her out every day to make sure she is still doing okay. Esme has become a devious chef to feed Bella at different times than us so that we don't have to eat human food very often. Thank god. I love Bella very much; but I can only stomach human food about once a month. The extra food we run to an all girl group home every morning. They are thrilled with us; Bella is none the wiser.

RPOV

Bella and I were the only two at home one day. I heard a very quiet knock on my door. "Bella, come in. Are you okay or do I need to call Edward or Carlisle?"

"No I am good, but can I talk to you about something."

"Anything."

"My legs and underarm hair. It's hot out and when I go outside, I am tired of wearing pants and jeans, but every lady I see," and then her voice trailed off.

"Bella, it's okay. You are right we American women like to shave our legs and underarms."

"So what are my options?"

"Well, my little internet guru, share with me what you have you read on line because I know you have."

We talked about laser, shaving, waxing, and plucking. Bella realizes shaving is easiest; but you have to do it very frequently.

"Yes, Bella. That is correct."

Bella then admitted the idea of laser hair removal intrigued her, though she knows how expensive it is.

Then I said, "Not when you have your own laser and are already trained to do it." Then I continued the ramble in my head thinking we actually had just gotten the laser and I had been getting trained in the last few months and my test patients loved the results. I was sure Bella would love it.

Bella asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Did you survive all the needle pricks from Dr. James Warlock and your disease so far?'

"Yes."

"Then this is a walk in the park. You will feel twinges and I can always stop any time you want me too."

"Will you do it for me?" Bella ask shyly, "If you are not already booked up."

"Of course, Bella, but you have to talk to one of your doctors about it first."

"I pick Carlisle. When can we talk to him?"

"How about I call and see if he is busy right after his lunch and I will take you to lunch first."

"Really!"

"Yes, now go start getting ready while I call Carlisle. Think about where you want to go for lunch."

A few minutes later, I knocked on Bella's door and said, "Carlisle will meet us at 1:30."

"Okay. Thank you, Rose."

"Can you be ready to go by 11:30 for lunch?"

"Yes."

Bella and I got into my BMW to go to lunch; we each ordered a salad. I just pushed mine around and every once in a while dumped some into my napkin. Bella enjoyed hers and finished it.

By 1:30, we were sitting at the hospital outside of Carlisle's office waiting for him.

Carlisle comes up and says, "Look, my two beautiful daughters came to see."

Bella and I stood up. Bella muttered something and hugged Carlisle. Carlisle asked, "Bella, what was that?"

"I don't hold a candle to Rose."

Carlisle sat me down in his office in his couch and he sat right next to me. "Bella, you are beautiful; everyone is beautiful in their own way. The color of your hair and eyes together are amazing. You are as beautiful as Rose is. I do not want to hear otherwise from you."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"So why are you here, my two daughters?"

"Rose and I were talking earlier about my leg and underarm hair. We were wondering if Rose could perform laser hair removal on me."

Carlisle said, "I probably will approve it, but I want to check on your girly parts and how you are working if that is okay."

"Can Rose stay?" Bella asked.

"Of course. Bella, I will want to do an ultrasound and a pap smear on you."

"Alright."

"Bella, there is an exam room through that door. Please slip on a gown and then lay the blanket over you. We will be in five minutes, if that is okay?"

Bella got up from the couch and went through the exam door. "I will see you in a few minutes. Thank you, Carlisle."

Carlisle looked at me and said, "Call Jasper and get him here now. I think we might need his calming affects on her for this one. Please fair warn Jasper what is going on. I do not need him killing me because I am doing a pap smear on his mate."

"Got it, Carlisle. Then I will sit and hold her hand and talk to her the whole time." After I talked to Jasper, I knocked and Bella told me it was okay to come in. I pulled up a chair next to Bella and we chatted. Carlisle came in and pulled up the ultrasound machine to get to work and look at my girly parts as he called them.

Right before Carlisle lifts my gown for the first time I start giggling. He asks me, "What's going on? Why are you laughing?"

Bella says, "I think I will call you, Dr. dad."

"I really like that and thank you for the perfect nickname."

Carlisle lifts my gown to start the ultrasound. Carlisle and I see that Bella's mound is already smooth. Carlisle and I quickly look at each other unbeknownst to Bella thanks to our vampire speed.

Carlisle then looked at Bella and asked, "Do you have something you need to tell us?"

Bella asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, young lady, I believe from seeing you review biology; you know that a female going through puberty should have hair growth down there."

"Sorry Dr. dad. I was bored in my bubble; so as they appeared, I just started plucking them."

"I hate to say this, but that was definitely an interesting way to pass your time. Bella tell me about your periods while I do the ultrasound."

"I got my first period about 3 years ago. I have maybe six a year sometimes light and sometimes heavy. Normally, I always have a fair amount of cramping. Is that normal?"

"With your disease and what you have been through, I would say yes. Have you had one since you came to us?"

"No."

"When was your last one?"

"About a month before I came to you. I always feel so tired and drained when I have them; so I am glad I haven't. Will the trial drug affect my period?"

"Not that we are aware of; but I will be noting it and following it as well. Please Bella when you get your next period let me know."

"Yes Dr. dad. But please tell me that I only have to talk to you about this part. I only want to have obgyn doctor conversations with you."

"Yes. But if I am not around and you are suddenly in a lot of pain down there; you need to tell any of us so that we can get you help."

"Yes Dr. dad."

"Okay, now I need you to slide further down the table so that I can do your pap smear."

Once Bella is in position, she rolls her head to me and takes my one hand to hold. Carlisle talks Bella through it and I can feel the calm in the room that Jasper is sending to all of us. Carlisle is soon done and says, "We are going to leave you to get dressed and meet you back in my office. Okay Bella?"

"Yes, Dr. Dad"

When we were back on the couch, Carlisle told us that we could go ahead and start the laser treatments.

"Yeah and thank you Dr. dad."

Carlisle got up and said, "Now my two beautiful daughters I need to get back to rounds; so I will see you at home later this evening."

This time Bella hugged Carlisle goodbye. I then led her outside to my BMW and I realized how easily she had endeared herself to our family so quickly.

The two of us started on the laser treatments the next day. Edward and Jasper started Bella in our gym to start building her muscle tone and endurance. She had a weight routine she had to do as well as a different cardio machine every day. Emily and Jake usually came by once a week and would bring a treat or have lunch with Bella. One Wednesday night they even introduced Bella to Sam and Emily. Bella recognized them both from Lennox hospital. When the four of them came over one night, they brought ice cream for the five of them. Fortunately they had given us a heads up they were bringing ice cream; the rest of us made a fast escape. Edward was stuck eating it; but Leah at least brought him a shake. Bella's legs and arms looked better after the laser; though it would take many more treatments to make them perfect. Her hair and eyes sparkled so much more than when I met her at the Brooklyn hospital. She had put on about 10 pounds and that was turning into muscle now that she was using the gym. It was getting hotter out. Bella fell in love with Starbuck's Java Chip Frappucino drink. We figured out she really wanted them on days 11, 12 and 13 of her shot cycle. Starbucks was one door over outside of the apartment. We had let Bella go twice now by herself. Well sort of, Jasper followed her the first time. The second time I swear Emmett had followed her by no one could prove it. Bella fit in so easily with this family; I already loved her like a sister.

It was early in July, we were all sitting around the kitchen nook. It was probably 6:00 am. We were chatting about our plans for the hospital benefit that we would be attending as members of Carlisle's family. We all tell Bella good morning when she comes in.

BPOV

I ask, "When is the benefit?"

Esme said, "10 days."

"Let me get a bowl of cereal and some fruit and I will let you get back to the final planning. I don't want to get in your way. Is it alright if I call Leah and Jake to come over and hang out with me that night, so that I do not have to be here all alone?"

Carlisle came up and blocked me from the pantry and said, "Young lady you are a part of this family, too. No Leah and Jake can't come over because we have two single men here; one of them being your doctor that can act as your escorts. I am sure they would be happy to escort you to the benefit. You will not be there very long. My plan is for you to get there in time for dinner and after dinner, we will introduce you to a few family friends and board members and then your two escorts will get you home."

I looked up at Carlisle and said, "Dr. dad, you are actually going to let me go to my first party per say."

"Yes, we want you there. Now sit down and I will make you some eggs and toast. We still need to get a little more weight on you."

"Thank you," and I hug him. Within ten minutes I was eating breakfast and everyone was talking about the benefit.

My days are full in the apartment. I have my outings and medical checks every day. Now I have gym workouts to do. Emmett does these with me. He gets his kicks picking on the wimpy sick girl. He also spots me with free weights though. Edward continues teaching me piano. Everyone is helping me study and learn how to answer multiple choice questions. Leah and Jake help as well. Then Edward, Rose, Jasper and Emmett start teaching me how to play video games. It makes Emmett so mad because Edward can out think Emmett on video games that makes it so that I win.

**A/N a filler chapter – but there is a party coming and what else. See you again with another update in a week or so. Hey click that cute little review button under here.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the middle of July, Rose convinced Esme and Carlisle that we should go shopping since Bella had been doing so well and she needed some clothes. I was told to have fun and listen to my body. If I started feeling poorly or got too tired, I had to tell Jasper or Edward immediately. We all agreed to the conditions and soon we were in Carlisle's Mercedes on the way to the mall.

Rose took me to Victoria Secrets first. I whined to Rose and said, "Why?"

"Bella, you need a decent fitting bra. I have guessed your size. Now with your weight changing and your body developing now that you are working out, you need a better fitting bra."

"Where will the guys be?"

"Close by; but not to close by. Look there is a toy store two doors down, why don't we leave them there?"

"Okay, but Rose I would rather go to the toy store."

"I'll make you a deal. Give me twenty minutes with you in Victoria Secrets and then you can be done."

"Okay."

Rose told the boys we would meet them at the toy store when we were done.

When the employee at Victoria Secret's wanted to measure me, Rose saw me start backing off. Rose then sweet talked the employee into borrowing the tape measure.

Rose helped me slip off my dress in a fitting room and measured me. She told me to stay put in the fitting room and she would soon return with some bras for me to try on. After trying on 4 bras, I told Rose that I liked the second one the best.

"I agree, Bella," and then Rose is showing me all the different styles and asking questions about what ones I like in the fitting room. "What styles and colors do you want?"

"Rose, the twenty minutes is over and I want to go. I am fine with the ones I have. Please can we go? Rose please! Let's just go get more jeans, t's, yoga pants and flip flops and maybe a few shorts." I start to get dressed; but my emotions are getting away from me and I have tears running down my face.

RPOV

"Bella, it's okay." Oh my God, what have I done? I was mentally rambling knowing that Edward would hear me. Bella is size 36C in bras. Tell Jazz to start shopping for her. Stick with comfort for right now and a few with fun patterns and a few sexy ones. Bella will also need panties size small. Bella is really upset right now and frustrated about bras. I promise I will get her better and relaxed. I turned back to Bella and said, "Let's go down to the food court and get a smoothie. You can pick whatever flavor you want."

"Really," and I saw a smile broach Bella's face. "I remember getting my first ice cream shake with my parents when I was four. It was right before we found out how sick I could get." As we walked by the toy store, the boys were watching us. Though I still didn't feel great, I was glad to be out of Victoria Secrets and headed for a shake in the food court. While I tried to decide what flavor I wanted, Rose called the boys and told them to enjoy Best Buy and they could catch up to us in the Food Court. I finally decided on mango and strawberry. Rose got orange lemon.

"Bella, why have you never worn shorts?"

"Because I always got so sick. I always had to wear long sleeves, long pants and socks and shoes to keep me warm. Three days after that strawberry shake, I had a fever of 105 degrees and was admitted into the hospital. Within two years, I was in a bubble of some form to protect me from all the evil germs out there."

"Bella, I am so sorry. And again I am sorry for the gasp I had at the hospital the first day I saw you there. Yes, of course, you can wear shorts now; though we may need to get a little bit of color on your skin. The laser has done its job about 85%. We will have to do some spot treatments here and there; you just need to slip on a pair of shorts instead of your jeans. We will get you some today along with shorter skirts."

"Thank you, Rose. My skin color just matches all of yours. What about bras?"

"Esme and I can help with those, too."

"Trust me. There are comfort ones, cute ones and sexy ones. We will start with comfort ones."

"It's my turn to say I'm sorry for freaking out in Victoria Secret's. Will you help me with my crazy and wild hair too?"

"Anything you want, Bella."

"But don't you have to work or go to school?"

"Bella, I am self employed and can set my own schedule; so whatever and whenever you need me, just let me know."

Soon the boys found us and Jasper said, "The shopper at Victoria Secret's sent us with these bags for you Rose."

"I'll have to call her and tell her thank you."

Emmett said, "We decided to wait for Best Buy because we want to get Bella a cell phone while we are there."

"I don't need a cell phone."

"Yes, you do."

"Why I am always with someone?"

"What about when you go to Starbucks for your drinks?"

Bella lost that battle and within thirty minutes, she had her own cell phone.

We spent the next three hours shopping until everyone's cell phones went off with a text.

"What time is it?" Emmett asked.

Edward said, "Oh shit. We are in so much trouble, and 30 minutes later, we were back at our building. Five minutes later with bags in our hands, we went into the apartment. Esme and Carlisle were standing there with hands on their hips in the living room waiting for us.

**BPOV**

Esme came and took the bags in my hands and said, "Bella, please come with me to your room."

"Yes ma'am."

Esme set the bags down inside my door and said, "Please stay in your room. I will come back to talk to you in a little while."

"Yes ma'am." Esme then left and pulled my door closed.

I went and got my Kindle off my desk and a pillow. I then hid in my bathtub crying.

JPOV

Once Esme returned to Carlisle's side, Carlisle said, "We're going to have this discussion quietly. Though, I would like to yell at you very badly; however, Bella does not need to hear this. What the hell were you thinking? Edward, you of all people should know better. Bella is human. She has only been exposed to the outside world for less than 2 months and for very short controlled periods of time."

"Carlisle, that is why we took Edward and Jasper. Bella was fine after we got her out of Victoria Secret's. Jasper had fun shopping for her. Do you want to see what he got her?" Emmett said slapping Jasper on the back.

Esme said, "What the hell? Jasper shouldn't be shopping for Bella's bras and underwear. Where was Rose?"

Rose then defended herself, "I had already had her fitted, Esme, with just me in the room. I took her for a smoothie; she was a little anxious over the whole bra fitting experience."

"Then we took her cell phone shopping and finally for some new clothes. We only went to Macy's for clothes. We went to three stores and the food court. Yes, we were in Macy's for two hours; but she rested in there while we looked for clothes," Edward said.

"Children, none of us know how our venom is going to affect her. We need to do everything carefully," Carlisle lectured. "For the next month, her outdoor visits are limited to three hours total. 30 minutes each way travel time tops and 2 hours doing an activity."

Rose and Edward said, "Fine. We can handle that."

"Jasper, you have been quiet in all of this. Do you have anything to say?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I do. First you and Carlisle didn't even notice Bella's whole new look when she came in. She had on cute new shorts. As she said to us, she fits in perfectly with this family because her skin is as pale as ours. She had a new ruffled top and sandals. Rose also did an intricate braid in the top of her hair making it look like a headband. She looks amazing and you didn't say anything. Secondly, Esme, how many times has Bella ever called you ma'am?"

"Oh my god, once the first day I met her and today. Today, it was twice. We were so mad at you all we didn't notice her Carlisle. Jasper, I'm sorry; what have I done?"

"She is sad and crying, and she thinks she is in trouble and scared. I want to go see her and make her smile again. Carlisle and Esme, if Bella had been in any danger, I would've felt it and brought her back immediately. Yes, she was scared at Victoria Secrets, but that was only because they were shopping for undergarments. Once she and Rose chatted at the food court, I haven't sensed her so happy for such a long period of time since I met her. So yes, we probably kept her out to long and that was our fault. She was happy and Edward can show you that. Please excuse me; I need to go comfort Bella right now."

So I went into her room and when she wasn't there I followed her scent to her bathroom door. I gently knocked and then I heard "Yes," from my Bella.

"It's Jasper; may I come in?"

"Go away, please. I don't want to see anyone; I want to be alone."

"Bella, please let me in."

"Jasper, go away. I got everyone in trouble."

"Darlin', I am coming in," and I did, but I stayed back by the door jamb. I saw my beautiful angel sobbing in the bathtub and it took everything in my power to not growl and race over to comfort her. So instead, I got angry and raised my voice, "Bella, get out of the bathtub!"

"No, go away! Esme and Carlisle are mad at you all because of me."

"Bella, they aren't mad at you. They are mad at us kids for taking you out and keeping you out so long. I swear."

"Tell them they can take all my clothes back; I don't need them. I'm fine with what I have." She sniffled and then continued her little rant, "I am sorry that you spent money on me. I will find a way to repay the cell phone and I am sorry that can not be returned."

"Bella, it is not your fault. Please get out of the tub."

Esme touched my shoulder. She quietly told me to calm down and put the Major away. I turned acknowledging her and I traded spots with Esme. "Bella, its Esme, Edward and Carlisle. Can we come in? We heard what you said to Jasper and I am sorry, honey. Jasper is telling you the truth; we aren't mad at you at all. Please, let Edward or Jasper help you out of the tub."

"No. Just leave me alone."

"No, we won't. If you won't let Edward or Jasper help you; I will get you out myself," Esme said.

"Sure," Bella muttered. Before Bella knew what was happening, Esme was carrying Bella in her arms to Bella's bed. Mental note do not argue with a mother vampire when she is being protective.

In my quietest voice so that Bella wouldn't hear, I said to Esme, "Show off, mother vamp."

**A/N Please enjoy and I'll drop off another chapter next Wednesday. Happy Reading and the review button is right under here. Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

From previous chapter JPOV

"_No. Just leave me alone."_

"_No, we won't. If you won't let Edward or Jasper help you; I will get you out myself," Esme said. _

"_Sure," Bella muttered. Before Bella knew what was happening, Esme was carrying Bella in her arms to Bella's bed. Mental note do not argue with a mother vampire when she is being protective._

_In my quietest voice so that Bella wouldn't hear, I said to Esme, "Show off, mother vamp."_

BPOV

I am not sure how Esme did that; but once I was sat down on my bed, I moved up to the head of my bed to get away from them. "Please, can't you just leave me alone?"

Carlisle, Edward and Esme all spread out sitting at the foot of my bed. Jasper stood behind them.

I just sat there. When I finally made eye contact with everyone, I said, "This is fucking bullshit. Why don't you just invite Rose and Emmett in too? You all can gang up on me and tell me how terrible I am. I don't need your pity, ma'am or Dr. Cullen." That whole rant came out with so much sarcasm I was lucky I didn't have to clean drool off the side of my face.

"Young lady, that is inappropriate language in this house and you know that, no matter how angry you are with us. Since, when did you start calling me ma'am again?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't ask them to buy me anything, I promise. I don't like being in trouble or being the cause of anyone getting into trouble," I said through all the tears running down my face.

Carlisle finally said, "We need to settle this," and he gently moved up and sat next to me. He reached for a tissue and helped me dry the tears from my face. "Bella, we are only disappointed in the other kids. We told them not to keep you out that long. No, we aren't going to return any of your things. You needed new clothes and a cell phone. It is our job as parents to worry about you and provide for you. We are here to help you and we want you here."

"I am sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Stop, Bella! You are not any trouble. You deserve this; you have been locked up since age six. We just are going to worry about you. Just like for the first few days you were home with us, we constantly asked you if you were okay."

"Why? You have only known me for six weeks."

"Because we love you, Bella. We want to see you healthy again and living a happy normal teenage life including the outdoors if you would like."

"Really, but you barely know me."

"Bella, you make this family complete. Rose loves being with you. Emmett likes to protect you and hates when you beat him at video games."

"The only reason she beats me is because Edward helps her cheat," Emmett bursts in and says.

Carlisle then continues, "Jasper and Edward just smile more. My wife and I needed another daughter and now we have her. House rules for the next month all of you; Bella is allowed out for two hours at a time plus 1 hour max commuting time. Anything else has to be run by Esme and myself and we want Bella's phone number, too." They both hugged me.

"Really," I said and I tried to smile.

"Yes."

Rose came running in finally and handed me my phone from by the door. I opened the phone and said, "See you are both already programmed, too." I called Es-mom first and then I was saved to her phone.

I called Dr. Dad and he said, "Dr. Dad here, please smile for me Bella."

"Thank you, Dr. Dad," I said giggling. Just before he left, he turned and said, "I want to see this outfit still on you at dinner and your face cleaned up so I can see how beautiful my new daughter really is, please."

Esme then added and, "So do I. I think we will all sit down to dinner with Bella tonight."

RPOV

There was a quiet rumble through the house we the vampires realized our punishment. I walked to Bella and said, "Let's get your clothes put away." Then I looked at Jasper with an evil smile on my face and asked knowing Bella couldn't see me, "Jasper, do you want to help us?"

Bella jumped off the bed and ran for the bags faster than she has moved since being in this house and said, "No Rose. I think we can handle this!"

JPOV

I smiled at them and said, "Have fun girls! I think I will go help Esme with dinner?"

Ninety minutes later, we all sat down to dinner. Carlisle raised his glass of water to Bella and said, "To my newest daughter and looking lovely. I am sorry; we didn't notice when you got home. Cheers." Thankfully Esme made all of us vampires almost raw steaks and salads. Bella had a medium well steak and salad. When Esme offered us all strawberry tarts, Bella's favorite, everyone but Esme and I excused themselves as being full or having plans. Everyone disappeared to go hunting to eradicate the human food from their system and replenish it with animal blood.

Esme and I ate a few bites of our dessert and Bella demolished hers she loved it. She loved the crust, chocolate and fruit all together in her mouth. I don't think she knew what her almost silent moans that came from her lips as she ate were doing to me. I quietly adjusted myself under the table. Then when she ran her tongue over her lips to get the last of the strawberry taste off her lips; I was done for. I needed out of the house and fast.

I sent myself a text for going to the hospital. Once it came in, I apologize to Bella that I had to go to the hospital. Esme sent me a text that she would watch out for her but hurry back because your damn lust is going to send me over the edge when Carlisle returns.

BPOV

"Es-mom, I'll help you clean up the kitchen."

"Of course, Bella. I love spending time with you." Together we had the kitchen clean in an hour. I was reading in my room when Esme came by and said, "Good night, Bella. Carlisle and I are going out; but if you need us, just call or text us.

"Good night. Thanks Dr. dad for the family dinner tonight; I had fun."

Rose and Emmett came to my door and asked, "Do you want to play video games?"

"How about we sing karaoke?"

"You're on little belly!"

That's what we were doing when Edward and Jasper returned together. Then the five of us started; and within an hour, we were laughing so hard it wasn't even funny. We finally quit. I went and quietly read in bed before I fell asleep. I didn't like being lectured by my parents; but the day turned out okay. I had shorts and skirts I could finally wear. My parents thought I looked nice too. It felt good to feel healthy. I liked having parents that cared and worried about me.

A few days later, Esme and Rose have dresses delivered for us to pick from for the benefit. After being tortured with dresses for hours, my cell phone rings. I escaped and ran to answer it and said, "Hello, Leah."

"Hi, Bella. What are you doing for dinner?"

"I don't know; I have been tortured with pretty dresses and pins all afternoon. I don't even think Esme has thought about dinner. I will probably just eat leftovers from the refrigerator."

"Well, would you like Jake and I to introduce you to fast food and ice cream sundaes?"

"Hold on and let me ask?" I looked at Esme and asked, "If you haven't started my dinner, Leah and Jake have offered to introduce me to fast food and ice cream sundaes. Please can I go; I have seen all the fast food commercials on TV and I want to try it."

"Are they going to take you somewhere close by? I would like you to be back in an hour and that is only because of your SCID and nothing else. You have to have an apple before you leave or when you get back. I want to know you had something nutritious."

"Really."

"Yes, Bella. Rose, can help you pick out an outfit. But one hour, if that means you finish your ice cream here that is fine."

"Leah, I can go; but I have to be back in one hour because of my SCIDs."

"Good. We will see you in about 45 minutes."

Once I hung up, Rose dragged me to my bedroom for some cute shorts and a top.

EsPOV

Forty-five minutes later, Jake and Leah are at our door. I welcome them and ask, "Would you like to finally see Bella's room? I want you both to know that we are taking care of her. I know you have come by the house; but it dawned on me today that you hadn't seen Bella's room before."

Leah said, "We would love to see it."

The three of us walked down the hall to Bella's room. I knocked on Bella's door, "Bella, it is Esme. Jake and Leah are here and would like to see your room."

You would have thought Bella was 13. She came squealing and threw open the door. Bella grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her into the room. Bella went on a mile a minute about the view, her bed and bedding. She loved her stuffed animals including the ones Leah had given her. There was no plastic in her room. She showed Leah her closet and her bathroom.

Jake finally said to Bella, "I think you like your room and it certainly doesn't look like the hospital cells I have always seen you in. Are you ready to go try out fast food?"

"Yes, I remember McDonald's being a kid, can we go there?"

"Sure, Bella. Get your purse, make sure you have your phone and we will be on our way."

When we made it to the door, Jake turned back to Esme and said, "We will see you in an hour."

Esme said, "Have fun," as she closed the door.

JacobPOV

Once we got outside, I put Bella between myself and Leah as we walked to keep her protected. We headed around the corner to McDonalds. We were there in probably 7 minutes. Leah and Bella started looking at the menu. I sent off a quick text to Esme, Jasper and Carlisle that we were at McDonalds. Then I walked up behind the two ladies and said, "What fast food are you going to get?"

She looked at me with a very quizzical look on her face. I then said, "Bella, whatever you want is fine? Come on there is a register open." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the employee. Leah was laughing at me and Bella.

The employee asked what we would like. Bella looked at me again really quickly and I said, "It's okay. Go ahead, Bella, whatever you want."

She turned to the employee and said, "Mighty Kids meal with a 6 piece chicken McNugget and a side salad with Italian dressing."

Leah and I then stepped up and ordered. I paid for the dinner while Leah and Bella went and got their sodas and found a table. I soon joined them. Bella was enthralled with the kid's meal toy as much as the food itself. She ate all her food while we sat and talked. We talked about her shopping trip, trying on the dresses and the benefit Bella had to go to the following week.

I finally stood and said, "I will clear this stuff away; why don't you two go wash your hands and then we can head for ice cream."

Bella was up and helping me. Then she said, "Is it okay if I only get a scoop of ice cream in a cone. I am pretty full and my appetite isn't all the way back."

"No problem, Bella, whatever you want is fine." Bella slipped her little mermaid style toy in her purse. Leah went with Bella. I sent off a quick text letting them know we were heading for ice cream. I met the girls at the front of the restaurant and we headed back around the block the other way.

Bella's brain went on overload; she finally settled on a scoop of baseball nut in a cone. Before she decided, I think she had five or six samples.

Leah looked at her watch and said, "I think we should head back."

Bella led the way and we leisurely walked back towards her apartment home with the Cullens. By the time we made it back, all of us had finished our ice cream. Bella knocked on their door because it was locked. Leah asked, "You don't have a key to the apartment?"

"No, every time I go out, I am always with someone; so it has never mattered."

Carlisle opened the door to greet us and he said, "Esme, our daughter is back and I think we need to get her a key. She shouldn't have to knock to get into her own home."

" Really, Dr. dad. I can have my own key."

"Of course, Bella. Don't you want to be able to come and go as you want? I am sure you want to hang out with Leah and Jake again."

"Thank you, Dr. dad."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

JacobPOV

I looked at Carlisle with a strange look. Carlisle then looked at Bella and said, "Bella, I think you need to invite your friends in and explain to them why you are calling me ."

"Okay," so Bella grabbed Leah's hands and pulled her into the living room with me easily following.

Carlisle followed the three of us in and asked, "Jake and Leah, would you like a glass of wine or a beer?"

Leah and I both said, "Beer, please."

Once Carlisle and Esme returned with the drinks, we all sat around with a Yankees game on while Bella explained about Dr. dad and Es-mom.

BPOV

Then a week later, Rose helps me get ready for the hospital gala and Esme gives me words of encouragement to try and calm my nerves. Finally, I step out of my bedroom and make it to the living room for all the gentlemen to see and I get an amazing response. Emmett walks up and said, "Bella, you look so pretty; I am glad you are sitting at our table so I know that no one bothers you or hurts you."

Edward, Jasper and I stay at home and Edward works with me on my piano lessons trying to keep me calm and relaxed before we leave for the benefit. Jasper tells me I look beautiful sitting at the piano. While I continue practicing, Jasper asks, "Bella, may I take your picture? I want to remember tonight and how beautiful you look. Plus you can show them to Leah and Jake."

"Okay, but you and Edward have to be in some with me?"

"No problem," I was so glad she asked me to be in some with her; Edward swathe reaction I had and smiled at me as I went to get the camera

Ten minutes later, all three of our phones go off with texts to leave. Jasper sits the camera down on the coffee table and I take Edward's arm as we leave. Edward and Jasper take me in Edward's Volvo to the benefit. Edward drops Jasper and I at the front door; however, we wait for Edward to catch back up to us. I started pacing in a small circle outside. Edward came up and took one of my arms but Jasper stopped us and looked at me. "Bella, are you as okay as can be expected?"

"Yes, I'm just nervous. I have never been to anything this big in my life."

Jasper linked his arm into my other one and then said, "Edward and I will be by your side all night." Then my two escorts had me into the hotel and heading into the benefit hall.

Rose and Emmett come and meet us at the door to lead us to our table. Carlisle and Esme soon join us. Jasper must have felt my uneasiness and asks, "How are you doing, Darlin'?"

"I am really anxious and I don't think I can eat anything," I complained. "Jasper, my stomach hurts."

"Yes, you can. Just relax. This is just your family at the table. Plus I hear there is a delicious strawberry dessert, but you know you have to eat your dinner first."

"That's mean, Jasper. You know, how much I love strawberries."

"I know; so just relax. No one is going to hurt you. Have I told you how amazing you look tonight even when you are biting your bottom lip?"

"Yes and thank you, Jasper."

Edward soon returned with a 7-up for me to help me try and calm my stomach. After dinner, dessert and a few introductions to members of the board, Edward and Jasper took me home. As soon as I was safely in the back seat, I slipped my heels off and said, "That's better."

Jasper turned to see what I had done and he started laughing. I got mad and said, "What's so funny about me sliding my shoes off to relax after the benefit. So I like jeans, shorts and flip flops more than fancy dresses."

"That is what I find amusing Bella. You will soon start complaining as much as we do when Carlisle, Esme, Rose or Alice drag us to these events."

"So are you saying we are three peas in a pod."

"Most definitely," said both guys at the same time.

The next morning, Jasper shows me the pictures from the piano the night before. Esme and Carlisle each print one out and put them in frames for their office. I am smiling so much because I love that.

The next two weeks were filled with short outings not getting anyone in trouble; I always made sure we got back on time. I would talk to Leah on the phone. Jake and Leah started taking me out to dinner every Wednesday night. The time was extended to two hours so that I wasn't only eating fast food. Everyone continued helping me study and work on practice tests.

CPOV

Bella was doing as well as all my kids or brother in the case of Edward studying and preparing for her high school tests. Esme and I knew she was brilliant and gifted. We had no clue that she was as smart as we vampires. Esme and I sat down with Bella the first Monday of August and said, "We have arranged for your GED test to be given on Wednesday and the Mensa IQ test on Friday of this week. There has to be one proctor in the room with you and only one. The school district accepted that it could be Esme."

JPOV

The morning of her GED test, I could feel her uneasiness. I asked Edward to play the piano for her. It worked really well. Within 30 minutes of starting that test, Bella really seemed to calm down. So on Friday, I had Edward do the same thing. The Mensa test was a 5 hour test and Bella was antsy the whole time, but his piano playing kept her edge off. I mentally tell Edward to keep playing because it is settling her nerves over this test. It is also making Esme so happy to have the piano playing in the house as well. She finished with like three minutes to spare. After Bella finishes the test, she runs up to Edward and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella. I will play for you anytime. How about ice cream with you, me and Jasper?"

"Yummy. Yes, please."

"Can we go to the place that Leah and Jake take me to?"

"Of course."

BPOV

Jasper and Edward got shakes and they insisted on getting me a three scoop cookies and cream Sundae. I somehow managed to finish it. It was so good and tasty, but I was definitely full.

The next morning, I woke up with a stomach ache. Esme came and knocked on my door.

"Yes," I said.

"Bella, it's after 8 and you are normally up by now. Are you okay?"

"No, Esme," and then Jasper and Edward were in my room along with Esme.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts."

Edward is at my side and scooping me in his arms to carry me to Carlisle's office. He starts examining me and I am groaning at his touch. Jasper says, "Bella, tell us what's wrong?"

"Simply put, I think I shouldn't have had three scoops of ice cream."

Edward said, "I agree and that was our fault as well."

"How about we get you back to bed? Esme will you get you some applesauce and water. Jasper, will you take Bella back to bed and get her comfortable."

Jasper had me in his arms carrying me back to bed. I started to feel a little better as we went to my room. "Jasper, let me go to the bathroom, please."

"Okay, just be careful," and he carefully helped me get out of bed.

Soon I was back in bed, I grabbed my Kindle. Jasper helped me pile up pillows and I laid down to read. Jasper sat down in my rocking chair and asked, "Do you mind if I just sit in here and read my own journals at the same time to keep an eye on you?"

"Of course, Jasper what would a day be if you weren't here in the same room as me."

Esme soon came in with a tray and I sat up. I ate the applesauce and drank my water.

By lunchtime, I finally started to feel better and I had been to the bathroom numerous times. By dinner time, I was really feeling better. Esme kept me on chicken noodle soup and dry toast for the night. Carlisle checked me out that night since Edward had to go into work. When Carlisle was done, he started to say, "I guess you will not…."

Then I cut him off and said, "Be eating a three scoop chocolate sundae ever again. No Dr. dad, I won't."

A week later, we found out I passed my GED test with flying colors. I knew since I was doing so well health wise I wanted to try and go to college since I have been locked up my whole life. I wasn't sure how to ask for a family meeting and I didn't think that the whole family needed to be involved in this discussion. I asked Esme one night after Esme and I had cleaned up after dinner, "Es-mom, can I talk to you and Dr. dad about something?"

"Sure," and so we went to Carlisle's office, Esme knocked on the door.

"Come in, Esme."

"I like the results and the tracking you've been doing is amazing Jasper. Keep up the good work; our patient is doing great."

"Are you talking about me?" I asked as I followed Esme in.

"Yes, my beautiful daughter we are! Your weight is perfect. Keep everything you are doing just the way you are and I will quit telling Esme to fatten you up."

I hugged him and said, "Thank you, Dr. dad."

"So what do the two of us owe the honor of your presence?"

"Simply put, I would like to go to college, please?"

"Why, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Because I would like to see what school is like. I have never gotten to experience it."

Carlisle said, "What about your SCIDs?"

"Dr. dad, you said it yourself you have it under control. You just told Jasper everything looked good."

"Yes, we did; but you haven't had the pressure of school on you either. We don't know how that pressure and your SCID will react. Jasper, what do you think? You have been around Bella the most."

Jasper says, "How about we let her go to school; but I sign up for the same classes with her. Then I am there if she needs me."

Esme says, "I like that idea; and we'll agree with that."

I said, "Forget it then. Please excuse me; I am going to my room. I am tired." Before I turn and go to my room, I say, "I am sorry I asked and inconvenienced you; so please forget, I even asked about college. By the way, why does Jasper get so much of a say in what I can and can't do? Esme and Carlisle, you are technically my foster parents." Then I stomped down to my room and slammed the door.

A/N Please enjoy. I am on vacation and would love a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Previous chapter BPOV_

_Jasper says, "How about we let her go to school; but I sign up for the same classes with her. Then I am there if she needs me." _

_Esme says, "I like that idea; and we'll agree with that." _

_I said, "Forget it then. Please excuse me; I am going to my room. I am tired." Before I turn and go to my room, I say, "I am sorry I asked and inconvenienced you; so please forget, I even asked about college. By the way, why does Jasper get so much of a say in what I can and can't do? Esme and Carlisle, you are technically my foster parents." Then I stomped down to my room and slammed the door._

RPOV

I walk by Bella as she went to her room and catch her wiping her tears away. I finish walking into the Carlisle's office where Esme, Carlisle and Jasper are stunned about what Bella said and did. I say, "You need to let her try this. Remember, she has been dependant on others for how long? Jasper, you know damn well, you can stay at the school and spy on her. If she needs you, you can be to her in seconds. We are also going to have to come up with an explanation for why you are so involved in her care."

Esme says, "Carlisle, we are being so stupid with her sometimes; we just didn't see it that way. We keep forgetting she is seventeen and not seven. Of course, she wants to venture out on her own. Carlisle, I am assuming you'll agree as long as Jasper does."

Carlisle said, "Of course, she should."

I walk up to Jasper and said. "I know, she's your mate and it's hurting you that she doesn't see it yet. But she has been dependent on her parents forever. Now she is dependent on this family for the venom shots she needs. She is finally allowed out. Yes stay and spy on her. I'll even help you find the best spots; but you have to let her go. Jasper, her other problem is she doesn't know about the mate thing and is confused about why you are so involved in what she does and having a say in it. I don't think you are ready to tell her yet. Am I right?"

"No, I'm not. But you are right; she does need to try this on her own. Yes, Ms. Sneaky, I will need to have your help finding the best places to hide."

"Now the three of you need to go fix this and make her happy again plus it will give me an excuse to take her shopping."

BPOV

I was in my room reading on the internet when I heard a knock at my door. "Yes," but I was thinking why can't they just leave me alone. My parents always left me alone. They would come by and check on me about every 4 hours. Otherwise I was always alone.

"It's Carlisle; would you come back to my office? Please."

"Fine," and the two of us walked quietly together to his office. This family just wouldn't let anything go. I was going to have to learn to keep my thoughts to myself.

When we went in, Esme and Jasper were still sitting on the couches. I was immediately on edge and said, "Now what? It's fine; I don't need to go to college. Would you all quit ganging up on me, please?" And I turned to leave.

Carlisle touched my arm as I was leaving. "Please stay, Bella. Your older sister pointed something out to us and helped us see the reality of what you have been going through all these years. Yes, we want you to go to college on two conditions, but you need to come in here, sit down and talk to us. Please, we are sorry for forgetting that you are seventeen." Carlisle said reaching his hand out to me to sit next to him on the couch.

"Really," and I started to smile and Carlisle pulled me to sit on the couch next to him. "What are the conditions?"

"Jasper drops you off and picks you up every day."

"I can accept that and two?"

"You have fun."

"Really!"

"Yes," Carlisle said.

I thanked them all, hugged them and then said, "May I please be excused?"

Carlisle said, "I wanted to look at the class schedule and choices with you."

"Dr. Dad, please."

Jasper said, "Go, Bella. We can look later."

I went running and yelling for Rose and Edward into the hallway. Rose found me first; and I hugged and danced with her almost singing, "I get to go to college. Thank you so much for whatever you said to them."

Edward came out of his room and said, "What is all the noise about? It sounds like two banshees hollering out here."

"Edward," and I was hugging him saying, "They are going to let me go to college and take two classes. I am so excited."

"Good, I am proud of you. What are you going to take?"

"I don't know; what should I take?"

"Let me grab my laptop and we can go to the dining room and look."

"Okay."

Rose said, "I will take you shopping for school supplies in a couple days," and then walked down the hallway.

"Thanks," I said.

RPOV

I know Bella was excited and as I got to Jasper I could see the disappointment and hurt on his face. He wanted to be Edward.

"You will get to take her to and from school everyday. She has a crush on Edward and it will go away, I promise. You could just tell her everything; we would understand and support you."

"No our rules for our mates are simple; we exist to have them happy. For right now, she is extremely happy. I can feel it; so I will accept what I can get."

I patted Jasper's shoulder and said, "Wait another ten or fifteen minutes Jazz and go join them."

BPOV

Jasper came and sat with me and Edward. After another twenty minutes of talking about the pros and cons on classes, I decided on a history course and an English literature course. I then promised Jasper that if this semester went well. I would take a math course next semester. Two days later, Jasper takes me to register at school. I had to take placement tests for English and math courses even though I wasn't taking any of those courses right now and I did amazingly well. I signed up for a literature class and a history course. While I eat lunch that day back in the apartment, I look at Jasper and ask, "Are you my overprotective big brother?"

"Is that how you feel Bella?"

"No, I think you are my best friend. I love hanging out with you and you never get tired of hanging out with me. Besides the medical stuff you have to do for me, my best friend shares his Kindle with me and got me a couple of stuffed animals. He loves seeing me happy and is always protecting me."

"Thank you, Bella. You are my best friend as well."

I got up and hugged him. When I hugged him, I felt something strange run through me; but I didn't care. I was glad he was my friend. Jasper took my arm and we headed out for one of our daily walks.

JPOV

It is the Saturday morning before school starts and Bella comes running out of her room yelling for Es-mom. She definitely has turned into a teenager. When I heard her teen age hollering, I went out and listened to what Bella was asking. In reading her emotions, she was happy yet a little nervous.

Esme comes out of her office and says, "Yes, Bella."

"Leah and Jake want to take me to dinner and a movie. Please can I go? I know that is more than my three hour rule, but please."

"I don't see why not because on Monday you will be gone for that long with your classes. Let me check with Carlisle; but for right now the answer is yes. Why don't you decide what to wear and once I have reached Carlisle, I will let you know."

"Thank you, Es-mom," and then she went running to her room.

Carlisle agreed, but myself and my siblings were all in the kitchen while Esme was talking to him about it.

Emmett said, "What the fuck! You won't let us take Bella out that long. All of us have been told no. Even Jasper, her mate, has been told no. Why do Jake and Leah get to?"

I heard Esme say, "Yes Carlisle," and then Carlisle was on speaker phone.

"Have all of you been late getting Bella back in the past?"

"Yes," we all echoed. I was guilty, too. I enjoyed my private time with Bella and I was being selfish not wanting to share her.

"Do you call or text and tell us you are going to be late?"

"No!"

"Do you call or text and tell us she is okay and having fun?"

"No!"

"That is why Jake and Leah get the first four hour plus exception. Even when they have taken Bella for ice cream, they always tell us they made it okay and when they are heading back. They are never late."

Edward whined and said, "What if she needs a doctor?"

"She has Leah."

"Can't we go with them?" Emmett asked.

"Do you want to eat dinner and popcorn at the movies?"

"No way," said Emmett. "Sorry Jasper, I tried."

"Rose, will you help Bella get ready. Jeans would be my suggestion because of the weather. Esme tell Bella I said have fun and kids no spying either." I growled at that.

When Bella gets home from dinner and the movie, she sits down with all of us video game junkies. Bella tells us all about the movie and what she had for dinner.

As classes start on Monday, I could see and feel the excitement in Bella. Bella settles right in to her first class. Rose met me at the campus on the first day, and together we found the perfect spots that I can watch Bella and feel her from. She likes to come home and study and read her textbooks.

BPOV

By the end of the second week of class, I am handling the balance of everything fine. Everyone is no longer watching me like a hawk thanks to last Friday.

Flashback

Jasper is driving me home and I had a sneezing attack. Jasper drove me straight to the hospital instead of home. Once parked at the hospital, Jasper said, "Come on."

"No, Jasper. I am fine."

"Isabella, get your ass out of the car or I will help you. You haven't sneezed since we first started your treatments; so I know there is something wrong."

"No, Jasper I am fine. Take me home please."

"Fine. We will do it this the hard way, my stubborn friend." Jasper started coming around to my side of the door and I locked it so he would have to get his remote out and open it again. I texted Carlisle and Edward - we r at the hospital but j being mean and I am fine Help

Before I knew what was going on, Jasper had the door open. He was pulling me out to my squeals and yelps to put me down. Almost too quickly, Carlisle and Edward were in the parking lot, too.

"Jasper, put my daughter down and Bella tell me why you are here?" Carlisle demanded.

Jasper stormed his explanation in before I could even respond and said, "She just sneezed six times in a row. I know she is sick and it is from going to school and all the germs. I just wanted to check her out with blood test, x-rays and an ultrasound; but she is being stubborn."

"Okay, let me listen to your lungs young lady. Yes we are going to do a full work up. I won't take any chances; now get your purse and get yourself to my office."

"Fine, Dr. dad, pain in the pass silent doctor, and pain in the ass best friend. I feel fine."

"We'll make that decision ourselves and don't let your mother hear you talking like that. Jasper send a text to Esme and Rose that you two are here so that they don't worry. Edward make the arrangements for all the tests and start with her blood draw."

Four hours later, I was deemed fine. So now I was beyond grumpy with everyone that had wasted all that time. Jasper drove me home and I had the reminder of the blood draw on my arm with green tape around my arm. Once we were parked in the garage, I grabbed my back pack and purse and headed for the elevator. Once I was in the house, I screamed, "I'm fine. I'm going to my room to be with my stuffed animals that will listen to me that I'm fine."

Then my door slammed. I cuddled with my stuffed animals and fell asleep. I woke to knocking on my door and saw that it was 6 pm. "Yes," I said.

"Bella, its Esme. I have your dinner; may I come in?"

"I suppose."

I sat up in bed and Esme set the tray on my lap. "Bella, I know you want to be alone and are upset that they wouldn't listen to you. Please understand they love you and want to make sure you are okay. We all love you. I realize the three of them could have handled it better; but they are men and doctors. Their bedside manner leaves something to be said. Ignore them tonight and I will keep them away. Tomorrow think about forgiving them. Okay?"

"Okay, Es-mom. Thank you for my dinner and keeping them away tonight. Please tell everyone I really do feel okay except for all their poking and prodding."

"Thank you, Bella. When you are done just set your tray in the hallway so that you can avoid all the 'stupid' boys in this house."

A/N Will she forgive them? Leave me your speculations. Thanks for the reviews. See you next week with another chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Remember this is still part of last chapters flashback._

The next morning I wake to people arguing in the hallway, I hear Edward, Emmett and Jasper arguing that they couldn't buy my forgiveness. Esme finally came down the hallway and said, "Boys, you have been arguing so long and so LOUD that you woke Bella up."

"Oh shit," Emmett said.

"Emmett you take Bella her tray, Edward you give her the flowers and Jasper give her yet another stuffed animal. Last warning boys, if she asks you to leave, then you have too."

My door was knocked on and I heard Emmett ask, "Sorry we woke you up Belly; but can we come in bearing gifts and breakfast."

"Yes," I sat up and pulled up my covers. Emmett set my breakfast tray on my lap. Edward set my flowers on my night stand. Jasper sat a new stuffed animal down next to me.

Jasper went to speak and I put my fingers on his lips silencing him. I said, "Don't say anything. I want to eat my breakfast while it is still hot. Emmett, will you take my tray to the dining room? I will be right there."

"Okay, anything Belly wants; Belly gets."

As I slipped out of bed, Jasper was holding my robe and helped me slip it on. I walked down to the dining room. I sat down to eat and they all sat and stared at me. After three bites, I said, "If you three are just going to sit and stare, would you like me to ask Esme to bring you some French toast, too."

They quickly vanished which is what I figured they would do since they all rarely ate with me. We spent a quiet weekend at the apartment and I was still holding the grudge against Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. I knew I was being childish but I didn't care. I wanted them to learn to listen to me as well. I was stuck with Edward or Jasper when it came to my outings and my checkups; but otherwise I hung out with Rose, Esme and Emmett over the weekend. Carlisle came home Saturday night and also apologized for going way overboard. HE gave me a present as well stating that he found several people to recommend this book for anyone that loved Jane Austen. I opened it and found "The Woman in White" by Wilkie Collins. I thanked Carlisle and went to my room for the evening.

Early Monday morning an hour before I normally left for class, I knocked on Rose's door and said, "I can't find Jasper and I have a meeting at school. Will you please take me over?" I winked at her as I finished my question.

"Of course, I will. Give me five and we can go."

As we headed for the elevator, Jasper got off the elevator looking rumpled for himself and a little dirty almost like he had been out in the woods or slept in Central Park.

Jasper said, "It is early for you to be going to class; give me ten minutes and I can take you."

"Jasper. I know the rules; but you weren't here so I figured Rose was a good substitute. I have a meeting I need to get to on campus. You would have known about it; if you hadn't overacted on Friday and I had the chance to tell you. Rose, do you mind waiting for me today and you can just bring me home?"

"Of course. I may even look into another automobile class while I wait."

"Good idea. But we have to go so that I am not late for my meeting." We stepped into the elevator and I said to Rose as we left, "That would be cool, then I wouldn't have to have Jasper take me to school every day."

Once in the car and on our way, I said, "Rose, can we stop at Starbucks?"

"Do we have time?"

"Yes. I don't really have a meeting; I just wanted to get even with my overprotective best friend."

"You are a sneaky little sister. Yes, for that one, you can have a large anything from Starbucks, my treat."

Once we finally got to school, I got out of the car and then leaned back in and said, "Thanks Rose. When you get home, you can tell Jasper that he can pick me up?"

"Perfect. I know he will be here waiting for you and ready to grovel at your feet. Is it okay if I tell Emmett about this one? He will be so proud of you."

"Be my guest, thanks again Rose."

RPOV

I knew better than to leave her there alone because Major would have my neck. I wasn't sure if Jasper had come after us or not. I called him. When he answered, he growled at me. My response was "I just did as she asked. I'm not the one that went overboard on her."

"Fuck off."

"Hey, be nice. Bella is the one that told me to call you."

"Really." His voice instantly changed and calmed at just the mention that Bella asked me to call him. Talk about taming the salvage beast.

"Yes. Now where are you?"

"Still at the house trying to calm down."

"Good. You need to come down to school because your mate wants you to pick her up. She was proving she is as sneaky and vengeful as Emmett this morning. You will have your hands full with her."

"I see that. And I am on my way. You will stay until I get there?"

"Of course, I will. I'm not leaving this little human unprotected either."

JPOV

When I arrived, Rose and I traded parking spaces and I waited for my Bella to return to me. She came to the car door and slid inside saying, "Hello, my overprotective best friend," and then she sneezed a pretty pathetic fake sneeze at me.

"Very funny, Bella. How about lunch out today?"

"Yes please." I really cared and was dying to spend time with only her and make up for Friday so I was even willing to eat disgusting human food to get her back.

Excluding the food that I left her sleeping in the night to eradicate from my system, the rest of the day and lunch was wonderful. That night she forgave Edward and Carlisle as well. She told Carlisle that she loved her book and had already finished it. We were back to being our crazy weird family again.

End Flashback

Carlisle comes home and finds me sitting at the dining room reading and eating on a Friday night a few weeks later. He comes up and looks over my shoulder and says, "Bella, you are working harder than any of my other kids have ever done on their homework. Every night, I see you; you are reading and taking notes. It's Friday night; go get Edward and or Jasper and go down to Central Park for a walk. Casual walking pace for you for them that means slow. Walk for an hour, then come back and I expect you to come back with some kind of ice cream treat for yourself."

"Okay."

I went looking for my two protective best friends. They were both gone and I came back dejected. Carlisle asked, "What's wrong?"

"They aren't here. Can I call Jake and Leah and see if they can go with me?"

"Sure. I'm sorry, Bella. I would take you; but I have a conference call I have to take in about thirty minutes."

"Okay," I called Jake and Leah.

Leah said, "Sure. We are already in Manhattan and could be by in ten minutes or so."

Carlisle came out to tell us good bye after Jake and Leah arrived. Carlisle tried to give them money for my ice cream.

Leah said, "We got it covered Carlisle."

"Go Bella. Have fun and remember slow pace." Then Carlisle looked at Jake and Leah and said, "Thank you for taking her and sorry about her slow pace."

"Of course, Dr. dad," and I reached up and hugged him.

As we left, I said, "Thank you, Leah and Jake. I can't believe is letting you guys take me to Central Park."

"Carlisle is; so let's go," Leah said and looped her arm through mine as we left the apartment building. We took a cab to Central Park. We came across a concert in the park. I looked at Jake and said, "Please."

"It's okay with us; but you have to call Carlisle and ask?"

So I pulled out my phone and when Carlisle answered he said, "Are you okay, Bella?"

I giggled and said, "Don't worry Dr. dad, I'm fine. We found a concert in the park and we are wondering if we can stay for it."

"Of course, you can. Don't forget to get yourself some ice cream."

"I will. Thank you, Dr. dad."

"Bella, are you going to be warm enough?" Carlisle quickly asked.

Then Leah grabbed my phone and said, "We will make sure she stays warm. Goodbye, Carlisle."

We settled down on the slope of the grass so I could see the stage and Jake went and got all of us ice cream and a blanket. We all sat down to listen to the concert.

Halfway through the concert, I felt a jacket wrap around me. I looked around and found Edward setting the jacket around my shoulders. I actually did snuggle down into the jacket for some warmth.

Leah said, "What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle was worried about Bella getting cold and I got back so I ran her a jacket." The four of us sat back and enjoyed the concert. Jake got me another ice cream cone once the concert was over then we all got in a cab to go to the apartment. Edward and I talked about the music the whole way back.

As soon as we got into the apartment, I found Jasper sitting in the living room reading. I went running up and jumped in his lap; "Jasper, you should have been there. It was so much fun."

"Hey tell me about it," he said after he laid his book down.

"Actually, come with me to my room and I will share part of the concert with you." Jasper and I left to head to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and played it back for him.

"Thank you, Bella. Hopefully, next time I can be there."

"Of course. I am going to take a shower now. Good night, Jasper."

"Good night, Darlin'."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There is a knock on my door while working on my homework one Friday afternoon in early September.

"Yes," I said.

"Can I come in?" I hear Esme asking.

"Sure."

Esme sat down on my bed next to me and we talked about a poem I had just finished reading. We continued chatting about more of my reading in the literature class and then she asked, "Is someone's birthday next Saturday?"

"Yes, but it is no big deal."

"Yes, it is; you are turning 18 and will be a legal adult."

"No. I don't want it to be my birthday and I got up and walked out of my room."

Esme said, "Bella, stop please."

"No please just forget about my birthday." I got to the front door and left.

Esme POV

I was trying to act human by walking at human speed after what Bella said. As I made it to the living room, all I saw was Emmett who was playing video games, "Where is Bella?"

"She left," Emmett said in the middle of a video game.

"You just let her leave. Go get her. She is mad at me about her birthday for some reason."

Emmett left. When he came back, Rose was with him; but no Bella. "Where is she?" I growled.

"Not on the elevator because Rose came up in it."

I said, "Stairwell." We went and ran down it. I could smell her; but we didn't see her. We got back to our floor and I said, "Where could Bella have gotten to?"

Jasper found us in the hallway leading to our apartment and said, "She is two floors up. Somehow she can mask part of her scent from us, but I can sense her fear."

"Esme, why is she so scared?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know; I just wanted to talk about her birthday."

We all went up the stairwell and I said to Bella, "What's wrong Bella? I was so excited turning 18 and becoming an adult. I just wanted to talk to you about what you would want to do for your birthday?"

"Please don't send me away. I'll be good I promise; I can do all my own cooking and cleaning," Bella sniffled out.

Jasper picked her up and said, "Dry your tears, Darlin'. We aren't sending you away just because you are a legal adult and don't have to be in foster care anymore."

I dried one last stray tear away from Bella's face and said, "Bella, I'm sorry. I just meant that it was a cool age and we can't ignore your birthday. So what should we do? What have you always dreamed of doing?"

"Driving a Ferrari at Indianapolis!" I spit out without even thinking about it.

Everyone started to smile and Rose said, "I am planning this one. Thank God, Alice isn't here because this would kill her."

"I am just kidding; I would be fine just going to the movies and out to dinner," Bella insisted.

"Nope, you must really want to drive a car or that wouldn't have been the first thing out of your mouth; so we are," Rose said.

"Is there anyone else besides us you want to be a part of your birthday?" Esme asked.

"Can I invite Leah and Jacob?"

I said, "Of course."

Jasper carried Bella back to the apartment and then Emmett said, "Belly, are you up for your gym workout with me?"

"Yes let me go change into sweats."

RPOV

As I went to start planning, I got a text from Alice that said - overcast day perfect & as long as I got shopping I wouldn't mind fast cars

Sry pixie not this time go pick out some good newborns - was my reply.

I am sending her a driving suit and a birthday dress - Alice sent back.

Whatever – was my reply

Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Yes!"

"Its Jasper, may I come in?"

"Sure." So once Jasper was in the room next to my laptop, I asked, "What can I do for you?"

"What are you thinking for her birthday car at Indy?"

"Well, most importantly, our other sister says perfect weather for us vamps. So my plan is to arrange nine fast cars and one motorcycle." Jasper's face lit up as I said motorcycle. "I figure she can ride with all of us and then pick the one she wants to drive herself."

"Rose, you can plan parties for me anytime. This party will be great for all of us. I will call Leah and Jake for you."

"Thanks, Jazz; ask them what kind of cars they want to drive. By the way Jasper, enjoy your motorcycle ride with your mate."

Jasper smiled and said, "I will."

BPOV

The next Friday, I get my shot bright and early in Carlisle's office. I was so excited all day and went through my routine as best I could. I was so excited that night as I went to sleep; I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep. Somehow I did though. On Saturday, we are up at 7 and at the airport at 9 ready to go. As we exited the plane two hours later, we are all getting into a limousine. I was sitting between Jasper and Edward, my usual place to sit whenever I traveled with all of them.

We arrive at the track before lunch. Rose had arranged for a phenomenal lunch spread. Once we are done eating; a couple of the instructors came out and said, "So which one of you lovely ladies is the birthday girl?"

Edward and Jasper take me to the instructors. Jasper says in his perfect southern drawl, "This little lady is the birthday girl."

"Happy 18th Birthday, Bella. Now we need the girls to go with Chelsea and you boys get to come with me."

Chelsea showed us to the ladies locker room, she showed us our driving suits and the additional equipment we needed to put on. Soon I was in a deep purple suit, everyone else's were black.

Esme came up and said, "Your purple one is a present from Alice."

With helmets in hands, we headed back to the track and the cars. Rose said, "Alright Bella, there is a line-up of very fast cars waiting for us. We figure since you have never driven; we will all take you for a ride in one of the cars. Then you can pick the one you want to drive yourself."

"Really," and my face was all lit up.

"Yes. Now come on; you and I are going in the BMW at the front. Helmet on, birthday girl."

Oh my god, every car was amazing. Edward took me second to last in the Astin Martin

I got out and looked around. Then I realized I had been in all the cars, but not ridden with Jasper. I took off my helmet and walked to Jasper pouting and confused then asked, "You are suited up, but you don't like fast cars because we have run out. I wanted to ride with you, too."

He took my hand without saying a word; and we started walking past all the fast cars and then he said, "There is no pouting allowed on your birthday. Yes, I love fast cars; but I love fast motorcycles more." And we stopped at a motorcycle and then he asked, "Would you like to go for a ride with me on the motorcycle? If you are scared, I understand. However, I promise no harm will come to you, all you have to do is hold onto me and I will do the rest."

"Jasper!" I said with a little edge to my voice trying to hide the excitement.

"Bella, have I let any physical harm come to you since you have been with us?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"Trust me?"

"Jasper, shut up I want too. I was just kidding. Of course, I trust you."

"I will get even one day Darlin' for that."

"We'll see."

"Put your helmet back on Darlin' " and Jasper put his on, too. Jasper slipped onto the bike and then I got on behind him. "Bella, wrap your arms around my waist please." I did. Jasper started the bike and drove us to the starting line.

Esme came up to him and said, "That is my daughter on the back of this bike; take care of her," and she pinched him.

"Ouch, of course, I will."

"Bella, wrap your arms around me as tight as you can, and lean against me." I did as I was told.

JPOV

My mate was on the back of the bike wrapped against me. I hadn't felt this good in I don't know how long. I revved the bike up to cover my purr that came out. Someday, she would be here like this against me all the time and we were off. As I started to build up speed and go into corners, I said, "Bella, lean with me and go with me. Please don't fight me. I want you to relax and be one with me."

Bella nodded into my shoulder blade, laid her head against me and enjoyed the ride. After five laps and feeling like I wanted to take my mate and ride forever. Instead, we crossed the finish line with Emmett waving the checkered flag at us.

Edward helped Bella climb off the bike and she took her helmet off.

"I think we have a very happy birthday girl here," Rose said as she approached Edward and Bella.

Bella squealed in delight and hugged Rose followed by everyone else saying thank you.

Rose said, "So have you decided what you want to drive, Bella?"

Carlisle saw Bella turn to the motorcycle. I was so excited a girl after my own heart. Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Sorry, young lady, but it must have four wheels."

"Fine, then it has to be the Ferrari."

"I am going with her," I announce.

"So am I," said Edward.

I said, "Shotgun."

The three of us slipped on our helmets and we slipped into the Ferrari that the instructors brought back up for us. Bella went to turn the key in the ignition. She paused and said, "I am really about to do this."

"Yes, you are," I said. "Now, take a deep breath to relax the nerves and then turn the key over. Bella did and every lap she went faster and faster. This was so much fun. As we were about to start the 18th lap for her birthday, I said, "Relax and feel the car. Give it everything you want and this will be your best lap of all. I promise, Darlin'."

So Bella did and Emmett waved the checker flag at her as she crossed the finish line. She jumped out of the car and ran to Rose saying, "I can't believe the first car I ever drove was a Ferrari on my 18th birthday reaching 150 mph."

Rose hugged her as tight as she could and said, "Happy birthday, Bella."

BPOV

"I love you, Rose."

I finally came out of the hug and looked at everyone and said, "I love you all. This was way too much; but I have never felt so special in all my life, I have always felt like a burden. Now I don't; except when I need my damn shots which I will gratefully accept so that I can keep going out and experiencing life."

I was again hugged by everyone. Alec and Chelsea said, "How about a birthday cake for the birthday girl?" And they brought me out a race car cake. Then Esme lit 18 candles on the cake. They all sang happy birthday to me and I blew them all out. I turned with tears in my eyes and walked away muttering, "I am okay; just give me a minute."

My two favorite boys wouldn't believe that and they followed me.

JPOV

Edward said in my head, _"What is her mood?"_

"_She is happy, but crying. I do not quite understand it; humans are so strange sometimes in their reactions."_ By this point we had caught up to her, each one of us wrapped an arm around Bella. "What is it, Bella?" Edward asked.

Jasper said, "Why are you crying and sad?"

"Yes, I am crying; but I'm not sad. It's just that since I turned six I have never had a birthday cake, candles or party because I was locked in a stupid plastic bubble. My grandmother would always come by, see me and bring me a cupcake with no candles. My mother would give me my favorite hostess cupcakes and again with no candles."

"Oh, Darlin', I am so happy for you."

Then we all heard Rose say, "If you are so happy for her, how about you two let her have a piece of her birthday cake car." Rose handed me my piece and it was even the part that had my name by the door of the cake.

Too soon, the cake was finished and we were changing back into street clothes. Rose gave Bella the dress that Alice had got her to slip into for the plane ride back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Yes all my readers, this is a Jasper/Bella "Love" story. So in this story she doesn't just fall at Jasper's feet with her undying love. She will realize her connection soon but saying love may take a little longer. They will be together. **

**Please just enjoy this chapter and the two of them will have a moment.**

Chapter 16

JPOV

After we landed in New York, we were all going out to dinner. Bella didn't know what Rose had planned. Bella sat in the cockpit with Edward and I as we flew everyone back. Within ten minutes of taking off, I said to everyone, "Come check out the cockpit one by one quietly."

Everyone found Bella asleep in the jump seat. When Carlisle came up last, he said, "I think your little one's adrenaline finally wore off."

"So do we, but she's so happy even in her dream state," I said.

"I think I will take her back and put her in a more comfortable seat for her to sleep in."

"That's fine."

Esme had a seat partially reclined for Bella and a blanket as Carlisle carried her back to the seat.

Back up in the cockpit, Edward was in my head and asked about the bike ride.

I thought to myself because I didn't need everyone else to hear this. _"First and foremost once, she realizes what is going on between us; we are going to be perfect together. It was like there was only one of us on that damn bike. No matter how I moved, she did too. I could feel it all the way through me. I was so happy you helped her off the bike and our jumpsuits were so loose I was able to hide my problem. Secondly, I think once she is a vampire the two of us will be taking motorcycle trips together because I want to see her in leather and on a bike next to me. Other times I want her wrapped around me."_

Edward said, _"Jasper, get the lust under control or Bella is going to wake up to rabbits going at it back there and I might decide you even look good."_

"Oh, sorry guys," I said. "_Someday I am going to buy her a Ferrari and I will ooh never mind. Tell me about the ride in the Astin with Bella."_

"_She was so excited; she talked nonstop and told me to keep going faster. She really did enjoy this birthday present; we have a lot to live up to next year." _

"_I would give her the world if I could. You realize she thinks of both of us as brothers, friends and confidants." _

"_I know; I'll take it for now." _

"_How long are you willing to wait?" _

"_Edward, she is only 18 and is just now starting to live. I'll give her as long as she needs."_

"_Isn't it killing you?" _

"_Not really, I know she is safe with us; and I get to see her all the time. When the time is right I'll know and so will she?" _

"_Maybe it will be on the back of another motorcycle one day?"_

"_Stop it, Edward." _

"_Just kidding. I am missing Alice and that was the last of your lust coming back out of me." _

"_Well, hopefully the pixie has learned her lesson this time." _

"_I think so. She has told me I have permission to take her apart or take her credit cards the next time she tries something like that again." _

" _Bella is not a big fan of shopping; you are going to have to keep Alice reigned in." _

"_I know. Alice and I have talked about it on the phone several times. I have also told her Bella is a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl and loves her knit clothing. It made Alice cringe and then she said, 'She might just have to design Bella a sexy line of knit.'" _

"_Oh poor, Bella. Save us all now." _

Then the New York tower came on and said that you are clear for landing. And we began our decent back into New York.

Rose had planned a clam bake for us out in the Hamptons. We sat around the fire for hours. Once the sun finished setting behind the New York clouds, Bella started getting cold in her dress. I ran to get her bag and Edward pulled out an extra blanket.

BPOV

"Perfect," I said. "Edward, hold up the blanket and I will slip back into my jeans," that I took from Jasper. I easily slipped into them and pulled my dress back down over the jeans. Edward laid the blanket back out and I settled back down between my two favorite boys. Soon I had multiple presents stacked up in front of me. Rose and Emmett bought me a flat screen for my room and a video game system. Edward gave me two iPods, one with his music and one full of other music. Jake and Leah brought me my favorite cookies and a gift card to the ice cream place they liked to take me two. They promised to continue taking me at least twice a month. Carlisle and Esme gave me a delicate ring with the Cullen crest on it.

"Bella, we realize that today you turn 18 and can go out on your own. We are sorry; we made you think that is what we were going to do. But in the last four months, you have become a vital part of our family. We would be honored if you would wear this ring as a symbol of being a member of our family."

"Thank you," I said as I wiped away tears slipping the ring on my finger. I got up and went and hugged Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper said, "I am last. I hope you like it."

I opened it and I found my own laptop. I looked up in shock at Jasper and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, then you don't have to borrow anyone's anymore."

"I left you a hidden message in it that you will have to find. Also your two iPods will work with this computer; Edward and I got them all set up for you."

"Thank you, everyone."

Everyone responded with, "You're welcome."

Leah pulled out one more box and handed it to me. "Leah, no more."

"Bella, this is something that you have to have at all bonfires."

I looked at her and squealed, "S'mores."

"Yes, Bella."

"You told me about them and they sound delicious," and then I ripped into the box. I think I was a pig and ate four of them.

Rose looked at Leah and said, "God, I wish I could have one of those; but my agent would kill me right now. I forgot all about them; it has been so long." We finally left the Hamptons and headed back to the apartment after dropping off Leah and Jake on the border line.

JPOV

Bella fell asleep on me; it couldn't have been more perfect. I had my damsel sleeping up nestled against me.

Edward had to carry her into the building and to her room. Esme said, "Get out you two. She is sleeping in her jeans and dress; she'll be fine. Take her shoes off and leave her alone. She has had an amazing day."

Two weeks later on Thursday, I pick Bella up from school. She is excited; but won't tell me why until later. Friday morning, she goes running into the kitchen for Edward with a piece of paper in her hand. "Can I have my shot please?"

"Sure, are you ready?"

"Yes," and he stabs me.

"Hey," she says and then rubbed her arm.

"Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay and I have a huge favor to ask."

"What?"

"There is a Homecoming Dance at school in two weeks. I researched them on-line and I like the idea of going. Would you be my date to the dance?"

I was crushed; I wish I had been at least a little forewarned. Edward said, "I will agree as long as it's a group date with Emmett, Rose and Jasper." I was so glad with Edward's suggestion. I was hoping I could get at least one dance with my beautiful Bella; hopefully a couple. I, at least, would get to be close to her for a little while. Maybe I could even show her a little Texas two step.

"Okay," she said. "I need a dress," and she went running and yelling for Rose.

Edward says, "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"It's okay. At least we all get to go."

"You may have to think about telling her."

"I know; it's really starting to bother me. Maybe, it's because I am so close to her physically; but yet, I never get to touch her and keep the mating process going. What if I tell her? We are exposing ourselves and who knows what those consequences would be? At least she is with all of us all the time. I can't ask for more than that right now."

BPOV

On Tuesday, the following week after class Rose greets me at the door and takes my back pack and says, "Come on! Alice sent you a dress; we have to see it."

"What you actually didn't open it?"

"No. It is addressed to you. I knew you would be home soon, so I waited. Now come on."

It was a beautiful silk dress in blue, very light and flowy. It had so many individual pieces on the skirt so when I spun it flared out all the way. Rose and I agreed it was perfect and then I modeled it for everyone that was at home. Rose helped me get out of it and hung it up in my closet for the dance in two weeks.

On the day of the dance, Rose kidnapped me early in the morning to get our nails done. In the early afternoon, Esme makes me lay down and take a nap. Rose gets me up and sends me to the shower. After my shower, I have dinner. Esme and Rose turned me into a beautiful homecoming princess. Rose starts in on my hair and make-up. At 7, everyone is ready to go. Esme insists on lots of pictures and I mean a lot. I think I had a permanent smile plastered on my face. I was happy though and excited. I was going to a dance with Edward. Edward escorted me down to a Suburban that Carlisle rented for us so that we all could ride together. Once we arrived at the hall close to the college and we were ready to enter. I got nervous and slowed down some. Rose and Emmett went on in. Edward and Jasper both offered me their arms. I slipped an arm into each of the crooks of the arms. Jasper told me to breathe and relax as we walked into the hall. It was beautiful and I felt special and inadequate at the same time.

JPOV

As the three of us entered, all eyes turned to us. Edward and I were use to it being vampires; however, Bella's color rose about three shades as well as her pulse started to race. I gently touched her tighter as did Edward and I sent her some calm very gently. Once we caught back up to Rose and Emmett, Rose brought Bella a drink and she drank it and around us started to relax. A girlfriend from class came by and told Bella how beautiful she looked and how pretty the dress was. Bella finally started to relax and then she asked Edward to dance. Edward takes Bella out to the dance floor and starts teaching her how to dance. She has never danced before; but she understands the rhythm thanks to her piano lessons and they start moving easily together on the dance floor. I am jealous of Edward, but I understand. Emmett and Rose join the two of them on the dance floor. When the pace slows down, Edward pulls her in a little closer to his body; but not inappropriately tight. Rose and Emmett left the dance floor and came back to me when the pace sped up a little. She said, "You will get your shot soon, I promise. I just spoke to the DJ."

Emmett said, "Actually, I think she made him cum in his shorts with her flirting with him. But I understand Jazz and forgive you, Rose. I know you need your chance with Bella."

"Jazz, we can feel your jealousy coming off of you and spreading around. Be careful in this room full of humans."

"Alright, Rose. I'll try and get it under control." Soon Bella came back to get a drink and rest. We all happily chatted with her. I saw another guy from her class heading towards us and I gave him the evil eye and sent some fear straight at him. Emmett saw the whole thing happen and gave me a high five that Bella couldn't see.

As the next song started, Rose dragged her out to the dance floor. Rose showed her a couple of girl hip moves to add to what Edward had taught her. At that point, Emmett needed his wife back because he claimed her hips drove him crazy. Hence, three of us guys went out and danced with our two girls. At the end of that song, the DJ came on and said, "How about a little bit of Texas two step?"

I took Bella's hand and said, "Darlin', this is all me. Now you are going to learn some country two stepping with me."

Our family left us on the dance floor. I was so thankful to have my beautiful Darlin' in my arms.

RPOV

I sat at our table and watched the two of them dancing. After I took a mock drink, I looked at Edward and said, "You are going to have to tell Bella you aren't interested in her and Jasper is going to have to tell her he is. Being friends with her isn't enough for him, look at them they are perfect together. He hasn't ever questioned his bloodlust for her even when she has her period."

The words of the song continued playing and Jasper easily got Bella relaxing and two stepping around the floor with him.

When I picked you up for our first date baby  
>Well, your pretty blue eyes, they were drivin' me crazy<br>And the tiny little thought that was so amazing  
>is they were lookin at me.<p>

I held open the car door for you then you climbed  
>inside and slid on over<br>To the other side.. I thought my, oh my..

Sweet thing  
>The moon is high and the night is young<br>Come on and meet me  
>In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree<br>It's a good thing and I'm wishin  
>C'mon sweet thing<br>Won't you climb on out of your window  
>while the world is sleepin<br>Cause you know I need you  
>and there's no way I'll be leavin<br>til we're kissing on the porch swing  
>oh my little sweet thing<p>

Yeah I know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow  
>But I just couldn't wait so I had to borrow<br>Uncle Jake's Mustang, its his favorite car  
>and so I can't stay long..<p>

Standin here feeling like a love struck Romeo  
>All I wanna do is hold you close and steal a little<br>more time, is that such a crime?

Edward said, "I know he said the motorcycle ride was like they were one."

"They were all one, the bike and the two of them. Bella just doesn't see it; she is comfortable with you."

"But she is complete with Jasper."

"I know, but Jasper doesn't want to upset the cart and he says she is happy."

"But they would be even happier."

Sweet thing  
>The moon is high and the night is young<br>Come on and meet me  
>In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree<br>It's a good thing and I'm wishin  
>C'mon sweet thing<br>Won't you climb on out of your window  
>while the world is sleepin<br>Cause you know I need you  
>and there's no way I'll be leavin<br>til we're kissing on the porch swing  
>oh my little sweet thing<p>

Sweet thing, sweet thing..

Oh my sweet thing  
>The moon is high and the night is young<br>Come on and meet me  
>In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree<br>It's a good thing and tell me I'm not dreamin  
>C'mon sweet thing<br>Won't you climb on out of your window  
>while the world is sleepin<br>Cause you know I need you  
>and there's no way I'll be leavin<br>til we're kissing on the porch swing  
>oh my little sweet thing<p>

oh cmon sweet thing, sweet thing, sweet thing..

yeah, cmon now a little now..  
>do do do do doo do do do do do do<br>oh my little sweet thing, yes you are  
>do do do do doo do do do do do do<p>

Then a slow country song came on thanks to me I admit. Jasper pulled her into his arms and they country swayed all around the dance floor. One time they passed by us, I could feel the love rolling off of him. I am happy for him; he deserves to be happy. But I think there is still going to be trouble around the corner until all the dust settles and Bella realizes how much she loves him, too.

JPOV

About an hour later, Bella returns to find me at the table waiting for her. Edward and his usual polite self did not turn down a young lady for a dance that asked him. Bella takes a drink of her soda and then asks, "Jasper, can we go home now? I'm starting to feel really tired and rundown."

I feel her forehead and say, "You are really warm. Let me get you some water. I'll get the rest of the gang and we can go."

**A/N I would have loved to do that on my birthday. So did you enjoy their moment? I did.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previous chapter reminder_

_JPOV_

_About an hour later, Bella returns to find me at the table waiting for her. Edward and his usual polite self did not turn down a young lady for a dance that asked him. Bella takes a drink of her soda and then asks, "Jasper, can we go home now? I'm starting to feel really tired and rundown." _

_I feel her forehead and say, "You are really warm. Let me get you some water. I'll get the rest of the gang and we can go."_

Chapter 17

Everyone turns to look at me as I get her some water. Bella's request has everyone on edge. This has all of us scared. We calmly race Bella to the car and I race us home. Bella lays against Edward as I drive. Edward is using his cool hands on her fore head and arms to cool her off. Edward is listening to her heartbeat, pulse and breathing all the way home and rambling to the rest of the vampires so only we can hear. The one thing I hear is flu and fever. Rose texts Carlisle - meet at house cuz Bella sick and feverish.

Edward is still rambling about possible flu and fever. At the parking garage of the apartment building, I pick her up because of the way she is leaning against Edward. I carry her into the elevator. Bella is mumbling about being cold and tired. She faints in my arms in the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors open on our floor and we know the halls are clear, we race with our speed straight to Carlisle's office within our house. I stay by Bella's head holding one of her hands. Carlisle and Edward start examining Bella. I replayed the whole day in my head and quickly looked at a calendar and the result is a growl. Esme is afraid for everyone and starts to say, "Major!"

I am actually still really calm even after my growl and say, "No, it is still Jasper. I'm in control. I know what is going on. Edward today was shot day. With all of the excitement for the dance, I bet she didn't get her shot this morning."

"Rose had her out early this morning," Edward said.

"No shit, we all forgot it because she over slept. Rose rushed her through breakfast and out the door to the spa."

Carlisle rushed to his mini refrigerator and got the next shot of my venom. "I'm not going to let it warm up. Edward and Jasper hold her down. I am sure the cold venom is going to bring her back around quickly and shock her system. Do not over compensate, sons."

Carlisle quickly pushed the needle into her upper arm while we try to hold her down. Bella unfortunately does feel the shot and screams in pain, but falls back to her unconsciousness state just as quickly. I also helped by sending her a ton of lethargy and pulling away her pain. After Bella is back out, I collapse to the floor holding my chest. I am sickened with myself for all the pain I put Bella in by forgetting her shot. It's my job to protect my mate and keep her safe, but I failed.

Carlisle demands, "Emmett take Jasper out hunting now." I start growling at Carlisle at that suggestion; however, Emmett and Rose drag me out of Carlisle's office until we are to the elevator. Emmett and I are gone.

EPOV

As I pick up Bella to carry her to her room, I tell Carlisle, "I will stay with her and keep an eye on her. I'm so sorry; we missed her shot."

"Edward, it's okay. I think we probably need to set an alarm on everyone's phone so that we all are reminded particularly for us vampires who do not keep track of days the same as humans."

An hour later, Bella started coming around. I was sitting in the chair in here room. I got up and moved to the edge of her bed and said, "Hi, Bella."

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked as she pushed herself to sit up. I move up to her side and help her sit up. I prop pillows against her head board so that she is leaning against them with her blankets pulled up around her.

"We're sorry, Bella. But with the excitement of the dance, we all forgot to give you your shot this morning."

"Why did I scream and go blank a little while ago?"

"We gave you your shot; but it was still cold. It shocked your system and then you fainted again. We're sorry, Bella."

"Edward, it's okay; I don't blame anyone for this." Bella leaned in closer to me and said, "I particularly do not blame you. Thank you for taking me to the dance tonight. Thank you for taking care of me and always making me feel good. Your medicine, study and the fight to get me here is so nice of you. Even as strangers, you all took me in. I love you all, but Edward," and she reached up and kissed me as she whispered, "I love you."

"No, Bella," then thought to myself this is so bad and is going to cause so much more pain. Why hadn't I seen this coming? I wish I could read her mind. I thought we are just friend and a protector. However, my instincts take over and I simply push her away. Then I stand up at the side of her bed and cross my arms over my chest, "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm married to Alice. I'm sorry I never told you. I thought all you felt for me was a brotherly kind of love."

Bella starts crying and said, "Then why did Alice send me a dress for our date and why did you say yes to our date?"

I said, "I don't know why Alice sent you the dress; and I agreed to a group date remember Bella."

"Carlisle told me in July; his two single sons, could be my escort for the benefit."

"I'm sorry he just meant that Alice wasn't here at the time; so I was single that night and could act as your escort and not your date for the benefit. I'm so sorry. I'm making you so sad and making you cry. I never meant to lead you on or hurt you."

"Edward, even in Indianapolis for my birthday, when I got to drive the car, you wanted to come with me. I thought it was because you liked me."

"Bella, I do like you, like a sister and friend. I never intended to lead you on; I don't like making you cry," and then he gently touched me.

BPOV

I can't believe Edward just touched me. How dare he? I push on him and say, "Don't ever touch me again." I roll off my bed and run away from him. I land up in the family room with tears staining my cheeks. Jasper has just walked back inside the living room and I run into his arms. "Darlin', what's wrong? I am here. Please stop crying."

"No," I sniffle. "No one will ever love me because of having this damn disease. I missed out on so much locked up for life." A light bulb goes off in my head that I'm now trying to rely on Jasper since Edward just rejected my love. The rest of the family will probably reject me soon especially after they find out I have thrown myself at two of their sons. I stiffen up and say, "Jasper, let me go. I want to be alone like I have always been."

"No, I won't," and he scooped me into his arms and carried me to my room. Jasper then carefully laid me down in my bed. Then I suddenly became very sleepy and fell asleep.

I woke up alone on Sunday and just stayed in my room. I tried to plot how I was going to get away. I was eighteen and could survive on my own. I didn't need them; I would show them. All day Sunday, I just hide out in my room not wanting to see anyone. Esme was the only one I let in and that was because she had food and insisted on it.

I came out Monday ready for class and ate my breakfast; but didn't say much. I hear, "Darlin', are you ready to go to class?"

"Yes, please. I suppose you won't let me take the bus."

"No, the deal is I drive you or no going."

"Fine."

"Good-bye, everyone," I say. "Thanks for letting me have yesterday to myself."

Rosalie said, "Bye Bella, we understand."

Jazz and I then leave for school. At the parking lot, I tell him goodbye after we have ridden in virtual silence over to school. "Jasper, I'll see you in a couple hours," as I get out of the car.

"Bella, it's okay to be sad. I understand. But try and find your smile again for me, I miss it."

"Okay, Jasper. Thanks and goodbye."

JPOV

For the first time since Bella started class, I leave her there unguarded and unwatched during class so I can go buy her a present to hopefully cheer her up. But what should I get her. My phone goes off – now that she'll get over her crush on E, u can take her country dancing, get her a cowboy hat and boots in pink.

Thx Alice - I can't wait for u 2 b back here & get 2 meet B. 

I quickly drive away to my favorite country western store to get Bella her presents. As I went, I called Rose to get her shoe size.

BPOV

As soon as Jasper is gone, I sneak away to the other side of campus and get on the subway to go to Brooklyn to see my grandmother's grave site. I had decided yesterday; I was going to tell my grandmother goodbye and head to Pennsylvania. For right now, I was going to hide out in the Poconos. As I get off the subway in Brooklyn, I start walking towards the cemetery through the back streets. Soon I feel an arm wrapped around me, I am being told to shut up and pulled further into an alley. All I can think of is that I have to get away; this is not how I want to die. I manage to stomp one heel down onto his foot; the thug does not like that and pushes a knife into my side and I scream. But then I swing my purse and backpack at him, he grabs them and I take the opportunity holding my side and run out of the alley. I pull off my jacket and wrap it around my knife wound and run to the cemetery. I collapse near my grandmother's grave site. I try to clean my wound as much as I can, making sure that no one can see any blood. I talk to my grandmother for a while and then I fall asleep. Finally, in the middle of the night, I realize I need help. I start to make my way home back to the Cullens. When I am half way across the Brooklyn Bridge, I trip and twist my ankle. I tried to get up and move; but my ankle hurts really badly. I manage to move about ten more feet in twenty minutes. I'm so tired and drained I wish I had help.

I realize I was being childish about the Edward thing and that I needed to just go back to the Cullens and keep taking classes. After a year I might be able to find a job and then move out on my own. Maybe Leah and Jake could help me find a job sooner and I could move in with them. But now I wish I had a phone to call anyone.

JPOV

When Bella didn't meet me after her class in her normal spot, thank god it was cloudy because I was able to go looking for one of her classmates. Her classmate said that she was not in class. I kept it together and went back to my car. As soon as I got in the car, I hit Rose on my speed dial. "Rose, is Bella there?"

**A/N - Sorry but I had to do it. Will they find her? Who may find her? Does she really want to go back? But you can't be to mad at me because Bella doesn't want to be with Edward any more. 17 Chapters before it came to an end. Don't worry there is still plenty more to this adventure as you can see. Please leave me a review even if it is to curse me a little bit. I promise I will update again next Wednesday.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Last Chapter_

_JPOV_

_When Bella didn't meet me after her class in her normal spot, thank god it was cloudy because I was able to go looking for one of her classmates. Her classmate said that she was not in class. I kept it together and went back to my car. As soon as I got in the car, I hit Rose on my speed dial. "Rose, is Bella there?"_

Chapter 18

"No, Jasper. What? She's not at school."

"No a classmate said she wasn't in her second class."

"Jasper, you have never left her there alone. What happened?"

"I left to go get her a present; I was hoping it would cheer her up. That was so stupid of me; I knew how upset she was."

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I guess her good bye this morning was for real. I noticed that she told us all goodbye. She never says that when she leaves for class."

"Rose, I lost her. I can't lose her. In twelve days, she will start to get sick and then what?"

"Jasper, we will find her."

"I hope so. Her missing is slowly killing me."

"Jasper, try to follow that lost sense you are feeling. See if you can figure out where she may have gone and don't you fuckin' dare, cross any of our boundaries to check for her if you get a sense."

"You realize, your mate has to have some kind of shield or you would've known when she left."

"I know I'm going to have to train her with that shield, I don't fuckin' like this bull shit. I like knowing where she is at and being able to feel her."

"Major, when we find her, you're going to have to let Jasper back out. Otherwise, the Major may scare her away for real. Start looking for her and I'll call in the rest of the family."

While I was trying to track her, I called Jake, Leah, Sam and Emily to help look for her. To convince them to help us, I gave Leah a brief explanation of what happened with a promise to explain after we found her. No one has any luck finding her. I sense she isn't on our territory, but where she has gone to, I don't know. My chest hurts so badly. Her shield is really protecting her. I then realize she must have a physical shield as well as a mental one. Finally around 2am, Alice sends out a text to everyone saying on the Brooklyn Bridge. We all go racing to our side of the bridge. Unfortunately, James's coven sensed the dried blood as they are returning from an evening hunt and are on their side of the bridge. We were growling at each other from both sides of the bridge. While I was racing for her, I called Jake and Leah telling them where to meet us at. James's coven realizes who is on the bridge from Bella's scent and hearing us on the other side of the bridge.

We are all calling for Bella to come to us. James's coven is doing the same. Neither coven is allowed on the bridge because it is considered neutral territory, vampire free zone per say.

Bella finally screams out loud at all of us to shut up. Then I hear in my head as clear as if she was standing next to me. "_Please someone help me; I don't know what to do. I need some guidance please." _ This is the first time I have heard her in my head. Then I look out at her on the bridge and then at Edward because he is hearing what is going on in my head.

Edward simply just nods at me. I silently say to her, _"Bella, Darlin', can you hear me?"_

"_Jazz, is that you? How are you in my head?"_

"_Darlin', you and I have a connection. Can you hear anyone else in your head? You're in my head, as well."_

"_No, I can't hear anyone else; but why now?"_

"_Cuz Darlin', you finally asked for help! You aren't freakin' out on me because you're talking to me in your head." _

"_Jasper, what part of my life has been normal? So why would I let someone talking to me in my head bother me?" _

"_True. So tell me, where have you been?"_

"_I went to see my grandmother's grave site." _

"_Bella, I think there is more to it than that; you could have asked us to take you. Plus you ditched classes and snuck away from me."_

"_Fine, I was trying to run away. I wanted her advice and love; but when I woke back up at the cemetery, I decided that was stupid and was on my way back to you' alls house." _

"_Bella, why were you running away?" _

"_Because nobody wants me; I'm too broken and defective." _

"_Darlin', you just have to find the right person and I promise they'll want you as much as you want them. My family wants you; we have been looking everywhere for you today." _

"_Edward, doesn't want me." _

"_That's not true, Bella. He just doesn't want you as a girlfriend or a wife; he wants you as a friend and a sister." _

"_My parents didn't want me anymore."_

"_I'm sorry, but we do want you, all the Cullens want you." _

"_Why do James, Victoria and Laurent want me now? They barely even took care of me when I was in the hospital?"_

"_I'm sorry Darlin'; they want you now because we want you." _

"_Well, I don't want them." _

"_Good and that's easy to remedy. How about if you come back to us? We'll show you that we still want you and love you. Just stand up and come back to us. We are waiting for you to make the choice? You have to make the choice. Darlin', please I can feel all your pain, can you come to me and I promise I'll make it better?"_

"_Jazz, I want to. Believe me, I want to come to you; but I have physical pain as well as all this mental anxiety keeping me on this bridge." _

_Jasper immediately tensed and Emmett, Carlisle and Jacob were holding him back. "What's wrong? What happened Bella?"_

_"I was stabbed hours ago when I got off the subway. Then when I finally decided to head back home, I fell and sprained or broke my ankle on the bridge. I am tired and everything hurts; will you come and get me, please Jasper I need you?"_ My growl that echoes through the air is incredible. I think I might have even broken some windows in the neighborhood.

Everyone is trying to hold me back, Edward tells Carlisle what is going on. Carlisle left me in the restraining arms of my family and said, "We can only do one thing." He pulled out his cell phone and called James.

"Yes Cullen."

"James, we need to come to a compromise to get her off the bridge."

"We don't have, too."

"Are you willing to risk exposure and the Volturi?"

"No."

"Then we have to compromise."

"There's no compromise if we meet in the middle and you get Bella."

"What is your suggestion then James?"

"She has lost blood thanks to her stab wound. If she has lost more than two pints of blood, we get her; and you can't go to court to get her back. If less than two pints, you get her."

Our whole family is grimacing at this decision and starts growling. "Well, Cullen, what will it be? You better decide quick; I think I hear fire and police in the background."

Carlisle looks at me and I nod. "Fine, three minutes, James. I will see you by Bella."

I finally push everyone off of me because my aggravation is growing. I am pissed and growl again. This time I hit a concrete slab shattering it. I turn to see Carlisle and James reach Bella. I see James reach to touch Bella and he pulls his hand back quickly. Carlisle tries the same thing and gets the same reaction. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Carlisle, we have all been able to touch her," though I was speaking out loud, Bella couldn't hear me; but Carlisle could and the rest of the family. Carlisle has to continue the play that we are not able to hear him and gets out his phone and starts dialing.

Bella is back in my head saying, "_Why can't Carlisle or James touch me? It's like I can electrically shock them or something I am glad to say that James can't touch me anymore." _

Edward is on the phone with Carlisle while I continue my mental conversation with Bella. _"Bella, it's okay. It's like a defense mechanism to protect yourself. Close your eyes for me and relax. Listen to my voice and think about your teddy bear that I got you waiting at home for you."_

"_Okay."_

I hum a song in her head that I know she likes. It's one that Edward played on the piano for her and was in the process of teaching Bella to play. I talked to her until Carlisle was able to examine her when her shield went down.

Carlisle said once he was able to examine her wound, "Bella, you have taken great care of this four inch stab wound." Carlisle looked at James and said, "What do you think about a pint?"

"Yes, there is no doubt," and he turned to leave. Then he muttered so only Carlisle and the rest of us could hear him, "How does a bubble girl know how to do shit like that?" I growled again in response to James.

Then Bella was back in my head asking, "_Why are Carlisle and James talking about pints?"_

"_It's nothing Darlin' just doctor comparisons." _There was no way I was telling Bella that we were wagering her life on how much blood she had lost as to who got her.

Carlisle then looked back down at Bella and said, "Do you think you can stand Bella?"

"No, Carlisle I have tried on and off for twenty minutes before I gave up because I was only able to move about ten feet."

"Okay, young lady. Arms around my neck. I am going to lift you up," Carlisle said.

I am growling again. Edward is screaming at me to shut up before I give us away. As Carlisle is carrying Bella back he says, "You took amazing care of your wound escape artist. Now the running away part, we will talk about later."

"I'm sorry," Bella said and started crying. "Carlisle, the guy that stabbed me got my purse and backpack."

"Bella, that is no problem that is stuff and all replaceable. You are not replaceable. When you are feeling better; and then only if you want to, you can tell me about how you escaped from the mugger."

"Thank you, Carlisle. That is very nice of you to say."

"Bella, it's the truth; I'm just not saying it."

I growl again because I want my mate and she has been through enough hell for the day. I need to know that she is okay. My growl sounds like it is echoing all around the city.

**A/N Okay So finally Chapter 18 and it appears to finally be Jasper and Bella. But I promise there is still plenty more to this story and there will be lemons coming. You still have to wait though. Hope you enjoyed and tell me how you feel by pressing that little review button. See you next Wednesday. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Edward says, "No, Major. Let Carlisle get her here! You know we can't step foot on the bridge. Carlisle doesn't want Bella except as a daughter; he has to carry her because she is hurt."

Emmett and Rosalie as well as Jacob hold the Major in me back. Esme got in front of Jasper and said, "No, Jazz. Put the Major away now; Bella needs Jazz."

Edwards shouts into Carlisle's head. "Give Bella to the Major as soon as you are off the bridge."

Carlisle thinks back, "But her blood?"

"She'll be fine. Carlisle, it is you I'm worried about. The Major is ready to rip you apart for holding her like that."

Carlisle has just stepped off the bridge in front of us and hands Bella to me. And then Carlisle says, "Relax, Major. She'll be okay, I promise."

Bella is back in my head and asking_, "Jazz, why are they calling you Major?"_

"_Darlin', we will explain later, I promise. But can you please close your eyes so I can get you home?"_

"Jazz, why do you want me to close my eyes? Plus, I am afraid, too."

"Darlin', it'll be fine; I promise."

"Jazz, have you always called me Darlin', because of our connection whatever that is or I thought it was your southern upbringing."

"I call you Darlin' because of our connection. Now, please close your eyes."

"No, put me down." I start to struggle to get out of his hold on me.

"Jasper, come on we need to get out of here," Rose said.

"I know; I am trying. I have a stubborn little friend here in my arms."

I said, "Just put me down and we can go, Jazz."

"Fine, but I'm not putting you down. Remember you can't walk. Carlisle just carried you off the bridge for that reason." He pulled me in really tight to his body and the next thing I knew everything around me was a blur.

I was scared and screaming in my head. _"Stop! Jasper, Please stop!"_

"_Darlin', please just close your eyes, I can't stop. We need to get you home so that Carlisle can look at your stab wound and we can't be seen or caught like this." _

"_Fine, but you all have a lot of explaining to do."_

"_I know, but first we're going to take care of you. Now Darlin' just relax in my arms, close your eyes and I promise you are safe. No one will ever hurt you again."_

Bella finally closed her eyes and I felt her pull into me even tighter. I know that was her just protecting herself. To help her relax, I started humming and purring against her as I ran.

Upon entering the house, Carlisle said, "Jasper, take her to my office now." Carlisle got out instruments and started to clean around her wound and she was cursing. I held her hand and tried to keep her calm. Esme soon returned with the prescriptions Carlisle ordered. Carlisle gave her a shot of morphine to start taking the pain away. As the morphine started working, she finally started settling down. Carlisle finally said, "I can't stitch your stab wound up, Bella, because too much time has passed. Your wound has been open to long. I will tape you together and we'll just have to keep it clean and change the tape regularly. Carlisle then started examining her ankle. "It isn't broken, Bella; it's sprained and really swollen." Carlisle elevated it and started icing it. Once the morphine was taking its toll on her and she was getting very sleepy. Carlisle told her, "Bed rest for a week." She groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

"You did this to yourself, young lady. But the bed rest is good for your ankle. Plus you lost some blood and it needs to regenerate especially due to your SCIDs. I'm about to give you a tetanus booster shot and a bonus one of your shots to help fight all the bad germs in your body. Plus you are taking antibiotics and pain medicine for a week. I will also be monitoring your blood counts, as well."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Can I go to bed now or do you want to check me back into the hospital where you can monitor me better?"

"Yes, Bella; you can go to bed. No, I do not need to take you back to the hospital. I'm not trying to be mean; but you did this." And he tried to kiss my head.

"Shut up, Carlisle."

"Bella, watch your language."

"I'm sorry, Esme and Carlisle. Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, but Jasper is going to carry you."

"Of course, he is."

Once I had her settled into bed, I told her, "Good night, Darlin'."

She rolled into her teddy bear and the pain and anger coming off of her was intense. Jasper brushed her hair away and said, "Carlisle wasn't trying to be mean; he just wants you better and is being an over protective father."

"Jasper, please I am very tired and my mind feels like mush. Tomorrow, you will tell me what the fuck I was witness too tonight. I felt like I was in a tug a war. Now I feel like I am floating 10 feet off my mattress thanks to the morphine."

"Yes Darlin', rest and tomorrow will bring a lot more clear light onto this subject. And you will not be so mixed up thanks to the morphine."

Carlisle came by a few hours later and asked, "How is she?"

"Bella is really restless and the range of emotions coming off of her are harsh. Part of her thinks she should just run; but she really wants to understand why the two of us can talk in our heads. I'm having to work to keep her sedated and resting comfortable."

BPOV

My mind kept trying to fight the morphine; but I couldn't understand what my family was. Somehow my brain finally shut off enough that I was able to sleep. I know I had weird dreams and I was restless; but I was asleep and my side didn't hurt anymore. I woke about 10 am. I stretched and winced some on the side where I had been stabbed. As I tried to get up, I realized how sore I was. Jasper and Carlisle came in to check on me at that time. Jasper said, "One thing you are definitely going to learn today is that I am an empath and I can feel everyone's emotions. I can impart those emotions or my own emotions back to others, as well. So Darlin', please tell me why you are so embarrassed?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You can't lie to me either."

"Fine. I'm embarrassed about how I treated Dr. dad last night. He was just trying to make me feel better and I was mean to him."

Carlisle sat down and said, "Bella, it's fine. You were in pain and the family had upset you; so you lashed out. Then you got attacked and hurt along the way. Many strange things then happened so everyone's emotions ran a little high. If you will allow me, I would like to check your wound and bandages, after that get some food and medicine into you and then tell you our stories."

Esme came in carrying me a breakfast try. Once I have finished it and taken my medicine, Jasper carries me to Carlisle's office where he checks me out and cleans my wound. Jasper carries me to the living room and gets me situated on the couch with my foot propped up.

Everyone is waiting with what looks like their breath held and not moving. I finally say, "Okay, please tell me, what's going on? I know you aren't really related and anytime I need to be cooled down I can lean on any of you. Sometimes it's like you are having conversations without saying any words. Alice always has impeccable timing. All your eyes are more a golden color and then they get darker. Now Jasper and I can talk to each other in our heads and we all got home really, really fast from the bridge last night. So please tell me what is going on?"

"Bella, we are all Vampires," Jasper said matter of factly.

"But vampires are mythical creatures." However, I really didn't even try to move away from Jasper.

"Well, that's a good sign," Jasper said.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't go running and screaming for the door; you are still sitting right next to me. Darlin', we are real. We are dead; but we are real. We have emotions and live; we will live forever. We just don't have beating hearts. Listen to my chest Bella," and so I did.

"Okay! You are vampires that love me; is that what James, Victoria and Laurent are?"

"Yes"

"What about Leah and Jacob?"

"They are something else and that is their story to tell," Edward said. "They also mean you no harm and they love you as much as we do. We wouldn't have let them stick around if that wasn't the case. Leah was the one that caught you trying to escape at the hospital."

I sat there quietly taking everything in and then I heard Jasper in my head again. _"You are relatively calm and at peace; but there is some edge or anxiety to it. Please tell us what you are thinking; none of us will hurt you." _

"I know Jasper; but suddenly, the fiction I have read is all coming alive. I just need to absorb it," I said aloud to Jasper and everyone else.

"Okay. Ask me what we eat?" Jasper said.

"Jasper, I have lived with you all since June and known you since May. You won't eat me; though I don't understand why because vampires need human blood."

"You are correct," said Carlisle. "However, it all started with me; and I guess I should tell my story first. Bella in the vampire world we are considered vegetarians. We survive off the blood of animals only."

"But aren't you ever tempted?"

"I have never been tempted," said Carlisle. "Except for the blood I drew from the four humans I have changed. Our stories are all different and each of our stories will answer that question. Now are you ready to hear our stories?"

"Yes," I said a little timidly.

Esme said, "It's okay, Bella. I'm going to grab you a snack tray and drinks. Plus any time you need a break let us know."

Emmett said, "Bella, just so you know Jasper does want your blood? He has wanted your blood since the day he met you back in May."

That was it, I tried to push away from Jasper and he pulled me in closer and tighter. In my head, he said, _"Bella, trust me in that I may want your blood, but I have no desire to take it from you until you …."_ He stopped very abruptly because I tensed up terribly and tried to push away from him again.

I finally had reached the end of my rope and sobbed, "Rose, help me." I couldn't get away from Jasper; he wouldn't let me go.

She slapped Emmett and said, "You shit head." Rose looked at Jasper and asked him, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Let me borrow Bella for ten minutes or so and then she will be back and we can all continue. While I am gone, you and Edward can beat up my husband for me because trust me he won't be seeing his wife the way he wants for a few days." I was in Rose's arms and in my bedroom very quickly.

I gasped at the speed and said, "Rose, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that I was moving that fast."

"No, it's not that. Why did Emmett say that and then Jasper stopped the conversation?"

"Emmett is a goof as you well know."

"Yes."

"In his goofiness, he also loves sexual innuendos. When Jasper makes love to you, he will want to taste your blood. Vampires can be animalistic and he will want to claim you as his."

"Rose?"

"Bella. Jasper loves you and will wait for you. This is how we are. When we have a connection with someone, that connection is the most important thing to us. Jasper will only do what makes you happy."

"That is why he let me have fun with both him and Edward."

"Exactly, Bella. You are a very smart young lady. Jasper deserves you. You are perfect for him. Now are you ready to hear all our stories and I would tell you to hit Emmett any time he gets out of hand. But it will hurt, so tell me and I will hit him for you."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Will you sit with Jasper again or are you a little insecure and scared?"

"No that's fine. Just please tell me that he doesn't want to make love to me right now?"

"Bella, I won't lie to you; if Jasper could he would. This I promise to; it would be the most amazing experience you have ever had. However, he knows you aren't ready and he will willingly wait for you until you are ready. Understand?"

I nodded and Rose easily carried me back to Jasper and I was layed down in Jasper's lap and my leg elevated.

Dr. dad before we start, "I have a general question first, if I may?"

"Sure, Bella."

"Okay, you are fast, your heart doesn't beat, Rose just told me I shouldn't hit Emmett because I will hurt myself. What are your other traits as vampires?"

Esme started that one describing all of our characteristics. "Incredible speed, eyesite, hearing, incredibly intelligent when we need to be, I think you understand that and we both looked at Emmett. Basically indestructible, we are solid like diamonds with only two ways to be destroyed werewolves and shredding and burning our bodies."

"Wait a minute, if you never die, how old are you all?"

Esme said, "110."

Edward said, "109 and Alice is 109"

Rose said, "95."

Emmett said, "95."

Jasper said, "147."

Carlisle said, "362."

Then Esme continued with, "Even though we have super strength; we don't even need our super strength. We can attract our kill with our voices and use their scent against them. We don't need to sleep."

"You never sleep."

"No."

"Then what have you done while holding me in my sleep."

"Darlin', I just sit there and watch you sleep. It's fine; I enjoy it. I love hearing you talk in your sleep and you center me more than I ever have been before."

"So you drink animal blood, I believe I have seen all of you eat human food with me though."

Emmett said, "We have and it's terrible; particularly when it comes back up. I always have to go hunt immediately to get rid of the taste."

I started to speak. Jasper raised his fingers to my lips and said, "Do not even apologize for that."

"Wait a minute. What happens to all the food Esme makes? It is always gone the next day. There have been times I would love the leftovers. I just thought you were all pigs."

Esme said, "We are sorry; we just didn't want you to know that we weren't eating so we

…"

Emmett then interrupted, "The girls' group home is going to be very sad that they no longer get all that great food." and Emmett turned up his nose.

"It is great food, Emmett; Esme is a wonderful cook. Esme, if you will allow me, can I help you cook so that we can continue taking the food to the group home?"

"Of course, that would be something fun to do with you Bella."

"Wait a minute," I asked. "Can you afford to keep doing that now that I know?"

Everyone laughed and then Esme said, "Yes, Bella. We can afford to keep doing that. That is part of our story would you like to hear it now?"

"Yes, but can I have a human moment?"

"Sure," and Jasper carried me to my bathroom. Soon I was settled back down onto the couch resting against Jasper.

"Alright," I said. "From your ages, I presume the story starts with Carlisle."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Happy Wednesday. I need a little help from all my readers. I am closing in on 100 reviews; let's make this the chapter that to hit that mark. Please enjoy. In this story, I have chosen to make the mating call a slow build even now that she is with Jasper.**

From previous chapter -

"_From your ages, I presume the story starts with Carlisle."_

Chapter 20

"Yes." and Carlisle started his story about his father, religion beliefs and then being changed. As Carlisle continued, "I didn't like what I had become. I tried to kill myself and I couldn't do it. I ran and stayed hidden learning to live on animals. Through moving around, I found and learned of other vampires. Sometimes, I stayed with others and other times I just kept moving on. I went to school when I could and learned about medicine. I have been all over Europe and the world. I finally came to the United States to get away from human eating vampires. I can handle all human blood because I have been around it so long. In the early 1900's, I was a doctor in Chicago during the Spanish influenza when a mother and son came in.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," and Edward stepped in and told his story. "My mother asked Carlisle to take care of me as she was dying. My father had died two weeks earlier of the same disease. I was still at a point I could be saved though not for much longer. So Carlisle took me to the morgue like I was dead, then took me from the hospital and finally bit me at his home. The change was terrible and lasted for three days. I have been Carlisle's companion since then."

Carlisle said, "For the most part, since Edward is stuck in a 17 year old human body, he had a period of rebellion for about 20 years."

I looked at Edward and asked, "Did you?"

"Yes, selectively, because what we haven't told you yet is that I can read people's minds."

"Oh my god," I said.

Jasper came in my head and said, _"Relax, he can't read yours for some reason though."_

I said, _"What is wrong with me?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with you Darlin'. I like that he can't read your mind, but I can feel you most of the time. And, yes, I will explain that later." _

Carlisle then continued, "Less than a year later, I found a beautiful woman in my emergency room."

I looked at Esme. She smiled and said, "Yes, how you know who he is talking about each time I do not know. I had miscarried about a month before at six months along and I was terribly distressed. I was out walking and came across a bridge and decided to jump. I hit the beach below me and broke so much of myself I was sure I was going to die. When Carlisle found me in the hospital, my scent pulled him in and he realized he found his mate. Again he took another patient out of the hospital and changed me. Three days later, I awoke to my soul mate. I missed my human life and losing my child. However, I am happy to have given up my human life to have found Carlisle. Since Edward left this part out, I was around when he was a wild teenager. I understood what he was going through and we welcomed him back to us with open arms. Since he has been back with us, he is a perfect son and he has not wanted another human since he returned to us."

Rose then said, "It is my turn. I was living the perfect debutant life and so looking forward to marrying my fiancé, Royce. Immediately after we got married I had full plans to start having children. It was all I had ever dreamed of until one night about a month before the wedding. I was out walking home from a friends' dinner party for me. I came across Royce and his friends and they gang raped me leaving me in an ally way to die. Carlisle found me hoping that I would be a mate for Edward and his family would be perfect. So he took me home and changed me. Unfortunately, when I came to, I wanted nothing to do with Edward and he the same for me. We are siblings and friends; but that is all. I did seek out revenge on Royce and his friends."

I said, "You saved Royce for last and you found him cowering in a corner. Didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I just know you; and I know how protective you are of me. Plus what you have done for me. You would have done anything for Royce and you did. But then he abused it and you sought out retribution. It is also what you do to Emmett; but with Emmett it is all in fun?"

The next thing I knew Rose was in front of me and said, "You are so my sister and I love you. You know me so well."

"After my vengeance, I settled into animal blood and my vampire life. However, I actually did just kill Royce and his friends. I did not suck them dry. But, after Royce was dead, I had to scratch him and taste him. He tasted like crap. Six months later, I was out in the woods hunting; and I smelled a bear and an unusual scent with the bear and headed for it. I found Emmett almost mauled to death by a bear. I took out the bear and carried Emmett back to Carlisle. I hoped he could save him because of the draw I had to Emmett; I knew he had to be my mate."

"Hey, this is my part. The bear snuck up on me."

"While you were out hunting him," Rose said and I giggled.

"Carlisle changed me. When I woke up three days later, I thought I was dead and looking at an angel. She told me I wasn't dead and she took me outside to hunt. Then she showed me her strength and I found out how strong I was; then together we hunted. I realized by the end of the day; I was in love with her and my world has been perfect even though I am dead."

I looked up at Jasper and asked, "Are you going to tell me about you and I's connection first or your history? And what about Alice?"

Edward said, "Jasper will tell you part of Alice's history because she is partially responsible for Jasper coming to us. I'll take you through Alice's history until she meets Jasper." Then Edward's cell phone rang. He looked at it, and said "Alice." Then answered the phone and said, "Hi, Beautiful."

"Yes, just a second," and she was on speaker phone.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hi Alice. How did you do that?"

"Bella, I can see the future once people make decisions. So I called at just the right time, I want to tell my story."

"Okay."

"I don't remember much of my childhood. I lived in an asylum and do not know my family. We speculate from what we have found out that my human side of fortune telling must have scared them. I was changed by an unknown vampire and somehow survived my change. I was taught as a newborn about being a vegetarian. Then I got a vision about meeting Jasper in a diner. I know that part is weird; but I did. Then we find this family and I find my mate and Jasper eventually becomes happy. I am able to convince him to join me looking for the Cullens because he is tired of his life as it was. That is when we go looking for the Cullens and find them three months later. I find my Edward, whom I miss very much."

Emmett says, "But not as much as the smokin' shopping deal in Italy." Everyone laughs.

"I have learned my lesson. Jasper just so you know, Bella can handle everything. Please don't hold anything back. Bella, I look forward to finally meeting you."

"Me, too. But Alice, I am not a shopper and goodbye," and I hit end before she could say anything. That made everyone in our room laugh.

So again I looked at Jasper and ask, "Are you going to tell me about you and I's connection first or your history?"

Emmett busted up saying to me, "Jasper called what you two have a connection. You two are the strongest mates out there with your mental bond; you are true mates. Jasper just told you it was a connection!"

Rose slapped Emmett. "Ouch! He can't just tell her it's a connection; it's way more."

I asked, "Jasper, mates? What does that mean to you? The rest of these guys are mates, in love and appear within this house to be married. From the way you all talk around here, sex isn't a problem for vampires."

"Oh, it's fucking amazing," said Emmett. "We don't have to hold back; plus we males need very little recovery time not like human males".

Rose smacks Emmett and said, "Shut up about sex. Our little human here is barely 18 and has been locked in a bubble for almost 12 years. The poor girl has read about sex in romance books; but has not had a remote chance at sex until… she made a pass at Edward and was then rejected. Bella, please excuse, Emmett and I. I think I need to teach him a lesson." Rose then looked at Carlisle and said, "Before Jasper gets to into this with what it means for the two of them maybe you should tell her about the different levels of mates." With that she and Emmett were gone.

Carlisle explained about the different kinds of mates and answered my questions.

Vampires mate for life, Mates, soul mates and true mates. The connections get tighter as you go up the scale. My head was spinning as Carlisle went through the different types of mates. All I could think about was Emmett's comments on sex and knowing that I hadn't even thought about it until a few months ago. I tried to hide into Jasper and not let anyone see my confusion.

I finally asked, "Jasper, can we go talk about this in my room?"

"Of course," and I was up in his arms and in my room in seconds.

Once he had me comfortable with my ankle propped back up, Jazz never left my side and sat down on my bed next to me. Now that we are alone, I asked, "Jasper, what are you?"

"Your protector, your friend."

"So my protector calls me Darlin', I may be naïve; but I am not stupid. Jasper, I was just lectured for over 30 minutes on all the different kind of mates. Carlisle made sure he explained the most about true mates and the closeness we share including our abilities to talk to each other in our heads. Carlisle also said that once we are truly mated, have sex, we will share one soul completely. Do you want that?"

"Fine, I am undoubtedly your protector today; but someday, I will be your true mate and lover."

"Jasper, I am just wrapping my hands around you being a vampire and my friend, but lover that scares the shit out of me."

"It's okay, Darlin'; I'm willing to wait. I'll be and do whatever it takes to make you happy. For right now, I'll be your friend and confidant; when you are ready and only when you are ready, we will become slowly and at your pace become true mates. I promise not before you are ready. Now I'll admit, I'll always be around because being away from you hurts. I hope you can understand that. I think you'll see that now too since you have opened up to our bond."

"Jasper, I understand. I have always liked and wanted you around even as my protector and friend because you have always made me feel special," and then I blushed and said, "Now I know why? Jasper, how many women have you been with and when was the last one?"

"Bella, I will not lie. I have been with a lot of women over my 140 years. However, in the last ten years, I was tired of it all and I have been with no one."

"Jasper, were any of them human or were they all vampires?"

"They have been both."

"Thank you, Jasper for being honest with me." And then I covered my mouth and said in his head, _"Wait a minute you guys said hearing was improved."_

"Yes, there are no secrets in this family. Anything spoken out loud in this house is free game."

After I stunned Bella into silence, I rocked her and said in her head, _"I promise you get used to it and will think it is normal."_

Finally I said in his head, _"Jasper, tell me about your history."_

**A/N Hope you enjoyed and now go ahead and hit that pretty little review button below. Thanks and I will see you next Wednesday. **


	21. Chapter 21

Finally I said in his head, _"Jasper, tell me about your history."_

Chapter 21

So Jasper continues, he tells me about being the youngest Major in the Civil War. We then have a separate conversation about our discussions in the hospital about history and that he had actually lived through some of it and was telling me personal experiences. Then he tells me how he met Maria and she changed him. She used his empath abilities for her newborn army and battles. Maria was the one that had Jasper change his friends, Peter and Charlotte. "Someday, I want you to meet Peter and Charlotte; but Bella they still selectively seek nourishment off of humans blood. Eventually, the three of us grew tired of Maria and together we left. If it hadn't been the three of us together, I don't think I could have done it," Jasper said.

"Jasper, does the family call you major because of the civil war ranking or is there more?"

"There is more. I was Maria's right hand man, so I earned the title Major because of the order and discipline I established with the newborns. Peter and Charlotte helped me with the discipline and training of all the newborns. The newborns learned to fear me and I had no qualms about destroying any that couldn't follow my orders. There is a more dominate fighting side of me that can come out and that is when the family calls me Major."

"Like last night."

"Yes, I wanted so badly to just rush the bridge and get you when Carlisle was holding you like that. That is when the family was calling me Major, so that I would get him under control. I loved my friends; but I grew tired of the humans and moving around. So I started roaming on my own and tried animal blood; it wasn't my favorite but I started getting use to it. That is when I found Alice, she led me to the Cullens and that led me to you."

"Jasper, tell me more about your time with Maria."

"Bella, I will tell you everything; but can we agree to do it in small doses? I didn't realize how bad that time was."

We continued our mental conversation for a long time. It was so much easier to talk to him like this. I did really like it. While we talked, I held onto the teddy bear that Jazz bought me when it was determined that I was allowed to have unsterilized things with me again. I liked that part of Jasper the giving and caring - the simple things in life. Jasper said in my head, _"You seem at peace and relatively calm."_

"_I am just thinking how the guy that has taken such good care of me and getting me this teddy bear is the same guy that trained and destroyed newborns." _

Before Jasper could answer, there was a knock at my door and I said, "Yes."

Esme opened my door and said, "Do you two realize what time it is?"

"No," and I looked at the clock. "Oops, it is 6."

"May we come in Bella? It is Carlisle and I," Esme said.

"Of course,"

"Bella, we have left you alone as long as we could. You need to take your pills and you need to eat so that the pills don't upset your stomach. I also need to check your stab wound and put a clean dressing on it," Carlisle said.

"Alright," I said.

"Bella, you know about our house rules; but if you will allow it, I can do your check up here or Jasper, Esme or I can carry you to my office. Then, if we can get you comfortable in the dining room, you can eat in there.

"Your office please." Jasper had me in his arms and was carrying me to Carlisle's office immediately. I mentally said, _"I was going to ask Esme to carry me."_

"_Take that back,"_ Jasper said.

"_Why? If I don't, will I meet the Major?"_

"_No, I'll just get even one day. I promise Darlin' and you don't want to meet the Major yet." _

I just started giggling and cuddled closer to Jasper, _"I was kidding, Darlin'. Thank you for this; I do like being this close to you."_

"_You're welcome, Darlin'. Thank you for saying that; I have waited a long time to here you say something like that to me." _

Carlisle cleaned out my wound and rebandaged it up. Rose came in and said, "How is the patient?"

"She will be fine," Carlisle said.

"Good. Bella, how about dinner?" Rose asked.

"I am starving and whatever Es-mom has made smells wonderful. Dr. dad, how am I suppose to eat in the dining room and keep my foot up?"

Jasper gave me an idea in my head and then we shared with the idea with Rose and Carlisle. Rose said, "Let's take it one step farther," and she added to the plan. We all agreed; Emmett wasn't going to know what hit him. We put the plan in motion.

Jasper took me to the kitchen first. Esme told me my stew was ready and told Jasper to take me to the dining room. Jasper was trying to get me to sit down and be comfortable. He winked at me; and then I went into my role, "Damn it, Jasper. Why did you insist on making me eat in here? I can't get comfortable."

"I'm sorry, Bella. What should I do?"

"Carlisle said I have to keep my ankle elevated so I need a foot stool under the table."

"Bella, we don't have any."

"Edward, Emmett," I yelled. "I need your help. Jasper isn't being a very good mate and doesn't want to help me;" but I winked at him.

They both raced into the room. I hoped one day I would get use to their speed; it still was astonishing. Literally being in an enclosed room and feeling the air moving that fast around you. I might feel that if I had 10 fans on high blowing at me; but almost as soon as the air started moving it stopped again, too. Emmett said, "What Bella?"

"Emmett, can you find me a footstool or something I can prop my leg on under the table? Jasper hasn't had any luck."

"Bella, I will be your footstool."

"Really, cuz I am really hungry and my food looks so good that Esme made me."

"Of course, anything for my belly sister. Especially, since I don't have to eat any more of your crappy human food." Emmett got under the table and carefully put my leg on his back as Jasper got me comfortable in my seat.

I was sitting and eating. Then I heard the stiletto heels coming down the hallway, Rose came into the dining room looking amazing and sexy as sin and said, "Emmett, you said you would be right back. Where are you?"

"Under the table keeping Bella's ankle and leg elevated."

"So sex with me is now second to holding Bella's leg. Great, you are now picking a simple human's needs over me and all she wants you for is a foot stool."

Jasper caught my leg as Emmett dropped it and came out from under the table. He started begging Rose for forgiveness and not withholding sex from him. "How dare you call Bella, simple human, you were so mad at me when I called her that?"

Suddenly I lost it and said, "Emmett, you really are just a teddy bear; aren't you?"

"Yes, Bella. Whoever came up with this idea, got me good."

"Jasper started it and your wife made it great," I said.

"Good night, Bella. I am going out hunting with my husband. I truly believe that Jasper will take perfect care of you while we are gone." She leaned over and hugged me gently.

"Like that?" I asked as she pulled back.

"Yes, like this – Bella, let Jasper explain this one and we will see you tomorrow."

I looked at Jasper and said, "I don't want you to explain that one to me. My imagination is doing enough as it is with you alls explanation of hunting." I finished my stew and Jasper took me back to bed.

"_Bella,"_ Jasper said into my head. _"We have one more thing to talk about?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The shots we are giving you are my venom." _

"_Jasper, do you expect me to get angry, yell and scream?"_

"_Maybe. I'm not sure how I expected you to react."_

"_Jasper, you and your family gave me a life. I lived an existence before; now I get to live. I have been outside. I have a family, though a cold dead vampire family; but I have a family that loves me and cares about me. I'm just glad I have people that care about me now. Yes, I am surprised that you are giving me your venom; but I am not upset. I am happy." _

"_I know you are; I can feel it."_

The next day, I answered my cell phone while Jasper and I were watching a movie in the late morning. "Hi, Leah!"

"How are you, Bella?"

"Better, I'm on bed rest for a week because of my ankle and the blood I lost. Jasper and I are just laying around watching movies. Thank you for trying to help the Cullens find me."

"Bella, all of us care about you very much. There is no doubt that we would help them look for you."

I said, "Kind of like a family does looking for maybe a cousin."

"Yes, Bella, like a cousin."

"Well, when is my cousin going to come over to explain why they were able to keep up with my vampire family?"

"So they told you!"

"Yes, yesterday opened a whole new world for me; so when are you coming over?"

"Not today, I go on duty in an hour. How about tomorrow? Emily and I will come over if it's okay with your family and particularly Jasper. We'll bring you lunch and snacks so you can let Esme know."

I looked at Jasper and he said in my head, "_Yes, Darlin'_."

"Sounds like a plan, Leah. I will see you around noon."

"Yes, you will. Jasper let Esme know that we'll bring Bella lunch and treats tomorrow."

JPOV

Esme and Rose were excited about the girls coming to visit. Once Bella went to sleep that night, Rose asked me to come and talk to her on the balcony.

"Yes Rose."

"Once Carlisle and Edward leave for work tomorrow, why don't you and Emmett go out for a hunt? The four of us girls can handle Bella as Leah tells her their story."

"But what about her emotions?"

"Jasper, she's been fine, even after finding out she's living with six vampires."

"I know, but.."

"Jasper, you still have to hunt."

Then my cell phone rang. I answered it, "Hello, Alice. I'm sure you are about to tell me that everything will be fine tomorrow; so I should go hunting with Emmett."

"Yes, Jasper you should go hunting; but not because Bella will be fine. Emmett is going to need you on this trip."

Rose grabbed my phone and said, "What the fuck is he going to do?"

"Nothing, as long as Jazz goes with him; otherwise, he'll have to run home naked, again."

"Jazz, go with him please. I promise Bella will be fine. If we have any problems medically, I am sure Leah can help. If not, Carlisle and Edward are just around the corner."

"Fine, you two, I'll go; but my mate better not have one hair harmed on her when I return."

"She won't Jasper and thank you."

"Please, excuse me; I'm going back to Bella since I won't be with her tomorrow."

"Thank you, again, Jasper."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed Jasper's story and the prank on Emmett. See you next Wednesday.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning Jasper had me up at eight so that Dr. dad could check out my wound before he went to work. Carlisle told me it was doing well. He also told me that if I needed him for anything with Jasper gone to give him a call.

"Yes, Dr. dad and thank you for being so overprotective."

Jasper then took me back to bed for breakfast. After breakfast, Rose came and helped me take a bath. I knew Jasper was my mate and what it would mean eventually. I still wasn't ready for him to see me naked and help me. I did let Jasper pick my outfit for the day. So Rose helped me slip into my skinny jeans and short sleeve emerald green sweater. Once I was dressed, Rose went to help me limp to my vanity in the bedroom. Jasper couldn't resist and raced in, scooped me up and carried me to the vanity. He gently set me at the vanity, pulled the towel from my hair. I tilted my head back, smiled and said "Thank you; have fun hunting and I will see you at dinner time."

"Bye, Bella. Remember if you really need me, call or text and I will come back."

"Thank you, Jasper," and then he was gone.

Rose helped me with my hair. Esme came in and said, "Carlisle has agreed you can move to the living room and prop your foot on the ottoman."

"What ottoman, Es-mom? We don't have one?"

"We do now; it was delivered about ten minutes ago."

"You shouldn't have."

Rose carried me out to the living room. We sat and talked. I had to admit to myself; it was nice to be allowed out of my room. Esme got me the perfect ottoman.

Leah and Emily showed up at 11:50. They brought salads and fried chicken along with a chocolate cake.

We sat around eating and talking; but before I started my chocolate cake, I looked at Leah and said, "I think you two need to start talking. Well, I guess you two are not vampires because you are eating food with me. Leah, you have always eaten food with me."

"You're right. Jake, Sam and myself are shifters. Emily is human. Like vampires have mates; we imprint on our mates much the same as vampires. Emily and Jake are our mates."

"So shifters? What is that?"

Esme stopped us and said, "How about we move back to the living room so that I can get Bella's ankle elevated as I promised Carlisle?"

I hobbled leaning on Emily and Leah back to the living room.

"Now dish?"

Leah and Emily filled me in on their history and Leah becoming a shifter and Emily helping with the spells when they needed to be more than just birds. Then Emily's phone rang about 4 pm. She answered and said, "Hi, Sam. Hold on let me ask?" Emily then looked at Leah and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Tell them ten minutes and I will meet them on the patio."

"Bella, we want you to see us in our other form; so I am going downstairs. Then the three of us will meet you out on the patio. The hawks that will land on your deck will be maroon in color, gray and dark blue. We each have our own unique color; though we try to blend in with the hawks that live in the area. We will come right up to your lounge chair okay."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. We want you to know us in both of our forms."

Rose said, "This I have to see. We will watch from the patio door."

Leah leaned over, hugged Bella and then looked at Rose and Esme and said, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Rose and Emily helped me out to the patio. Emily sat next to me and Rose and Esme stood at the door. Within two minutes, three hawks landed on the balcony fence and then they glided over to me. Two were on my lounge chair and the other was on Emily's.

I looked at Emily and said, "Sam?"

"Yes."

"So Sam is the dark gray. Leah is the maroon and Jake is the navy blue."

Emily said, "Yes."

"Emily, may I?" as I gestured at touching them.

"Yes, watch my hand first," and she showed me what to do, soon Sam was resting on her arm.

Emily said, "Now put both your arms down like I did my one."

I did and soon I had Jake and Leah on each of my arms. It was truly amazing.

"Bella, they are going to fly away now. Do you want to send your friends on their way?"

"Sure."

"You are going to drop each of your arms six inches and then pull them back up quickly 6 inches higher than you are already holding them." Emily paused and said, "Think you have it." I shook my head and then Emily said, "I will go first." She did and Sam flew away. "Your turn, Bella," and I sent them off. "Alright, let's get you back inside and your friends will be beck in ten minutes."

Esme stepped up and said, "I made dinner and we still have the chocolate cake. Would you all like to stay?"

"I am sure they would love to," Emily said as she was helping me limp back inside.

I said, "Goody, I will have company in the dining room and not just vampires watching me eat." We were all eating dessert when Emmett and Jasper came back. Jasper immediately came over and kissed my forehead and said to everyone, "Thank you for taking such good care of Bella today. It didn't hurt quite so bad being apart from her knowing that you all were with her."

"You're welcome," Leah said.

Jasper pulled up a chair next to me and said, "Did you get all your questions answered?"

"Yes. I was just about to tell my friends/cousins goodbye."

Jasper helped me to stand up and I kept my weight on my good leg. I told everyone good night, thank you for coming over and explaining themselves to me.

Emmett piped up and said, "Your secret security protectors for all humans from us bad ass vampires."

Esme slapped Emmett and Sam, Leah, Jake and Emily all laughed at him.

Jake walked by and said, "Good night, Emmett. You big teddy bear that your mom can put in his place," and he slaps him on his back with that everyone else headed out, too.

Jasper took me to my room and after I went to the bathroom, I told him what they had told me and about seeing them as hawks.

Jasper and I spent hours talking during the week of my covalence. Emmett and I played video games in my room. Emmett would make sexual innuendos about my mate and me. Plus he talked about his and Rose's healthy sex life. It kept making me nervous and I always pushed it off as something else to Jasper because I was just not ready to talk about sex with Jasper.

After my week of bed rest, when I was allowed out of my room, I had made it to the kitchen all by myself. It is now the first of November. I sat down on a stool while Esme cooked for me and asked her, "I sometimes feel uncomfortable around Jazz. That may not be the right…."

I heard a growl in the other room, something breaking and the front door slamming.

Esme asked, "Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it's not that. I know he gets angry; he explained all of that to me. I understand his past. I'm just confused and maybe a little scared about my feelings for him. Am I suppose to be madly and deeply in love with him? Does he expect me to just make love to him or have sex with him? I…"

"Bella, honey, sit down a minute; relax and breathe. Does what you feel for Jasper feel better, worse or indifferent to what you felt for Edward?"

"There is a very strong pull towards Jasper. I didn't notice until after the Edward crush was burst. Jasper has always made me feel comfortable and cared for. He makes me feel special and loved like the whole family does; but I want to feel extra special. Now that he left the house without me, I feel a little empty and my chest hurts. From what Carlisle said that is all the mate pull."

"It is the mate pull. Bella, Jazz wants you to be happy; that is all he wants for you right now. He will do whatever you want; he understands you. Trust me he only wants you to be happy."

"Es–mom, years ago, I found a knight in shining armor. That knight made me feel extra special; I want him back. I thought Edward was that because he found a cure for my immune deficiency and gave me my life back. Or are you all going to tell me that what I felt all those years ago was just a farce?"

"No, Bella, I'll never tell you it was a farce. I woke up to a vampire being my knight, Carlisle. Tell me about your knight."

"There was a night in early summer years ago, when my parents had left a sitter with me to go away for the weekend and a storm came in, I was so scared. There was someone across from my parent's apartment that saw me and kept me calm. He was there every summer and then my parents lost the apartment and I lost my knight. I missed him this past summer. I would sit and look out my grandmother's windows for hours hoping he would come in and take me away from all of this."

"Bella, I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere."

EsPOV

As I ran into the living room, I said to the kids in the other room, "I'll explain later; but find Jasper and get him back here no matter what."

They got up and left going in search of Jasper. I went back into the kitchen to Bella and asked, "Would you call Jasper and ask him to come back?"

"No, he's mad at me. He broke something and slammed the door."

"Okay, that's fine; but just so you know, I sent Edward, Emmett and Rose to find him and bring him back. Will you see him?"

"Maybe, as long as, Major isn't there when he comes back into the house."

"Bella, trust me when you see him, he'll be Jasper, I promise."

Thank god for being a vampire. I sent a quick text that Bella didn't know about to Edward, Emmett and Rose - get Jazz to calm down. I sent a second one to Jasper only saying- u r her knight in shining armor trust me

"Esme, I am going to back to my room. This damn mate pull is starting to hurt so I am going to lay down and try to fall asleep."

"That's fine, Bella. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks, Es-mom."

Twenty minutes later, all four of my kids are in the kitchen. I can see Jazz is frustrated; I don't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know that. "Jazz, relax everything will be as it should be shortly."

"How? Why? What did you mean by knight in shining armor?"

"Bella told me about finding her knight in shining armor that she met when she was younger. It was during a summer storm from a far; there was something comforting about this person. She saw him in a window watching the storm with her from his apartment building." A smile grew on Jasper's face. "Bella thought that Edward may be her knight; but when he dumped her, her words, she learned better. Now she wants her knight. She wants that extra special feeling he gave to her, those again are her words. Jazz," and Esme took my hands. "What she was upset about and scared about, was what you expected from her since we all had explained the mate thing and the sexual bond that goes with it? She thought you were expecting sex immediately and she is very nervous about it. Now make sure Major is put away and all your other emotions except for the genuine love that you have for her. Then go to her room and take her to your room and show her your view and your love."

"Esme, if I could cry, I would. Thank you," I said as venom was just sitting in the corner of my eyes and wouldn't spill over.

"I know. I wanted to when she told me. You're welcome, Jasper."

"I'm going out on the deck for a few minutes to relax and think about Bella, my true mate."

"Not a problem. Once Carlisle gets off tonight, we'll all leave you to alone tonight and give you both some privacy. Then we won't have to feel both of your emotions."

JPOV

Thirty minutes later, I was at Bella's door and instead of knocking I used our connection asking, _"May I come in, Darlin'?"_

"_Of course, Jazz, are you mad at me?"_

"_No, Darlin' never! You've been in your room for quite a while."_

"_I was thinking and resting; is that okay?"_

"_Of course, it's fine. But can I show you something?"_

"_What?" _

"_You have to come with me to find out,"_ and I led her to my room. We stopped in front of my bedroom. She looked at me questioning and asked, "I, finally, get to see your room."

"Yes."

As I opened the door, I said, "My room is the only one that is part of our home that faces this direction."

**A/N Hello all my readers. Sorry I had to do it; I would love to read your reviews even though you probably hate me right now. I promise I will post again next Wednesday. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

BPOV

"So," and I stepped into his room and noticed the view right away. Silently, I was pulled to his window. I stood there looking at my old apartment still vacant. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. He helped me turn around to look at him. I whispered not knowing if it was verbal or in my head, "You are my knight in shining armor. You calmed me all those years ago and it was you that was there for me every summer."

"_Yes,"_ he said to me mentally. Jazz lowered his face to mine and kissed my lips for the first time. It was just a simple kiss; but I felt it clear into my soul, almost like our two souls briefly touched.

I said, "I'm sorry, Jasper. It must have hurt you that I first picked Edward instead of you."

"Bella, you don't ever have to apologize. What you felt for Edward was a thank you and a crush? Those feelings would have changed eventually; but what I feel for you won't. I hope one day you will feel the same for me."

"Wait a minute, Jasper."

"What?"

"I know you are my knight, but why are you still here? It is past Labor Day. Where did you go all those years when you disappeared on Labor Day?"

Jasper gently kissed my fore head and said, "I'm still here because you're here in my life. My one true mate. And as to where I went every year, I will tell you as long as you tell me about all those summers and what you were thinking?"

"Deal, but you go first? You also have to tell me what you thought watching me grow up."

"Deal. When I left on Labor Day, I went to my other family. Two people that I created in Maria's army were Peter and Charlotte."

"You have talked about them. Wait they aren't mad at me that you didn't go back in September, are they?"

"Darlin'" and he again kissed me just simply on my lips. "You're so giving. They're fine with me staying her with you. They are mates as well. They're happy that I finally found mine and get to be with her. They also are looking forward to meeting you."

"So what did the three of you do?"

"We would work their horse ranch in Texas and I trained some award winning horses."

"Because of your empath skills?"

"Yes, that is one way I have continued building my fortune."

"Will you show me the ranch one day?"

"Of course, Darlin'"

"What else did you do? There is something you are leaving out."

"We also spend two months every year looking all over the world for Maria and her army because Peter tells me that he can't tell when but he knows we are going to have to deal with her again."

"What's his talent then?"

"Some type of clairvoyance, but we say he just knows shit. Just like Alice, you don't want to bet against either one of them."

We talked in his room with me sitting on his lap on the couch for probably another hour. We were just talking about all those summers until my stomach growled. Jazz heated up my dinner for me. We talked through dinner, went back to my room this time and continued talking. I fell asleep in my bed with my head on Jasper's lap; the last thought I had as I fell asleep was I finally found my knight in shining armor and he really wasn't breakable.

JPOV

Bella fell into one of the most restful, peaceful sleep she had since I met her. I was still holding her when Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rose all peaked in and smiled at me with my damsel asleep in my lap.

Esme whispered, "Is everything okay?"

I just smiled sending them both Bella and I's happy emotions and they left me alone with Bella.

BPOV

On Monday, Jazz took me to school. He actually walked with me to my first class just to make sure my ankle held up. Then he left me at my class. I called him an hour later crying and he said, "What, Darlin'?"

"Please come and get me. I'm a failure."

When he got there, I quickly let myself into his car crying and said, "Don't try to stop me."

"Fine, but what happened?"

"Both my teacher's dropped me from their classes. Jasper, why did they do that? I don't understand, why?"

Jasper pulled me into a hug and said, "It isn't your fault. Thank you for calling me this time and not running away."

"Well, with whatever this damn connection is, I figure you would just find me. Plus Jasper, you always make me feel better and it's not with the empath thing either. I have always liked being with you and Edward. Now I'll always get to be with you from what I understand about this mate thing. Plus with the bullshit, that I was dropped from my classes, you can be with me all the fuckin' time."

"Thank you, Darlin'. Now let's get you home to your family and figure out what happened."

JPOV

Carlisle and I met in his office while we talked about what happened. We also used Edward's charming skills to get the answers we needed. Rose and Esme tried to cheer Bella up. It took Emmett being his typical goofy self and taking her for ice cream for lunch to get her to cheer up. Esme wasn't very happy with him when she heard what Bella had for lunch. But I didn't care because I saw a smile on her face after all her crying and sobbing.

BPOV

The next day the administration called and explained to me that because I hadn't called the school about my accident and students wanting into those classes both professors dropped me following school protocol. They also said that they had tried to call me but my phone was never answered so they thought I was a drop out. It was nothing against me as a student and they would be happy to have me back in the spring. They apologized again and hung up.

JPOV

I did not want my girl feeling like she was a failure. She wasn't a failure; we had her Mensa certificate for proof of how brilliant she was.

Later that day, Bella and I were watching a documentary on the Salem witch trials and Bella asked, "Would you take me there one day?"

I agreed immediately and then mentioned Plymouth Rock was close by and other things we could do in the Boston Area. Bella got out paper and we started listing all the historical places we would like to see.

BPOV

Jasper nuzzled into my neck while I was adding onto my list and said, "How about we travel the country learning this country's history instead of you just reading it in textbooks from teachers?"

"Really, we could do something like that," Bella asked.

"Bella, we can do anything you want on two conditions."

"What?"

"You stay healthy and you have a good time."

"Dr. dad, won't tell us no!"

"Dr. dad tells you go and have a good time. Listen to your body Bella, take your shots and I'm betting you will have the trip of a lifetime," I heard Carlisle tell me from his office next to the dining room.

"Thank you Dr. dad; but I will miss you all including Es-mom," and with that I was hugging him after I ran into his den.

"You're welcome, Bella. We will miss you, too; but you can always call us."

"I will, Dr. dad."

Jasper and I continued creating the list and we had over a dozen places so far we wanted to visit. Esme came and got me to eat dinner and we just kept planning. Finally, Jasper said, "Esme, you are dying to say something to Bella so please do."

"Alright, Jasper can handle any temperature; however, my little human daughter is going to need layers of warm clothes to wear. Rose and I will need to take Bella shopping for warm clothes and jackets."

Rose was right there saying, "Of course, we'll."

Two days later and after a four hour whirlwind trip, Rose, Esme and I had everything I would need and then some. Plus we bought clothes for Jasper, too.

Jasper had come into my room right after I had finished unpacking my new things. When I showed him a sweater I got him, Jasper asked, "Darlin', was this your idea? did you pick it out?"

"Yes," I said shyly. "If you don't like it, you can take it back. I would understand."

Then he put his soft, yet solid fingers under my chin and lifted up my face so that we were looking at each other. "Darlin', I'm very happy that you bought it for me and it's perfect. Thank you for thinking of me."

"You're welcome," I said with a smile. "Can we see if it fits?"

"Sure." Jasper pulled off his long sleeve t-shirt. Oh my, I thought to myself Jasper is incredible. He beats anything that I looked at online all those years growing up; he beat the movie stars I watched on TV or on video. I thought I could just look at his chest forever and then I heard my name as the sweater went over his head and slid into place.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Bella, I love my sweater; it fits perfectly. And I think you forgot about me being an empath and what your emotions do to me," and then he was leaning down kissing me. Our kissing continued and Jasper thought into my head, "_I can feel your cheeks heating up. I wonder what color I would find if I pulled back a little bit right now."_ Instead of letting him find out, we just continued kissing until my text alert went off and so Jasper finished off the kiss. I picked up the phone and saw it was from Dr. dad.

"What does he want? I was really enjoying your lips, Bella."

"Sorry, Dr. dad wants to check me out before we leave."

"Okay, I'll come."

"Jasper, this is my girl workings, please. Carlisle has always promised this is between him and I."

"Bella, we're mates."

Then he stopped as I put my fingers on his lips, "Jasper, there's nothing to tell and when there is, I promise, I will. I'm still getting use to all of this between you and I."

"I understand and I know you will."

"Now go because your doctor is waiting for you."

Carlisle and I talk about the small two day spotting that I had last week with no pain. He sends me on my trip with birth control pills just in case. He does another ultrasound and everything looks good. He also gives me a morning after pill just in case Jasper and I do slip.

I start turning red and say, "Dr. dad, you have told me that vampires can't get pregnant."

"Correct, Bella; but you are human."

"Jasper is a vampire."

"Yes, but who knows. There are stories about vampire children; though we do not know if they are fact or fiction."

"But Jasper and I have to have sex first."

"That's right, Bella. You two plan on being gone for six weeks and a lot can happen in that period of time."

"Dr. dad, we have just barely started kissing and it isn't French kissing either. I can't believe I just said that too you."

"I understand, Bella; but things can change quickly as I already mentioned."

"Fine Dr. dad, what can you teach me about the birds and the bees, is that what we are getting to? I have already chased my mate away once because of my fear of having sex. Dr. dad, do me a favor and pull up an obgyn test for me?"

"Fine, my sassy daughter, we'll see how smart you really are? If you don't get an A, you have to sit through my lecture!"

"Fine, but if I get an A, what do I get?"

"Bragging rights and maybe you can teach a class to Emmett."

An hour later and after Carlisle texted Jasper I was fine, Dr. dad's jaw was on the floor. I then asked, "Well? Am I excused Dr. dad?"

"After I show Esme; she is the one that wanted me to talk to you." Soon Esme looked at my test and my perfect score.

"Es-mom, thank you for caring about me so much and worrying about my well-being. I understand more than enough about sex and how it works mechanically. I have a long way to go with the emotions that go with it. However, I have an empath in my mate or boyfriend whatever you want to call him. I'm sure he can help me deal with the emotions when I am ready. Now that the whole house has heard how smart I am when it comes to the mechanics of sex, the workings of a female, and my empath emotional mate. Jasper, will you come and take me away so that I can hide my bright red face from everyone for a while?" Jasper was in Carlisle's office. I smiled at both Esme and Carlisle and said, "I love you both; thank you for caring so much about me."

"You're welcome, Bella. Thank you for staying with us; goodnight little human one," Esme said.

Jasper started laughing as we went into my bedroom and I said, "Should I ask what is so funny?"

"Carlisle is lecturing Esme about being an overprotective mother. But she is giving it right back to him about the items he has messed up on particularly you not having taken written school tests before."

"Jasper, you really are okay with helping me through this mating thing with your control of yours and my emotions."

"Of course, I am. Bella, we were not kidding, the most important part of the mating is that each of us is happy. So I am truly the protector of your heart and happiness first and for most."

"Thank you for saying that and I can feel you sending me your love at the same time."

"You're welcome. But can I tell you something a little devilish?"

"Of course."

"Some days, I'll also send you my lust; but I promise the day we act on those feelings it will be a mutual decision."

"Really."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Yes. Now go put on a bathing suit and I will take you to the hot tub."

"Okay."

Out in the hot tub, we continued planning our trip. We just continued to share simple kisses on our lips; Jasper understood my need to take this slowly while I learned about these emotions. The rest of the time we shared hugs and we held hands all the time. As Jasper was helping me timeline our trip and look for hotels in all the cities we were going to, Jasper asked, "Bella, do you want one hotel room or two? I'll get us whatever you want."

I said, "Well, let's see you don't sleep; you don't need a toilet, and you can take showers while I sleep. I think we can share a room; but get us two beds please so that you can have some place to sit comfortably while I sleep in the other bed."

"Thank you, Darlin'. That makes me happy that you think we can share a hotel room."

At week's end, the whole family pile into a limousine to go to the airport with us; the driver pulls straight on the tarmac and stops at a small private jet. "What the heck?" I ask.

"Bella, this is my plane and I am going to pilot you around the country. This is so much better than having to worry about flight schedules," Jasper said as he pulled me into a hug.

Rose came up and said, "Bella, you already know he is a good pilot from your birthday; now the two of you can just relax and fly across the country together. Bella enjoy it; flying commercially is the pits after you do this. The privacy that the jet allows is just what the two of you need."

Carlisle said, "All your shots are loaded in the cooler in the back of the plane. You will have to come home for the fourth shot though. That's the plan; since it would be really close to Christmas and this family wants you both back here by then. Most importantly, Bella please listen to your body and make sure Jasper knows if anything feels off."

"Yes, again, Dr. dad. I love you." As I hugged him goodbye, I made sure to show him that I was wearing the Cullen ring on my hand.

Carlisle said, "I love you my Bella daughter."

"Belly, just have fun and enjoy yourself. I'll miss our video game marathons and don't forget to work out once in a while."

Esme just pulled me into a hug and said, "I love you and call anytime you need me."As she pulled back, she said, "or even if you just want to talk."

"I promise, Es-mom."

Edward stopped in front of me and Esme as we pulled out of our hug, "Bella, I'm truly sorry. I really didn't know that you were feeling that way about me. Please forgive me."

"I understand what happened, Edward; but, just please give me a little more time."

"I will. Be safe, Bella; and this magnificent country's history awaits you."

Jasper and I climbed aboard the jet. Jasper led me into the cockpit and helped me get comfortable in the copilot's seat. We headed to the New England states basing ourselves in the Boston area first. Then we were planning on visiting the DC area and Philadelphia, down to North Carolina and Florida. We would then go onto Atlanta, San Antonio, Grand Canyon, and Southern California.

Our relationship was definitely blossoming and growing more personal every day. I now realized I always liked being close to Jasper. Now that the distraction of Edward was gone and I realized everything I had been feeling was really for Jasper. The intimacy still scared me, but Jasper understood that. I guess you could say I had grown up in the last couple months. I was putting away my teenage dream fantasy and I was living. I was living out in the real world, since my new family figured out how to heal me. I was in the middle of my first real relationship. Jasper and I met as patient and researcher; but before I had blinked, he was a friend and always there for me offering words of encouragement and keeping me protected. He always had a gentle touch with me. Edward and Carlisle were around as well and watched over me; but not like Jasper had and now I knew why. He was made for me and I was made for him. Now as we moved onto the next phase of our relationship, I could hardly wait. We had started with simple kissing, hand holding and gentle touches while still in New York planning. I knew this trip I would see the country I had read about and Carlisle was right I was going to change and grow with Jasper, as well. I could feel it.

Once we landed in Boston, Jasper drove us to the House of Seven Gables. He promised the next day we would spend going through all of Salem. After we returned to the hotel for our first night, I had been standing out on our balcony and it was cold, but I was warm. Jasper brought me out a blanket and said, "Darlin' you can hang out outside. But if I get you sick, Edward and Carlisle will kick my ass; so you have to wear a blanket or a jacket."

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and said, "Thank you, Jasper. This is going to be such an education and you are an incredible teacher. Today was so much fun already. Thank you for loving history as much as I do and taking me around our country to see it." I reached up and kissed him. Jasper pulled me in close and we both continued the simple kiss.

Jasper brushed my hair out of my face and said, "You're welcome, Darlin'. Let's get you inside now please."

"Jasper, I am plenty warm, I promise."

"How?"

"The blanket and the heat of our kisses," I blushed as I said it.

"Well then," and this time Jasper sat on the lounge chair and pulled me into his lap. We kissed some more. Jasper brushed his tongue over my lips and instinctively, I opened for him without any hesitation. Suddenly I felt even more connected to him. I thought in my head, _"Jasper, did you feel that?"_

"Yes, Bella, I did. Our connection is getting even closer, stronger and more complete the closer we get. Bella, I feel excitement coming off of you."

"Can we do that again?"

"Only if you initiate it this time?"

"How Jazz?"

"Simply by brushing your tongue over my lips like I did and then see what happens?"

I did and Jasper opened the kiss. While we were kissing, Jasper carried me inside to our bathroom and set me on the counter. "Now Darlin', get ready for bed. But before I go, it's my turn to thank you."

"What for?"

"For kissing me."

"Why?" and I nibbled on my lower lip.

"Bella, I love your pouty lips. I love how you kiss; but we have a lot to do tomorrow and I will not let you get rundown so please get ready for bed."

In Boston, we visit Plymouth, Salem and all around Boston covering witches, and the revolutionary war and some sailing knowledge, too. Jasper enjoyed teaching me everything he could. I learned so much and it was incredible putting real life to everything I had read in the books for the last twelve years.

Our next stop was Philadelphia. I saw the Declaration of Independence and Liberty Bell and other buildings and artifacts of how our country started. We also visited the U.S. Mint.

While we were flying towards DC, I was holding Jasper's hand and we were talking. I blurted out, "Jasper, some people kiss in public and some people don't. Hugging and the way they hold hands or hold one another. We have seen so many different variations in the last 10 days. What is acceptable?"

"Darlin', what is acceptable is what each couple finds acceptable and some of that falls back on society as well."

"Please explain."

"Tell me when you have kissed me in public, what have you done?"

"Barely kiss your cheek and hold your hand. And sometimes, I kiss your hand."

"What have you seen others do?" And we continued our discussion. Jasper finally said, "Tomorrow instead of seeing history first; we are going to the mall for a social experiment."

"What?"

"We are going to people watch and take notes; plus it helps that we can talk in each other's heads."

"Really, the mall and no shopping."

"Yes."

"Yippee."

After the mall experiment and our own discussion of what we felt comfortable with, we explored DC for almost a week. Jasper brought me back to the hotel early one afternoon and said, "We are going out tonight for dinner and to see the monuments in the dark. So please, you need to take a nap and I will wake you in a few hours."

"Yes sir; I bet you're going to help me get to sleep, too. So that you know I am well rested." I climbed into bed and laid down to take my nap.

"Of course, I am Darlin'."

I awoke to Jasper placing simple kisses on my neck and saying, "Wake up, Darlin'!"

"Thanks, am I allowed to get up and get ready?"

"Yes."

"Are jeans okay for dinner?"

"Yes, now hurry and dress in layers."

We had a relaxing steak dinner and then started visiting the monuments in the snow and dark. It was amazing and beautiful. I even got away with throwing a snow ball at Jasper. Jasper quickly caught me after knocking the snow off of himself. "Darlin', some day I'm not sure when or how; but I'll get even with you for that. I just don't trust myself on adjusting my throw to get even tonight." The snow started coming down harder and Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "You are getting wet; we probably should be heading back to our room."

"Ten more minutes, please. This has been an amazing night."

"Okay."

By the time we made it to the car, I was actually getting cold. Jasper cranked the heat and drove us back to the hotel. "Jasper, relax please; it's okay. I'm starting to warm up thanks to the heat." At the hotel, we had to park far away and it was still snowing. Jasper and I walked back to the hotel very slowly and carefully because we could feel the ice forming on the ground since it was getting colder. Once inside the hotel, Jasper got us quickly to the elevator and even quicker to our room.

Once in our room, Jasper had the heat cranked for me. Jasper insisted I take off my damp clothes. Jasper said, "Darlin', you're as cold as me," and I put my robe on. We started kissing as he wrapped a blanket around me to keep me warm. I kissed down and nibbled on his neck. I then thought to myself in my head, _"Oops."_

"Oops, what?" Jasper said and pulled me to sit on his lap in a chair.

"I probably shouldn't do that because my pulse point is right there for you,"

"Darlin', I can control myself," and he started his own nibbling and then he licked over the spot with his tongue and venom and I said, "Oohhhh!"

Eventually, I shivered as we continued our licking and nibbling game. I think it was more from being close to Jasper than being cold. Jasper said, "Come on, we need to get you warm." I quickly found myself in the bathroom, but I didn't want Jasper to let me go so I start unbuttoning his shirt and jacket.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Helping you to get ready for our shower?"

"Our shower?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No," and he easily had me undressed by untying my robe and letting it slip off my shoulders and fall to the ground.

"Unbelievable, Darlin', you are exquisite."

"And you are sexy as sin and beautiful all rolled into one, Jazz." I looked at Jasper in all his nakedness and thought he is the perfect male species all of my vampire family was perfect. But Jasper is mine, all mine. His shoulders that he supported me with, his chest I loved to lean on and his abs and the v that led ohh and I shivered just thinking about it. Then I said, "But shower please; I need the hot water."

"Yes Bella; but I don't think you really need that hot water. I just felt your temperature go up a little."

"Damn, Empath," I said and we were both in the shower giggling a little together.

Jasper used my lust against me. He explored my breasts and body in the shower and I his. I let his hands roam my body; but I keep our lips together and my hands did the same thing exploration to Jasper's body. Jasper finally asks, "Are you warm, Bella?"

"Yes Darlin', I think you know that I am hot and .." I said with a lot of my own southern drawl.

"Bella, stop right there. We have both enjoyed this; but this is enough for one night. I can still feel some edge to all this and one day it won't be there and then we'll both know that we should continue."

"I understand and agree. But are we going to keep advancing to the bases or will it be a home run in one shot?"

"Oh, you are terrible; but I would love to play the bases with you so we will keep playing the game that way." Jasper had us out of the shower and we help each other dry off. I slip into warm PJs. I slip into bed wrapping up in my own covers; Jasper pulls me in tight and says, "Goodnight, Darlin'."

JPOV

My phone rings and I answer it quietly while still holding my sleeping angel, "Hello, Alice. Are you calling me with a weather report for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am. And I am wondering if Bella is warm enough now."

"Alice?"

"Shut up, Jasper and just deal with it. So the weather is perfect for you tomorrow, cool and cloudy. I think you will both like it."

"Rent me a 4WD if it will snow; otherwise surprise me."

"Start working with her shield tomorrow and use laughter as a way of testing."

"Great idea!"

"Jasper, did you have fun tonight getting Bella warm?"

"Did you see it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for not telling me earlier. It was perfect and I can hardly wait; but I will."

"You're welcome and she is perfect for you."

"I think so, too."

"Jasper, have any of you shown her how we sparkle?"

"No, we haven't. You know why I have kept that from her at least my body."

"Jasper, she is your mate. You plan on changing her. You have told her all the stories and shown her some of the marks. While you guys have your private picnic tomorrow, the sun will come out. Go ahead and show her. She deserves to see it and you will enjoy her response, trust me."

"My scars."

"Jasper, you are talking about your mate and the bubble girl. She will understand. Good night and enjoy tomorrow."

"Thanks, Alice."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

BPOV

I opened my eyes the next morning to Jazz brushing the hair from my face.

He saw my smile and asked, "What?"

"I woke up to remembering last night. Thank you Jasper for the time and respect you keep giving me."

"You deserve it." Then he laid down next to me and said, "Someday after our souls are one and complete, I will not give you the time and slowness. Someday I promise I will take you hard and fast and I guarantee you will love it. Just so you know it'll be as full of respect as last night was. There is no fear coming off of you; instead am I feeling?"

"Yes, now don't say it and let me get to the bathroom."

"Of course, Darlin', you know I feel your lust. Go ahead and get dressed. Dress in layers. Our weather guru said today would be the perfect day for Kitty hawk."

"Really."

"Yep, now move it and we'll grab you a bagel, some fruit and hot chocolate on the way out."

We headed for Kitty hawk. Jasper and I talked about flight history after we had been to the Air and Space museum on the way down. We were met at the airport by a gentleman holding a sign for Mr. Whitlock. Jasper went up and introduced himself and the man led us to our rental car. I looked at Jasper and squealed and said, "Really."

"Yes, Bella, just for you."

After Jasper signed some papers, we were on our way in the Ferrari to see Kitty hawk. It was amazing and the models were great. We even went through a small museum on the area and saw a short film. After Kitty hawk, we had a late lunch picnic in the Ferrari. Once I finished and was drinking some water, Jasper said to me, 'Bella, we have talked about your shield and that you can block out certain things; but you seem to have no control over it.

"Yes, you all have mentioned it on and off."

"The family and I think we can teach you some control over it."

"Really."

"Yes. I'm going to use one of Alice's suggestions. I will send you humor and laughter, but I want you to use your shield and try to block the humor from reaching you. Even though I love your laughter, I want you to try and keep from laughing. Anytime it gets to hard or difficult, I want a cue word that says stop and I'll give you a break."

"Okay and how about Twilight?"

"Perfect."

"So sit back and relax. I want you to only think about your shield; think about pulling it in close to you and resist laughing as long as you can. I'm going to wait about five minutes and then I'll start trying to send you laughter and humor. Slowly and gently at first, then we can see how you react."

I succeed for about two minutes feeling the humor almost like punching me but it doesn't hurt. I finally start hyperventilating and Jasper said, "Bella what is wrong? Breath Darlin'. Please relax; I'm so sorry."

"No Jazz, it's okay. This is my entire fault; I forgot to breathe for probably 30 seconds because I was trying to hold off your advances a little longer. I'm really okay."

"I believe you; but do me favor and take a few drinks of your water."

"Of course, I'm fine though."

We sit and relax and then when my breathing is more even. Jasper asked, "How did it feel?"

"Didn't you feel any of my emotions during our experiment?"

"No, when you are intentionally working on your shield, I can't feel your emotions."

"It wasn't terrible. Can we keep working on it?"

"Only if you promise to breath the next time. I think we should work on it every morning and at bedtime. In the morning, I will use your appetite as the push button and in the evening, we can use laughter and sleepiness." 

"Thank you Jasper; thank you for making me feel special."

"Darlin', you're special to me as my mate. Even if you didn't have a shield, I would still think you were beautiful and special."

"Now let's walk out in the meadow just past these trees; I want to show you something."

"Jasper, the sun is out; you guys are not allowed out in the sun. Isn't it because it'll hurt you?"

"No, Darlin', it's because people would know we're different." Jasper was at my door and led me into the open field. I wrapped my coat around me tighter because I was cold even when the sun hit me. Jasper let go of my arm, took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. He took two more steps backwards further into the sunlight and started unbuttoning his shirt.

The sun was already hitting off of his face and reflecting in every color of the rainbow. As he opened his shirt and slid it off his arms, "Jasper!" I gasped. I was in awe looking at him. I slipped into his head and asked, _"You all look like this in the sun light? You're beautiful."_

"_Pretty much except,"_ Jasper said and then my little hands were running over his chest, arms and face. Then a purr escaped him.

"_Jasper except what, your prisms aren't perfect but." _

"_I'm sorry, Bella,"_ and he started to put his shirt back on and walked away from me.

"Jasper," and I started crying and running towards him. "What did I say? What did I do? Your prisms are perfect for my knight. I know you have scars and so do I. Your prisms of light are like our own unique selves. Isn't every prism unique from what I remember in science class? Plus the way the light hits a prism makes each one unique," and then I was wrapping myself around him. "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Can we please go back out into the sun?"

"Bella," and I was in his arms going back into the sun. "You make me feel so special."

Jasper found a rock and we sat down together in the middle of the meadow. "May I?" I asked as I started to unbutton his shirt this time.

"Please, go ahead, Darlin'." I easily slipped his shirt back off of him. I stood up and walked all around Jasper touching him and looking at the light and colors bouncing off of him. When I made it back to his lap, I sat down and laid my head against his chest and said, "You are truly my knight in shining armor look at how the light bounces off of you like the light use to explode off the armor in the olden days for knights. You are perfect for me."

"Oh Bella, thank you for all that," and we started kissing. This time Jasper brushed his tongue over my lips to get me to open for him and we shared an amazing delicious kiss. Soon Jasper was sitting me back in the passenger seat of the car and when he slipped into the driver seat, his shirt and jacket were back on.

"No fair," I said. "I really need to learn to use my shield so that you can quit being so sneaky with me."

"Bella, I'll only get mad at you if you learn to block me to well."

"Too bad, Mr. Whitlock. A girl's mind should be allowed some privacy, fantasies and the emotions that go with them." I quietly turned and looked at Jasper as I read and sent him my lust over thinking about all the colors glistening off of him.

In return, Jasper sent me laughter and I eventually started laughing saying, "No fair."

"Behave, Darlin'."

I turned in my seat and started reading the book we got at Kitty hawk. "Just one more question, Jazz?"

"Yes."

"Will I get to see you like that again?"

"Yes, my Bella."

"Thank you," and I quietly sat back in my seat and read until we reached the airport.

Two days later we flew down to Florida. Jasper told me, "These days are about entertainment and fun." We stayed in a suite close to Disney for our adventures. I had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and I found Jasper in the shower.

Jasper jumped when he heard me and I asked, "Jasper, it takes a lot to surprise a vampire; are you okay?" But he didn't answer me. Once I was done on the toilet, I went to the shower curtain and he said, "Yes, Bella. I'm fine."

I had felt Jasper's hard on in the past when we hugged or snuggled together and seen it as well. I slipped off my robe and stepped into the shower with Jasper and asked, "Is there something I can help with?" I wrapped my hand around his manhood. I think my courage came from me feeding off of Jasper's lust he was sending out. As a reaction to my hand, Jasper groaned and bucked a little.

I quickly let go and said, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jasper took my hand and together, we wrapped our hands back together around his manhood and he said, "No. It was perfect. It was more than perfect; I like you touching me like that."

"Jasper, what else do you like? How do you handle your own need for release since you aren't touching me that sexually to give you any release?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes," and together we found a pumping rhythm and got in sync. It didn't take long for Jasper to come all over the shower wall. As soon as we were done and I flicked my nail over his head, I was trapped against the shower wall in an amazing mind blowing kiss.

When Jasper let me up for air, "Darlin', that was incredible. You're incredible and thank you. I feel like I took advantage of you because it is the middle of the night and you were sleeping. I bet my lust that I was sending off is even what woke you up. Thank you, Bella," and then I felt Jasper purring against me.

"You're welcome, Jazz. I was happy to help," and then I started kissing Jasper again.

When I was finally very wrinkly, I was carried back to bed naked and wet. Jasper dried me, wrapped me in the covers and pulled me in close and said, "Go back to sleep, my beautiful little one." I think he really helped me get back to sleep by sending my lethargy this time.

We explore all the amusement parks in the area. Jasper refuses to let me go to any water parks though because I'm not allowed to get sick. I like clinging to him as well; however that in the cool water of water parks doesn't mix well either. We do compromise a few nights and go to a hot tub.

Jasper woke me predawn Thanksgiving morning. He drives us to the ocean that is about an hour away. We walk on the beach at sunrise and then drive back to Orlando. So that poor Jasper doesn't have to see and eat all the food, we order room service twice so that I can get an abundance of food. We watch football together and enjoy it. Alice yelled at me on the phone about watching football with Jasper. I just told her, "I'm not you and football isn't that bad. Imagine Edward in those football pads and the shopping you could do," and I hang up on Alice again.

Jasper nuzzles my neck and says, "I love how you handle, Alice."

"Is that the only trait about me that you love?"

"No. it's not. I love your lips, your curves, your ass though not in football pads, your hair, your eyes and your breasts." We were kissing and then laying down on our couch.

When I came up for air I asked, "What about the game?"

"What game?" and I soon found myself in bed with Jasper very close. He whispered, "Let me help you burn a few more calories before your second meal gets here."

"What did you have in mind?"

We made out. Jasper and I enjoyed his exploring my breasts. He nibbled and I mean barely nibbled. He was being very careful with his teeth and venom on me. I helped my boyfriend remove his polo shirt. He was solid and cool to the touch. It was like running my hands over marble. It was solid, cool and exquisitely sculpted just for me. I made it down to his jeans and I decided quickly they had to go because I wanted to touch more. His V was teasing me to go lower. As I worked on his jeans, Jasper was in my head asking, "_May I?"_

I nodded while nibbling on my bottom lip. Jasper started kissing me to get me to stop nibbling on my lower lip. When I came up for air, I was smiling at Jasper.

"What, Darlin'?"

"Thank you for making me so happy. I love being with you and you taking care of me."

"You're welcome but you take care of me, too, you know."

"I do?" I questioned.

"Yes, you do." Jasper continued exploring and I rolled into him to be closer to him but as his hand ghosted over my womanhood and quickly returned to touch it. In my head, I heard, _"Beautiful and bare, I can't wait."_ At that point I tensed up very quickly and rolled away, Jasper let me put my robe on. He slipped on his boxers and jeans. We cuddled onto the bed together and Jasper sent me calm and relaxing vibes. Once Jasper could tell I was calmed down, he slipped into my head and said, "_Stay relaxed, please. I felt your nerves as I touched you and you heard my comment. It is alright and I promise I am not displeased. Like I said before when there is no edge on you, I will know and so will you. I promise we will get there."_

"_Thank you knight,"_ and together we watched the rest of the football game.

**A/N So what do you think? There are still some bumps in the road for Bella and Jasper. Hope everyone enjoys Twilight Breaking Dawn part 1 this weekend. I have to wait another weekend to see it because my daughter won't be home from college yet? I think we will be seeing it Thanksgiving morning. Okay two requests. Review and let me know what you think and Secondly, where will the movie cut off? **

**See you next Wednesday with another update. **


	26. Chapter 26

_From previous chapter, it is week of Thanksgiving_

Chapter 26

Jasper had filled me in earlier in the week that Alice was finally coming home so back on Monday, Edward had flown to Volturi to meet up with Alice. They spent some quiet time together up in a house Edward owned in the hills of Switzerland. They were planning to be back in New York by Friday or Saturday. While I am slowing eating my second piece of pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving, Jasper's cell rings. He looks at it and says, "It's Edward."

"When are you two heading for Atlanta?" Edward asked but I was able to hear the conversation.

"On Monday," Jasper said.

"Were you planning to take Bella to the aquarium?"

"Of course."

"Well, would you let Alice and I take her to the aquarium? Plus I want to draw some of Bella's blood to check on her counts while I am in Atlanta."

"Yes, but what about me, can't I come, too?"

"You could, but Emmett wants to go hunting up in the mountains and then Rose will join us at the aquarium."

"Let me ask Bella?"

I heard the whole conversation and shake my head yes and then signal no shopping or no deal.

"I tell Edward the deal."

Then my phone rings and I answered it. I hear Alice's chirpy hyper little voice on the other end saying, "I accept your offer; however, you have to spend 30 minutes in the aquarium gift shop with me."

"I agree, except it will only be 20 minutes."

"Deal and I can hardly wait to meet you in person, Bella."

Friday and Saturday, we spent two more cloudy days at Disney. On Sunday, Jasper introduced me to the swamps and alligators of Florida. I asked Jasper if he had ever eaten a crocodile and he said, "No."

Monday, we flew to Atlanta and Jasper gave me a driving tour of Atlanta the first day. We curled up in bed together for the evening. We knew our siblings would be at the hotel at 8 the next morning and Jasper wanted to make sure I was well rested. The next morning, I was up a little early; I wasn't sure what to expect of Alice. I knew I had Rose and Edward to protect from her though. They knew what I liked and could tolerate. I had already finished breakfast when the doorbell rang. Jasper opened the door and a whirling derby came flying in and blurred right over to me.

"Bella, I'm Alice. It's so incredible to finally meet you."

Rose was then at my side and said, "Relax, pixie and give my sister some space." Rose then pulled me into a hug and said, "I have missed you and so has Emmett. I'll be your protector today."

Emmett grabbed Jasper and said, "Come on man. I've got this mapped out. Time is wasting."

"Goodbye, Bella," Jasper said. "I'll be back at 6 for dinner. You can pick a movie and the family can all stay and watch it with us. After that, they're going to leave us alone until we come home next month. If you need me for anything, just call my cell."

"Thank you, Jasper," and I briefly kissed his lips.

Rose and Alice awed us as I turned red into Jasper's chest. "Edward and Rose, take care of my Darlin' for me. Don't let Alice get carried away."

"We won't; now go," Rose said.

Jasper is soon gone thanks to Emmett almost dragging him out of our hotel room.

Edward, Rose, and Alice took me to the hospital. Edward and Carlisle called ahead for privileges because of their research study. We were taken to a private room for the blood to be drawn. Rose and Alice took me across the street for a smoothie, while Edward ran the blood tests himself. Edward pages us that he is ready. Alice texts him back - we will meet u in the main hospital lobby.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose had us at the aquarium. Edward opened Alice and I's doors. Rose led all of us into the aquarium. The three of them were excellent tour guides and teachers. I learned so much. I was continuously asking questions; I really didn't even know what time it was. I was having so much fun.

Suddenly, Rose and Alice's phones were both ringing.

I heard the girls say, "Hi, Emmett. Hi, Jasper. What's up?"

"Is Bella okay?"

Rose said, "Emmett, she's fine. She loves the aquarium and we loved the mermaids we found. Emmett, mermaids aren't human are they? Carlisle won't be mad at us will he?" I heard Jasper growl in the background I then realized he didn't like my form of humor.

Alice handed me her phone. "Yes," I said to Jasper. "What's wrong?"

"I sent you a text a couple hours ago and I haven't heard from you; so I was just worried."

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I love this place. The belugas, turtles and the reefs are amazing."

"It's okay. Sorry Bella; I'll see you tonight. You have to do me one favor though."

"What's that?"

"Eat a snack; but with some protein in it because I can tell you skipped lunch."

"Okay, how about apples and cheese wedges?"

"Thank you, Darlin'. Again, I'm sorry for bothering you, so please continue having fun."

"I am Jazz; I'm glad you worry about me. I have yearned for someone to do that for awhile."

Jasper was already back at the hotel when we got back. He had ordered me chicken fettuccine alfredo, a salad, some bread and a lemonade. We sat down and watched Blue Crush. I was so hungry that I ate almost everything that Jasper had ordered for me. My vampire family told me about all the flaws in the movie; but I didn't care. I hugged and kissed everyone goodbye.

Alice said, "Bella, it was so nice meeting you; the four of us girls are going to be unstoppable against the boys now."

"Alice, I'm not sure about that because I may pick sports over shopping," and I closed the door on the stunned vampire.

Jasper started laughing and I was carried to bed. I asked, "What happened that I couldn't hear?"

"Emmett said that I love my little sister. Alice isn't happy that she can't read your future sometimes as well as she likes and that is pissing her off."

"Jasper, you don't mind; do you?"

"Oh no, I don't. I love that you don't put up with any of her shit. Once she knows your sizes though, just be prepared."

"I understand; but if she takes all my jeans and tees, will you take me shopping for more?"

"Oh yes. I love your ass in your jeans and to prove it, he grabbed it through my jeans. Now go slip on your pjs and come get in bed with your mate."

"I would love to and I'll be there as soon as I finish my human moments."

"I'm not going anywhere."

After another four days in Atlanta, we make a quick stop for an afternoon and dinner in New Orleans French quarter. After dinner, we made our way to San Antonio. We work on my shield during the flight and in the hotel room that night as we have every day and night. I am getting actually very good at it. Jasper is quite impressed with my skills.

On our third morning in San Antonio, we wake to a text from Alice - inside all day but 2morrow will have clouds again. Sorry

Jasper says, "Sorry Darlin'."

"I understand Jasper. I knew that getting involved in you. How about I go take a shower and you can order me breakfast? Do you want to leave me here and you can go out and hunt?"

"Darlin', I'm good. I left you last night and filled myself up. So go take a shower, before I decide I need some of you as dessert after my mountain lion from last night."

"Jasper, I can feel…"

"It's okay, Darlin'. Go shower and I'll get your breakfast for you. You look so beautiful when you blush by the way."

After my shower, I was greeted by Jasper and wrapped into a big fuzzy white towel. "I finally looked at him and said I think I am dry."

"Fine, go get dressed because your breakfast should be here any minute."

Three minutes later, I was sitting in our living room when the door bell rang. Jasper had just finished his shower and was getting dressed, so I went and opened the door and let the waiter in with our food.

He said, "Hi! My name is Mike. Where would you like me to set this up at?"

"The coffee table please."

"No problem, Miss. Give me just a minute and I'll have your breakfast set out for you."

I felt him staring at me and I was getting a little uneasy. I pulled my shield up so I felt protected from him; I pulled out my Kindle and started reading.

Suddenly, Mike was right in front of me. Simultaneously, I pulled my shield the rest of the way up, jumped and he touched me.

"Miss, I need you to sign this and if there is anything else I can get you, please just call me."

Suddenly, Jasper was right behind me taking the restaurant bill from Mike and said, "Mike, I don't think my girlfriend and I will be needing anything but our breakfast from you. Bella, do you need this gentleman's business card?"

"No, I'm perfectly content with you," and I wrapped myself around Jasper. While Jasper continued holding me, he managed to sign the bill and wave Mike off.

As soon as the door closed, Jasper whispered, "Darlin', it's okay you can lower your shield. I'm right here." He carried me to the sofa; and I sat in his lap and ate my breakfast.

Once I finished my breakfast, I cuddled into Jasper and said, "What should we do today since we are hotel room ridden?"

"Whatever you want to do Bella?"

"Can we work on my shield?"

"Sure, tell me what you are feeling coming off of me right now?"

I start laughing and said, "No fair. You didn't even give me a minute to try and bring my shield up before you attacked it."

"Bella, sometimes you may only have a split second to bring your shield up."

"Major, I'm not a fucking vampire with a shield; remember I'm a pathetic wimpy human with a shield," I yelled at him and started to leave.

Jasper felt my rage and stopped me saying, "I'm sorry, Bella; you're right. What you can do with your shield as a human is incredible already."

I pulled away from him and walked away. Jasper said, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." As I went into our bedroom to get to the bathroom, I pulled my shield all the way around me. I took the extra effort to wrap it around me so that Jasper couldn't feel my emotions either. This took more concentration than just wrapping it around me. I had to work harder to prevent Jasper from feeling anything that came off of me and I could feel Jasper trying to get in.

Soon there was a knock at the bathroom door and I said, "Yes."

"Darlin', I can't feel you at all anymore. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'll be back out shortly," I said with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

"Okay."

I went back out sat on the couch in the living room keeping my shield around me and read from my Kindle. Jasper let me read for half an hour and then he finally slipped into my head and said, "_You have proven your point. I can't get through your shield and I can't feel you either. You are a super human shield user. Now please bring it down so that I can feel my gorgeous girlfriend's emotions again."_

I then looked at him and said, "Thank you for the compliment. Do you mind if I go down to the gym for a little while?"

"Only if I walk you down and you take your phone. I don't trust that Mike guy."

"Thank you my big bad major vampire."

"You're welcome. Go get changed into your shorts and tee."

"You know you can join me."

"Actually, I think since we can venture out the next two days. I will work on our flight plans."

As we rode down in the elevator, Jasper caught my drifting thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"The picnics my parents took me on when I was a kid on sunny days before I got sick and moved into a bubble."

Jasper left me at the gym and he picked me up an hour later. There was no Mike sighting while I worked out.

After my workout, Jasper escorted me back in our room. I went into the bathroom to clean off my layers of sweat. I came out and slipped into a little summer dress. I went to leave our bedroom and the door was locked. I was shocked and surprised Jasper had never locked me in a room before. Suddenly, I felt like I was back with my parents then I got scared and pulled up my shield. I collapsed to the ground wrapping myself in a tight fetal position and started sobbing.

**A/N **

**Lock doors are bad I guess for poor Bella. Just the one little incident with Mike I promise no more, however there is still plenty more drama to come. Enjoy the chapter and for those USA residents, enjoy Thanksgiving tomorrow. I will be back next Wednesday just as promised. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jasper must have felt my pain instantaneously as I was collapsing to the ground in the bedroom of our hotel suite. He quickly opened the door to our bedroom. He turned and saw me rocking in a tight ball on the ground. He came and sat next to me whispering, "Darlin', I'm sorry. Please look at me." With that, he took his one hand, found my chin, lifted my chin and face up out of my lap and said, "Bella, I'm sorry; I thought I would have your lunch surprise set up for you before you finished. I closed the door and secured it because I didn't want you walking in on my surprise. Please forgive me; I shouldn't have done that after everything that has happened to you."

"Jasper, I use to be locked in my room. My parents sometimes would actually lock the door so that I only had access to my room and bathroom. I'm sorry I overreacted those memories just all came crashing back to me when I couldn't get out of my bedroom."

"Stay put and I'll be right back." Jazz was right back with a box of tissues helping me clean off my face. He sat with me very close to him and then he quietly asked in my head, _"I promise I will never lock you in a room by yourself ever again unless I beg you because I really have that important of a surprise that I am keeping from you. Do you forgive me?"_

"Yes, Jasper. I'm sorry I just got really scared and I couldn't understand why you had done that."

"Now, what is it going to take to get you to smile? Oh, I know."

Soon I was slowly smiling as I felt Jasper sending me his happiness. I cleaned the last of my face off and looked at Jasper and said, "Thanks for making me smile. Now what is this about a surprise?"

"Will you stand up and let me cover your eyes and take you to the living room?"

"Yes, Jasper." We stood up and he carefully covered my eyes and then led me into the living room. Jasper helped me sit down. Then I heard Jasper sit down; he pulled me in close and said, "Now open your eyes for me."

I squealed and said, "Our own private picnic."

"Yes, I had to do some quick research for the right foods and I hope you like them."

"I know I will and the perfect checker board table cloth for a picnic blanket."

"Darlin', would you humor your mate?"

"Maybe, how?"

"All the food is easy to eat and I would like the pleasure of feeding you your entire meal."

"Jasper," and I crawled further into his lap and said, "I would be honored." We each then laid on our sides facing one another and Jasper slowly started feeding me.

He had potato salad, fruit salad pieces, cold fried chicken and brownies for dessert. Before I had finished my brownie, I rolled on my back and said, "Mercy, Jasper. I'm full. Thank you; this wasn't like any picnic I ever went on."

"Did you have fun though? I thought this would make a good adult version of a picnic and yet romantic at the same time." Jasper asked.

"It was a perfect adult picnic and definitely romantic."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

I rolled onto my back and just laid there, Jasper's voice was suddenly in my head, _"Bella."_

"Shhhh," I said back. "I'm pretending I'm resting after my amazing picnic and the sun is soaking into my skin. The sun feels amazing. Jasper before you were changed did you ever go on any picnics with your family or a special lady? Do you remember any of those memories?"

"Yes I went on ones with my family in the summer after church. One time about three months before I left for the war, my mother made me a separate picnic to share with a special girl."

"Would you tell me about it?"

Jasper did and it was so simple and sweet just like today had been. I had just laid on my back and listened to Jasper tell his story; it was perfect. "Now Darlin', tell me how it feels to have the imaginary sun on you at your picnic and what you remember about it?"

"Okay, it starts with the softness and coolness of the grass underneath of you. Then you had the warmth of the sun hitting your face, arms and legs. Yes the sun warms you up; but there is this gentle breeze that keeps your skin cool at the same time."

Jasper started to ghost his fingers over my face and said, "Does this feel like the gentle breeze?"

"Yes, Jasper. Please continue."

"It would be an honor, Bella."

Slowly and gently Jasper continued touching my exposed skin and then I felt him hovering on both sides of my waist and I opened my eyes to see my incredible boyfriend smiling at me. I sat up, hugged and kissed him. As I pulled back from the delicious kiss I helped him take off his t-shirt so that I had his chest exposed. I giggled and said, "Maybe you could get some color on you as well."

"Bella, you have no room to talk yourself. You're almost as white as me."

"But you sparkle at least."

"Oh Darlin', you glisten and I'm going to show you." My wrap dress suddenly was untied and laying open. I was laying there in my little light blue lace bra and panties. Jasper lowered down on top of me and we started kissing. I immediately demanded entrance past his lips. Jasper easily accepted that advance. My hands explored his chest and his hands explored my chest. A small growl came out while we were still kissing and I pulled away enough to ask, "What?"

"Your damn bra."

"Jasper, it's just material." And it was gone and the exploration continued. His lips made it down to my hard nipples. He nibbled, licked and sucked. Jasper kept me on the edge of falling over the cliff. If I thought I was going to go over the waterfall, he would pull the barrel back a little both physically and with his use of our emotions.

After a while, Jasper was in my head and asked, _"Is the lust I'm feeling only mine going back and forth or is it yours as well?"_

"_Definitely both of ours. Can't you tell?"_

"I thought so. Now continue feeling that lust and trust me; my whole body suddenly felt open to the cool air of our room, yet I was heating up moment by moment. Suddenly, I felt a finger on my clit rubbing it in gentle circles, a finger slip inside of me and Jasper was in my head asking, _"Is this okay?"_

"Oh Jazz," and that pressure and touching sent me over the edge. Jasper released me and pulled me into his body and he purred to me and then started rubbing just my arms telling me I was okay.

As I finally got my breath back, I asked, "Jasper, did I?"

"Oh yes, you did? Are you okay?"

"Yes, that was astonishing; but is it always over that fast?"

"Nope. Are you interested in trying to hold out longer?"

"Yes, please. As long as somewhere in there I get to help you find a release, too."

"Oh just twist my arm, my beautiful mate."

Jasper started building my body up and this time I found, his manhood and rubbed on him and touched him as well as exploring his chest.

I went to try and nibble on his neck and Jasper stopped me very quickly, "Don't Darlin'! It'll hurt you; remember what happens when you hit us? Sorry."

Instead, I started sucking on a spot on his neck. Suddenly, I heard, "You little vixen that sucking and vibrating coming off of you is Oh…Fuck….oh.. oh" Now, Jasper was laying completely on top of me and his hard manhood was trapped between us. I was sucking on his neck still and his hand slipped inside of my wet hot lower lips again. His two fingers slipped into my pussy this time. "God, Bella you are hot, tight and wet, my mate." He started nibbling on my neck and Jasper started us rocking together. Then Jasper must have found my g-spot for the first time and I exploded on his hand.

"Fuck," I said.

Jasper immediately screamed his own response, "Bella, beautiful" and I felt my belly getting all wet. Jasper supported himself over me so that all his weight wasn't on me. Jasper brushed my hair from my face and then tasted me from his fingers. "Oh Darlin', you taste better than anything I have ever had. Bella, are you okay?"

"Jasper, tell me how I am?"

"My little vixen, you still have all that lust running around in there and you are euphoric.

I think we need a shower?"

"Ummmm, Jasper, I don't think I can stand yet."

"Well then, I'll run a bath for my beautiful damsel."

He carried me into the bathroom, set me in the tub and then started filling it. Once I was comfortable, Jasper started to head for the shower. "Why is my knight deserting me?"

"I was waiting for my invitation from my damsel."

"Jasper, I think you always will have an unwritten invitation."

"Yes ma'am," and I found Jasper right behind me. Now I was sitting in his lap on one thigh.

We help each other washing ourselves clean. Jasper makes sure to clean all of his come and venom off of my belly. Finally, his hand slips between my legs and he makes me come a third time. So while I am helping him get clean, I pay particular attention to his manhood. I set a rhythm that he is enjoying and his cum explodes into the water and air. I smile at myself knowing I did that for him and all by myself. As Jasper starts to get out of the tub, he is in my head saying, _"Yes, my mate you know what it takes to please me; I'm very happy as you can see." _

While he is sitting on the ledge, I notice Jasper is already hard again. So in his head I say, _"Jazz!"_ Jasper turns back to me and I lower my head to take his manhood into my mouth. Jasper supports me and I lick him like a popsicle in my favorite flavor. Then I start sucking and running my tongue up the underside of his dick. I let him go with a brief pop so that I can catch my breath. I return to licking along just his head and suck in his pre-cum. His taste is amazing and heavenly. Finally, I take him all back in and I start massaging his balls. Next, I tugged a little on the balls and sucked his dick in completely. I felt my knight send me a very personal present that I loved.

Once he knew I had him all clean and I was about to sit back on my legs. Jasper got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. He scooped me out of the tub and carried me to bed and started drying me off as well. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I didn't plan to start any sexy business though I wanted too because I thought that might be a little much for your so called first time."

"Jasper, you have given me so much; I just wanted to thank you."

"Blow jobs aren't the only way to thank me."

"I know," and before I knew it, Jasper had us laying side by side on the bed. He slipped his fingers into me and rubbed my clit again with one hand while the other played with my breasts and his lips were on my neck and shoulders.

In my head, I said, _"I love this; however you don't get anything out of it except a hard on."_

"That's fine, Darlin'. You did just help me come two times in a row; now come for me," and he rubbed right into my g-spot again. I exploded onto Jasper and laid down in his arms exhausted. Jasper brushed the hair from my face and the next thing I remember was waking up in bed in Jasper's arms.

"Hello, Beautiful. How was your nap?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm good but?"

"But what? I can feel it," I asked.

I was lectured by our father for an hour on how to not abuse my human mate so sexually.

I rolled into his chest embarrassed. "We are clear across the country. I'm so mad at Alice."

"I agree; but for your first time that was a little much. So I promised to take it easy on you for 24 hours."

"Am I still allowed to kiss you and cuddle?" I asked.

"Yes, we can do anything we want as long as we keep our clothes on."

"Got it and thanks Jazz. I enjoyed myself tremendously."

A/N – So they went almost all the way and you got a lemon, hoped you liked it? You will have to wait for many chapters until they actually become one. But maybe there will be other lemons anyway. Leave me some love and have a good week.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day we spent wandering around the Alamo. Jasper taught me so much history and knew so much about this part of the country; he was an incredible historian. He even told me about some of the flaws in our American history. The next day he rented a small plane and we flew all over the Texas country side. He told me all about where different battles were fought while I took pictures of the fields and area. Jasper brought it all to life for me and I felt like I could actually see it happening from his descriptions. I finally set the camera down and unbuckled my seat belt. I easily reached over and kissed him and said, "Thank you for bringing Texas's rich history to life for me."

"You're welcome, Darlin'!"

That night we went to the movies and saw a romantic comedy. As we walked back to our hotel along the River walk hand in hand, it started pouring down rain on us. I immediately was in Jasper's arms racing back for the hotel as quickly as humans should be going. I was sent straight to the shower. Jasper quickly joined me and wrapped his arms around me. I simply asked, "Cranked the heat?"

"Yes, my human damsel."

We enjoyed one another's body's heat and the warmth of the shower falling around me. I felt so close to Jasper already. I knew I loved him; but I just needed time to still come to grip with everything I had been through. I knew I never wanted to be away from him and maybe when I had gotten use to all these feelings running through me I would be ready to make love to him and complete our mating bond. However, for right now, I slid down his body and made my amazing knight come for me. In return, I learned about being eaten out in bed. Jasper kissed me goodnight and I finally asked, "I'm assuming that is your way of going down on me!"

"Yes, Darlin', please don't let Esme or Carlisle hear you saying that out loud."

"I'll try not to; at least we can talk in our heads."

"Hell, yeah and I'll love to teach you to talk dirty to me."

"Good night, my dirty knight." Jasper pulled me in close to him and I fell asleep remembering how it felt as he kissed his way down to my lower lips and started exploring them with his lips and fingers. He was sexy and amazing yet caring at the same time.

The next morning, Jasper nudged me awake and said, "It's time to head to the Grand Canyon. Remember dress in layers, the plane will be fine; however the canyon will be cold and they are expecting snow."

We took a small detour. Jasper surprised me landing at Peter and Charlotte's ranch so that I could see it even though no one was there. He introduced me to some of his horses. They were beautiful, amazing and strong; something I was happy to finally be. After a couple hours on the ground and a promise to return soon, we got back in the plane and headed the rest of the way to the Grand Canyon.

After we checked into the Grand Canyon resort, Jasper said, "Come on, Darlin'. Let's go down to the restaurant for dinner." We were sitting in a dark corner and my back was to the room.

Suddenly, I shuddered like I got a chill. Jasper said, "Bella, are you okay? Your emotions went out of whack for a minute or two and now you're on edge."

"I don't know; I suddenly felt like someone was piercing my back with daggers. Jasper, it still feels like they are here; but they aren't staring anymore."

"Bella, pull your shield around you tight."

"But you get mad at me; and tell me that you can't feel me."

"It's okay. I'm right here this time; I want to see if your shield makes you feel more comfortable."

"Alright," and I tightened it around me like Jasper had taught me.

"_Jasper?"_ I asked in my head. _"Can you read any strange emotions coming off people aiming at us?"_

"_No Darlin'. I can't feel anything directed at us. I'm sorry; I wish Edward was here. Well, do you feel any better?" _

"_Yes, I can only feel small nudges against it." _

Then out loud Jasper asked, "How about let's get back to our room? I'll order you a chocolate mousse for dessert to be delivered to our room and hopefully the stabbing affects will go away once back in our room."

"You're so very kind my sexy boyfriend."

"Keep your shield wrapped around you as we head to our room." Jasper had his arm wrapped around my waist keeping me very close as we started the long walk back to our room through the corridors of the hotel. I felt more nudges. Finally, we made it back to our room; Jasper lays me down on the bed and said, "Will you be okay if I go see what I can find out and try to do some tracking?"

I then look up at Jasper with tears in my eyes and said, "No, I don't want the Major right now; I need Jasper. Please don't leave me!" I rolled into the fetal position on the bed to protect myself.

Before I could blink, I was in his arms on our bed. Jasper wrapped me up in the covers and then cuddled in next to me. "Please close your eyes, Darlin'. No one is going to get to you. Now, no more tears and go to sleep. There's no place else I would rather be."

"Thank you for making me feel safe, Jasper and Major."

I quickly relaxed and fell asleep; I was pretty sure that Jasper had helped me with that.

JPOV

Once my angel was asleep with some of my help, I called the family. "Hi, Esme. I'm sorry I'm calling so late; but who is home?"

"Everyone, but Emmett."

"Can you get everyone together and put me on speaker phone? I need to talk to you about Bella. And before you ask, yes she's fine and looking forward to your visit tomorrow night. She's asleep in my arms right now."

Soon I heard Rose and Carlisle asking, "What is it, Jasper? Is Bella really okay?"

"Physically, yes. But, you know, I have been working with her on her shield."

"Yes, we know," Carlisle said. "It's quite impressive for a human to have such control over it."

"Well, tonight at dinner all of a sudden her emotions went haywire. When I asked her about it, she said, 'It was like someone was shooting daggers into her back and then it loosened up some.' I told her to pull her shield around her. She did and she said the jabs were still there once in a while, but her shield was helping. We decided to go back to our room. When I told her, I was going to try and track what might be causing it; she begged me to stay with her through tears."

Edward said, "You did, right?"

"Of course, but Edward, for once, I wish I was you and could tell what people were thinking around us. I couldn't find any odd emotions out there particularly pointed at Bella or myself. Any suggestions?"

"Keep her safe and move on quickly. She can keep her shield up, too."

"Maybe Carlisle and I will be a distraction for her," Esme added.

"I hope so. Alice, do you see anything?"

"No, I just know that the two of you aren't finished with your journey yet. There are still bumps and curves ahead for you."

"Alice, is she better tomorrow after a good night sleep?"

"Yes, she is better tomorrow."

"I'm glad because I want her parents to see how happy she is almost all the time."

"Alright, I'll see most of you close to Christmas when I bring my mate home. Carlisle and Esme, we'll see you tomorrow. Alice, if you get anything definite, call me or text me?"

"Of course," Alice said.

"Take care of my sister," Rose said.

Carlisle added, "We'll see you tomorrow, son. Remember, I want some of my daughter's blood."

"I know, Dad."

BPOV

Around three in the morning, I am crying and fidgeting in my dreams. Someone is trying to take Jasper away from me. I say that no he is mine and I punch someone trying to take Jasper away from me. I hurt my hand and I wake up saying, "No give me Jasper back."

"Darlin', wake up."

I feel kisses on my neck and Jasper's in my head, _"What is it, Darlin'? You're okay; I'm fine."_

"Ouch, Jasper, my hand hurts."

"I'm sorry; you punched me in your nightmare." He gently just held my hand to cool it off and ease the pain. "Darlin', I'm here and no one's going to take me away from you. Remember, I'm the Major and I won't let that happen."

"Jasper, will you help me go back to sleep?"

"Only if you promise to think about me and your stuffed teddy bear as you fall asleep."

"Of course," and I kissed his cheek. He pulled me in close, kept his hand on my punching fist to keep it cool, and make it feel better. I slept until 10 thanks to having the nightmare waking me in the middle of the night and then Jasper helping me get back to sleep.

I awoke refreshed and relaxed. Jasper had a waffle and fruit plate waiting for me. After I finished it, I looked at Jasper and said, "Thank you for taking care of me last night. I think I'm going to go take a shower." I took my shower and as I came out of the bathroom, Jasper was getting dressed in the bedroom. I said, "Jasper." He turned to look at me. I walked up to him and I reached like I was going to help him with his jeans. Instead, I pushed them down; his manhood sprang to attention right in front of me. I slipped down onto my knees and I started first with my lips hovering over his head and my hand around the rest of him. Then I started licking and sucking. Jasper's hands were in my hair just holding me.

Suddenly, Jasper's thought popped into my head. _"Bella, why are you doing this? Believe me, I'm not complaining." _I started sucking harder on his manhood and he groaned, "Bella."

"Jasper," and I pulled back a little. I looked straight up at him through my eye lashes. "I just wanted to thank you for this trip. You looked so hard in your jeans and I couldn't resist, do you want me to stop?"

"No, Darlin'! This is incredible and I'm so glad to have you."

"Jasper, do you mind shutting up and letting the both of us finish enjoying this?"

I finally got into the perfect pace and Jasper said, "Bella, I'm about to. Are you sure?"

"Shut up, Jasper. I want to taste you as often as I can. I love knowing that this makes you feel good and it makes me feel like a woman that knows how to please her man."

He came in my mouth and I greedily sucked it down. At that moment, I felt us get even closer with our soles. It was like each time we got closer sexually; we were getting closer to be being true soul mates.

Jasper had me in his arms with my robe falling open. Jasper was back in my head and said, _"Now, it's my turn."_

"But Jasper, I just wanted to thank you."

"I know. Now Darlin', turning your body over to me is yet one more way to thank me."

"Jasper," I gulped as he slipped my robe open. He easily started to touch and explore my body under his solid cool fingers.

Then he captured my lips and kissed me as he started exploring my body. Once my robe was completely pushed away and he had full access to my body, Jasper grabbed my panties and they ripped away so quickly in his hold. It was like me ripping tissue paper. Once my panties were gone, Jasper fingers trailed down to my womanhood.

Jasper purred into my ear and said, "You are always so wet and hot for me."

"Yes, I love how you make me feel. Now, would you find that spot? Ohhh, my mate. I love that….." I came with his fingers inside of me. As I came down from the orgasm, he slipped his fingers from me and licked them clean. He said, "You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted."

I turned red and then said in his head, "_No, I think you are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." _

"How about another shower Darlin' before our parents get here and then maybe a little outdoor exploring?"

"Sounds perfect, my amazing boyfriend."

In the shower, Jasper made me come again before we finally finished getting clean and out of the shower. As we were about to leave the room, Jasper said, "Pull your shield back around you for protection please. By the way, the glow on your face is incredible; but don't hit me for that comment because it will hurt you," and he led me from our room before I could answer him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jasper and I pick up Carlisle and Esme from the Grand Canyon Airport in the afternoon. I receive hugs and kisses. Esme doesn't stop talking and chatting with me. We make our way back to the Grand Canyon and chatting about all the different places we have been too. Jasper and Carlisle are sitting up front; while Esme and I are talking a mile a minute in the back seat.

Esme finally asked, "Can you show us how well your shield is working against Jasper's laughter?"

"Sure," I like doing this because it makes me feel special.

"Go ahead, Bella," Jasper said. "Sit back and relax." I did; but I really had to concentrate and I finally started laughing.

"Bella, that was great," Esme said.

"No, it wasn't. I have been able to hold him off longer."

"Darlin'," Jasper said. "You still did well."

"Wait a minute," I said and pulled out my phone and looked at its calendar. "I am three days away from needing my next shot. Jasper's venom helps make my shield stronger; the more I use my shield. The more I notice it."

Carlisle and Jasper both just shook their heads. "What?" I asked.

"Maybe you should be working on our research studies; because I think you are right on the money," Carlisle said.

"So that is probably why I had such a hard time keeping the daggers away from my shield last night?"

"Yes Darlin', I agree," Jasper said.

Once we made it to our room, Carlisle sat me down, drew my blood and put it on ice until they left the next day. They went and checked in to their room while I ate my dinner from room service. We went for an arranged evening hike around part of the Grand Canyon. The four of us had a lot of fun. They all took turns making sure that I didn't trip and fall. Exploring uneven terrain in the dark tested me and my vampire protectors. Jasper finally got me back to the room and wrapped me up in blankets to get me warm. Jasper's cool fingers warmed me up from the inside out until I screamed his name in an orgasm. He then settled me into the croak of his arm with a pillow added for softness and then I fell asleep.

Esme made me breakfast the next day. We ventured around to the different view points of the Grand Canyon. After lunch, we headed back to the airport so that Esme and Carlisle could head back to New York. I climbed out of the back seat of the car and wrapped my arms around them and said, "Good bye, Es-mom and Dr. dad. Thank you for coming to see me. I will see you in a few weeks."

Jasper and I wrapped up together and watched as they took off. As we started to head back to the Grand Canyon for another day or two to just rest and relax, I was in the front passenger seat holding his hand and I said in Jasper's head, _"I miss you. You are too far away."_

"Come here, Darlin'."

"What? How?"

"Come sit in my lap. I can still drive with you in my lap."

"Really."

"Yes," and Jasper slowed down some while he helped me climb into his lap. I sat in his lap with my back by the driver's door.

I laid my head on his shoulder and said through my own purrs, "Thank you, Jazz."

"You're welcome. Like it is such an inconvenience having my beautiful girlfriend sitting in my lap nuzzling my neck," Jasper said and he started purring as we nuzzled into each other's necks even more.

On Thursday, we are wandering around after lunch and I almost tripped; but Jasper catches me and I stay leaning on him for support. "What is it Darlin'? I caught you before you fell."

"It's not that. The daggers are back and I can't bring my shield up."

"It's okay," and he picked me up. "Now I want you to use my strength from my emotions and pull your shield up as much as you can."

I tried and concentrated; it brought the pain down some. "Is that better?"

"Yes, a little, but are we going back to our room?"

"Yes. I'm going to move our flight plan up and head out of here first thing in the morning right after I give you your shot. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

Soon we were in our room and I was resting in Jasper's arms watching a movie. By 11 the next morning, we were in the air on our way to southern California. Once we landed in San Diego and we had our car, Jasper said, "Where to first?"

"The beach, please. It's cloudy and I could use a walk on the beach."

"Anything for you, Darlin'?"

We had gone back to the beach after dinner because I couldn't get enough of it and the sun is setting. Jasper and I had just finished dinner; actually, I had just finished dinner. Jasper had gotten use to the smell of my human food and tolerated it. "Jasper, you need to hunt tonight don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I probably should. I don't want to drink any whales, dolphins or walruses tomorrow at Sea World?"

I glared at my boyfriend which is what we had agreed to call each other. Sometimes in the heat of our passion, I would call Jasper my mate. Jasper always called me my mate in the heat along with a plethora of other names that made me very wet between my thighs.

I finally said, "You wouldn't?"

"Of course not Darlin', but I better make sure I'm not tempted."

"Fine, I guess we should be heading back to the hotel though I really don't want to."

"Darlin', I don't care lets walk another five minutes before we turn back around. We were working on my shield and Jasper was trying to break it down by sending me laughter in wave after wave. All of a sudden, I couldn't hold him off any longer so I started to laugh; but then fell to the ground in pain.

Jasper was down by my side and in my head, he said, "You couldn't have tripped; this is just sand. What is it, Darlin'?"

"The stabbing pains are back." I was in his arms and he was looking all around. "Do you see or feel anything?" I sobbed out.

"No," Jasper growled out. I knew how upset he was; I could feel our mutual emotions going back and forth between each other and neither was very pleasant. It didn't help they were feeding off of each other and growing fast.

"Take the calm I am trying to send you and try and pull your shield back up." I pushed all the calm I had towards her.

As I carried her back towards the car, Bella finally came into my head and said, _"I have it back up." _

"Good, do you feel better?"

"Yes, I can't feel the stabs anymore at all."

"Well, that is the answer to the question about your venom shots isn't it?"

"Probably, but let me test it."

"Darlin', you don't have to."

"It's okay; you have me and I want to."

A few minutes later, I said, "That is it, Jasper. Thanks for your venom; it's a definite mental boost."

"No problem, Darlin', any time you want it," Then he purred as he nuzzled his neck into my neck as he carried me back to the car.

Soon we were in the car and heading back to the hotel. I went and got ready for bed and then climbed in. Jasper was still in his jeans; but pulled me in close to his body.

Very quickly, Jasper was in my head and he said, "_Relax, lift up and look at the nightstand behind me and you will see a laptop."_ I did and there on the screen were Esme and Carlisle.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hi," Esme said. "Lay down and listen to Jazz."

'Alright," I said to Esme. In his head, I said, _"Let me guess. They are my virtual babysitters; so that you can still hunt?"_

"Yes, but the other part is that I want you to bring down your shield. Then I'm going to pump you full of lethargy so that you can sleep. Once I get you to sleep, I'm going to try and get your subconscious to pull up your shield to protect you, as well."

"How are you going to know?"

"I will push another emotion at you and see if you respond."

"Will you tell me about it in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Now Darlin', let down your shield; but if you feel any daggers let me know and pull it back up."

"Yes, Jazz."

"Jazz, are you just eating or are you going tracking as well?"

"Darlin', I'm just eating because whatever is throwing daggers isn't a vampire because I could smell them. That has not been the case either of the last two times when the daggers hit."

"Now sleep, my beautiful Darlin'."

"Thanks knight and thanks virtual babysitters."

Everyone said, "Good night, Bella."

I was quickly asleep.

JPOV

I then slipped into her head and talked her into bringing up her shield. When she didn't respond to any of my sexual advances, I knew her shield was up. I turned to look at Esme and Carlisle and said, "Her shield is up and I'll be four hours max. We both thank you for this. Call me if you need me or Bella needs me."

Carlisle said, "No problem, son. You know we would do anything for you kids and particularly to keep Bella protected."

"Jasper, can I ask a question?" Esme asked.

"Sure, mom."

"What did you test her shield with?"

"Mom, I'll say one word and then I'm out of here because you don't really want to know the answer. Lust," and I was gone. I heard Esme's growl at me and Carlisle said to her you asked. God I am so glad Bella's shield was up and she couldn't feel all of the months of sexual frustration I had sent to her. As soon as I had made it to the woods, I had to rub out some relief before I could even think about hunting. I did the job average; I was really getting spoiled to having Bella's hands on me. I enjoyed a family of mountain lions I found. That was really lucky for me and I was back in three hours very full and slated. Once I told my parents thank you and goodbye, I easily laid down with Bella and pulled her in close. I can't say slept but relaxed and held her until she awoke the next morning.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Love + reviews make writers happy. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

BPOV

The next morning, I rolled right into the most beautiful man's arms as I awoke. I was laying in the croak of his arm and I traced his face and I said, "Thank you. You truly do care and protect me."

"Bella, you're my mate. I'll do anything for you. But now it's my turn, drop your shield the rest of the way as long as you are feeling no stabbing daggers."

I did and then Jasper said, "Oh, I love feeling your emotions roll over me. And you have no stabbing daggers, do you?"

"Nope, I just feel you and me." I reached up with my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine so that we could start kissing. I ran my tongue over Jasper's lips asking for entrance and it was quickly granted. After our tongues danced for dominance, I found myself laying under Jasper as I came up for air laying on our bed.

"Jasper, why am I laying under you? A few minutes ago, we were side by side."

"Darlin', you know how much I like having you under me."

"I know," I smiled and I wiggled my hips some.

My nightshirt was gone and Jasper was rubbing my sensitive bud through my panties. I pulled Jasper into another kiss and this time I moaned, "More please, Jazz."

"Your wish is my command," and my panties went flying after being ripped away.

Jasper's sleep pants were gone. As he crawled back over my naked form, my hands ran down his exquisite naked form. One of his hands explored my breasts and the other worked on my lower lips. His mouth was back and forth between my breasts and my lips. My hand was playing with his solid manhood, every time I felt a little bit of his pre-cum leak out. I flicked it away with my finger nail. My boyfriend would groan under me and lift his hips at me.

Jasper now slipped two fingers into my hot tight pussy and started touching an exploring there. He knew how to get really close to my sweet spot and push me. Then he would pull back. He was now on my side again and his other hand was rubbing my swollen nub then Jasper whispered into my ear, "You know how wet you are, don't you? You know how hot you are!"

"Well, you do it to me and no one else does or can."

"Good, I like knowing that," and Jasper kissed me. I set a pace rubbing his manhood and I asked, "Where are you going to come this morning?"

On your chest beautiful and he was kneeling over me. He leaned down, kissed my lips gently and then whispered, "Close your eyes and your mouth."

"I will; as long as you keep your hands where they are."

"What right here?" and he made sure I could feel his finger still inside of me and the other on my nub.

"Fuckin', yes, Jazz," and I came for him at that touch.

Together, we set a pace that I could handle, as I was falling into the beautiful rhythm I was thinking that I wish Jazz could feel my orgasm and explosion. As I felt it building up and getting stronger, I could also feel a bubble getting tight within me and then I kept thinking of how much I loved Jazz and I knew one day we would say it verbally. But soon I flicked my finger over his tip again and reached under to tug on his balls a little and Jazz said, "Come for me, Bella because….." and I felt him exploding on my chest. Jazz was kissing me fiercely and that sent me over the edge again. I pushed my bubble out of my whole body like fireworks exploding. My orgasm exploded outside of me this time and I could feel it even though it felt like it was floating over head. Then Jasper said, "What the hell was that Bella?"

What?"

"The blue explosion all around me."

"Really, you felt an explosion around you."

"Yes."

"What else did you feel?"

Then Jasper was kissing me and as he pulled back, he said, "You sent me your orgasm."

"Yes, I did," smiling and feeling very proud of myself.

"You should," Jasper said. "How did you do that?"

"The whole time we were building to our orgasm; I kept pulling everything in tighter. Then when my orgasm hit, I pushed it to you. I could still feel it; it just felt like it was floating outside of me."

"Bella, you're one amazing human; someday you will be an unstoppable …" and then he abruptly stopped.

"Jasper, it's okay; you were about to say unstoppable vampire."

"Yes Darlin', but we have never talked about it."

"That's right; but I do know I want to be with you forever. You and Carlisle know how to change humans and I'm hoping that one day you'll want to change me. But not right now if we can avoid it. I'm just now getting to experience being a human and would like to continue."

"Of course, Bella. I agree and when we are both ready, I would be honored to change you."

"Jasper, I'm not ready yet; but I'll tell you this, I am getting closer to us making love for the first time." I stunned my boyfriend and actually made it to the bathroom before he caught up to me. Once the stunning wore off of Jasper, he joined me in the shower. His manhood got some extra special attention and so did my pussy. I'm pretty sure those two pieces of our anatomy were the cleanest they could be.

When we left our hotel to head for Sea World, Jasper had me pull my shield up. All day at Sea World, I was fine. But as I got tired that night around 7, I could feel the daggers a couple of times so I had to work harder to keep my shield up. After Jasper felt my emotional changes, he decided we needed to head back to the hotel so that I could relax. I was eating an ice cream sundae. Jasper called the family and put them on speaker phone. Everyone speculated many different options. Carlisle said, "What about our royal friends?"

Alice said, "They have their own problems right now with uncontrolled newborns; they are too busy with them to be spying on us."

Jazz said, "Plus it isn't vampires because I can't sense or smell them."

"Well, we have heard of ones that can mask their scents," Emmett added.

"That's true."

Emmett said, "Jazz, do you want us to fly out and form a physical ring around our little sister to protect her? Whoever this is wouldn't come around all of us? We may scare them away!"

"No," I said.

"Why not Belly? Don't you miss me?"

"Because though the daggers hurt; there is a familiarity to them and they always go away. We'll be back to you all in less than ten days. So please."

Rose said, "But Bella, whoever it is, is following you?"

"Rose, how can you be sure?"

"I can't."

"I have a freakin' vampire major from the civil war protecting me; please let us have the last of this time together. , please don't make me come home?"

"Bella, you don't have to. Just stay close to Jasper and keep your shield up and strong."

"She is doing that," Jasper said.

Alice said, "She can even send her shield away from herself."

"Alice!" I shrieked and I rolled into Jasper's arms blushing even though none of them could see me.

Edward said, "Alice, what do you mean by that? Why is Bella yelling at Alice?"

"Nothing," Jasper said. "Bella sent me a bubble of her feelings earlier today."

Esme said, "Are you two being careful? Jasper, don't hurt my daughter!"

Jazz growled at Esme and I said, "Es-mom, Jasper is my mate. He is allowed to do those things to me remember, but it was a little different than what you all are thinking. Now good night all of you; I will see you soon."

The next day we did a little bit of shopping, explored the USS Midway and then flew up to LA. The rest of the week we went to the Long Beach aquarium, saw the Long Beach convention center. We went to Catalina on a cloudy day and spent a day at Disneyland. Jasper had me keep my shield up all the time except when we were in a hotel room. I hadn't felt anything attacking it except my boyfriend's emotions for multiple days. Our last morning in LA, we went back to downtown Disney to pick up some presents for our family. We got Rose several of the toy cars from Ridemakerz and Alice a couple of build a bears and outfits to dress the bears in. It was fun. We were eating lunch at the Rainforest Café and I was so comfortable that I had let my shield down a little bit because I was so relaxed and I didn't want to concentrate on it. Suddenly I tensed and brought it back up. Jasper took my hand under the table and whispered, "Its back?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, tell me the different emotions you feel around the room. Is there anyone with any trepidation or fear?"

"A couple of people."

"Let's go talk to them if we can."

One it turned out was afraid his wife was going to find out he was having an affair. The other was a lady that realized how expensive this trip was going cost her for her family. Jasper and I helped out with that. She had the rooms donated to her from a friend's timeshare plan; so we placed a very large room credit there for her. After that we slipped out of the hotel and headed back for our hotel. In Jasper's head, I asked, "Jasper, can there be other humans that have a shield like I do?"

"I haven't ever run into any before. You were the first person and that means vampire to ever be able to shield her emotions from me."

"Are the stabs still there?"

"No, they are gone. They were gone by the time we got to the car. It is like they are getting out of my range or we are getting out of theirs."

"Let's get up to San Francisco tonight; we have some more history up there to visit."

Three days later, I had been to the Embarcadero and Alcatraz. I bought Emmett a book on escaping and handcuffs. We also had done tours on the gold rush, earthquake and fire history of San Francisco. It was also one of the western ports for World War II. I loved all the time we spent together; Jazz also bought me an ooie gooie chocolate sundae at Ghirardelli Square. Afterwards I was raced back to our hotel for some private time. When we were in the hotel elevator by ourselves, I was in Jasper's head and said, _"Why now? Why so desperately?"_

"_Because of the smell of chocolate and seduction coming off of you, the miniature groans and the way you licked your lips clean after every single bite. Oh god, I'm not even sure _

_that I didn't already start coming."_ Soon I found myself trapped against the door of our room and Jasper was making me groan again as he ate me out. After my orgasm I slid down the wall into his waiting arms. On our last day, Jasper took me shopping and had he buy a beautiful dress and I asked why?

"After dinner tonight, I have us balcony suite tickets to the symphony. Jasper sent me down to the spa for hair, makeup and nails before we left. Jasper picked me up at the bar and told me how beautiful I looked and then we headed to dinner. Dinner was amazing. Jasper actually ate oysters on a half shell in front of me. I really couldn't watch though. During the concert, I sat pulled up right next to Jasper and enjoyed the concert immensely. As we were laying in our hotel on the last night, we had just finished pleasuring one another and I was rolling wave after wave of lust onto Jazz.

"Darlin', stop that. I can feel you and smell you."

"So," I said.

"You know how to make it go away."

"Not tonight, Darlin'!"

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons," and I think Jasper helped me finish relaxing and go to sleep.

In bed that night I figured out why, I started spotting. The next morning I was actually cramping and whining I didn't want to go home and end the trip this way. Jasper agreed to take me to a winery in northern California for a few days. We rented a car and drove up. It was so much fun; particularly when Jasper was whining about the slow human speed he had to drive at because there were so many police around up there. Once there, we enjoyed the winery and all the different tours we went on. He even took me on a hot air balloon ride over the winery we were staying at. Jasper held me tight the whole time while I was enjoying the view. On our second to last night, Jasper ordered room service and a bottle of wine for dinner. In the privacy of our room, Jasper let me try some wine. One glass was all I needed and I felt very amorous. Jasper finally got me into bed after I had gotten us both naked. When I wouldn't stop my amorous advances, he must've knocked me out with lethargy. I woke up the next morning complaining about the daggers being there again.

"Darlin', I don't think that is daggers; that is a hangover."

I was pissed off now. I got out of bed, found my flip flop and threw it at him. I said, "Bastard, I may have never drank before; but I think I know the difference." I collapsed onto the ground crying and asking Jasper for his help because the push of the daggers got even stronger.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Come back to me." Jasper was right there and he was pulling me in as tight as he could to him.

"Jasper, I can't bring my shield up; it's like they are right here. Help me."

"Can I knock you out?"

"Please," as tears were streaming down my face and I passed out in his arms.

JPOV

I rocked my girl, listening to her breathing even out and her heart rate finally slow back to where it should be. I was so apologizing for being an ass to her and not believing her. I had to call our family again.

Carlisle answered and said, "What is it son? Jasper, I can hear it in your voice; are you in pain? Did something happen?"

"Carlisle, I'm fine. I had to knock Bella out to stop her pain from the daggers. What can I do?"

"Bring her home."

"I'm already on that; she needs all of us around her."

"Ask Rose and Emmett to find out who is in the rooms around us?"

Emmett joined into the call and said, "Got it, brother. Then we will tap into the front desk cameras and try to get pictures of them."

"Thanks, you guys."

"Carlisle, her shot is due in 36 hours; can I give it to her now?"

"Jasper, you can't. You don't have any more venom shots with you because you were going to be back in time for that shot."

"Fuck."

"Easy fix. Bite her and push a very small amount of venom in to give her like a boost. We may have to make a bottle of cough syrup for her."

"I don't want to do that she just had a small female cycle. I am afraid that if I do; I won't be able to stop. Plus she needs her blood right now after her cycle."

"Okay, keep her full of lethargy and get her out of there."

"Done. See you guys tonight!"

Esme said, "Carlisle and I will pick you two up."

"Thanks guys. I'll call as I take off."

**A/N Merry Christmas to all. To make mine even merrier click that lonely review button below.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

JPOV

I make sure that Bella is comforted and protected as we drive back down to our plane near San Francisco. Once we were thirty minutes away from the winery and I was sure no one was following me, I finally pull back some of the lethargy I was keeping Bella asleep with. Bella gradually starts waking in the passenger seat next to me. She looks more at peace; I just hold her hand and rub it in gentle circles so that she knows I am right here with her. After that, I spent half an hour of the drive trying to apologize to her for telling her that her daggers was a hangover. My beautiful mate told me to shut up and don't bring it up again and don't let Emmett or Rose find out because I'm sure they would tear you apart for that. I called Carlisle and Esme as we were taking off and told them we were on our way. Bella is sitting next to me in the copilot seat; she seems calmer and more relaxed; yet very quiet. She falls asleep for a little bit and then something from her dreams jars her awake again. I can sense her uneasiness and restlessness. "Bella, what is it? You aren't feeling the daggers again, are you?"

BPOV

"The daggers have been gone since you let me wake up outside of the winery; but I'm going to miss you being in the same room and bed as me when we get back," I blurted out with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Bella, you can stay in my room in the apartment or I can stay in your room. We are all mates living in the same house. Everyone knows what we are, plus Darlin' you are 18 now remember." Jasper said as he took a finger and wiped away my tear.

"Yes, I know; but isn't that disrespectful. Esme wanted Carlisle to have a talk to me about sex remember."

Suddenly a phone is going off. I have two texts from Alice and Esme. Esme's said -whatever u r comfortable w- we r ok w- lol. Alice's said - whose room should I redo & move?

I told Jasper what both texts said. He looked at me and said, "I told you; there are no secrets. So where do you want to lay that beautiful mahogany hair and brown eyes at?"

I got up, wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. Jasper pulled me into his lap and I nuzzled his neck and said, "Your room, it has more room and a view I will never forget. But Alice better not move my things."

Jasper said, "Thank you, Bella and I think she just got the message."

The flight home was uneventful and I never left Jasper's lap until we started our final approach into New York City. Once we land in New York City, Carlisle and Esme meet us and the four of us head back towards the city. They stop at a local restaurant and we go in to eat. After a couple bites of my salad and they start pushing theirs around, I asked, "Why are we here?" 

Esme said, "Jasper, she really is perceptive. Young lady, we are here because we wanted some quiet time with our daughter whom we haven't seen in forever. We also wanted to prepare you for the winter wonderland your two sisters have in our apartment waiting for you."

Jasper said, "How bad?"

"Almost every surface of the house has been touched or Christmasfied, even Emmett's TV and gaming systems in the living room. There are four trees in the house - one in the living room, one in the dining room, another in the game room and in you alls bedroom. They have the 23rd all planned for you. Since you came home a day early.." then Esme stopped.

"Es-mom, it's okay. I know what you are saying and it's hard to accept that someone can get past my shield. They aren't vampires and that makes it even scarier."

"I love you, Bella and welcome home," Esme said.

We continued talking more over dinner; then Jasper said, "Carlisle, what is it you are on edge over?"

"Bella, I want to do a full check up on you including a full blood draw, x-rays and an ultrasound; are you up for it?"

"I probably don't really have a choice, do I?"

"If you can be up and ready by 8 am, we can go to the clinic. I promise we'll be done by noon. I just want to make sure that our venom hasn't changed anything else in your system. Then you and Jasper can spend the rest of the day together enjoying this city in all its holiday glory."

I said, "Even if there is something odd with my test results, you'll still let me enjoy the city tomorrow; no matter what; because I feel fine."

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I promise."

Then I looked at Jasper in his head and said, _"You have to promise, too. I'm sure you would be harder to convince." _

Jasper briefly kissed my lips and said in my head, _"I promise."_

Esme and Carlisle giggled at us. Esme then asked, "Bella, since I'm betting you just got the same promise from Jasper as well by the smile on your face. Are you full?"

I asked, "Can I have dessert?"

"Of course, Bella."

I ordered a chocolate cheesecake. It was amazing. We made it home and I was welcomed with hugs and kisses from everyone. Jasper was growling at Emmett and Edward.

I went into Jasper's head and said, "_Jazz, it is only my cheek. My lips, both sets of them are yours alone,"_ and then I was wrapped in my boyfriend's lust filled arms.

Rose and Alice showed me all over the house. Then they showed me all the different kinds of cookies they baked for me plus three pies. I walked up to them and felt their foreheads and then I looked at Dr. dad saying, "I think you might want to check these two out. They have made enough cookies for the army not one little human girl."

I made one plate and kept half the apple pie because I knew I could eat that for breakfast. I looked at the girls and said, "Tomorrow morning take the rest to the group home, nursing homes in the area and homeless shelters; but when you go into the homeless shelters, take your husbands with you and wear as close to no brand name clothes as possible. Now who wants their travel presents?"

Emmett and Alice started bouncing around saying, "Yes, please."

For Edward, we gave him a music book we found in Texas. Emmett, we gave an old archaic video game system that we found. It was in mint condition plus his handcuffs and escape artist book from Alcatraz. Es-mom and Dr. dad, I gave Disney ears to with their nick names on. We told them how Jasper had to use his emotions on the employees to get them to put those names on them for us. Alice and Rose, your presents are in the large suitcase over there. I promise you can tell whose are whose. I almost got trampled as the two girls went running for the suitcase. You would have thought they were 8 with the squeals coming from the suitcase as they were going through it. Rose growled at Emmett when he tried to touch one of her cars. He quickly put it down and backed away from Rose.

I turned to Jasper and said, "I am tired and ready for bed; it has been a long day."

He carried me to his room and said, "Actually, Bella, this is our room now." He opened the door to show that all the girls did was add a hint of femininity to it with candles, a different comfortable and drapes.

I said out loud because I knew they would hear me. "It's perfect. Thank you Rose, Alice and Es-mom."

"You're welcome," I heard. I was laying on Jasper's bed in his arms.

After we finished a kiss, there was a knock at the door, I said, "Go away, Emmett. I'm sorry that Rose won't let you play with her cars. But it's her choice!"

"Actually Bella, it's Dr. dad, please do not eat or drink anything after midnight tonight until I draw your blood in the morning."

"Yes, Dr. dad. Now good night."

I winked at Jasper and he sent my desire for Jasper to Carlisle. Soon we heard him moving down the hall to find his wife a little quicker than normal.

"I love that talent of yours," I said to Jasper. "Now feel my emotions."

He did and together we explored each other's bodies. After I came, I settled against my boyfriend's solid body and fell asleep.

The next day, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and myself head to the clinic for me to be checked out. I'm in a private room and Carlisle and Edward start with the blood draw. Edward takes it to the lab to do the tests. Carlisle asks me plenty more personal questions causing my mate to growl; but I answer them including telling Carlisle about my last period 5 days ago including the symptoms of spotting and cramping on the second day. After all my tests are done, Carlisle goes over the results with me telling me that everything is normal. He is sure that the daggers have nothing to do with the research and venom. He is sure it is an external source. I hug Edward and Carlisle telling them thanks for checking up on me. "Jasper, I'm hungry. How about lunch some place?"

Jasper takes me to a deli near Rockefeller center. After lunch, Jasper takes me to Rockefeller center, Macy's, Time Square and we do some shopping. We finally get home and Esme serves me dinner. I play the old video games with Emmett and then I sit down in the living room to watch "Miracle on 34th Street." As it ends, I get up and go to bed sobbing. Jasper caught up to me in bed and pulled me in close to him. "Darlin', why are you so sad?"

"It's just that movie, Jasper. I always prayed every year for Santa Claus to take this stupid disease from me."

"Well, I guess Santa finally did," and he nuzzled my neck.

"But what took him so long?"

"I don't know; but I would like to thank whoever brought you to me. I am sorry you suffered so long; but I promise you now that you are here with me, I will love you forever or as long as you will let me."

"Jasper," and I gasped and feel asleep.

The next morning, Alice and Rose were knocking on our door telling me to wake up. Esme is making your breakfast. "Fine, but the human needs time to get ready."

I rolled onto Jasper with the initial intent to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. As I did, I looked at Jasper and last night came rushing back to me. I brushed Jasper's wild hair from his face and said, "I waited about 8 hours to long to say this; please forgive me I am human and sleep took over." I slipped into his head and said, _"I love you, Jasper."_

Jasper started kissing me and responded in his head with, _"I love you so much Darlin'. Yes, I accept the human's explanation. Now I would like to continue this; however, we have two sisters who will be back up here shortly. Please go take a shower and then go eat your breakfast."_

"_Okay, but tonight can we?"_

"_Darlin', anything you want tonight; we can do!"_

"_Thanks."_

JPOV

Rose and Alice drag us all to the mall and go berserk. Bella won't let me go while we are shopping. She is actually scared, but currently I cannot do anything about it. All eight of us went shopping on the 23rd, it was scary for all of us guys and Bella. I was glad when we guys got to take Bella and get her food at the food court. Emmett made her laugh and then she started relaxing. We all got caught playing in an arcade. Bella didn't mind that we got caught though. Alice tried to drag her out; but my Bella insisted on finishing her game and did. We sent everyone home that night when we were done shopping and then I took Bella out for a quiet dinner for two with candle light. We shared plenty of verbal I love you's and kisses. Back in the apartment, Bella went to our room exhausted. Thank god she had her shot the day before and was feeling better. As Bella fell asleep, I felt her Alice/shopping emotions rolling off of her.

After I knew Bella was asleep, I found Esme and we knew what we had to do. Esme and I had a talk with Alice about toning herself down. If she couldn't, she needed to back off. "Bella is uncomfortable with you that close. Bella hasn't been around hyperness; Bella likes calm and quiet. Alice if you don't calm down a little around Bella, what do you see happening?"

"Okay I got it; I'll bring it back down a notch or two."

Emmett said, "Maybe five or ten times Alice."

Alice looked at both of us and said, "I got it and I will take it easy on Bella. However Emmett, Bella is asleep and can't hear what I am about to do. I don't have to take it easy on you." She nodded at us and she was gone.

Esme simply said, "Don't any of you wake up my daughter or break anything."

I simply went back to my damsel sleeping in our bed. As soon as I laid down next to her, she rolled into me. I laid my arm around her and just watched her sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

BPOV

I awoke to a certain stillness in the air. I knew Jasper was there because I could feel him. The morning light was trying to stream into our room. I looked out the window knowing that the perfect view was across from there as I laid my head on Jasper's chest and I said, "It's snowing."

"Yes it is. Did you sleep well?"

"Ummm, I did," as I stretched and wrapped myself around my knight.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Jasper said.

"Okay; but I'm going to stay in my nice warm covers and enjoy watching the snow."

"You do that," and Jasper kissed my lips. "When I'm done, I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

"Sounds perfect. Then maybe I will get up."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Jasper, I am perfect and content. It's just nice to be at home and in bed relaxing."

Jasper came back into our room in jeans and his wet hair slicked back. I looked up and smiled at him. He did look delicious; but I wanted to go back to my reading. I was snuggled up against the pillows with the blankets around me reading my Kindle. Jasper leaned down and said, "What are you reading? You are so relaxed and calm; though I felt your lust for a brief second when you looked at me. However you just went back to reading." Jasper was leaning over me and said, "The Bible and the Christmas story."

"Jasper is that bad. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"Sweetheart, it's okay you didn't. I may be a vampire; but I love all history. I have studied all religions. I was raised as a Christian while I was human."

"Jasper, would you read a text I just received while you were in the shower?"

"Sure, but let me throw on a t-shirt and go get you your breakfast."

"Okay, if you have too!"

Jasper returned with a tray and sat it on my lap. In exchange, I handed him my phone.

I couldn't eat though as I waited for his reaction. Jasper simply said, "Well, Bella?"

"Well, what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I would like to go to church tonight at midnight; but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Bella, is that really the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you afraid that I would really be uncomfortable or is it something else?"

"Jasper, I'm afraid that something bad will happen to you or me if I take a vampire to church."

"Bella, when we go to a store, the park, or all the museums we have been too, has anything bad happened? When we went to the church for the Salem witch trials did anything happen to you or me?"

I started giggling and laughing inside. Jasper said, "That is not what I expected."

"I'm sorry and you're right. Now that you say it like that, I would love to bundle up and go to midnight mass with you meeting Leah, Jake, Sam and Emily there."

"Good, I'm going to ask the rest of the family to join us. Now eat your breakfast, Beautiful."

"I will once I get the idea of a witch coming at you with garlic around her neck to save herself from the vampire all within that church we were at. I better not dream about that tonight."

Jasper leaned in and said, "I'll try and prevent that from happening my love. Now eat," and he picked up my toast and pushed a bite into my mouth. Jasper left me to eat and talk to his family. I finished my breakfast and showered. I was coming out of my closet in jeans and a sweater when I was swept into Jasper's arms in a kiss. In my head, Jasper said, _"I was a little late and I missed your dressing show."_

"Too bad my mate, let me get my hair dried please."

Alice was then hollering in the background, "Please let me, Bella."

I smiled at Jasper and said in his head, "_I guess I can give her an early Christmas present, can't I?" _

He smiled and said, _"Yes and I do love you. I will come and rescue you in an hour, okay?"_

"_Mmmhmmm,"_ and I kissed him. Then out loud I said, "Okay Alice."

Alice easily turned me into Bella Barbie; Jasper then saved me about an hour later. I leaned into my boyfriend and said, "Can we please go up to the roof for a little while and I promise no snow ball fights?"

"Sure, grab your jacket, boots, hat, scarf and gloves."

Esme hollered, "Go put tights on under your jeans, my little human daughter."

"Yes, Es-mom."

Jasper kissed my nose and said, "About 20 minutes."

"Yes, I love you."

We did. When we had been on the roof for 20 minutes, Jasper's phone went off. "What?" I asked.

"I have been told to bring you back to the apartment NOW."

"Fine," and I got one last kiss and then Jasper's phone rang.

"It's Carlisle," Jasper said and together we started to head back towards the apartment.

I took the phone and said, "Hi, Dr. dad."

"Young lady, it is freezing outside. Get your ass back into this apartment now."

"Fine dr. dad; but believe me, I'm plenty warm."

"But I want you back inside so that you don't get sick."

"Dr. dad, I have spent plenty of time outside last month and earlier this month and been fine. I'll make you a deal. If my outside body temperature is above 98 degrees, Jasper and I can go for a walk outside for another half hour and have lunch out; but if not then you can guard me while I sit in front of the fire place warming up."

"Deal, young lady. Now get back here."

"Deal, Dr. dad. I'm at the front door; I'll be right to your office."

"You know you are getting as bad as Emmett."

"Thanks Dr. dad," I said.

Emmett said, "I have trained her well."

"Drop your coat, hat and gloves so that I can check your body temperature." I did and I heard Carlisle groan.

I slipped on my coat, hat gloves and walked up to Dr. dad. "I love you, Dr. dad. I'll see you in a few hours; thanks for caring so much."

"You're welcome, Bella; and have fun."

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we left. I ate at a local deli around the corner and I just enjoyed walking around the city area. We came back just under two hours later with me carrying a hot chocolate and Jasper had a second one. I went to Carlisle's office and sat it down for him on his desk.

"Cheers Dr. dad. I thought I would bring you a hot chocolate to help you warm up and we could sit by the fire together and chat."

Carlisle looked at me and said, "Esme forgive me; but you my little smartass daughter get out of my office and take your stinkin' hot chocolate with you."

"Ah gees, Dr. dad; I was just trying to warm you up some more."

"Bella, get out of my office now with your hot chocolate or I'll warm my hand on your bottom with a spanking."

"Es-mom and Jasper will protect me; come on Dr. dad one sip and then I will drop it."

"Fine," and Carlisle took one sip and made a horrible face.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I said, "I love you and thanks Dr. dad. I just won 50 bucks from Jasper and Emmett." I turned and left with the brightest grin on my face.

"Thanks a lot," Jasper said as he left.

I went into my old bedroom and cuddled up at the fireplace and read for several hours just truly relaxing and enjoying my new real life. My life was unusual in that I lived with vampires and my mate's venom kept me healthy; but I was finally truly happy. Jasper pulled me into his arms as he came in hours later and said in my head, _"I think you are warm enough; let me cool you off some. Have you enjoyed your book and your quiet time?_"

"Yes I have; though I missed you." I turned and started kissing him. "Jasper, I can't believe how in love with you I am. This is going to be the most amazing Christmas ever; I have the love of my life in this crazy over decorated Christmas fantasy of a house."

"Good, I am glad you are this happy. I wondered when I met you if we would ever get you this happy. You even managed to pull a prank on your dad."

"Yes, I did and it cost you fifty bucks."

"I don't care. Now come along. Esme has your dinner ready and we're all going to sit down with you."

"No!"

"Shh, Darlin'. We're eating; but not human food, trust me. It was Edward and Alice's idea.

We went to the dining room and everyone was waiting for us. I had no idea what was about to happen and how this was going to work. My family had animal blood as their meals. Once I was seated, Esme sat my hot heal of beef roast and potatoes in front of me and Edward brought in a cart with bowls on it. The smell was terrible of rust and salt. Edward sat one bowl in front of Jasper and moved on. My stomach couldn't handle the smell and I turned and tripped on Edward's cart. Oh god what I mess I created. I couldn't stand the smell any longer and threw up and then passed out.

JPOV

I was trying to get to Bella quickly; her emotions went through the roof and spiked. As I saw her throw up and continue falling, I caught her in my arms. Carlisle said, "Son, get her to my office now. Esme get her clean clothes. The rest of you please clean this up. Put Bella's food in the warmer for now. I'm sorry, Alice; this was a good idea. Unfortunately, Bella, in her uniqueness, can smell the blood which most humans can't do."

I laid Bella down on the exam table. "Jasper, please keep Bella under using your lethargy until we get her cleaned up and get the blood smell out of here."

"Carlisle, wouldn't it be easier, if I just took her to our shower and took a shower with her?"

"Yes, you could except there'll be a lingering smell of blood in your room. Can you handle me touching your mate or do I need to get our family in here to hold you back?"

"Carlisle, honestly, yes we should get the rest of the family in here; however, I don't want them seeing her naked any more than Edward already has."

"How about we use our vampire speed to get the clothes off of her? We will use the bathroom off my office and race her through the shower to keep my contact and time with Bella to a minimum. Once we have her cleaned up and laying down in a robe, I can examine her for injuries."

Esme came in with a robe, pjs, undergarments and Bella's shower things. Carlisle said, "Thank you, Esme. Now would you get Jasper and I robes as well?"

"Okay, but let me put all of Bella's things in the bathroom."

Carlisle said, "Fine." Once Esme left again, he said, "Ready? Bella is really completely under?"

"Yes."

Carlisle then said, "We can both agree just jeans for us in the shower."

"Yes."

"Wait, Jasper. I have a better idea; if you let me just hold her around her waist and you do everything else I will be touching her less."

"Good idea."

Alice then says, "Much better and Carlisle won't get hurt."

I counted down and on zero we shredded her clothes from her body. Together, we raced to the shower; I was growling with Carlisle holding her. However, as long as I also had one hand on Bella's body, I was in better control and keeping Major pushed away. Within five minutes, I had Bella all clean and wrapped in my arms heading back to the examination table. Carlisle and I each had our robes on. Carlisle started examining her. "She is no worse for the fall. She may have a bruise on her knee from hitting the cart, but besides that she's fine. Go ahead and let her start waking up." I finally got to start taking away the lethargy from her. Slowly, I could feel Bella start to come back around.

BPOV

"Jasper, where the fuck?" and then my memories all came crashing back down. I sat up rather quickly and held my stomach.

"Darling, you're fine. You'll probably have a few bumps and bruises."

"Oh, Alice and Es-mom. The smell. I'm sorry; I ruined our family dinner. May I please go lie down?"

"Of course, we're sorry Bella. We didn't know that is how you would react to the smell of blood. We thought it was a perfect idea; since it looks like tomato soup, the smell doesn't obviously. Jasper take her to bed to rest; we still have over five hours until we have to leave for church. Let her relax for a few hours and then we will see if we can get you to eat something." Carlisle gently kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you very much Bella."

Jasper carried me to bed. I snuggled into his arms and said, "I love you and thank you for not killing Dr. dad while he was taking care of me."

"You're welcome. Now please rest; I can feel how uneasy you and your stomach are."

"Will you help me?"

"How this time?"

"Jasper, I'm hoping I can wake up in a few hours and feel like I did a few hours ago. I was happy and content."

"I can handle that order - happy and content. You just have to promise me one thing yourself."

"What's that?"

"Forget about, what just happened. It was an accident and a mistake; none of that was your fault."

"Deal! Make sure Alice knows I forgive her and none of us talk about it again."

"Deal," Jasper said. I heard the rest of the family agree as well.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Hot alert right now. Rated M for a reason. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 33

I slipped into a relaxing nap thanks to the comfort of my mates loving arms and his emotions he pushed at me. Around 8:30, I snuggled into Jasper's arms even closer and started kissing him. I felt something pushing against my leg and then I slipped into Jasper's head and asked, _"Did me and my dreams do that to you?"_

"_Yes, Darlin' they did."_

I asked in his head, _"Do I have time for an appetizer before I have dinner?"_

"_Only if I get an appetizer at the same time!" _

"_How?" _

Jasper got me sitting up and helped me lay back down on his… _"Oh my!"_ was my response as his tongue ran up my lower lips and started nibbling.

He pulled back and asked, "_Is this okay?"_

My response was taking him into my mouth and sucking for all I was worth. I was so hot all of a sudden. Oh yeah, my mate was sucking on my clit in response to my emotions. _"Jasper, should we?"_ I thought in my head.

"_Bella, I'll stop if you want,"_ and then he licked and sucked on my clit again. Eventually, he slid two fingers inside my hot pussy. _"Oh fuck, Jasper,"_ and I slipped over the edge. So in return, I dragged my teeth up his shaft and brought my hand up to his balls and returned the favor. I sucked his seed down and enjoyed every last taste of him.

Soon I was sitting back in his lap, we were sharing a powerful kiss mixing our tastes and scents together. _"Jasper, can we take a shower together to make up for the one I don't remember?"_

"_Actually, my Bella, the real reason you want to take another one is because you do not want to meet your friends and go to church smelling like sex."_

"Shut up and for that I'll take a shower by myself." I climbed off his lap and headed for the shower. I flipped my hair around and said, "I would like my dinner when I come out since I finished my appetizer already." I blew him a kiss, dropped my robe and closed the door.

I enjoyed the shower and came out in a skirt and sweater set. It was a full length skirt that I was wearing with warm boots along with a beautiful sweater and a belt around the waist. It was all in a soft winter white color. There were a few hints of sparkle all over it.

"You are beautiful," he said after a delicious kiss and hug that I was greeted with.

"Please eat and then Alice and Rose would like to make you the most beautiful human that will be at church tonight."

"I suppose," I said out loud. "As long as I get to eat while you work on my hair and you remember when I say no for a long time after today you have to accept it."

"Deal," and they both pushed Jasper out of our room.

I called after him, "I love you."

Alice said, "You two are adorable."

Jasper growled back.

I said to Alice in between bites, "I don't think Major likes that phrase describing us."

"I don't either," Rose agreed.

"Fine, how about you two are so lovable together? Jasper, is that better?"

I said, "Acceptable." Then I continued and said, "He purred for me. I think he'll accept that one."

At 11, I stepped out of my bedroom and Jasper was waiting. I was wrapped in his arms and in my head I heard, _"You are an angel; just like the shepards saw, I would follow you anywhere my angel."_

"_Thank you," _I said and adoration rolled off of me. I was then bundled up and all of us headed to church in two cars.

Once the cars were parked, I said out loud while still in the cars. "Please wait. Do I have everyone's attention?"

"Yes, you do, Bella." I heard from the three others in our car.

Jasper said, "You have the other four of their attention in the other car, as well. Go ahead with whatever you have to say."

"You are all going to behave and this isn't going to freak you out in there. Everyone in there is human and you can't eat them. They are there to celebrate the birth of Christ in the Christian religion. I have looked forward to this moment in my life for a long time. Please if there is a remote chance of you breaking down, please go home and do not enter the church. I completely would understand."

My door suddenly opened and Emmett offered me his arm and said, "I'll be the perfect big brother; please allow me to escort you into church."

"Thank you Emmett. How about I lend you one arm and Jasper can hold the other?"

"I would be honored as long as your mate won't rip my arm off and Rose will come and take my other arm."

Rose was soon attached to Emmett's other arm and Jasper took my other arm.

Leah was waiting in the hall of the church and led us to our four other friends. I sat next to Leah and Jasper held my hand on the other side of me. The rest of my family slid into the pew in front of us.

It was an amazing hour. I knew the story of the birth of Christ; but hearing it at church and sharing it with my extended family was very special to me. Finally at 1:15 we left church, Leah handed a gift to me and said, "Merry Christmas. This is from the four of us."

I hugged all of them and saying Merry Christmas and thank you. "I will see you on Wednesday for our ice cream run."

"Of course, Bella you couldn't keep us away."

I so easily went home and slipped into a flannel nightshirt and passed out under the covers. Jasper pulled me in close and whispered, "Merry Christmas, I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night," I mumbled.

Around 10am, I was being kissed awake. Jasper whispered, "I'm sorry to wake you but there is a pixie falling apart out there because you were not awake at 5am?" Jasper continued waking me with kisses and nibbling on my neck. "Merry Christmas, Darlin'"

I rolled even closer into Jasper's arms smiling and said, "Merry Christmas, Jazz. I love you. Today is truly a happy Christmas."

"_I am so very happy for you,"_ (kiss) _"me"_ (kiss) _"and us"_ (kiss) _"However, your non sleeping family is dying, pardon the pun, for you to get up so they can spoil you with Christmas."_

"Fine," I said out loud. "The human needs about thirty minutes. Can you wait that long?"

Rose responded and said, "Yes, Bella."

Alice said, "Not one minute longer."

"Jasper, I got you a present. I would like to give you with just us."

"That's good because Darlin' I have one for you, as well."

I reached over the side of my bed and pulled out a box shaped like a book. Jasper opened it. "Oh my God, Bella; it's beautiful. How did you do this?"

"Rose helped once I told her what I wanted to do."

"The pictures from over Texas are amazing. You have an eye, Darlin'. The mix of civil war laid over the shots and the words are perfect. But how?"

"I wasn't always reading on the internet when we were relaxing together and you do have to hunt once and a while."

"No, you weren't obviously and your little shield helped, too."

"Yes, it did."

"Bella, this is for you," and he laid a small jewelry box in my hand all wrapped up. "But before you freak out, I am not asking you to marry me right now. However, I do want to and you better get your pretty little head wrapped around that idea."

I opened the box and found a stunning white gold simple band with diamond's laying all around the band. _"Bella, look inside the band,"_ Jasper said in my head.

"_I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine,"_ I said in my head back.

Jasper then wiped away my tears and said, "_This is my promise to you, my mate. I love you."_

"_Thank you,"_ and we started kissing. "_I love you,"_ and we both started purring as he held me.

Finally, Jasper slipped back into my head and said, _"You need to take a quick human moment so that we can head to the living room for presents. Esme just poured a Belgian waffle into the iron and has fresh strawberries and cream waiting to put on it for you." _

I was gone. Ten minutes later in jeans and a sweater I was practically sitting in Jasper's lap while eating my breakfast.

Alice was a whirling derby passing out presents. As soon as she saw my ring, she said, "Carlisle, did you give your permission?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carlisle said and Esme slapped him.

Alice said, "There is a diamond encrusted band on Bella's finger."

"No, I didn't. She was asleep here all night; so son would you like to explain the diamond's on your mate's hand?"

"It is a promise ring that I gave her less than half an hour ago. The promise that it holds is that I am her beloved and she is mine. Alice, thanks a lot. You have embarrassed Bella and scared her that the family would be upset with her."

"Bella," and Alice and Rose were right by me and said, "I'm sorry that wasn't my intent. Your ring is beautiful and I was just teasing you to get Jasper in trouble with Carlisle. I knew it wasn't a wedding ring or an engagement ring. Please forgive me and I'm really going to have to learn to watch what I say around you."

Before I could answer, Rose said, "Bella, you belong with Jasper. As I am sure he told you, he plan's on proposing to you and you should only feel the love and desire you have for him. There is nothing that this family would like to see more than the two of you get married. You two belong together. Please do not let any of the jokes or teasing that Alice tries to deliver or Emmett's stupid jokes bother you. When you need me to beat them up or shut them up, just let me know."

"Thanks Rose and Alice. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Alice said.

"Es-mom, thank you for breakfast; it was delicious."

"You're welcome. Our family went a little overboard this year with presents for you. I think you should open one and then one of us will open ours and then you one and then another one of us will. This way by the time we get to you last; you won't have so many to open."

"Okay." I timidly opened my first gift and found a state of the art camera from Rose.

Rose said, "After the pictures, you took on the plane and from your vacation, you needed a better camera and one of your own. We can go take lessons together if you would like."

"I would like that very much some sisterly bonding time without the mall. Thank you."

The family got clothes, jewelry, books. Rose got another car to play with. Emmett got more video games than he could count. Jasper showed the family the book I had printed for him and they loved it. Then I explained how Rose helped me get my hands on replicate civil war newspapers as well for Jasper.

Then I finally opened the rest of my presents. My cousins had given me a new backpack for classes in the spring along with Starbuck's gift cards and ice cream gift cards. Jake and Sam had made me a leather bracelet cuff that was given to members of their tribes which made me an honorary member. Alice bought me about five complete outfits. Edward gave me another piano book since my lessons were going so well. Emmett gave me diamond earrings and video games for my system. Esme and Carlisle gave me clothes and some 1st edition poetry books that I loved as well as a Wuthering Heights first edition book. Jasper gave me clothes that he knew I would enjoy including his favorite jeans to see me in. I also opened several sets of custom jewelry in multiple colors. I received a ruby set, a sapphire set and a diamond set. Nothing was terribly outlandish; but they were all beautiful. Jasper new I liked simple taste in my jewelry.

"Thank you, everyone. You have out done yourselves; but next year, I don't expect nearly as much. I love you all so much and being a part of this family is all I needed." As I finished saying all that, I was crying.

Dr. dad had me in a hug first and said, "Okay, we promise next year to hold back by one less gift for you, but we all have one more gift for you."

He laid one more small flat box in my lap; but it didn't look like jewelry. I shoke it and said, "It doesn't sound like jewelry."

Jasper said, "Go ahead and open it, Darlin'."

I finish opening it and a BMW car key fell into my hand. "What? No way; I don't even know how to drive."

"Darlin', you need a way to get to and from school by yourself once you have your license later next year."

"Jasper, I live in New York. Have you heard of the subway and bus?"

Carlisle then added, "Yes, but we have held you back, you fought us on it as much as possible. You have proven that you are well and can take care of yourself. This is more than a Christmas present; it is a freedom present. Rose and Jasper will give you your lessons, you will also go to a driving school, as well; but by the week of your finals, we expect you to be able to drive yourself. You can also drive yourself to meet Leah and Jake; since you know we can't take you there."

"Thank you," and again everyone was hugged. "Can I go see it?"

"Of course, grab your boots and a jacket. Jasper will take you for a ride. Keep the top up Jasper." After our ride around the city and coming back into the parking garage, I said in Jazz's head, _"Wait."_

"_Yes, Darlin'" _

"_I love you. Thank you for making me feel so special and asking me to be your beloved."_ I leaned over the gear shift and started kissing him. We continued kissing and touching. Suddenly a text went off on both of our phones. Jasper pulled his phone out while we kept kissing.

"Sorry Darlin'," he said as he pulled away, but I tried to stay attached to his lips. "Esme is asking when we will be back; she has your lunch ready."

I reattached to his lips and said, "Never."

Jasper pulled away and handed me my keys. "We can continue this sometime later today, I promise." He came around and helped me from the car. We got in the elevator and I kept kissing him all the way up to our floor since we were alone.

**A/N Another week and another update. Sorry we didn't get to the Christmas part at Christmas time. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews please. See you next Wednesday. I have posted two Chapters of a new story called Flight Wings. Please check it out. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I was quickly stolen from Jasper and taken to the dining room for my lunch. Esme had pulled out all the stops for me. Everyone did sit down with me; Carlisle said the prayer, "For our own small Christmas miracle - Isabella Marie Swan touching our whole family and especially bringing our son home and loving him like he so deserves."

They at sat back and we quietly enjoyed our meal together. I ate and they talked. Once I was stuffed, I asked, "How about karaoke and dance revolution everyone?"

"Okay."

I excused myself and went into the kitchen and made myself a smaller plate for later. Esme tried to stop me and said, "I'll make you dinner, Bella."

"Esme, you cooked all of this for me and part of the fun of big meals like this is leftovers. Please, trust me. I love them and you don't need to cook for me again today. Now that my plate is put away let me help you finish cleaning up."

We did together and very quickly joined our family for a very entertaining afternoon. Around seven, I went to heat up my leftovers. Jasper and I had sat down in the kitchen so that I could eat when the family all came barging in. Carlisle said, "We are so happy you have enjoyed Christmas, Bella; but the six of us are going out and we will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Bella. Jasper, we're heading up into Canada for some bears and mountain lions."

"Jasper, go your eyes are saying you need to go; I'll be fine."

"No way, I'll go tomorrow night. I'm not leaving you alone for any part of Christmas."

I leaned over and said, "I love you, Jazz." Then I looked at my family and said, "Happy hunting and Merry Christmas."

Emmett said, "Jazz, you might need this," and he tossed Jasper a baggy.

He opened it and said, "I don't need mistletoe to get my mate to kiss me."

"No, he doesn't," and I willingly leaned over and kissed Jazz.

"Maybe for you two next year we won't let you kiss if you are under mistletoe and then I'll cover the house in it."

"That's mean Emmett. Rose, do you mind?"

"No problem," and Rose slapped him upside the head. "Leave them alone; we use to be like that when we first met. Jasper just has to keep it a little tamer – Sorry Bella – because she's still human."

"I know, but you two are just so damn lovable."

"Thanks and goodbye."

They were gone and I just nibbled on my food. "Jasper, are there any strawberries left?"

He checked and said, "Yes."

"Do I dare?"

A text came in - B r guest.

I responded with -Thx Alice and Esme.

"Bella, I'll stem them for you and make your favorite icing. Please, at least, finish your protein on your plate."

"I will, but can we move the dessert to bed."

"Of course, if you wear your green negligee for me."

An hour later, I was laying in Jasper's arms clean, happy and relaxed with both of us sated from my dessert and our relaxing together. Jasper asks, "Will you go out with me on New Year's Eve?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Of course."

"What are we going to do?"

Jasper snuggled in close to my neck and then in my head, he said, _"I'm going to seduce the woman that I love and hopefully make love to her for the first time. Does that make you feel nervous?"_

"_Mr. Empath, you tell me!"_

"_Bella, we might get that far tonight with the lust and love pouring off of you right now." _

"_No complaints from me,"_ but then I rolled to get off the bed. I said to him, "I will go to my own room until New Year's Eve, then."

"I don't think so," and he met me at the door in a blink. I was in his arms and back in bed in his tight loving arms in another blink.

This time, I said, "Thank you, Darlin'" with my fake southern drawer. "I didn't really want to sleep alone."

"Oh Bella, you truly are my perfect mate. Now go to sleep."

Rose, Alice and Esme took me out shopping for a dress for our dinner date the next day after I asked them to. Alice was ecstatic as I asked her, Esme and Rose to take me shopping for a dress. While we were shopping, Jasper went hunting with Emmett. After that shopping day, I was overwhelmed and tried to hide it from everyone. On the other hand, I found the most beautiful dress and shoes.

Jasper went hunting again the morning of the 30th because he was making sure he stayed full, sated and would be able to control his more animalistic lust while we made love the first time. I was happy about that because I was nervous about the pretense of our date. I knew I was ready but I wish it had just happened. I also knew Jasper wanted to make it very special for me. I went to Rosalie's room and knocked.

"Come in, Bella."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Emmett is with Jasper, right."

Rose nodded and I handed a piece of paper to Rose asking her to take me shopping at Victoria Secret's and only her. She smiled at me. Rose wrote me a note saying – Let Esme know what we are doing and I will get you out of here without Alice coming and being mad at you. How about lunch to?

I smiled and nodded.

I went and quietly cleared it with Esme.

Rose dragged me downstairs to the parking garage and into my new BMW. We headed across town. "Rose, we just went by the mall?"

"Bella, we're going to the best place for undergarments?"

"Rose, I want to be beautiful, but comfortable."

"I promise you'll be beautiful, comfortable and full of lust and love for Jasper."

"Thank you, Rose."

I left from Agent Provocateur with a gray and purple lace strapless bra and thong set for me. At lunch, we had protein shakes and I had a salad as well. I finally said, "Rose, I am starting to feel a little overwhelmed with all this build up. I know that Jasper can help me with my emotions; but I also want to know that they are my own."

Rose gently brushed away my tears, "Bella, I understand; I was feeling that way before I was to marry Royce and what happened. It's to be expected. Trust me your boyfriend has made you come multiple times; this is just one more way for him to make you come. Quit shielding your anxiety from him because he can help you with that."

"I know; I just don't want him to know that I am that nervous."

"Bella, he treats you like a princess and will continue so just let him. I have never seen my brother this happy so please let's get you home and you can take a hot bubble bath."

"That sounds perfect."

"I am checking out your body for stray hairs first."

Back at the apartment, we double checked that my body hair was still clean from our earlier laser work. Jasper got home that night around 8pm and found me in the living room playing the piano with Edward. Edward and I finished playing two more songs. Esme came up and hugged Edward and I and said, "I might have to redesign this room so that I can get two pianos in here. You two play beautiful music together."

Then in my head I heard, _"Yes, you two do. The last two songs were amazing; you have come a long way in just a few months."_

"Jasper," and I ran into his arms. "I missed you." I looked at Edward and asked, "May I play that song for Jazz?"

"Be my guest," and then Jasper and I sat down at the piano bench and I played a song I had been working on that explained my love for Jazz.

"Thank you, Bella. That is perfect for us loving and satisfying all together."

"Good night, everyone," I said. I pulled my mate to our room. When the door was closed, I kissed him and then told him, "I love you and missed you today."

"I missed you, too."

"Are you full and sated?"

"Yes, I gorged myself. You will be perfectly safe with me like any ordinary man on the street that you meet."

"Jasper, I don't want an ordinary man from the street; I want my knight. I have waited a long time to find him and he is standing right here in my arms. Listen Jasper. I DO NOT care that you are a vampire; you are MY KNIGHT that is the most important thing."

"You have him." We kissed and crashed down on top our bed. "Can we go take a bath please?" Jasper asked.

Before I could even answer, I was quickly carried into our bathroom. We gave each other a bath and pleasured each other as well. As he slipped his fingers inside of me to send me over into an orgasm; Jasper said in my head, "_Tomorrow night will be different and incredible all together. I can hardly wait."_ Jasper intentionally hit my g-spot at that moment and I cried out, "Fuck, my mate." I sent him one of my orgasm bubbles and pumped his man hood sending him into his own orgasm. After that, I just laid back on his chest and road out a second orgasm.

"Thank you, Jazz. That was incredible." 

"You're incredible. Those orgasm bubbles are all it takes to send me over the edge."

Jasper quickly recleaned up our private areas and then I said, "Jazz, bed please. I don't think I should have done that; I'm drained because I get my shot tomorrow."

I was quickly in bed in Jasper's arms and naked. I heard a knock at the door. After making sure our covers were pulled up all around us, Jasper said, "Come in, Carlisle."

Carlisle came in carrying my shot and I yelled, "What the fuck?"

"He is delivering your shot early. I need to wait fifteen minutes and then I'll give it to you. I shouldn't have done that to you tonight I know better."

"No, I shouldn't have done that. Do I have to take it tonight?"

Carlisle said almost with a smirk on his face, "Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Dr. dad, good night and thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper woke me up by giving me my shot. I just snuggled back down with Jasper for the night.

I awoke feeling giddy and happy the next morning thanks to talking to Rose and understanding we had already gone most of the way. I knew what an orgasm was and I was just going to receive this one a new way and get a little closer to Jazz. Okay a lot to close to Jazz. Jasper and I were leaving at 5pm for dinner that night. In the late morning, Emmett took me down to the gym for a workout; he was so much fun to workout with. The girls helped me look beautiful for Jasper. I had the works from curls, manicure, pedicure and makeup. They did all of this while I sat in a full length satin robe that Alice had bought me for Christmas. I said, "Alice, I know you can see what I bought and you'll tell me that I'm beautiful, but …"

"Okay, the three of us will leave the room and be back in twenty minutes to fix anything that needs fixing okay?"

"Thank you Alice," and soon they were all gone. I unzipped the bag holding my lavender dress. I slipped into my bra and thong. I put on my sandals and finally slipped into the lavender satin dress. It gently fell over all my curves and hung there beautifully. I looked up in the mirror and was shocked. I loved the dress and I loved how I looked. Then terror ran through me. _"Jasper, I can't breathe,"_ came out in my head.

Instantly, I was in his arms sitting on my old bed. Carlisle was with him and they were both trying to get me to relax and breath. I can feel Jasper pushing the calm into me. Once they got me calmed back down and breathing more evenly, Jasper slipped into my head and said, _"You're more than my damsel and princess. You're a goddess that I don't deserve; but I can't wait to make love too and mark you as mine."_

I said in his head, _"Go away; I can't do this and I don't deserve you."_ and I got out of his lap and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

**A/N – I know I'm mean. Please review anyway. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

JPOV

What the hell just happened I was thinking to myself? Carlisle is feeling my shock as well. I can't feel Bella even though she is right inside that door. What the hell am I going to do? I need my mate back. I want my mate back. I can't live without her. Esme came walking in and she patted my shoulder and said, "Son, go to your room and give me ten minutes with your mate. I guarantee she'll walk back into your arms and hug you willingly."

"Okay Esme, but tell me; what the hell just happened?"

"She looked in the mirror, saw herself and realized that you would be making love to her tonight and freaked out. She doesn't want to disappoint you. I know she won't. Now please excuse me, Jasper. Please try not to listen to this conversation or her emotions."

Carlisle and I got up and left against my better judgment.

BPOV

I was just sitting at my vanity wondering what I had just done. I love Jasper and I want to be with him, but I sent him away. However seeing myself in the mirror looking all dolled up I got scared and then I heard the door quietly open and Esme's voice. I turned and ran into her arms crying, "What have I done?"

She smiled grabbed a tissue, started dabbing at my eyes and said, "Reacted normally."

"Really?"

"Bella, we all know you love each other. You're intimate with each other to some degree; and from the sounds of it, you don't disappoint Jasper. You have no reason to think you'll disappoint him this time either. You're just going to be fully mated with each other."

"Then why did I panic?"

"Bella, all the pretense; it just got to you. You slipped into the beautiful dress and looked at yourself all made up in the mirror and panicked. Unfortunately, you held your breath for a few too many moments and it turned into an anxiety attack which had your mate on you in seconds along with your paranoid doctor father. Now come sit on your vanity stool and let me help you clean up your face and then you can go see Jasper."

"He's going to be mad at me."

"No he's not; he loves you and understands."

"But he was hurt, I could feel it."

"Yes, he was; but he was just responding to your words. You want me to prove it," and Esme smiled at me.

"Please."

"Bella lower your shield, send him your love and invite him back over."

"But?"

"Bella, just trust your mother."

"I do," and I dropped my shield and first sent, _"I'm sorry," _then, _"I love you,"_ and lastly, _"Please come back."_

Esme stepped to my side and I was spinning in Jasper's arms being told, _"I love you." _

Then I repeated, _"I love you, too. I'm sorry."_

Then Jasper said, _"I should've just seduced you Christmas night in our comfy flannel pjs; I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be special without the whole family in hearing range." _

"_I understand. Can you put me down so that I can give Es-mom a hug?"_

"_Of course."_

I hugged Esme and said, "Thank you, Es-mom. I love you. Please tell, Dr. dad, I'm sorry I scared him."

"I love you, too. Bella, now go have a good time! Remember, it's just Jasper and this is what you have both wanted. Remember, we do get to feel Jasper and your emotions all over this house, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Stop it, Es-mom and thanks." I pulled back and walked back into Jasper's waiting arms.

She smiled at us as we left and said, "Bella, it's nice to see your color coming back. See you tomorrow. Jasper …"

"Yes mom, I know, Bella has all the control tonight. I'll feed her a human dinner first."

As we left, Alice quietly gave Jasper a bag for both of us. Once we were in the elevator I asked Jasper, "I'm afraid to ask, but where were Rose and Emmett? I thought I would at least see them as we left."

"Well, Emmett was plotting to embarrass you; so Rose kept him busy as we were leaving."

"Oh god," and I hid into his jacket.

We slipped into a cab and Jasper took me to the The Ritz Carlton for dinner and that was where we were also staying. "Jasper, so why couldn't we just stay home?"

"Bella, our apartment has too many ears for what we are going to be doing tonight and you know that. I wanted it to be special for you and private. I promise with Emmett around that would be difficult; you'll get use to it. However, for the first time, I wanted it to be just the two of us."

After dinner, Jasper escorted me up to our suite. Jasper and I dance together and I look out at our view of the Statue of Liberty and you can see snow far off in the distance. Jasper wraps his arms around me and nibbles on my neck and says, "You said that was your freedom when Carlisle drove you by it on your first day leaving the hospital so I thought you should have a view of it tonight."

I turned and looked at Jasper and then my promise ring, and the Statue of Liberty. After thinking for a moment, I slipped into his head and said, _"Yes, the Statue of Liberty equals my freedom to the outside world; but you are my freedom to love, family, caring, exploration and emotions. I would rather be locked in a bubble with you for the rest of our lives than just have the freedom to walk around this world again. I know I'm only 18 years old; most people would say I'm too young to know what I want. I want you and a life with you; I love you." _I simply started kissing him. I ran my tongue over his lower lip and he opened for me. I was carried to the bed and we sat together. I then ended the kiss when I needed a breath. I had managed to push Jasper's jacket off and undo his tie and unbutton some of his shirt before I had to stop. "Jasper, may I undress myself for you? I want to show you what I bought yesterday and picked out all by myself even though Rose drove me."

He finished slipping out of his shirt, laid back on the bed and he said with a little evil smile on his face while I was getting hit with his lust, "Go ahead, my mate. I'll let you strip for me."

I just looked at my incredible mate and his body's shape and that gave me the courage to unzip the dress and let it gently slide down my body to the floor. There I stood in my grey and lavender lace bra and matching thong I also had the garters and grey sparkly stockings to match. I stepped out of my dress and stepping closer to Jasper. He sat up looking at me and I noticed his physical reaction in his pants and then he had his hands on my bare waist and asked, "May I touch my exquisite mate now?"

"Please," I begged.

"Bella, you don't have to beg; you are exquisite. I love you; I love that you bought this for us. I love that you are still human and got scared and panic; I love that you accept our love; I love that you are my mate and I love that you are almost begging me to touch you now my beloved." I was laying next to him as we started exploring one another's bare bodies. "Bella, I know that as I start to pay more attention to the lower half of your body the need will really take over and I do want this to be slow; so for now we are going to explore up here, I hope you don't mind."

"How could I complain?" I responded.

JPOV

After almost an hour, I finally needed her and I couldn't wait any longer. I helped her slip off her panties where they joined her bra and shoes. I had already begged her to leave her garters and stockings on for me. You look extraordinary laying here under me and I was staring down at her beautiful practically naked body after I had just finished removing my pants and briefs. Bella was pouring lust over to me I think it may have been her reacting to my lust. My manhood couldn't take much more of this, I was about to crawl up her body to enjoy her scent, arousal, heat and finally make her mine completely. I was deciding where I was going to mark my beloved when my damn cell phone rang. I grabbed it, flipped it open, and growled, "What the fuck, Alice? Why now?"

"We need you both home now! There is someone here looking for Bella."

"Who?"

"Her parents." Those last two lines went really fast so Bella couldn't hear them.

"What the fuck?" Bella could tell something was wrong and she rolled off the bed to start getting dressed and I could feel the disappointment running off of her. I quickly got dressed. I helped Bella finish getting dressed and as we left, I slipped into her head and said, _"I'm sorry about this. Please remember I love you and will always protect you." _

"I love you, but why do we have to go home?"

"You will see soon enough."

Jasper has me in a cab in less than 20 minutes and home in another 20 minutes. Jasper was trying to keep me calm by talking to me in our heads. Once back in our building, Jasper skipped the elevator and raced us up the stairs. He finally said, "Put your shield around yourself Darlin' that will help protect you from whatever is about to happen."

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Jasper says as we race into the living room.

I start to put Bella down on the ground and Bella hears, "Hello, Bella, my daughter."

"Jazz save me, I feel the daggers hitting at my shield again," she says in my head and faints.

JPOV

Igrowled quietly and Carlisle comes to check on Bella. I have turned into Major and trying not to kill Carlisle for touching Bella is now even more difficult. I also am ready to kill Charlie and Renee for causing my mate to faint and being the cause of her daggers. I have Bella in my arms sitting on the sofa and Carlisle decides to use smelling salts to bring Bella back around. Esme and Rose back her parents to another couch while Carlisle is looking at her. Esme quietly brings him over his medical bag. He pulls out one of the smelling salts and breaks it open and then says, "Jasper, hold her carefully."

BPOV

Really my parents had to show up tonight right now. In five more minutes, I would have made love to Jasper and been marked as his mate. But no they ruined it. But how dare I be upset, my parents are back. Oh God, they're going to try and take me away. Then oh shit what is that horrible smell and I felt Jasper holding me and humming to me in my head. Finally I was aware enough, that between Jazz and I's heads I ask, _"Jazz, those are my parents!"_

"_What do you want to do about them?"_

"_I'm not sure; I guess I should hear what they have to say."_

"_I'm here for you." _and he cautiously sat me right next to him and kept a protective arm around me. _"Keep your shield up as well. I'll try and read their emotions and figure out why they may be triggers for your daggers."_

"How did you find me?" I finally asked looking at my parents.

My mother came over and sat on the other side of me and said, "Court records. We have been back in New York City for a month looking for you after we had found out my mother passed away. We're so sorry we left you all alone."

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because we couldn't financially take care of you anymore."

"Why did you pick tonight to show up?"

"We are running out of money again. Your father has to be back at work in a month to keep his job. We got the answers from the court yesterday of how to find you."

"Daddy?" I so wanted them back and to be loved by two families - my new family and my parents.

"Yes, Bella."

"How do I look?"

"You look amazing. The Cullens have taken amazing care of you."

"You guys, it's late and I know you are here in town now; but I still get tired even with the medicine from the research study. Would you guys like to come back tomorrow and watch the college bowl games with us? I'll make you lunch."

"Okay."

"Good night, mommy and daddy. It's nice to see you again."

As soon as the door was closed, I asked, "All right, you god damn vampires. Why the fuck can they make me feel the daggers? They had to be the ones that were doing that to me while Jasper and I were traveling. I am tired and depressed what a great way to ring in a New Year. I was in seventh heaven only 90 minutes ago."

"Wow, Belly. You know how to bitch. I am so proud of you. You look amazing and pissed between getting sexed up and your parents showing up. No wonder you are bitchy," Emmett said.

I stepped over to Emmett and hit him with a magazine saying, "You don't know shit about me," and with tears in my eyes went running to my room. I mean my old room. I locked the door and laid down on my bed and cried.

JPOV

My girl let Emmett have it and in response, I went major and said, "Rose get him out of here before I kill him. Jasper didn't get to make love to Bella."

**A/N Almost … Review Please.**


	36. Chapter 36

_Previous chapter_

_I stepped over to Emmett and hit him with a magazine saying, "You don't know shit about me," and with tears in my eyes went running to my room. I mean my old room. I locked the door and laid down on my bed and cried. _

_JPOV _

_My girl let Emmett have it and in response, I went major and said, "Rose get him out of here before I kill him. Jasper didn't get to make love to Bella." _

Chapter 36

JPOV continued

After Emmett was again stunned into silence, he said, "Major I'm sorry. I had no idea. Those two waited so long, never mind. You have every right to kill me and so does Bella; but Major please let me fix this one for once."

"Go ahead, but if you make it worse?"

"I will let you kill me. Rose, would you come, too?"

"Sure, but if Major decides to kill you later, I won't cover your back."

"That's fine. I don't deserve it."

BPOV

"Bella," I hear Emmett say at my door.

"Go away," I said.

"Please, Bella. I'm sorry," then there was silence and I thought he might leave. "Please Bella, let me in. Jasper is pissed and Major is about to kill me. I'm sorry I want to make this right; I brought Rose with me."

I ran to the door and opened it for Rose and Emmett. I threw myself into Rose's arms. Rose carried me to my bed. "Rose, why me?" I asked sobbing.

"I don't know, honey; I just don't know."

"Haven't I been through enough?"

"Yes, you have."

"Emmett, why are you so mean to me? You saw how upset I was."

"Bella, please, I'm not mean. I was just trying to make you laugh some because you were so upset."

"Emmett, I was sad and upset; my parents ruined my perfect night and you picked on me. Sometimes jokes and laughter aren't the way to fix things. Next time I could have used a hug and a shoulder to cry on."

"Bella, you are my little sister. If I could've prevented all this crap from happening to you, I would've done it in a heartbeat. But I can't, so I try to use jokes as a way to help you feel better. Bella, please forgive me for being an ass. I can't imagine my life without you around just like I can't live without Rose. You are truly my little sister; I want to protect you, play with you, and be around you. I loved the little sister I had in my prior life and now I have you. You are fun to be with and sometimes a pain in the ass. We fight; but I'll always be there to protect you even if it's from Jasper and or your real parents. I'm sorry I joked with you about sex and Jasper. I can't promise I will never do it again because I know that would be a lie, but when I can see how much pain you are in, I'll try not to. I'll work for your forgiveness forever even if it means I have to let you win at video games forever." 

I think if Emmett could have shed tears he would have in that moment; but then he turned into his typical self with the video game comment. "Hey, I win because I have Edward's help." Then I looked at Rose and said, "Excuse me," and I crawled into Emmett's lap. "Emmett, I'm use to you embarrassing me in multiple ways including sexually; but I was devastated tonight for obvious reasons. If Rose suddenly got sick or hurt, I wouldn't crack jokes about you and your stupid addiction to video games at the time. I would hold you and console you because that is what little sisters do."

"You made your point; I got it little sister. Now, I have speculations to why your parents seem to throw daggers at you that just came to me, but I want to share it with the whole family so can we please rejoin our whole family."

"Yes, but I am too tired to walk."

"I will carry you; but Rose go prepare Jasper. I don't want him or Major taking my head off."

Rose left and I said, "Why not? As you all have told me, you can put yourselves back together again."

"That was mean, but good Bella; and I deserved that."

I wrapped my arms around him as he carried me and I said, "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you, too, Belly."

Emmett gently put me back in Jasper's arms and I cuddled into Jasper. Then mentally, I told him, _"I love you and I'm sorry." _

"_You have nothing to be sorry for."_

I gently kissed Jasper and he returned the kiss. As I settled back into Jasper's arms, I said, "Okay, what is your explanation for my parents' damn daggers, Emmett?"

"Your shared DNA and our venom. Before we started treating you, there DNA didn't cause any of these problems. We come along and add vampire venom to you and the problems start. Because you have broken t and b arms on your cells and your recessive genes that caused the cell problem, you never felt the pains before. You never would have until we treat you with venom and you learn about your shield. Bam the pain that they have always felt for you turns into daggers."

Carlisle said, "I'm impressed; I would agree. You can fight it better when our venom is more prominent than towards the end of the cycle when your t and b arms are getting weaker it is harder on you."

"So can you guys follow them and insert some other DNA into them to protect me or give me some other DNA to protect me from them. Having to keep my shield up and strong all the time sucks."

"No, but how about we just limit your time with them."

"Okay, but what if they want me back?"

"Darlin', look at me. That isn't going to happen because I won't let you go. I love you and my mate bound with you is stronger and you are a legal adult."

Edward said, "We can tell them that we figured out there DNA hurts you when you are around them. We would have to come up with a really good story to explain it though."

"Thank you, family. I love you. Jasper, I need to go to bed. I'm exhausted from working my shield so hard; I need to sleep. Emmett, don't say anything, I truly need sleep." Everyone just told me good night as Jasper carried me from the room. I passed out in Jasper's arms in bed.

My birth parents returned around ten am the next day and spent the first just enjoying football and talking about sports, Christmas and my schooling. They left before dinner so that my family didn't have to eat a second meal with them. I sent everyone out to hunt to help with the human food. Leah and Jake came over and stayed with me because I didn't just want my parents showing up while I was home alone. I was asleep in bed when Jasper climbed in and pulled me in close. I remember mumbling I love you and moving my pillow to the crook of his arm and going back to sleep.

I start questioning things they talk to us about on the 2nd during their visit. However, I have to keep my shield wrapped all around me while they are there to protect me from the daggers so Jasper doesn't feel my mood changes. During our conversations, they refer to Jasper as Jasper Whitlock a couple of times and I think I'm just hearing things. Right before they leave, my mother while hugging me and says that Bella remember tomorrow you said you would show us the pictures of your southern California trip and don't forget to pull out Napa Valley, as well.

"Sure mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

When they are gone, I'm in my room finally letting my shield come down trying to figure out what is going on with my birth parents. Jasper comes bursting in, "Why are you so anxious and on edge? Your shield is finally coming down and I know you're hurting, but, oh man, it's rolling off you onto me and ugh! What is it, Darlin'?"

"Jasper, did you ever tell my parents your last name was Whitlock? We introduced everyone as Cullens when we first started talking to them."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, did you mention Napa to them?"

"No why?"

"My mom asked to see the pictures of Napa along with southern California tomorrow. I hadn't mentioned Napa because of what happened. We talked about a winery tour we did one day."

"There are wineries all over all of California that we could've been at not Napa specifically. Okay family meeting and we need Edward now."

"I agree," and Jasper asked everyone to meet in the living room.

Once we filled the family in on my suspicions, Edward replayed everything in his head from their visits and says, "No, we haven't mentioned any of those things."

"Jasper, I have no doubt they are truly responsible for all the daggers and stalking us from the Grand Canyon to Napa."

"What are they doing here then?" Alice asked. "Because I can't see any of this."

"We will find out tomorrow," I said. "I'll confront them by myself in living room."

"No, you won't." Jasper had immediately turned into Major and was holding me very tightly.

"Yes, I will Major. Tell Jasper to come back; I'm not going to argue with you. You'll be in the next room waiting and listening. They hurt me very badly and I deserve to know the answers. Plus with my shield; they can't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to ask of them?"

"I want them to leave me alone. I plan to send them away; I want to be as happy as I was about 8:30 New Year's Eve again. I want them gone. I was so sad after they had been gone a week; but now I totally love this family and all they have done for me."

"Good," Esme said. "I want that daughter back."

Jasper said in my head, _"I do, too. I want my beloved mate back."_

"_I love you, my knight,"_ I said and I rolled my promise ring around my finger. "Thank you for letting me handle this."

My parents were back at the house again the next morning and I let them in. We started talking and I started to show my mom some of the pictures. My dad said, "Do you have any pictures from Napa to?"

"Dad, how do you know I was in Napa? How do you know Jasper's last name is Whitlock?"

"You guys told us."

"No we didn't. You were introduced to the family as all being Cullens. I only mentioned going to a winery for a tour. Why are you really here? What do you want from me? I don't have anything. I finally just got healthy enough to travel for the first time in 12 years."

"We want money, Bella. A couple million from both Whitlock and Cullen and then we'll leave you alone."

"It's not mine to give."

"Oh! It is if they want to see you again." I was so startled by my father's admission my shield must have slipped because my father had me pulled into him. His one arm wrapped around my waist and the other had a knife on my neck. What the fuck Jasper was going to be pissed at me because I slipped. Could I get my shield back up and be able to push him away.

"Daddy, let me go, please. What did I ever do to you?" I was louder calling for help even though I didn't need to because I knew my family was close.

Everyone raced into the living room but my dad said, "Stay back. Bella, you ruined your mother's and I's lives. You took everything we had thanks to your damn disease. Now the Cullens found you and fixed you, the least they can do is give us something for all the trouble you put us through."

"Daddy, mommy, is that how you really feel?" and I was sobbing.

"Yes, getting the break from you was the best thing for us. Then you killed your grandmother because she couldn't handle you either."

I was crying now and not just sobbing. I could barely see Jasper through the tears and he just nodded. I was going to push my shield out and hopefully startle my father enough so that someone could get the knife. Then someone else could get my father and mother away from me. I let out my breath and pushed on my shield enough. It was like the knife slipped out of his hand, fell passed my side and then to the floor. Rose had my mom. Emmett had my dad. Jasper had me. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Alice were then standing right next to me.

"I'm sorry; I broke you both financially and emotionally. Please how did you find me really?"

"Some old friends of yours from the Brooklyn hospital."

"James, Dr. Warlock?"

"Yes."

"They sent us around the country to find you thanks to James' sixth sense. We really had fun scaring you and making Jasper run you back to the hotel rooms to protect you. Too bad for you, we were able to get the room next to you at the Napa winery."

"How could you do that to me? Don't you love me!"

"No you cost us everything."

"Fine. I never want to see you again. I have a family that cares and would never threaten the life of any family member. Rose and Emmett are going to help you leave the building after you tell me where you want your one way ticket for and then I am serious I never want to see you again."

"We want to go to San Antonio, Texas."

"Fine, it's done. Goodbye," and I nodded to Esme. She acknowledged she would handle it.

I turned, walked to my room, crawled into bed and cried. Jasper was right beside me in bed, pulled me into his arms and gently rocked me. Suddenly, I felt Jasper's hands on my side and felt sticky there. Jasper must have felt the same thing and he yelled, "Edward or Carlisle, Bella is bleeding. I will meet you in the office."

However, Jasper got me from Charlie and the knife falling I got crazed by the knife down my side; I had like a three inch paper cut down my side that the walking caused to start bleeding. Carlisle cleaned it and bandaged it. When Carlisle checked me later in the evening, he suggested I leave it open to the air. So in our heated up bedroom, Jasper lay in front of me instead of spooning me to keep me comfortable. I was glad they were gone and I knew that the doorman wouldn't let them in the building. I was afraid to leave the building; I was afraid every time the doorbell rang. I didn't know if they would come after me or not. I had been moping for days. Jazz agreed to let me go to school again if I would stop moping.

"Jasper…."

A/N Reviews please


	37. Chapter 37

_Previous Chapter _

_Jazz agreed to let me go to school again if I would stop moping._

"_Jasper…."_

Chapter 37

"I don't care." And I just continued hanging out in my room. I was asleep and woke up about two o'clock in the morning. As I went to the bathroom, I could hear the Cullens talking about me in the living room. Mainly asking what are we going to do with her? When I was done and made it to the living room, they looked at me. Jasper reached his arm out to me; as I always did now because I accepted our pull and our mating. I went and sat in his lap. He nuzzled his chin into my neck and hair and I could hear Jasper purring.

I looked up at everyone and said, "The human is awake and knows you were talking about me, so spill."

Esme said, "Darling, we're worried about you. You don't want to do anything anymore. You didn't even want to go back to college. You mope in your room and read and hide from us. You haven't left the apartment since your parents left."

"I'm afraid," I cried out. The invisible wall finally fell down and the tears started. "What if they find me? What if they come after me? What if they are still in town?" Jasper felt my fear all of a sudden. He sent out my fear to the rest of the family and they were all crouched down protective around me. Jasper immediately turned from Jasper to Major. I was quickly backed up against a wall where the pressure he was pushing me with caused the sheetrock to buckle and I screamed and crouched down myself in additional fear and now pain.

Quickly, the mother in Esme was able to gain control and saw what was going on. She slowly approached Jasper fighting off my fear and pain that Jasper was projecting and said, "Major, you hurt your mate you need to let Jasper out so that Carlisle can look at her. Jasper, Bella is crying from pain and her fear. Jasper, you took Bella's pain and fear and sent it to all of us causing this reaction." Esme then looked down at me and said, "Bella talk to Major in his head and try to get him back to you as Jasper."

Through my tears I did the one thing that always seemed to work between us. I hummed one of our favorite melodies to him whispering in between lines, _"Please Major let Jasper back. I need him."_

In about ten human minutes, he slowly turned to me, picked me up bridal style and said in my head, _"I'm sorry, Darlin'."_

"I know, but can you put me down? Your vampire arms are hurting my back," and he did.

Carlisle said, "Come along. I guess you need your doctors."

"Unfortunately, I think so," I said.

Rose and Emmett said, "We will fix the wall."

I was soon on my belly on Carlisle's exam table without my pajama top on. Jasper was sitting at the head of the table talking to me apologizing and brushing the hair from my face. I had bruises popping up everywhere from my upper back down to my hips. Jasper was mad at himself for doing this to me and I said, "Jazz, if I hadn't shielded all my fear from you; you wouldn't have reacted like that. Please, I'm just as much to blame."

Esme came in and said, "Jasper, you need to tell her."

"Tell me what."

"You're safe right now. Your parents are in San Antonio. We have someone watching them and if they move we will know it. Please relax no one is going to get to you this time."

"Thank you," I said. I pulled myself forward some and kissed him.

Carlisle said, "Young lady, stay still we are putting cream on you to try and keep your bruising to a minimum. We want you to be able to move around and not be so sore from this."

"Fine," and I laid back down.

Plus Carlisle added, "I may be your doctor, but let's keep your chest covered as much as possible."

That earned a growl from Jasper and I made sure I stayed laying down until they were done. Emmett and Rose came to the door and said, "Except waiting for the paint to dry the wall is all fixed. We have an idea once our little sister is all taken care of."

Esme said, "It's three o clock in the morning; can't we let my human daughter get some sleep?"

"Why she can sleep whenever she wants to?" Emmett said.

"Fine," Esme agreed.

Alice came in with a robe. "Bella add this to your night clothes; you'll be more comfortable. I have a couple pillows for your head to put in Jasper's lap on the big couch. I think if you lay on your side it will feel much better."

"Thanks, Alice." Everyone then slipped out of Carlisle's office except Jasper and I. He helped me slide my pajama top on. I just looked into his eyes and we didn't have to say anything. I could feel his love caressing me. We made our way back to the living room. Once Jasper sat down on the couch, Alice helped me get the pillows situated. I laid down on Jasper's lap and then Alice gave me a blanket. Jasper's arm was draped protectively over me.

I smiled at Alice and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now, Emmett, what is your idea?" I asked.

"Well, you know; how you and Jasper traveled the country experiencing the United States history?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you know how much history is in Europe?"

Alice squealed and then everyone looked at her and she was looking at Jasper and me. Her quick response back was, "Shopping!"

I said, "No Alice, history."

I asked in Jasper's head, _"I know it is not the Civil War.."_

"_Oh stop, right now, Darlin'. All history is amazing and the Europeans do it right." _

"_Really!" _

"_Yes."_

Emmett said, "Cool it, you two. What was that about?"

"None of your business," Jasper responded back to Emmett.

"Really, Jasper, she didn't scream your name and the blankets didn't move so it couldn't have been that private."

I grabbed a magazine and chucked it at him. "I was just asking Jasper if he liked the idea."

Jasper said, "I think we should start in one of the countries that it all started in for history."

"Where's that, Jazz?" I asked.

JPOVV

"Greece for a review of our mythology history!"

Alice squealed really loud this time; she saw exactly what I was thinking. I looked at her and she covered the squeal with a remark about the shopping boutiques she knew in Athens, Greece. "Can we really all just go to Europe like that?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella," we all said.

Then Carlisle continued, "We're vampires plus Jasper isn't just going to let you go by yourself. I'll insist that two doctors go with you. The doctor's wives are going to want to go. Then that leaves the guy and his wife that had the idea."

"What about work?" Bella asked.

Carlisle then added, "There are only two of us that matter and we'll just take a sabbatical. Edward, I'm thinking about six months starting in two weeks."

"Sounds perfect. I'll call Tanya and Irina to come in and be our replacements."

We all kept talking about the places we could go. Alice and Esme started taking notes and then Rose said, "Jasper, look down."

My beautiful angel was asleep on my lap. Alice said, "She's fine. I saw this happening already. Let me just grab the other blanket I have hidden to help her stay warm and we can just keep on planning."

Edward was in my head and I heard him say, _"That's perfect, Jasper. Aphrodite, classic man."_

Carlisle said, "Okay, you three over there and not the sleeping one, what is going on? I noticed the looks when Jasper mentioned Greece."

Emmett piped up and said, "Even I did."

Jasper looked at Alice and asked, "Is she really asleep?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to propose in Athens at sunset looking at the Aphrodite resort and the statue the represents our love with the ocean under us and you all are going to be miles away."

Everyone smiled and quietly cheered for me. Emmett said, "Then you will finally sex her up."

"Actually, Emmett, since I plan on this being a short engagement, I thought I might wait for the actual intercourse until we're married, but there will…"

"Okay, sons," Carlisle said. "We have talked about this before; I don't want to hear about your sex lives."

Alice quickly changed the topic of conversation by saying, "We can fly into London, pick up the Cullen jet over there and then fly to Athens. Once we have explored all of Greece, we can fly back to London and Paris. Then we can move down to Rome and Venice, of course staying away from Volturra."

Esme then said, "After Italy, we can head for Germany and then Spain."

I said, "We've all been all over Europe. We can put together some country ideas; but I think we should let Sleeping Beauty here have a big say in this. Except we are starting in Athens, because I want everyone we meet to know that this Darlin' is all mine and will be mine forever. I know what I want for her ring and I need to go shopping for it. Esme, can you keep watch on Bella while I'm out shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course, son, we can start planning and working together on it."

"Just do me a favor and don't let her see you buy the airline tickets because that expense will shock her."

"No problem. Having the Cullen jet over there is perfect! We won't need any other airline tickets," Esme added.

Edward said, "Can I make one suggestion, Jasper?"

"Maybe."

"Remember your mate sleeping in your lap is human and will have jet lag. You might want to wait a few days to ask her, so that she is over the jet lag."

"Good idea, man. We forget all about that."

"No problem. That is what doctors are for."

"Jasper, speaking of doctors, do you think you could help her roll back towards you? I would like to see her back and then you can take her to bed." Carlisle asked.

"Sure," and with very little encouragement Bella rolled into me and I maneuvered under her robe and nightshirt so that Carlisle had access to her back. He used a light and touched it some.

"Good," he said. "She isn't wincing much. I think we have really limited the bruising. I do see one on her shoulder blade and a larger one on her left hip. Go ahead and take her to bed; we'll be quiet."

"Alice," and then I looked at her and asked, "How long will she be out?"

"A good five to six hours as long as you stay close."

The next morning she rolled into me and snuggled against me. I moved her crazy morning hair from her face and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm a little tender; but better than last night. Does what I remember happening last night, really happen?"

"Yes Darlin'. Your happy emotions and ease, I'm feeling, better hang around because we're leaving for Europe in two weeks for a history based trip for you."

"It can involve literary history, too."

"Of course, I'll take you anywhere you want and show you anything you want."

"And Alice can shop all by herself, right?"

"Yes, but my Darlin', it will be winter over there. You'll need to have heavier clothes while we are touring the countries."

Then there was a knock at my door. "Yes," I said.

Alice said through the door, "Did I hear the word shopping?"

"Go away, Alice. I'll be out in a little while," Bella said.

"You better be; it's late and you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Yes mother," Bella said with a ton of sarcasm rolling off of her tongue.

She kissed me. She had finally gotten over the morning breath thing, plus she knew she couldn't escape from me. When we had first started kissing, she tried to claim human moment. But the first time, when I caught her brushing her teeth, I just trapped her under me against the bathroom counter until I got my kiss. She finished the kiss and said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'm not so sure about that Darlin'."

"Jasper?"

"No, your back, Bella." Bella realized what I was thinking and then using my normal voice, I asked, "Carlisle?"

Then there was a knock at the door and I said, "It's okay, Carlisle. We called for you."

"Actually, Carlisle went to work. It's Edward; is it okay?"

"Yes, Edward," and I pulled Bella in as close as I could. I tolerated Edward being around Bella because we are a family, he cares about her as a sister, and he is. But a small part of me is still concerned because of her crush on him.

"What can I do for you two?" Edward asked.

"This one wants to take a shower; what do you think?" I ask.

"It's going to hurt. The water droplets hitting your back and the heat won't make it feel any better."

"How can I get clean?" Bella asked. I had an idea so I sent a message to Edward.

Edward said, "I think that might work."

"What, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Bath and I'll hold you against my chest, keeping your back cool. Then I will allow Edward to put the cream on your back when we get out. Tomorrow, you should be okay again in the shower."

"Thanks, Edward. I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

"Jasper, is this going to be okay for us?"

"Yes Darlin', your health and well being are more important. I can control myself."

Edward said, "Actually, I think for everyone's sake particularly my arms; I'll bring the cream back in and leave it on your nightstand. Jasper just gently cover Bella's back with it. Where the bruising is showing up apply it a little heavier."

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said as he left.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. I guess it looks like we are off on another adventure. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

BPOV

Once we were settled into the tub, Jasper was right his cool chest was exactly what I needed. Once I had my hair clean, Jasper brought his one hand down to my heat and as a couple of fingers slid inside of me, his other hand held me in place.

"_Jazz,"_ I thought.

"_Darlin', I can feel all your lust. Just enjoy." _

He was right; I really wanted him. He made me come very easily and I rested against him as I rode out my orgasm. Then he helped me from the tub. He gently patted my back dry and he was applying the cream to my back in the bathroom, Alice banged on the door and said, "I left you acceptable shopping clothes on your bed for after lunch since you have taken so long to get ready."

"Fine." and Jasper finished rubbing in the cream to my back. My left hip was the only spot really tender.

"You will be okay; I'll talk to Rose. Go shopping with them. I have an errand of my own I need to run and then how about I make you a steak and sweet potato fries for dinner."

"Off the grill?"

"How else would I make it for you?"

"Deal and then a movie in our room tonight."

Esme announced from down the hall. "That's fine you two; but tomorrow is the start of planning and I get Bella for a few hours."

"Deal."

"Alice and Rose, be careful of Bella's left hip that has the biggest bruise while you are out shopping."

"We will and all the rest of her," Rose said.

The next ten days flew by with planning; we were leaving for Europe on Friday. Jasper nudged me awake and said, "I'm flying with Edward to get Tanya and Irina; I'll be back Thursday night. I'll miss you; Rose, Alice and Esme will take care of you. Emmett, will be your guard. I love you," and he kissed me and was gone.

JPOV

I was actually racing to Athens to set up the proposal night for the following Monday night. I had a meeting with the manager and planning coordinator of the resort. I had thirty-six hours to get everything in place and then I had to leave to get back."

While I was gone, Bella had a goodbye dinner with Leah and Jacob. Emmett and Rose took Bella and picked her up from the restaurant, not because we didn't trust them. But we all agreed to do this to keep Bella feeling safe from her parents just showing up as a surprise. We knew Jacob could protect her, so Rose and Emmett left for a while and then picked Bella back up.

After the sixteen hour flight to get to Athens, Bella and I got settled into our room. However, on this trip, we were sharing one bed because since her parent's stabbings she needed me close and my loving feelings. I wasn't about to complain about that. Soon I was looking forward to claiming her completely as mine.

BPOV

Rose and Esme got me bundled up to go outside for a tour and Alice groaned at me when I came out in my Ugg boots. I looked at her and pulled her into my room and said, "Look Alice. I'm human; I need comfort. My feet were not designed to walk in heels for hours. I have on cute low cut skinny jeans, a nice sweater, a scarf and a cute jacket. All of which you picked out. I'll wear my Uggs to be comfortable or I could slip on my running shoes. Lastly, Pixie, until I am one of you, I'll wear my Uggs and pick my own shoes. You got it!"

"Okay, Bella; I get it."

We then came out arm and arm and I said, "Jasper, show me some ancient history." We spent the rest of the day wandering Athens until after the sun set. Back at the hotel, "Jasper, I heard someone outside say we were at the Aphrodite resort; is that right?"

"Yes, my love. I thought we should start our stay in Europe at the goddess of love's resort. Since we are studying Greek mythology, then staying at one of the god's resorts works well."

We ordered some dinner and watched a movie. I fell asleep in bed with Jasper. The next day we covered more of Athens and some museums so that I could get warm at different times. The ruins were amazing and what my family shared with me was incredible. On Monday, we were heading for a tour of Spinalonga Island Including a BBQ lunch. Jasper had gotten me to read the book The Island by Victoria Hislop when we first decided to go to Europe. The story was based on the island and I was really excited to explore the island for the day. As we were getting ready for our day, Jasper asked, "Bella, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Jasper, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I am. I'm missing our alone time."

I walked up to him and said, "I would love, too."

"Good, I have reservations in the dining room at 7 tonight. Can you be ready?"

"Yes."

We spent the day with our family and it was so much fun. As we were on the shuttle getting close to the hotel, Rose said, "Bella, you look nervous."

"Jasper asked me out on a dinner date tonight and I'm just nervous about my hair, a dress, and …."

"Bella, you'll know when you're ready and Jazz will take care of you. But how about the Pixie and I help you get ready to keep your nervousness down."

"Thank you," and I hugged her. "By the way, I hate that everyone just heard this conversation."

"I know you do; but I think you're getting use to it."

"I am."

At 5:30, we pulled back into the hotel and the girls took me to get ready. Jasper slipped into my head, _"I'm going to run out for my dinner and then be back in time for our dinner. I love you."_

I wore a blue sequined gown column dress with long sleeves that started half way down my biceps. I had a wrap to help me stay warm as well. My hair was all curly and half up and down. I was wearing kitten heals that I could walk in. I had a French manicure on. Jasper came in wearing a dark blue suit and with a light blue shirt on and dark blue tie. He was slowly looking me up and down as I stood to walk to him. When he made it back up to my face he said, "My beautiful Darlin'." Then he turned to his sisters, "Thank you and Good night, Alice and Rose."

"Good night, Jasper and Bella," and they were gone.

"Bella, you're missing something with this dress?"

"What?" and he handed me a box.

I opened it to find an aquamarine with accented diamonds earring, necklace and bracelet set. Jasper helped me slip them on and then he said, "They do nothing to make you even more beautiful than you already are; however, I love where this one falls." Jasper gently brushed against the necklace laying on my chest.

Jasper helped me slip my wrap on so that we could head towards the lobby for our dinner reservations. Esme was waiting with a camera to take our pictures in the lobby against the beautiful backdrops. Esme didn't push her luck with taking too many pictures. She got what she wanted and left after giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. She whispered, "You are radiant, my daughter. Enjoy your evening."

As we walked into the restaurant, Jasper was in my head saying, "_Yes, you're definitely radiant; but you're also ravishing in this dress."_

I just smiled larger knowing that I felt the same way about Jasper that is why it was so simple for Esme to get the photos because I just couldn't stop smiling. As we entered the restaurant, we were greeted by a hostess and she said, "Welcome, Mr. Whitlock and Ms. Swan; please follow me.

Jasper took my arm in his and we followed her to a patio. Candles were glowing everywhere. There were space heaters around to keep me warm. We sat down and I ordered a light Greek steak and salad. Jasper just ordered a salad. I drank a sparkling lemonade; it was really good. We danced some and then they brought me out baklava. Jasper pulled a chair up next to me and asked in my head, _"May I?_" as he touched my fork.

I gulped for air and nodded yes. Jasper then picked up my fork and fed me the dessert. It was sexy and erotic letting Jasper feed me. We had finished watching the sunset. It was the perfect evening. After I finished the baklava, I cuddled in close to Jasper and I said, "Thank you; this is perfect." We started kissing and then Jasper gently got me into his arms and we started dancing some more. When the third song started, we were dancing to Brad Paisley's song 'It did.'

and I said to myself  
>it doesn't get better than this<br>no it doesn't get better than this

And it did, it did, oh it did.

Fast forward to that next spring  
>we were looking for a preacher<br>Picking out rings

Jasper had me close to the statue that is sitting on the balcony and then the song stopped abruptly. I was confused, yet I knew there should me more and then Jasper said, "I loved you from the first day I met you. As soon as Emmett mentioned this trip, I knew I wanted to propose to you in front of the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Isabella Marie Swan, will you please marry me and make me the happiest mate in the world." Then in my head he said while he was kneeling in front of me, _"Bella, I love you."_

"Jasper," and I kneeled down beside him. "Yes, I will marry you," and he pulled me in tight. His fingers got my ring and slipped it on my hand. He pulled my hand from between us and we looked at it together.

"Thank you, Jasper." We kissed and as Jasper pulled back from our kiss for me to get my breath, I asked, "Can we finish our song please?"

"I would love to my fiancé," and then as if right on cue the song continued.

Family coming in and friends coming out  
>To that little white church on the outskirts of town<br>Me in that tux fighting butterflies  
>Tears of joy in my mama's eyes<br>Her daddy walking her down the aisle  
>He lifted that veil and I saw that smile<br>and I said to myself  
>it doesn't get better than this<br>no it doesn't get better than this

But it did, it did, oh it did

Just when I start thinking it's as good as it can get  
>This crazy life does something just to let me know<br>I haven't seen anything yet

Nine months later nearly to the day  
>There we were flying down the interstate<br>Car weaving in, car weaving out  
>Through traffic running every red light in town<br>Delivery room and the doctor comes in  
>I'm right beside her she's squeezing my hand<br>One more push and a baby cries  
>Sweet little angel with his mama's eyes<p>

And I said to myself  
>it doesn't get better than this<br>no it doesn't get better than this

But it did, it did, oh it did  
>Yes, it did<p>

After our song finished, I kissed my fiancé and I felt his solid manhood pressed against me. In his head, I asked, "_Can we go back to our room? I'd like to get a little more comfortable."_

"As long as, it's with less clothing on."

"Yes, I'd like that and we can crank the heat?"

"Oh yes." He kissed me and took my arm, leading me to our suite.

In our suite, we took turns helping each other slip out of clothing. Jasper gently pushed me back onto our bed in my panties and bra. He captured my shoe and helped me slip it off. Once both of my shoes were gently laying on the floor, Jasper crawled up my body to my lips. "I (kiss) love (kiss) you."

"I love you, too. Jasper, are we going to …?"

"Bella, I would love too; but."

"Jasper, forget it; let me go to the bathroom and we can go to sleep. I just thought that after this amazing proposal we would finally, you know what, just tell me when you are ready. "

Suddenly, I was laying underneath Jasper. "Bella, I want to make love to you and I know we are both ready. We have waited this long, would you think about waiting until we are married?"

A smile crept across my face and in his head, I said, _"On two conditions you don't make me wait too long for the wedding and we both get an orgasm tonight."_

"_How about two orgasms tonight? And no, I don't plan on making you wait very long. How about, when we get back to New York after our European tour?"_

"Deal," and in the end, Jasper actually delivered three orgasms to my little human body. I managed to deliver back two to him. He knew my body so well; I finally curled into his body and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning over my lack of breakfast, I told the family about my night until we returned to our room. Alice asked about when we were going to get married, I said that we were not going to get married until after our trip around Europe. Esme did talk me into at least looking for a dress while we were in Europe. After a few more days in Greece, we moved onto London. My family was the best tour guides and teachers I could have ever met. Carlisle knew so much since he had grown up over here. We moved down to Paris and I continued the adventure. A painting or an old house would bring about a new story. Most nights after exploring the cities, I would pass out in Jasper's arms because I was so exhausted. Jasper made sure that one night in each city we went out as an engaged couple; I enjoyed being on his arms those nights. I wasn't nervous any more about being with Jasper. I knew he was the one and only one for me. The smile on his face the day he felt that roll off of me was incredible and so was the kiss that we shared. We went through Spain and Germany.

Finally we settled in Rome so that I could experience Roman ancient history. Our only argument was that I had asked to visit Volterra which was one city over from the two villas we were staying in, in Rome. The whole family shot me down and said no. They kept me busy by visiting all around the country. We had even taken the train through Volterra to go to other cities but I wasn't allowed off the train. There only reason was that there were better things to see in the country. We had just gotten back from Pompeii. Through all of this, I hadn't found anything I really wanted for a wedding dress, but we continued to look.

Next they were planning to take me to Sicily. I fiend exhaustion and I needed a day to rest. The guys were out hunting and the girls were letting me rest and discussing my wedding. Jasper and I had our bedroom on the first floor of the villa. I wrapped my shield completely around myself and slipped out onto the patio and snuck away. I had studied the train schedule so I caught a cab and asked the driver to take me to the train station. I did really well with my Italian, I had been listening to my family so I had picked up the phrases I needed. I had my cell phone to help with translations as well. I easily got onto the train. I felt a little sneaky; but I didn't care. I guess I was acting like a teenager; but I didn't care. I really wanted to see the Volturi castle and I figured out how to do it, so I was going. I would call Jasper in about an hour when I was at the gates of Volturi.

I have become skilled with my shield and with Jasper away hunting it was easier. Alice cannot see me or predict what I'm going to do when I use my shield the right way. Jasper knew how mad at him I was about barring me from going to Volterra. I wandered the beautiful old city with its amazing castles. I found it to be one of the most beautiful places I had been to since being in Europe. I was a little sad that Jasper wasn't with me. I pulled out my phone to call Jasper as I had made it to the edge of the most ancient castle in Volterra called 'Volturi'. I hadn't finished pulling my phone out of my purse when I was stopped by Emmett and Jazz. I could feel Jazz's anger hitting my shield. Jazz scooped me up and put me over his shoulder while yelling at me in my head, _"Bella, we told you no."_

"_But you wouldn't tell me why. I'm technically an adult, so I went by myself."_

I saw someone put their hand on Jazz's shoulder; a very deep voice said, "Hello, Major. We weren't expecting you."

"Then we will be leaving now."

"No, you have a human with you. I'm sorry we cannot let you leave."

**A/N Okay there you have it. Not just love and romance, but there is still an adventure in this story to go. Keep on reading and reviewing. A day late with the Romance for Valentine's Day. What did you think and what will happen in Volturi. Stay tuned and see you next Wednesday.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Previous chapter **

**I have become skilled with my shield and with Jasper away hunting it was easier. Alice cannot see me or predict what I'm going to do when I use my shield the right way. Jasper knew how mad at him I was about barring me from going to Volterra. I wandered the beautiful old city with its amazing castles. I found it to be one of the most beautiful places I had been to since being in Europe. I was a little sad that Jasper wasn't with me. I pulled out my phone to call Jasper as I had made it to the edge of the most ancient castle in Volterra called 'Volturi'. I hadn't finished pulling my phone out of my purse when I was stopped by Emmett and Jazz. I could feel Jazz's anger hitting my shield. Jazz scooped me up and put me over his shoulder while yelling at me in my head, **_**"Bella, we told you no."**_

"_**But you wouldn't tell me why. I'm technically an adult, so I went by myself."**_

**I saw someone put their hand on Jazz's shoulder; a very deep voice said, "Hello, Major. We weren't expecting you."**

"**Then we will be leaving now."**

"**No, you have a human with you. I'm sorry we cannot let you leave." **

Chapter 39

"_Jazz,"_ I asked in his head. _"Am I in trouble?" _

Jazz yelled back at me mentally, _"No, we all are!"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Bella, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have tried to protect you; but next time, please listen!" _

Just then Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward and Rose all showed up at the front of the castle and Carlisle asked, "Can we join the party?"

The same deep voice responded, "Oh, look all the Cullens are here, please join the party. Felix, will you lead the way?" We were then guided into the castle. I thought to myself well I got what I wanted; but what had I gotten us all into. I was definitely acting like a child. I was scared to death.

"_Jasper, I can walk; please put me down."_

"_No, Isabella, I will NOT put you down."_

I quickly realized by Jasper's comment and voice tone that he had switched into major mode; this was bad._ "Major, I can't go anywhere or escape. There are seven vampires that I know right here and I believe the other two gentlemen are vampires, as well."_

"_Isabella, I'm keeping you attached to me because I'm scared I'm going to lose you to the other vampires. I'll defend you my mate until my last breath." _

"_Major, what the hell have I gotten us into? Could you please get me off your shoulder I don't like having a head rush and a headache?"_

Jasper came back to the forefront and easily brought me back around into his arms bridal style and said_ "Sorry, Darlin'. Is that better?"_

"_Yes. Now what the hell have I gotten us into?"_

"_Bella, we didn't want to go to Volterra because that is where the Vampire rulers live. The Vampire rulers live in the Volturi castle; the exact castle you wanted to come and visit so badly."_

"_These vampires eat humans; don't they?"_

"_Yes. But believe me; they'll not lay a hand on you that's why the whole Cullen family is here. We're here to keep you safe and protected."_

"_Jasper, I'm sorry."_

"_Darlin', I should've known better than to put my foot down and think you wouldn't have rebelled. Plus you and I are going to have to talk about you using that damn shield of yours to throw us all off. Now I want you to bring your shield up all the way right now and wrap it around yourself. NO MATTER WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS IN THE THRONE ROOM YOU ARE NOT TO LET IT DOWN. Thank God, you had your shot three days ago."_

"_Yes Major."_

We were then ushered into the throne room where I heard a strange voice say, "Welcome, Carlisle and Carlisle's coven. Oh, I'm sorry, Carlisle; I meant your family." I could hear some sarcasm in his voice. Then he continued, "What brings you here? I had heard you were in the country; but I didn't think we would see you! I also can tell there's a human here with you. By the way, I'm Aro to you human."

"Yes. She wanted to see Volterra and the Volturi castle."

"And I don't think you agreed. She somehow snuck away from you all. Then you caught up to her here and look now where you all are. I'm curious how she was able to sneak past you all."

"Young lady, do you not speak?"

I thought to Jasper, _"Well?"_

Jasper said, _"Now you decide to listen to me."_

I started laughing out loud and my family knew that Jasper said something funny to me in my head.

"Isabella, I asked you a question." Aro said.

The rest of my family surrounded me growling and Jasper said, "How the fuck do you know her name?"

"Major, relax, Leah and Jake told me about her. Though, I can honestly say I didn't expect to meet her anytime soon knowing that she is mated to the Major and how protective he is."

"Bella, I have heard about you and would like to see if I can read you though I do not think I can. Would you allow me the privilege of trying?"

"_Jasper, I'm scared."_

"_Bella, it's okay; your fear will keep your shield strong." _

"Okay," I said out loud. I walked between Jasper and Emmett towards Aro. Jasper held my hand as I approached Aro. Emmett was mere steps behind on my other side.

Jasper stood next to me and said "Go ahead and put your hand up. Aro will touch his to you."

"Okay." And I did. Aro's hand felt very light against mine. His hand was frail, but hard and almost translucent.

Then I heard, "Interesting."

"What?" I asked.

"I can't read you at all. You are completely blank to me."

"Good, because you scare me," and I backed towards Jasper. Jasper protectively wrapped his hands around me pulling me back in close to him.

"If you think I scare you, you better watch out for Jane and Alec." Suddenly Jasper was on the ground screaming in pain next to me and then Rose fell a few seconds later yelling.

Their screams were killing me. I turned and ran into Esme and Carlisle's arms sobbing. "Please stop this; please stop this. Get me out of here; please stop this."

Within seconds of being in Carlisle's arms, Jasper and Rose quit screaming and I was back in Jasper's protective arms.

He brushed my hair out of my face and was purring in my ears to help calm me and him. I saw Emmett comforting Rosalie out of the corner of my eye.

Once I was calmed back down, I said in Jasper's head, _"Please put me down."_

He did; but kept one hand in mine. I pulled it out of his and walked towards Aro and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?" You have no right to do that to anyone. I know you eat humans; but you don't need to toy with me? James kept me weak and toyed with me; but it's not necessary."

"What? You pathetic human, would you rather I just suck you dry? I'm sure that can be arranged."

"I don't think my family will let you do anything like that particularly my Major." At that moment Jasper was right next to me, then quickly the rest of my family was right behind me. "Or at least they would die trying. It doesn't seem to me you can fight your own battles with a simple pathetic human as you call me. So you have Jane and Alec hurt my family to scare me as a human into crying, was that necessary? I'm sure you had Jane and Alec focus on me first and I didn't fall down screaming so you went after my family. Why don't you go ahead and try to suck me dry as you put it and see what happens to you?"

Caius finally moved and stepped down off his thrown seat after my rant. "Aro, this human is a strong one now that she has a little of our vampire venom in her. Her shield is as strong as a full fledge vampire shield and I don't think she liked the way we treated her or her family. I believe she is right that we couldn't kill her with her shield protecting her; I would be more interested in how her shield will be as a full fledge vampire. I wonder what she and the Major could do together. I'm not sure how many of us would leave this room in one piece if we took the Major's mate away from him. I also noticed our beautiful human is sporting an equally impressive engagement ring on her finger. I do not believe that this human is silly or pathetic and I can't speak for Aro; but I would like to apologize for our behavior towards you and your family, Isabella. Your shield is quite impressive to have been able to sneak away from seven vampires"

"I agree brother. I didn't know that picking on this human would turn out this way. She used to be so meek and mousy. Isabella, please forgive me. We all need to calm down and talk about this. Guards, you may be excused. Jane and Alec, you may stay as long as you do not hurt Carlisle's family while we talk."

"Bella, please have a seat at the table and we will all join you." Caius walked up to me and offered me his arm to escort me to the table. I accepted and Jasper stayed on my other side.

After I sat down, slowly the four of them joined me at the table. Jasper and my family sat down around me.

"So Carlisle, you obviously haven't told your beautiful daughter about us; I wonder why not. Jasper you haven't mentioned us to her either."

I spoke up and said, "I knew there were Vampire rulers though not where. Carlisle had spent time with them and ventured out on his own because he wanted to be more human. I also know about Jasper training newborns for you on and off. Again, he grew tired of the inhumanity and went on his own. He had been controlled by Maria and then you three tried to pull his strings also; so he left. I should thank you because they are part of the four most important men in my life."

Aro said, "I believe Jasper is the most important seeing the ring he has on your finger and seeing how the two of you talk to each other in your heads."

"Yes he is," I agreed and blushed.

Carlisle asked, "By the way, where is Marcus?"

Aro responded, "He had to make a little trip north of here and should be back later today."

"Aro and Caius, why don't you tell me about yourselves? How you met Carlisle and since it seems my family was trying to protect me from more stuff? Or can we go because I am sure this story can't be delivered in less than half an hour and I'm already tired of Jane's stabbing attacks on my shield and Alec trying to nudge to find a hole in it." So to show them I meant it, I turned to Jasper and said, "I'm leaving."

Caius said, "Jane and Alec, play nice please and quit attacking Bella's shield."

Jane got huffy and said, "I'm not."

Jasper just uhm uhmed Jane.

Jane said, "Fine," and sat back in her seat.

"Well, Bella." Aro proceeded to tell me about their vampire years and when Carlisle came upon them. Caius showed me a picture of Carlisle while he was there. When I went to sit back down, I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck and said, "You were as handsome then as you are now and you really don't age." I returned to my seat.

Caius continued the story and this time he told me about Jasper training newborns and bringing them to Volturi.

"Jake, Leah and Sam all work for you as secret service in the U.S."

"Yes, they're great. They've saved us many of altercations in the U.S. They also help keep our secret society protected."

"No, they're great for me. If it wasn't for Leah, I think James would have killed me and turned me into a vampire by now."

"Yes, you would probably be our worst nightmare right now, if that was the case. If he had learned how to manipulate you and taught you how to use your shield," Caius said.

Aro stood up and said, "This little fireball would only have tolerated James for about six months and if she wouldn't have destroyed her creator, she would have left him in the dust. Then maybe twenty years later, she would have found Jasper and the connection would have been an amazing fireball of passion, love, lust and power."

I look at Jasper and mentally asked, _"I think he just complimented me and would that have happened if we met as two vampires?"_

"_Yes Darlin'. We would have felt a pull to each other immediately and reacted almost animalistic." _

"_Jasper, would we have consummated the relationship immediately?"_

"_Fuck yes. I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you."_

"_Not like now, and your waiting somewhat patiently for me."_

Aro said, "Edward, what did those two just talk about between themselves?"

I turned red and turned into Jasper. "Aro, they were having a private conversation regarding their personal relationship. I think we should respect that privacy."

Aro said, "Sorry Bella. Excuse our poor manners, as well. Bella, would you like something to eat? Maybe some chicken or a turkey sandwich."

"How about spaghetti, salad and some water please?"

"Of course. Jane and Alec, would you please go and oversee our guest's meal?"

Jane and Alec stood and left; the ten of us continued talking so that I could learn more about them and the relationships they had with Jasper, Carlisle, Leah and the others. Aro mentioned in passing again my favorite grilled chicken and also mentioned how I loved carrots. Caius and Aro also mentioned many little items about me and Jasper being together. They mentioned about my parents. I just kept thinking that it was Leah and Jake again keeping them updated on me. My lunch came in and I enjoyed it immensely. I thanked Aro, Caius, Jane and Alec for it. Jane and Alec were really surprised that I had thanked them. Aro then said, "Did you ever get used to your grandmother's house and living in her bedroom? I know you missed your old view from your old house."

Caius then said, "Did you enjoy the winery until the stabbings started again? I loved visiting the wineries when we were in California."

I got up and started pacing. Jasper came up and came in my head and said, _"Something is wrong Darlin', I can't read it through your shield; but I can tell. Do you feel okay?"_

"_Jasper,"_ and I turned and clung to him. _"I'm fine physically; but something is wrong with some of the things that Aro and Caius have said. I'm pretty sure that Leah and Jake didn't know a few of the things that they have mentioned about me."_

Jasper turned to Aro, "Bella would love to continue this conversation; but I need to get her outside for her regular walk. Can you excuse us for thirty minutes please? Is it okay if we use the garden just to the East of the throne room? I believe it will be shaded by now."

"Be my guest. Alec and Jane will be sure you make it safely."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly.

As we left, Jane handed me a larger water bottle and said, "I think you as a human may need this for your walk. Please follow us and we'll see you safely to the garden."

"Thank you, Jane that was very kind of you."

**A/N alright all you fanfict readers. I hoovering at 199 reviews; who will be the first to post a review hitting 200.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

As we walked to the gardens, Jasper was in my head again and said, _"Please relax. If you want to drop your shield a little, I'll send you some calm." _

"_Jasper, the Major told me I shouldn't and I'll be okay. That isn't what is bothering me. If I pretend to faint, once we get to the garden, would Alec and Jane get us Edward and Carlisle to check on me? I need Edward's mind reading abilities to help me remember what I have told everyone about me. I would be able to ask you the question and then you could let Edward see it and help me figure this fucking shit out. I think this has something to do with James; but I can't put my finger on it."_

"_Yes Darlin'. If you faint into my arms, Alec and Jane will get Edward and Carlisle for you." He smirked at me and added, "Especially if the Major roars for it."_

"_Alright. Just don't drop me please."_

"_Never Darlin'."_

As soon as we got out into the garden, Jasper set me down on the ground. After I had taken a couple of steps, I pretended to stumble and started to collapse. Jasper caught me and flew to the bench in the garden and simply roared, "Alec and Jane, get Carlisle and Edward for me NOW; tell them Bella collapsed."

A breeze flew by me, then I slipped into his head and said, _"Did it work at least via their emotional reactions?"_

"_Yes Bella, you did well." _

"_Do I have time to kiss you?"_

"_Yes, I think so."_

We kissed momentarily. Jasper pulled back, got me comfortable in his arms and then in my head, he said, _"Here they come in a panic."_

"_Jasper, send them calm! Please. I didn't mean to worry them. "_

"_Okay." _

Carlisle was listening to my heart and checking my blood pressure before Jasper was able to get the messages relayed to Edward and Carlisle. So then Carlisle and Edward pretended to continue to look at me, while we all had a private mental conversation. Edward confirmed everything I was thinking were things that Aro couldn't know from my friends and family. Now I was pissed that James had already mentioned me to the Volturi yet I had just learned all about them today. We had decided that James must have called Aro at some point and told him about me asking for permission to change me. Finally, we agreed to go back to the throne room.

"Who is going to handle the accusation?" I asked.

No one responded and so then I said, "Alright, either your silence is because you really aren't sure or you want me, too. So, I'll let loose the scary human again. Jasper, you'll be close, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Once I was back in the throne room, I was surrounded by my family checking to see if I was okay. I told them I was fine and Edward delivered a message from me to them. Once they all nodded to what was about to happen, I broke through my family circle heading back towards Caius and Aro. Jasper was right beside me. Caius asked, "Are you really okay, Bella?"

"Yes, Caius, I am. My doctors checked me out and I'm fine. But the reason I fainted, is why I need to talk to you and Aro?"

"What is it my dear?" Caius asked.

"Well some of the things you said I wonder where you got your information."

"We got it from Leah and Jake."

"Really, all of it."

"Yes, well some is from Alice," Aro added.

"Jake and Leah never knew about my grandmother's house and what it looked liked. Caius, Edward confirmed I never told Jake and Leah about the stabbings at the winery. I think that information particularly that carrots are my favorite all came from James's coven. Is he hoping that by talking to you all, you'll make Jasper and the Cullens turn me over to him or you?"

Aro stood and said, "Alec and Jane, bring the three of them in please. Jasper and you Cullens circle Jasper's mate. Bella, keep your shield up. You're one amazing human."

Suddenly, I was behind Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's circled me. The doors opened and Alec, Jane and several other guards came in with James, Victoria and Laurent. Jane and Alec were using their powers on them to get them more subdued as they passed me and the Cullens. Jake and Leah come in last as additional guards to keep them in control. I am sure that shocked James, Victoria and Laurent when they found out about Jake and Leah that I would have liked to see. Some instinct wanted to see Leah, so I tried to run towards Leah; Jasper grasps me around the waist and says, "Stay put. That is way too close to James and his coven."

James yells out, "Let her go, Jasper; she still has free will."

Now I was pissed and I looked at Alice and said, "Is it safe?"

"Hell yes," she said.

I walked up to James and said, "I am no longer afraid of you. Go ahead and try to touch me like you did on the bridge."

Jane released him enough that he could touch me and he got shocked even harder than the first time he touched me and he said, "Damn human, I should've taken you out when I had the chance."

I just blatantly asked, "James, how many others have you done this too?"

"More than you can count little girl. Too bad your parents still didn't have any pull on you, after they followed and tracked you from the Grand Canyon to the winery. Wasn't it great luck when I was able to get them in a room next door to you? It was also fun when they knocked on the Cullen's door on New Year's Eve and reconnected with you. But the simple humans couldn't keep the story straight and gave themselves away. Bella, I guarantee their death was very fast and quite pain less; but they sold their soles to the devil. As I am sure you can't disagree that, I'm one hell of a devil."

"_Jasper," _I said in his head.

"_Be tough, Darlin'. You can break down later."_

"James, are you telling me that you killed by parents and sucked their blood."

"Yes Darlin'. I did. I would do it again in a heartbeat; I'd really enjoy having you though. I broke them first and then enjoyed. You, I would keep your heart beating and enjoy you over multiple days."

"Bastard. Aro, may I?"

"Please do. Jane and Alec take him down," Aro ordered Jane.

"Thank you, Aro." Then I looked at Emmett and said, "I learned a long time ago that I can't hit you guys and hurt anyone but myself; so please do me a favor and make him feel some pain?"

"I will, little sister." Emmett headed towards James and ripped his heart out for me. I couldn't watch anymore and I turned into Jasper's protective arms. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed into my ear trying to protect me from the vampire shrieking going on all around me.

Emmett, Carlisle, Rose and Edward took down Victoria and Laurent after I asked Rose to slap each one of them like I wanted to do.

Jake and Leah built the fire and started burning the pieces of the three vampires. Leah enjoyed throwing the pieces into the fire one by one of James for all the torture he had delivered to me. The shrills coming from them were braking me down. Esme even came up to me. She was gently rubbing my back and talking to me while Jasper held me trying to keep me calm. Finally ten or so minutes later, the shrills of dying vampires was quieting down though I was still clinging to Jasper.

"Bella, it's ok. You can finally bring your shield down, Darlin'. I'm going to use my emotions to calm you while the last of the vampires are burning." I do and I start to finally relax in Jasper's arms and he tries to send me his love to help me, too.

Suddenly another vampire comes walking into the throne room asking, "What the hell have I missed out on?" As he walks towards his throne, all chaos breaks lose. I hear Alice yell, "Bella is his singer."

He turns and is racing at me. Jasper drops me right behind him. I'm in shock over what is going on; everything is happening so fast. I cannot bring my shield up; even though Jasper is yelling at me to bring it up. Emmett, Edward and Rose circle me. This mystery man is thrashing trying to control himself; he gets Carlisle's attention and asks Carlisle, "Pull me apart to save Bella from me." At that point I pass out, as Carlisle starts shredding him.

JPOV

As I saw Marcus walk into the throne room, I saw his reaction to what was going on around them and then I heard Alice say, "Bella is his singer." My major came roaring front and center and I dropped Bella behind me to protect her. Then I saw Emmett, Edward and Rose circle Bella to help protect her. Then I realized Marcus even in his state saw Bella and I's bounds as true mates and was able to ask Carlisle to pull him apart and then my beauty passed out behind me. As Carlisle starts to take Marcus apart, I use my emotions on Marcus to calm him down.

I turn to Esme and said, "Get Bella out of here. She has seen enough today. Rose, Esme and Edward carry her out to get her scent away from Marcus."

Once Bella is out of the room, Felix and Carlisle start to fuse Marcus back together. I'm lectured almost ordered about when I'm going to turn that exquisite human and she needs to be a vampire. The Volturi council demand I change her within the year. I get five years after explaining and actually begging because of all her time spent in a bubble. She needs a chance to be human. After I was excused from the throne room, the eight of us left the city very quickly hoping to stay away from our mutual rulers and cousins per say for a long while. Alice sent a text - 20 mins.

BPOV

I didn't come to until about 20 minutes outside of the city I knew about where we were because the train followed a very similar route down to Volterra. I could feel Jazz holding me and helping me try and stay calm after everything I had been through today. I sat back up in my seat ignoring Jasper's questioning look. I just sat and stared out the window not saying anything using my shield to keep him blocked from my mind. I knew he would feel all my pain from the day because I was so upset and frustrated with what I saw and did today; I should have listened to my family. I could feel Jazz's emotions stabbing at me; but I fought back and wouldn't let them in. When we got back to the villas, I went straight to our room. I changed into pajamas and went to sleep. My shield finally came down and Jazz felt everything I had been feeling. Guilt for almost destroying the family, pain from all the deaths, fear from Marcus, sadness that my parents didn't deserve to die like that, a little bit of anger because the Cullens had hid Volturi from me and finally, my undying love for Jasper.

I awoke the next morning and said, "I'm sorry. How come I am such a danger magnet?"

"It's okay. I have plenty to be sorry for in all of this, too. But I love you."

"I love you, too. Jasper, would it be to cliché to get married on Valentine's Day? I have never celebrated Valentine's Day and I need something happy to clear my head from yesterday. Wouldn't this be the ultimate way to celebrate?"

"Darlin', I would be ecstatic to marry you in a week on Valentine's Day." We kiss and continue kissing and nuzzling with one another. It even turns into purrs.

There is a knock on our door and I hear Esme ask, "May we come in?"

"Yes, as long as, you can handle Jasper and I cuddling."

They all come in and Alice is trying to contain herself. Esme walks up and kisses my cheek and says, "Alice is bubbling over inside; but she promised until I asked and saw your reaction, she would behave."

"Yes, Es-mom."

"Bella, can we please plan your wedding for you for next week?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but the only guests that I need are right here. Alice, stay over there on that couch and when we are done, I'll let you hug me if you haven't gone overboard."

"Okay," Alice said and pulled out paper to start making a list.

Rose and Emmett came into our room shortly thereafter and Emmett said, "Bella, how would you like to get married in yet another country of Europe?"

"As long as it is simple, quiet and maybe a little bit romantic?"

Emmett saddled in on the other side of me receiving a growl from Jasper; then Emmett said, "Look, you two. This is an ice hotel; it represents us as a family. Then we bring in our little sister the heat and we can do that with a fireplace. Plus the love between you two might melt the whole hotel. What do you think?"

"_Well?"_ Jasper asked in my head. _"You are the human and might be cold; but I do promise to keep you sexually heated. I also think it would look amazing all lit up in candles with the light flickering everywhere."_

A single tear slipped from my eye and then in Jasper's head, _"I love the idea and know that you'll keep me plenty warm. I also know my knight's prism affect will look extraordinary against all the candles glowing in our ice hotel. It couldn't be more perfect. Can I hug Emmett and tell him that is perfect without you hurting me or him?"_

Jasper wiped away my single tear and said, _"Yes." _

So I twisted and hugged Emmett and then Rose and said to everyone, "That will be perfect a "Fire and Ice" wedding. Thanks Emmett, you found a perfect location."

It is quickly decided that Esme and Carlisle will go to the hotel in Finland to get it ready for us. They'll also get our wedding suite ready for Jasper and I for our wedding night. Esme knows that will include a real bed for us to sleep in with a very warm electric blanket.

Esme and I agree that all I need is a small cake and champagne. She'll arrange for my favorite dinner and music for some dancing for all of us. Esme will arrange for a photographer and the flowers.

The look on Carlisle's face when I asked him to give me away was that of pure joy. I waited until Esme and Carlisle were leaving and then I called for Carlisle. He turned and I asked him. He ran back to me and spun me around and said, "Thank you. I would be honored."

Then I looked at Esme and said, "Would you give me away also?"

Esme was then a part of my group hug and said, "I will give away my daughter, but I will always be there for you, I love you so much. Now take care of yourself and you three girls come up with a dress to knock Jasper to his knees."

"We will; I'll see you soon."

**A/N – A small but pivotal time in Volterra leads to an amazing morning after. Hope you enjoyed; you know the drill. There is a cute little review button waiting for you to click on it. **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

After our parents were gone, Jasper and I were sitting in one of the living rooms reading. Edward came in and asked, "Bella, would you allow me to play a song for the both of you at your wedding?"

"Yes, of course. Edward, I would love it," I said.

Jasper said, "Thank you, Edward. I'll even call Esme and have her get us access to a piano."

Alice came in and said, "Already done, Jasper. There are some things that your fiancé will let me see, though not many."

I just smiled at Alice and said, "You're welcome." Jasper and I actually liked that I could use my mental shield and prevent her from having access to some of my choices. Rose had been right at the beginning of the trip; I was getting use to them knowing everything I said. However, when it came to my choices, I liked she couldn't see them; unless I let her. I think it frustrated Alice from time to time; but she was starting to understand. I was trying to read, but my thoughts kept going back to our upcoming wedding. Emmett will be proceeding over the service with Rose keeping him in control even though I trust him to make my day special for me. He is my big brother and loves me. Rose is my matron of honor and Alice is my bridesmaid and making my dress that the three of us girls design together. I guess we'll have to do that soon since I'm getting married in a week. But for right now, I was just enjoying relaxing and reading while laying in my fiancé's arms and lap.

That night in bed, Jazz tells me we can go wherever you want for our honeymoon and do whatever you want just tell me so that I can arrange it for us.

"Can I please tell you in the morning? I want to sleep on it."

"Of course," and we snuggled down in bed together. The next morning as I awake next to him, I have a smile because I know exactly what I want to do. "Yes, Darlin'."

"I know where I want to go for our honeymoon."

"Where? Wherever it is, it's keeping you excited and calm all together?"

"Since November, you and I have logged a lot of travel miles. How about we just stay at the ice hotel and make love for two weeks. Plus I bet that area will be easy for you to hunt in."

"Darlin' that's nice; but we really can go anywhere you want?"

"With you is where I want to be."

"I love you, soon to be Mrs. Isabella Whitlock."

Then I slip into his head and ask, _"After you have extended our stay at the hotel for two weeks, why don't you just look for a cabin in the area of the hotel that we can stay in for my change? I'm sure it is very private up there and you'll be able to control me up there."_

"_Bella, are you really sure you want to go through the change now? I know we have talked about this; I got you another five years of human life from the Volturi."_

"_Yes Jasper. I do. I want to look close to your age and though I have lived a limited human life until the last eight months. I'm ready to be your equal in all ways."_

"_Alright I'll continue looking for a cabin that you can trash if need be."_

Soon there is a knock at our door and we heard Alice say, "Cover yourselves, we're coming in." Rose and Alice came into Jasper and I's room and said, "Get dressed, Bella and pack a bag for overnight. We're kidnapping you."

"_Jasper, no, don't let them. I don't want to go anywhere,"_ I said mentally.

JPOV

Edward sent me a message in my head really quick, _"She'll be fine, I promise. Alice promised me to keep her hyperactivity down. They're going to make her the wedding dress and buy her sexy undergarments for the wedding and honeymoon and they need her away from you to do that."_

"Ladies," I said. "Give me half an hour with my fiancé and I'll send her out to you."

"Jasper, you two aren't having sex yet; so you get 15 minutes."

I growled at Alice's comment and said, "We need half an hour. Now go or I won't convince her to go with you."

"Fine," Alice said and left. Alice said out loud from the hall, "Not one minute more."

"_Jasper, I don't want to go,"_ Bella said in my head.

"_Darlin', I'll miss you just as much and you'll be back tomorrow by dinner, I promise. The girls want to make you a wedding dress. Edward came into my head and told me that Rose promises to keep Alice in control. You have a suite at a spa in the area and once you have a design together, Rose is going to help you enjoy the spa. Alice will work on your dress that you can try on between services. Plus they promise to feed you. They also want to take you shopping for wedding lingerie and shoes. Now, my beautiful fiancé, will you go with them?" _

"_On one condition!" _

"_What's that?"_

"_I am still a little sticky from last night. Will you help me get cleaned up?"_

Bella heard my purr come from my chest and I was very quickly in the shower with my incredibly sexy fiancé. Before we had snuggled down in bed last night, we had shared some sexual lust pleasure with one another. After getting a little stickier together first, we finished getting cleaned up in the shower. Bella then asked, "Jasper, while I do my hair and makeup, will you get me workout clothes for the spa, something to sleep in and a change of clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yes, but on our honeymoon, you really won't need anything to sleep in because all I'll do is shred it when you come to bed." My lust hit her and I think Bella's lust came right back at me. God, I'm so glad we would be getting married in less than a week and I could finally claim her completely.

BPOV

I was so glad we wouldn't have to resist for much longer. Jasper was right; since we had waited this long to connect as one and complete the mating bond, waiting for our wedding night was perfect.

My only response was giggling.

When he came back to the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around me and said, "You're all packed except your human stuff in here."

Jasper must have felt my lust and said, "Soon Darlin' only four more nights and after tonight, it'll be three."

"Jasper, why do I even need clothes? We've already talked about this; there is only one thing I want to do with you for the two weeks after our wedding over and over and over."

"Darlin', I have to go now. I love you; but you're killing me. I'll meet you in the living room."

"Fine. If I behave, will you please stay?" and I took his hand.

Then we heard Alice say, "Three minutes, Bella."

I just growled at Alice.

Jasper said, "You fit in so well here."

I finished putting my things into my duffle. Jasper then picked up my bag and we walked out into the living room together. Jasper guided me to Alice and Rose. "Behave you two. I expect her to be returned in the same matter I'm giving her to you."

"Sexually frustrated," Emmett said.

"No not one hair harmed. Alice remember the promise that you made."

"Yes Jasper, I promise. Edward has threatened my credit cards and closet for five years."

"Rose," Jasper said.

"Jasper, I promise, she'll be perfect when she comes back."

Jasper said, _"Goodbye and I love you,"_ in my head and I repeated it back to him. Then we kissed goodbye again. Jasper said to me, "You have your cell phone. Just call me if you need me and I'll come and get you."

"I love you."

We all went out to the girls' car. As Rose drives away, I ask, "Where are we off to first?"

"The spa," Alice answers.

Once settled in our suite and me with a cup of hot chocolate we got to work, Alice was sketching away as my thoughts flowed out of my mouth as to what I wanted my dress to be and how I wanted it to represent me. Having a vampire family had its advantages; Alice continued sketching as I was talking about my dress. Then Alice turned the dress to show me what she came up with. "Alice, I like that dress, but I think that is more for a beach wedding not for an ice hotel. Though, it's sexy as hell."

"Alice, I want something sexy but warm. I want something that shows my figure; but is flowy and romantic. I want to melt Jasper's heart and heat him up at the same time. Ice princess finally gets to marry her knight in shining armor. Satin, fur and diamonds."

Then Alice turned around a drawing.

"Alice, it's perfect. Can we arrange for the fur trim to have a hint of sparkle to match the tiara you designed and add a hood to the cape? How about to add a hint of color? We could add the palest pink as ribbon as detail trim on the corset."

Alice turned around the updated drawing and I ran to her and said, "Perfect."

Rose said, "Shopping for material first."

"Definitely," I agreed.

"But we knew we would need satin so how about this?" and Rose quickly disappeared and returned carrying out a couple of bolts of pure white satin.

I touched it and said, "Soft, pliable and warm. Alice, are you going to line it?"

"Little sister, we don't want the ice princess getting cold. Now let's go shopping. Ladies, we need to find the perfect accessories for the dress and other sexy and beautiful unmentionables."

"Bella, do you trust, Jazz?"

"Of course, Alice. I trust Jazz with my life. What kind of question is that?"

"Do you trust him shopping for you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking we could let him pick out the tiara for his princess."

I was crying and said, "Please."

Rose wiped my tears away and said, "Let us measure your head so that he knows what size to get because we won't have time to alter it."

Once they had measured my head where they wanted the tiara sitting, Alice called Jasper and gave him his mission.

"Alice tell Bella, I would do anything for my ice princess."

"We knew you would; now get going and we are heading out to shop, too."

We shopped and then returned to the spa where I was polished to perfection. When Rose and I were in a spa room relaxing at one point, Rose and I started working on my shield some more. She wanted to see if I could send a part of myself wrapped in my shield. Remembering how I sent Jasper my orgasm a couple times I thought it would be possible, so we worked together on it. It was very draining to me when I did it. I thanked Rose and said, "I know what I'm giving Jasper as a wedding present."

I didn't have to say anything else; Rose could see where I was going with this and said, "I love it. That is the perfect gift for him."

When I got up the next morning, Alice had my dress ready for the first fitting. As she nipped and tucked around me, I complained, "Alice I need to breathe, remember I'm not a vampire yet."

"Sorry, Bella," and she continued working on the alterations. Rose and I went to the gym and then had massages. While Alice did some final touches, I ate my lunch. Later in the afternoon, Alice slipped the dress on me and then finished tying it off. Alice painstakingly slowly turned me to the full length mirror. All that came out of my mouth was, "I I I I", but tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Rose dries my tear and said, "You are beautiful and Jasper will love this on you."

Then Alice asks, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like the princess Jasper makes me feel like. Thank you so much you two; this is the perfect dress."

Rose then said, "Bella, you're beautiful. Let us get you out of this dress and home to your fiancé."

**A/N Stay tuned everyone. The wedding is getting closer. The review button is lonely down there, so go ahead and click on it. **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

JPOV

When Jasper hung up with Alice, he said, "Come on boys; we are going shopping. We need to find the best diamonds in Europe including pink diamonds for my bride."

"What about the bachelor party?" Emmet whined.

"To bad Emmett. Pleasing my wife beats hunting and strangers bouncing their tits in my face."

Edward said, "The best diamonds are going to be near Volturi. I have an idea," and he called Carlisle.

We heard Carlisle say, "I'll make the call and I want a bracelet from Esme and I for my beautiful daughter."

After Edward finished hanging up the phone, Edward said, "I got the necklace."

Emmett said, "I'll create the earrings."

"That leaves me the tiara and a ring," Jasper said.

The three of us start racing to Volturi. We are allowed into the vaults with Marcus's instructions to use whatever we want. We set up multiple jewelry creating stations and get to work. Carlisle shows up an hour after we had been working. Jasper said, "Why?"

"Because I want to be responsible for what my daughter gets from her mother and father. Esme sent me to meet my sons because she felt the same way."

Jasper announced, "Let's go guys. We only have eight hours before we all have to be on our way."

Eight hours later, and with the help of twenty vampires under Marcus's supervision, I had exactly what I wanted for my Bella. My family had complimentary pieces to my work to make a complete set. We then packed everything up and raced out of there. We all stopped and hunted on our way back. We arrived at three that afternoon at our temporary home. Carlisle then took all the jewelry to Finland with him, so it was there for the wedding and Bella wouldn't see any of it before the wedding. I took a shower and started on Bella's dinner waiting for her arrival.

BPOV

Alice protected my dress and hid it from Jasper. Finally, after Alice and Rose returned me home, Jasper greeted me at my car door before Rose even had the car off. I was in his arms. "I love you, Bella." Jasper then kissed me and then he looked at his sisters and said, "Thank you, Alice and Rose for returning her to me just as perfect as she left."

The rest of the evening the six of us just relaxed together after I had my dinner. The next day, we all flew to Finland. Edward and Jasper flew the plane and Emmett kept me entertained.

Way to soon that week had gone by and now it is the day of my wedding. Alice, Rose and Esme are helping me get ready. Suddenly, I feel that something is wrong with Jasper; but Alice sees that everything is fine and is trying to calm me down. I push back and say, "But I know something is wrong."

Rose looks at me and says, "Bella, I think everything is okay and your nerves are getting to you or Jasper's are. Just for good measure, why don't you give him his present now?"

"Really!"

"Yes, I know; it'll calm you down," Rose said.

"Will you leave me alone so that I can do this?" I asked.

"Actually, Bella, not yet. You go so deep; I think I still need to stay with you. Plus little sister, Jasper would kill me if I let something happen to you."

"Fine, but!" and Rose saw me looking at Alice and Esme.

"Got it, little sister. Esme and Alice, could you excuse us for ten minutes?"

"But our schedule," Alice whined.

Rose said, "Alice, we've the hotel to ourselves. Emmett is performing the ceremony; we don't have to keep to any schedule."

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"I'll let you two back in when we're done. Bella's going to give Jasper his wedding present."

"Rose, she can't see Jasper yet."

"She's not. It's something she has been working on with me and her shield." Esme and Alice left us alone then.

"Bella, wrap your wrap around you. I want you to be warm and sit in your chair." Once I was seated and comfortable, Rose said, "Go ahead. Relax and when you're ready, call for him but get your bubble ready for him so when you are ready to send it you can."

"Thanks, Rose," and I took her hand.

I got my memories and emotions ready that I wanted to send him. I closed my eyes and relaxed. _"Jasper, can you hear me?"_

"_Of course, Darlin'. Is there something wrong?"_

"_No everything's perfect. But I felt weird a few minutes ago about you? Are you okay?"_

"_Just anxious."_

"_About what?"_

"_Being with you; am I enough for you, will you still love me?"_

"_Jasper, we're talking in our heads that tells me that we're meant for each other."_

"_Yes, but you cared about Edward first."_

"_That was a crush and you know that. What you and I have, I feel pass my heart. You are part of my soul and to show you that, I'm giving you your present early." _After a quick breath, I said,_ "Walk into our bedroom please and close the door."_

"_No, Beautiful. I don't want to see you."_

"_You won't; but you'll want some privacy." _

"_Okay, now what?" _

"_Sit and relax, Jazz." _

"_Rose and I have done a little bit of working on my shield. I'm about to send you my heart and soul." _

Jasper gasped and I gasped back as I felt his reaction. I said a little weaker_, "Jasper, see I'm beyond fine. I am so in love with you; take everything I just gave you and keep it for both of us. I'll meet you at the altar soon. I have to go; I have to let the connection go. When I send those bubbles, it always makes me feel a little weaker." _

"_See you soon, my love." _

"_Yes, you will."_

Rose then let Esme and Alice back in and they all helped me finish getting ready. Alice turns me away from my mirror and sets the crown on my head and pins it into place. Alice turns me to look at the mirror. I smile at my reflection this time because I had promised myself no more tears or anxiety attacks. Today and being with Jasper was exactly what I wanted. So instead of letting my tears fall again, I'm ringing a silk handkerchief that Dr. dad had given me because he was sure I was going to need it today. Rose takes my hands and says I'm so proud of your resolve not to cry, but now Jasper asked me to give you this and told me to have you read it."

I took the envelope and opened it to find a handwritten letter from Jazz.

Darlin'

I know you are beautiful and ready for this. I will soon see you at the altar where we will become man and wife. But all the other members of our family have asked to have a few minutes with you and so I shall allow it. You're alone now.

I looked up briefly and saw that I was and then I went back to the letter.

When you're ready, Emmett and Rose are waiting for you. Then Edward and Alice and finally your parents will spend some time with you. Naturally, I'll be waiting for my chance to see you at the altar.

Love, Jazz

So I folded up my note from Jazz and headed for the door, I stepped into the hall and was hugged by Emmett. "Bella, you're beautiful and I'm so sorry I ever told Jasper you were just a stupid simple human. You aren't; you're amazing and strong and I love having you as a sister."

Rose said, "Emmett, put her down. She can't get all wrinkly or Esme will kill you. Bella, I love you as a sister and you complete this family. I can only imagine the trouble we may cause when you're indestructible. I look forward to the day you are faster than Edward and stronger than Emmett. My husband helped make you these earrings and they're from the both of us. May we help you put your earrings on?"

"Yes please." I noticed that they were sparkly pink and white diamonds to match my whole ensemble. They were a beautiful pink and white dangling diamonds. I reached up and kissed Emmett's cheek. "Thank you, Emmett and thank you for today."

"You're welcome, baby sister. I promise to behave while officiating your ceremony."

"I love you both."

Rose said, "We love you, too. Now go down the hallway and I think you'll find Edward and Alice."

A few minutes later, I heard, "You truly are beautiful."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Your wife there is partially responsible for it. She made the dress."

"Bella, I'm so happy that I have you as a sister and a music lover. I'm sorry I was unable to read your mind to know that you had a crush on me. If I could've, I would've stopped it and pushed you towards Jasper."

"It's okay. I, at least, got to experience a first crush before I found the real thing; I got to see the difference."

Alice then said, "My wedding present to you is not making you shop with me for the next ten years unless you ask. Plus."

Edward said, "I made this for you from the both of us."

Again, I was looking at more pink and white diamonds; this time in a necklace. He lifted it out and said, "I want to show you something on the back in the settings for some of the stones."

"What?"

"In the settings for the diamonds there is a C, H, S and W. They represent all our last names so that we're always close to your heart."

"Thanks. I'm proud to call you my brother and sister," and Alice held my hair so that Edward could put the necklace on me.

I kissed each of their cheeks telling them thank you again and then Alice said, "Your parents are waiting for you!"

I continued down the hall until I reached the double doors that would lead to Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were both standing there waiting for me. I hugged both of them and said, "I love you. Thank you for getting me here. Thank you for loving me so much and letting me love you all."

"You're welcome, Bella."

"I love you, Es-mom and Dr. dad."

"Bella, as Rose said you truly complete this family. I never thought a human would complete us; but you do. It's not just that you complete Jasper; but you complete all of us in your own special way. You and Emmett are always fun and young together. Edward and you have the music and he really loves you like a sister. Alice won't admit it; but she loves that you don't put up with her shopping shit. Rose is truly your soul sister and will always be there for you."

"And me, you are truly my daughter. We fight or disagree and then we make up. I love cooking for you though I won't be getting to do that for much longer. We have misunderstandings and then make up."

"Es-mom, I love you; and you have always been so kind and caring. Yes, we have misunderstood each other now and again; but no one is perfect, even vampires."

"You my little one."

"Yes, Dr. dad."

"You brought joy and togetherness into this family. Everyone stepped up to make you feel at home and then you kept us together. I think Jasper told you that he always leaves after Labor Day, but he has stayed with you in New York with the family. I loved bringing you into the family. You truly do balance out this family. Now I would like to show you something that is from Esme and I and how we feel you blend our family." I opened the box and found a twisted together strand of pink and white diamonds and a matching pink and white diamond dangled from one end.

"You guys shouldn't have."

"We wanted too and may I put it on you?"

"Of course."

Once it was secured to my wrist, Esme said, "May I, Bella?"

"Go ahead, Es-mom." Then Esme gently picked up my hood and set it over my tiara.

"I now have something from everyone in the family with me. Now, I just need my fiancé to become my husband."

"Yes, you do. Let's go and we'll take you to your fiancé so that Emmett can make you husband and wife."

I hugged Carlisle and said, "Thank you so much for loving me."

"You're welcome. I'm so glad I have you as a daughter."

Carlisle slipped his arm in mine and said, "Are you ready to get married to Jasper?"

"Yes, I am."

**A/N**

**So this chapter leads right to seconds before the wedding, but give me a week and I promise you get the wedding. Reviews equal the love that Bella and Jasper share. **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The wedding is finally here….

Esme handed me my flowers. We stayed behind the doors when Edward started playing the piano. Rose and Alice slipped past us and went down the aisle first. The music then changed to 'Here Comes the Bride.' Esme, Carlisle and I all walked down the aisle arm and arm and arm to Jasper; however with the higher heels on, I was looking down to keep myself steady at first.

Jasper was immediately in my head saying, "_Darlin', please look up. I want to see your beautiful smile, eyes and face."_

"_Jasper give me a minute, I need to know I have my footing."_ I finally started to look up.

"_Darlin',"_ and he almost chuckled at me. "_You have seven vampires all around you; no one is going to let you fall."_ I finished looking up with a brilliant smile almost giggle on my face. _"That is what I wanted to see,"_ Jasper said in my head.

Carlisle nudged his elbow carefully into my side and whispered, "Are you and Jasper talking to each other?"

I just said, "Um hum."

When the three of us reached Jasper, we stopped and Emmett asked, "Who gives this lady to this man?"

Carlisle responded, "Esme, myself and the rest of our family."

Carlisle took my hand and handed it to Jasper. Esme reached up and kissed Jasper's cheek and said, "Take care of our daughter, my son."

Jasper took my hand and we stepped up to Emmett. As I turned to face Emmett like we rehearsed, Jasper said, "Wait my Darlin'."

"Yes, Jasper," I said and looked up at him.

"Darlin', I do love the whole cape and wrap; but are you warm enough? I would like to lower your hood for a while."

"Yes, Jasper; I'm warm enough."

"Good," and he gently lowered it. In my head, he continued, _"Because I want to see your whole face and your beautiful tiara." _

"Thank you for it Jasper. It's stunning."

"Not as stunning as you. Now, may I please see your right hand?"

"Jasper, that is the wrong hand. Emmett hasn't said that we are to exchange rings anyway."

"I know Darlin', but everyone else gave you a piece of them in the jewelry you are now wearing and I wanted a representation as well. Is that okay?"

"Yes," and then a pink diamond and white diamond ring was slipped onto my right hand.

Jasper lifted my hand to his lips, kissed the ring and then said, "Beautiful."

"Thank you, Jasper. I love it."

"Alright, you two, we have all had our family moments with this beautiful bride, what do you say we get the two of you married?"

I turned to Emmett and in my head, I said to Jasper, _"Trust me."_

"_Of course,"_ I heard back.

I walked to Emmett looking very upset and Emmett said, "What? I'm behaving myself; I promised."

I reached up, smiled at his face and hugged him saying, "Yes, please, Emmett get us married because I need my husband to finally make love to me."

I silenced Emmett again. As I took my spot back next to Jasper, Emmett found his voice. Alice and Rose fixed my dress and then together hand in hand, we faced Emmett. "Loved ones, we are here to witness the marriage of Bella Swan to Jasper Whitlock." After a pause, Emmett continued, "Bella."

"Jasper, I am truly blessed to have found the truest of love with you, and today, I commit my life and my blood to yours. I pledge to love you for all time, and to stay faithful and true to you. I will comfort you in your pain and encourage you with your dreams. As our journey through life begins today, I promise to you that I will forever be by your side and I will be ready to face everything the world has to offer us."

"Jasper."

"Do you remember how we started out as friends last year? Then, you had no idea that we would end up like this — happy, in love, and married. But even then, I knew you were special, and the day you allowed yourself to fall in love with me was the happiest time of my life. From this day forward, I promise you everything with all the love in my heart. I will share your joy and your sorrow. I will support you in good times and in bad. I will cheer for you as you make your way in life. I will remain forever faithful to you, and I will always be here for you."

"Do you Bella take Jasper to be your husband?"

"I do, forever."

"Do you Jasper take Bella to be your wife?"

"I do, forever."

Emmett then said, "Edward is going to play a song he has composed for the two of you."

Within a minute of the song starting, Jasper had me wrapped in his arms. We were all clapping when Edward finished. I walked up to him as he returned to his spot and said, "If I hadn't forgiven you so long ago; that would have been the all that it would've taken. Thank you, Edward."

"Yes, thank you, brother."

"Alright, how about we finish getting these two married? I'm sure we all want to see how Jasper is going to kiss his bride. I can feel all the love pouring off of these two." After a breath pause, Emmett continued, "If there is anyone who opposes this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper, please kiss, Mrs. Isabella Whitlock for the very first time."

I was pulled into Jasper's arms, spun around and being kissed. In my head, I heard Jasper repeatedly saying, _"I love you, Darlin'; I love you, Darlin'."_

I finally realized I was having troubles catching my breath and Jasper caught the change in my emotions from love and enjoyment to desperation. He pulled back from the kiss and said, "Breath, Darlin'; I'm sorry."

"It's okay," and that was the break that the family needed and we were surrounded.

Suddenly, I realized pictures were being taken. Esme introduced us to the photographer. An hour's worth of pictures were taken. I don't know how many combinations we went through with me on a white fur rug, combinations of me and others and finally Jasper and I. It didn't matter to me how many Esme had taken; I was so happy. Smiling and relaxing with Jasper and my family was easy today. Esme then had us move to a fireplace and an ice wall for just as many shots.

"Bella, would you go back to fur rug for one more set of pictures? I just got an idea." Esme asked.

"Of course, Esme."

So she got me settled back on the rug and I said, "Now what?"

"Emmett, Edward and Carlisle go circle your daughter and sister." They did. The photographer almost went crazy getting shots; but with Emmett in these pictures there was no toning down the fun. After five minutes, Esme nudged Jasper and said, "Go reclaim your bride, bridal style and take her to the reception room. I'll hold the family back for a few extra minutes."

The photographer kept taking pictures once I was in Jasper's arms. The photographer asked, "Jasper, please stop and let me take a few more shots like that."

Esme finally said, "Alright, you two, you have ten minutes of privacy in the reception hall until we all arrive." Jasper raced me to the room. He sat me on the bar and we started kissing. This time I was chanting, "_I love you, Jazz. Thank you for finding me and waiting for me._"

I was able to push away this time to get a breath. "Jasper."

"Tonight is all about you Darlin'; we're going at your pace and speed tonight. You've been pleasing me since the day I met you."

Emmett came in first and yelled, "She's decent; it's clear for you all to come in."

We share our first dance as husband and wife to our favorite song by Lady Antebellum.

As the music starts, my husband is immediately wrapped around me. I say, _"I love you, Mr. Whitlock,"_ in his head.

His response is, _"I love you, Mrs. Whitlock."_We stated moving around our small dance floor.

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>Its hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<p>

I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take this slow<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I said outloud, but quietly, "Come on, everyone, join us."

No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight

I danced with all my brothers and saved Carlisle for last. After dancing with Carlisle, I was back in Jasper's arms for another dance around the dance floor. As the song ended, my stomach growled. "Darlin' please go eat your dinner." Then he slipped into my head and said, _"You need to keep your strength up for tonight."_

Just after I had finished dinner and then returned from the bathroom, I saw Jasper was quiet even in my head looking outside at the view.

I walked up to him and said, _"You are quiet in there, what are you thinking? I can normally feel something coming off of me." _I had secured myself around his waist and my arms were wrapped around his and I was laying against his chest.

"_I was protecting you from all my lust because for the last ten minutes I have been wondering how many layers you have on under that cape and how long it will take me to undress you?"_

"_What is your guess my husband?"_

"_I am imagining the corset above the cape, the cape, a white dress and then undergarments. Well how close am I?"_

"_First you could have me out of my clothes in seconds; however I'm very partial to the design and dress we came up with, so I would like you to take your time. However, when it comes to my layers, you are close. There is one more layer in there; plus I'll admit I also have ugly/plain, but very warm white socks on under my boots and then my pretty stockings." _

"_I'll forgive the plain white knee socks; you are human and did just get married in an ice hotel." _

"_Thank you, husband and soon to be lover." _

That was all it took, Jasper picks me up in his arms and in my head, he says, _"I love you and I need you alone so tell everyone good night_." As he is saying all of this to me, I feel his very hard manhood pressing into me.

"_Jasper, no put me down. I want to hug and say goodbye to everyone myself. The next time I'll see them, I'll be a crazed newborn they have to protect themselves from." _

"_Fine, but you have thirty minutes before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you away. Or I might just start undressing you out here in front of them. Think about that if you take too long what Emmett might say." _

"I'll be ready; I promise. Plus if anyone really wanted to keep talking you could chase them away by sending out our lust to them as well."

I giggled and found Edward and Alice to say my goodbyes and thank yous to first. Then Rose and Emmett; and Emmett tried to give me shit; but my present right back thanks to my husband's help was a shit load of lust. He threw Rosalie over his shoulder and went racing out of the room. Finally Carlisle and Esme, I was crying as I hugged them. You brought a very sick stranger into this family, you made her better and she fell in love with all of you. You saved me from my family and now you are my family. I love you both so much. Thank you for today; it was perfect. I will love my knight forever and I promise I will never hurt your son.

Esme was wrapped around me and there was just silence between us.

As I started to step back, Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "May I take your daughter and make her my full mate with all the love, respect and adoration she deserves."

"Of course," Carlisle said.

Once again we were surrounded by our family. Jasper was told to take care of me and they would see us soon. They told Jasper to call them if he needed them. With that, I was carried bridal style to our suite.

**A/N - The wedding night is next and you know what that means lemony goodness. Please leave me some love in the form of the review as to what you thought of the wedding.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Our sisters had filled our wedding suite with glowing candles. With all ice in the room, the light just continued bouncing everywhere. Mentally I said, _"Jasper, we did it."_ I reached up and started kissing him. As I pulled back from the kiss, I added out loud, "I love you so much."

"I love you, my Darlin'."

As soon as our door was closed, Jasper adjusted the way he was carrying me. In my head he said, "_Wrap your legs around me, Darlin'_"

I did and then I felt myself pressed against the door and my tongue immediately demanded entrance to Jasper's mouth. After a few minutes, I could feel the cold of the ice door soaking into my body and then I realized I needed to breathe too. So I ended the kiss and sent my lust to Jasper and my chilliness. Jasper then carried me over to our bed and sat me down. I thought to myself thank god it was a real mattress with very warm blankets. Again, my husband slipped into my head and said, _"I know how to warm you up even more; however, I hope you don't mind it'll involve a lot less clothing." _

I responded nonverbally to Jazz by sending him all my lust. So Jasper started removing my wedding attire by untying my corset. My cape and corset were left in a pile at the foot of our bed. My boots and socks went away next and Jasper kissed all the way up both my legs and then made it to my lips. He whispered to me, "I love you, Mrs. Whitlock."

I whimpered in response to his touches and the feelings he was pulling out of me. I found enough control that I started helping Jasper remove his tux jacket, vest, tie and cumber bun disappear. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and my hands were exploring his chest. Jasper helped me lay back on the bed. I was just looking at Jasper's chest and all the light in the room bouncing off his diamond like chest. There was so much color in the room; you would never have thought that a clear ice room could look like this. Jasper quietly nudged my arms up and my dress was lifted over my head. Jasper then stopped and whispered, "Ahh, our sisters added a very short see thru negligee for me so that I could see your pale pink bra, panties and garter. I love this look Bella; but there are two I love even more."

I asked in his head, "_What is that?"_

"The second best look is you naked under me after I have used my tongue and fingers to make you orgasm. However, the best look will be, when I finish getting naked, I press my rock hard manhood deep into you for the first time knowing how many more times I will get to do that and make you scream my name as you orgasm for the first of a million times to come on my manhood."

After I relaxed down from that blush going all over my body, Jasper whispered, "I love that blush all over your whole body. It looks incredible through your negligee. My first orgasm was amazing and almost shocking with what Jasper did with his fingers, tongue and mouth. He had learned the perfect of amount of pressure and suckling to drive me over the edge. Though we had gone this far before, Jasper made sure it was all about me and what I was feeling and needing. As I came down from my first orgasm of multiple for the night I hoped, Jasper crawled back up my body and was nestling against my side. After he carefully wiped some of my glisten away from my first orgasm, Jasper was quickly naked and just barely nudging his manhood at my opening. He said, "Relax and feel my love. As soon as I break your barrier, I will start to pull the pain away."

"Is that one benefit of having an empath for a husband?"

"Yes, that is just one and another is the lust and love we can feed off each other on."

Jasper was right, when he entered me he immediately took my pain and turned it into love with wave after wave of our love rolling and feeding off each other. While I was getting accustomed to his weight in me, Jasper came into my head, _"I'm thinking about marking you right about here during this orgasm so that when you wear your snug tanks, v-neck tops or button ups. I can see my mark and so will the rest of the male population. I have watched the way your clothes hang there for the longest time now just waiting for today."_ His tongue ran over the upper curve of my left breast; I gasped and rolled into his body closer in response.

Then I responded in his head, _"Really, I thought you would mark me somewhere else."_ I slowly rubbed my legs together trying to get some friction and help with my ache that was building up again.

"_Where Darlin'?" _

"Down near where my sex is that that you love so much."

Then I felt the lust of him double over me. I lifted my hips to Jasper and said, "I have a feeling I'm about to be marked twice - one that is visible to the world when we want it to be and a second for just your viewing pleasure."

"Yes Darlin' and do you realize you've been lifting your hips into me? Are you telling me that you're ready for the rest of me?"

"Yes," and we started building our orgasm together. I could feel my orgasm bubble building again. How I was able to do this after earlier in the day sending him my love bubble, I had no idea. But I didn't care, I was so excited and happy and so in love that I was going to show him again. It was amazing the fire and ice explosion of our souls was amazing. Though his manhood is so cold, he saw the red of fire and I saw the blue of ice. I was breathless but I was complete and in no pain. He was now laying beside me licking just above my breast to seal where he had marked me and sucked a small amount of blood from me. I stroked his head and asked, "Jasper, did you?"

"_Yes,"_ he said in my head. "I did when we climaxed and I received your orgasm bubble. I agree that was fire and ice altogether and perfect. We are truly one now."

"Jasper, I need to do that again."

"Of course, Darlin', anything you want. But no more orgasm bubbles or our father will have a field day with us. This time I will mark you in the other spot that you mentioned." My reaction was rubbing my two thighs together.

"Oh beautiful, I don't think so. That friction you are so looking for is for me to do." I soon found my legs spread wide and my husband between my legs again.

"Good. Could I get my knight in shining armor to make love to me again and take care of that ache I have down there? And maybe show me a different position this time."

"Anything for my damsel princess."

A few days later in the afternoon, Jasper nudged me awake from my nap and I rolled into his solid cold self. "Yes Jazz. Is there a reason you had to wake me from my nap?"

"Yes. I need you to put on warm clothes; I'm going to take you on a sleigh ride."

I started to sit up and instinctively pulled the blankets with me so that I stayed warm in our ice room. Out of concern, I asked, "Horses and vampires, is that safe?"

"Yes, remember I'm an empath. I can control the animals' emotions; now get ready and I will get you some hot chocolate."

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock."

I went into my closet and looked around. I had no clue what Jasper had planned except dress warm. I grabbed my cell and called Rose. "Yes Bella," Rose said. "Is it that bad, do we need to give Jasper lessons?"

"No, trust me, that's not the problem. I need clothes advice; is Alice around as well?"

"Yes, hold on," and soon I was on speaker phone.

"Well, Bella, is it everything you had hoped and wished for?"

"Yes, but I need an outfit for a sleigh ride. Any suggestions?"

"Yes, back of closet in a black garment bag. I saw your afternoon out and Rose helped with the outfit. So wear only what is in the black bag, plus your white wedding cape, hat scarf and gloves."

"Okay, ladies, thank you. Am I allowed to call for other fashion questions and dilemmas?"

"Of course, that is what sisters are for! But Bella there will not be anymore," Alice said.

"Good bye and I'll see you soon when I'm a crazed newborn."

"Good bye, Bella and we will still love you," Rose said.

Alice then said, "Bella, you'll love the sleigh ride; but when you get back to the hotel, be careful. Jasper is going to try and melt the whole room with the heat he will create with you."

"Good bye, Alice," and I hung up

I was stunned when I saw the white leather cat suit that was crotchless in the black garment bag. Yes it was, I was floored at their design for me. I guess I kind of knew where the night was going. The girls were smart, in that I wasn't comfortable in only leather yet, so they had it lined in flannel. After the catsuit was adjusted and on comfortably, I slipped on my cape and grabbed my hat, gloves and scarf. I had to clear my head of the lust running threw it right now or Jasper would know something was up. I easily distracted myself with thoughts of what Jasper would make me for dinner.

As I walked to the front of the hotel, I met Jasper with the hot chocolate and he took my arm and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," and I finished wrapping myself up to keep my warmth in. Jasper helped me up into the sleigh. He was soon by my side wrapping me in even more blankets. We rode in a comfortable silence for a while. "Jasper, what would the natural tendency be of the horses if you didn't keep them calm?"

"Flee, what all good animals do when they sense us."

"Now Bella look at the view," Jasper said as he brought the horses and sled to a slow stop.

I looked down at the ocean from the cliffs. It was beautiful, snow on the coast line teaming with the water rolling in. Then suddenly Jasper was pointing and said, "Look out farther, Bella."

I said, "Whales breaching."

"Yes."

"I wish I had your vision and I could see them better."

Then Jasper handed me a pair of binoculars. After watching them for half an hour, he said, "I should probably be getting the human back to the hotel's warmth."

"If you say so; but wait just a minute," and I reached over and kissed him. Immediately, I demanded entrance to his mouth and tongue to take our kissing to the next level. As I pulled back some for a breath, I said, "Thank you so much; but how did you know?"

"I saw how you reacted to them at Sea World."

"Thank you," and I kissed him again.

Jasper's hand slipped into my cape. He started running his hand up my leg. He was rubbing on my thigh and then I heard in my head, _"I can smell your arousal."_

"_Really,"_ I said innocently.

"_Yes,"_ he said. Then he moved his fingers just right and found out how open I was to him. _"Bella,"_ and Jasper sent me a shitload of lust.

"_Yes, Jasper." _

"_You are so fucking wet."_

"_Really, how do you know?"_

"_Because I can tell,"_ Then he slipped his fingers inside of my lower lips, rubbed them against my clit and finally slid one inside of me. He gently pulled his hand out from under me and sucked his fingers into his mouth. "Mmm, delicious. I need to get you back home."

"Thanks, that would be nice," and then I slipped into his lap while I unzipped his jeans.

Jasper was in my head and said, _"This is dangerous, Bella."_

I licked my lips and said, "No it's not. Jasper, you've always promised me that you'll never let anything bad happen to me." With one hand on the reins and the other guiding me down onto his manhood, I then pulled my legs in tight around him and said in his head, _"I don't think one of your body parts really wants me to stop and leave the comfort of your lap,"_ and I wiggled plus clamped down on his solid manhood to prove my point..

Jasper started taking us back to the hotel and said "No, you little vixen. I don't want you to move ever. Now, I know you didn't buy this outfit!"

"We have our sisters to thank. One sister saw this happening and the other created the outfit."

"I'll have to thank them later."

"What about me?" I asked as I started gently riding my husband.

"Oh you, I'll thank right now and then I want to see the whole outfit when we get back to the hotel and I'll probably thank you again." Jasper continue holding the reins in one hand and the other kept us together while I rode my husband's manhood to another amazing climax. He held me close to him as we came down off my high even though I still had Jasper deep inside of me. He finally said "Darlin' we're almost back to the hotel. I think you might want to move back to the seat next to me."

I whimpered at the loss of contact from Jasper and said, 'If I have to." Jasper helped me slide back over into my seat, he pulled his jeans zipper back up and finally pulled me back in close to him. "Thank you Bella; you're so fucking incredible. You are my perfect mate."

"Jasper, I can't complain either; my husband and my lover is perfectly in tune with me."

"When we get back inside, I'll show you how in tune with you I am."

As soon as we were in our room, Jasper had my cape, hat and scarf off, seeing my one piece leather cat suit. He was just smiling at me and I went to step towards him since I could feel all of our lust pouring out. He said, "Stop!"

"But, why?"

"Don't doubt yourself Darlin'. Now, undo that front zipper for me all the way down."

I very slowly pulled the zipper down exposing my breasts and my mating mark to my husband. My sisters designed it perfectly my breasts fell out for Jasper's view and then we both heard a text alert go off. All I saw was a blur and then my husband wrapped himself around me from behind with one hand on my bare breast and the other seeking out my exposed heat to him as I found myself gently lying on the bed now.

I asked in his head, _"What was that all about?"_

"Mentally, I was trying to decide if I should shred you out of this and what our sisters would think? God bless, Alice," he said and he was kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"What was the answer?" I asked as I just enjoyed his nibbling on my neck. I had no clue how I wasn't freezing laying there as open as I was and having a cold husband in an ice hotel, but I was quite comfortable. Suddenly we were moving and I was back laying in the bed but now I was naked and pieces of leather fell around me. I smiled and said to him, "They didn't care." And that was the last words spoken for awhile except for yes, hmm, cum and fuck in various different versions as we made love and fucked one another for the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N All I can say is hot. I hope the ice hotel is still standing. Let me know what you think. **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

After two weeks of truly sexual bliss, I awoke the last morning to my husband between my legs. _"Jazz,"_ I said in his head. _"What are you doing?"_

"Getting filled up on you. I need some energy; I'm going to be running you to our cabin later this morning."

"Really," I said and I mimicked his purr and then I felt his purr against me and that sent me over the fuckin' edge.

Jasper said, "Delicious," as he sucked my tasty essence clean.

"Have you had your fill, Jazz?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Get your rock hard manhood up here in your wife's hot wet pussy but only if it won't take too much of your energy that you'll need to carry me away today."

Then he slowly crawled up the rest of my body paying homage to my body all the way up to my lips and he said, "My pleasure damsel."

"Thanks, knight," and we started kissing. Those kisses led to an unbelievable orgasm that I shared with my husband thanks to my little bubbles.

After my breakfast and a shower, Jazz slipped on a backpack of our stuff. He met me at the front door and scooped me into his arms and away we ran to our secluded cabin he found for us to use during my change. The sun had set back around 4pm and I'm standing outside watching the darkness of the woods, the snow and the stars dancing around. Jasper is then in my head, "_Darlin' where are you?"_

"_On the patio."_

He steps outside and asks, "What is it? I can feel your uneasiness. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, Jasper. I want to do it; but I don't want to forget the last nine months they have been the best of my life. Everyone has told me how hard it is to remember being human."

"Darlin' I think you'll be fine for two reasons. One, your shield and what you chose to protect will stay in your beautiful brain and two, I'm already a vampire as well as your family and we can share all the memories with you as well as our emotions."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome. Now how about dinner? I have your steak and sweet potato fries ready."

"Of course."

After I finish dinner, in which I am curled in Jasper's lap, he feeds me every single bite including my strawberry dessert. We clean the kitchen up together and then go to bed together. After we share one more shield shared orgasm together. Jazz just finished brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face and he says with a smile, "On your next orgasm, I can make you mine forever, right?"

"_Yes,"_ I answer in his head and I start kissing him again. Jazz is slowly building up my last human orgasm and then there is a ruckus in the other room of the cabin and I hear Carlisle's voice saying, "Stop!" I think to myself what the fuck is he doing here.

Instantaneously, my Major is laying next to me instead of Jasper. Major growls and pulls a cover up over us as he is pulling me in to him to protect me and growls, "What?"

"Major, it's Carlisle. I don't hear Bella screaming; have you bitten her yet?"

"No," he growled. "But I was within five minutes. But you fucking ruined this, why are you here?"

Then I heard another voice I recognized say, "I'm here as well." It was Aro, then he continued, "We were hoping we would make it in time. Bella, we believe you're pregnant."

"Carlisle, what the hell that's not possible. I'm a vampire."

"Yes Jasper. However, Bella is human and you've had unprotected sex. Do we have to continue this discussion through the door?"

"Carlisle, let me get some clothes on myself and Bella then you both can come in."

"Jasper, I haven't heard Bella say anything though I can hear her heartbeat. Is she okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, she's in shock."

JPOV

I quickly got up and put on jeans and t. I helped Bella slip on one of my sweatshirts. She looked incredible in it. I sat her up in bed by our headboard and pulled up the covers. I slipped into her head and said, "_Are you okay if they come in now? I love you, Darlin'. Tell me how you are feeling?" _

"_Major, I'm in shock. You all have told me it wasn't possible. When I was growing up, I never wanted to put any child I had through what I have gone through so I never planned on having children. Major, I love you both. Can you please send Jasper back to me? I really need him right now; I'm hoping we can figure this out together." _

"_Of course, Jasper is right here for you and we're in this together I promised that in our wedding vows two weeks ago."_ Then Jasper kissed me. He finally pulled back and said, "_It's nice to see your color back; you were starting to look like me."_

I slapped him and then said, "Ouch."

BPOV

Jasper said in my head, _"Haven't you learned not to hit me yet?"_ He took my hand in his, kissed it and used his coolness to relieve the ache in my hand. Finally out loud, he said, "Carlisle and Aro, you can come in now."

I looked at Carlisle and said, "How do we confirm that I am really pregnant?"

"My beautiful daughter, I have a very small camera attached to the wand of this ultra sound machine and that is how I am going to confirm it. Because I'm not sure if a blood or urine test would actually work."

"Okay."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and then me and said, "Are you two okay with me doing this?

Jasper, you aren't going to rip my head off or anything else are you for touching your beautiful wife and mate?"

"No, I'll try not. Now Major, he is another person; but Aro is around and should be able to stop me if need be."

Carlisle says, "Jasper, why don't you sit back. We can put a pillow in your lap; your wife can lay down on the pillow and then she can use the edge of the bed as her stirrups having her knees bent and spread wide open for me." Jasper starts to growl and I send him my love so his growl turns to a purr.

Aro then says to Carlisle and me, "Bella, you are the key to us surviving this. Please keep sending Jasper all your love."

"Got it, Aro and Dr. dad." I moved into position after laying a sheet over me since I was only wearing one of Jazz's sweatshirts. Through the entire ultra sound, I laid my head against one of Jasper's legs and purred and just gently touched him to help him stay calm. Carlisle uses a camera on a small wand and confirms that I am indeed pregnant. Twenty minutes later, Dr. Dad freezes an image on the screen and I am in shock, but smiling. In Jazz's head, I say, _"That is our child on the screen, please help me sit up."_ I reach down and touch the portable screen and the baby's frozen heart on the screen. Jasper leaned around me and touched the screen with me as well. I looked up at Aro and Carlisle and said, "Thank you for getting here in time."

Jasper lays his hand low on my belly and tells me he loves me in my head. He wipes away my tears and says in my head, "I would cry right now if I could."

I finally ask, "How did you know?" looking at Carlisle and Aro.

"Marcus suddenly saw a second bound form around the both of you, while he was watching the replay of your wedding on the internet yesterday morning."

Carlisle said, "I hate to say this to you two, but half vampire babies are beyond rare. Since you're going to keep this little one, we need to monitor and protect you Bella. You need to be around me and Edward as your doctors all the time."

"Carlisle, how do you know we're going to keep this child?"

"Bella, it's written all over both of your faces. If you had still been with Edward, he would be freaking out. Jasper loves the idea of you pregnant with his child and he'll protect you to the end. I do not even have to be an empath to feel that. I can feel his adorations for you and his unborn child running through me. I also feel his pride that he was able to get you pregnant."

Jazz said, "Darlin' anywhere you want to live for your pregnancy is entirely up to you, you pick?"

"Jazz, can I have a phone? I want to make a call!" After Jasper handed me my phone, I asked, "Aro, can I have Marcus's number?" I dialed as instructed and when Marcus answered, I said, "Marcus, I want to have my pregnancy and baby at Volturi. Can you handle me there?"

"Oh, you would, dear."

"Of course, you gave me and Jazz this gift." I listened to Marcus go on about doing this for him, but I reached for Jazz's hand and asked mentally, _"Are you okay with this Major? I really want to give this to Marcus, but if you don't feel okay with it, we won't? I don't want you as Major the whole time." _

He kissed my fore head and said in my head. "_Yes my love. I love you and I'm okay with this. I'll protect you as well as our family and I'm sure Aro, Marcus and Caius will do everything to protect you as a human as well as being Marcus' singer. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Jasper."_

Then I tuned back into the rest of the conversation with Marcus and he was saying, "I promise you, Jasper and your family can have a full wing of the castle. I will get Carlisle and Edward any medical equipment they need. I will post guards with orders to dismember me at the base of your wing and on your patio. We will put a schedule together so that we don't have to see each other."

"Thank you, Marcus; but I would still like to see you if we can arrange it and keep us both safe."

"Child," he said. "If you could make an old vampire cry, you would've just done that." Once I hung up, I looked at Carlisle and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course, you're bringing my old family and new family all together."

"Carlisle, how is everyone?"

"Good?"

But I could tell by his voice that my sister must've been having problems with this, so I said, "But."

Then Carlisle said, "Rosalie?"

"Yes, I can imagine. Would you please excuse me?" Jasper helps me slide on a robe and then I go to the kitchen and call Rose. As soon as Rose answered the phone I said, "Carlisle got here in time. I'm still human and pregnant."

"Yes, Alice saw."

"Rose, I still need a sister and my son will need a godmother." Silence from the other side of the line for too long for a vampire and then I couldn't take it anymore and said, "Rose!"

"Bella, yes. I love you, little sister. I'm so happy for you. I'll help Jasper take care of you, I promise."

"Rose, I'll need help."

"Of course," and we talked for another twenty minutes.

Then I called Alice. "Hi Auntie Alice."

"Hi mommy to be."

"When did you see this?"

"When Aro came for Carlisle and they left here racing for the plane. I can't see you at all anymore."

"Even when I let you, like right now."

"No, I think your little bundle of joy is going to keep me from seeing you through your whole pregnancy."

"Alice, can you please search Jasper's future to see if it's safe for just Jazz and I to stay one more night by ourselves?"

Alice just gets quiet while she is looking and so I know she is searching all the options and who could possibly hurt us and looking at Jasper's reactions. Jazz comes in and says, "Bella, no I want you under Carlisle and Edward's watch with our baby."

"Jazz, please I want one more night," and I send him all my lust and sexual fervor.

He comes closer, sits next to me and pulls me down into his lap. I can feel I have gotten his attention and he finally whispers back, "_Yes. I can't deny you anything at all now that you're pregnant with my child."_

"_Jazz, it's a boy."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just sense it." _

"Bella," I hear Alice yelling in my ear. "Quit letting Jasper distract you."

"Sorry, Alice, well?"

"Yes you two will be fine. Let me talk to Jazz about getting you out of there."

"Okay. I'll see you soon Alice. Tell Esme and the boys that I love them."

"Of course." I handed the phone to Jasper and he was listening to Alice because I could her rambling and I heard her say, "Jazz run her out from the trees behind your cabin due south to Helsinki where the plane will be with your pilot and copilot."

"She'll freeze."

"Wrap her in a high heated electric blanket, her wedding wrap, white boots, hat and gloves. You'll do the run in 30 minutes and she'll be fine."

"Thanks, Alice."

"We'll see you soon. I'm on my way to Volturi to set everything up for your arrival."

I walked out to Aro and Carlisle and Jazz was right next to me. I smiled shyly and said, "I know you heard that. So we'll see you tomorrow, I want one more night with just my husband."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and said, "Take care of her and my first grandchild."

I gave Dr. dad a hug as Jasper said, "I will."

"Bella, remember three balanced and iron and protein enriched meals a day. You have a half vampire in you."

"Thank you, Aro. Please thank Marcus as well for caring enough about me, Jasper and our baby to send you all for me." I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Isabella Whitlock. You have made my family so excited. We'll see you when you get there. Enjoy yourselves," and they were both gone. Jasper quickly wrapped his arms around me with his hands resting very low under my stomach as we watched Aro and Carlisle disappear.

**A/N What else can happen? Will Bella's pregnancy be like Breaking Dawn's or different? Stay tuned. See you next Wednesday!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Jazz," I whispered as I looked down at where his hands were resting and I was in his arms in bed at vampire speed. He opened my robe and had that laying open to my sides already. He then lifted his sweatshirt so that it was just laying under my breasts and laid there just rubbing my lower belly and talking to our little one and me. Jasper started kissing my womb and belly and slowly made his way up my body and eventually we made love. It was the gentlest he had ever made love to me; I felt amazing and like I was floating on a white cloud the whole time. While I stayed in my nice warm bed, Jasper went and made me a salmon for dinner and fed me. Finally, he pulled me down into the crook of his arms. "Jasper," and I initiated another round of sex and love making. This time I was just a little more aggressive and assertive. After a few more orgasms, thanks to my empath husband, I settled into his arms and went to sleep.

The next day Jasper fed me a hot breakfast and then helped me start getting ready for our freezing cold winter run. He would pause at different times running his hands over my lower belly and I think I would hear him purr on and off.

"Jazz," I quietly asked not sure about what I was hearing from him.

He responded by saying, "Bella, you gave me a child and you're incredibly beautiful. I can't believe I got you pregnant, my beautiful wife. I never thought that I would ever have a family. So please excuse me for rubbing your belly."

"Jazz, I love it and I love you."

We stepped outside onto the deck to put my final two layers on. I was kissing Jasper when Alice texted and told Jasper ~ its all clear 2 start ur run.

Jasper replied ~ okay and thxs. C u soon.

I'm immediately in his arms bridal style. He cooed into my head, _"I love you. Close your eyes, Darlin' and lay into my body and relax."_

"I love you, Jazz."

After, I felt Jazz settle into his run. I quietly asked in his head, _"Jazz, can we talk while you run? Is it safe?"_

"_Of course." _

"_How is this going to work at Volturi with you, me and your family? I'm dinner for almost everyone there." _

"_Well Darlin' then why did you suggest it?"_

"_Because I wanted to thank Marcus; but now I'm worried?"_

"_Don't worry. I'm the Major and if you think I will let a single vampire hurt a single hair on you, you've got to be kidding. Simple, I promise the only one that will enjoy you for dinner is me. But honestly, it's you and me together all the time plus your shield will help protect you as well. I'll protect you! Then I see Emmett and Rose also as your guards. Edward and Carlisle as your doctors. Esme and Alice will cook for you, shop for you and be your confidants. Those two will be your guards as well; just not the primary ones. Believe me they will be fiercely loyal to keeping you safe." _

After a quiet moment, Jasper added, _"Plus you'll, well actually, we'll have four Volturi guards as well. When I have to hunt, I'll always leave Rose and Emmett with you."_

Twenty –five minutes later, Jazz carried me out of the woods, I heard, "Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock, your ride is here." I tense up immediately and cling to Jasper enveloping us in my shield.

Jazz says, "It's okay, Darlin'" as he feels my emotions as they go haywire and I start clinging to him. "Bella, this is Peter and Char that I have told you about."

"Hello," I said and Jazz sets me down on the ground and I bring the shield down.

"When?" Jazz asked.

"Three days ago. I just knew you needed us and we started to follow my senses to you and then Alice called. I'm sorry, little darlin'; I should have let Jasper know we were coming. We didn't mean to frighten you; I just knew we needed to get to you quickly."

"Sorry, Peter. I'm still a little jumpy around strangers whether they are human or vampires." The four of us slipped into a SUV. As we got close to the airport, Char asked Jasper for our passports and IDs. Once on the airport grounds, we quickly drove to a hangar. Jazz assisted me out of the car. Jazz started laughing at me and I said, "What?"

Jazz then said, "We now have four guards plus four Volturi guards."

As I started walking towards the plane, Char saw my feet and said, "A girl after my own heart."

"Hey, I like my Uggs."

Char responded, "Me two and jeans and tees."

"Jazz, we have to keep Char around to help protect me from Alice."

"Of course, Darlin'"

Peter said, "Jasper, go get Bella settled and we'll be in the air shortly. There is food and drink for our human in the back kitchen area."

I looked at them and asked, "You're our pilots?"

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock, we need something to do to pass our time on earth."

After I was settled into my seat with Jasper next to me, we were taxing on the runway and up in the air quickly. "Jazz, I'm finally way to warm and need to lose some layers, unless you're going to crank the air conditioning."

After that comment, I was in his arms and quickly found myself on a bed with my husband leaning over me asking in my head, "_May I?_" and then he continued after a pause and he read my confusion, "_Mile high club?"_

My response was helping him start losing his clothes while mine were being pushed away. My panties got ripped and I got mad. Jasper said in my head, _"What? I have done that before and you don't complain."_

"_I'm on my way to Volturi to see Carlisle, Aro, Caius and Marcus without my panties now!"_

"_Forgive me, Mrs. Whitlock. What will it take?"_then he kissed my forehead.

"_Jazz, lower,"_ and he went lower on my body and kissed my lips.

I said, "_No, lower,"_ and this time he went to my breasts.

"_Lower."_ Our child growing in my womb was his next stop.

"_Lower."_

He finally went down on me. His tongue was pure heaven and soon I was a member of the mile high club. Jasper kept me in bed for the entire flight. He even served me fruit and cheese snacks as well as plenty of water while keeping me in bed.

We made it to a small airport just outside of Volterra. The four of us were greeted by a limousine driver and escorted to the car. I heard Jasper, Char and Peter growl. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me and I went into his head and asked, _"What's wrong?"_

"_Aro sent a vampire as your driver."_ On instinct, I pulled my shield up and moved closer to Jasper. Once we entered the castle grounds and pulled through the gate, Alice, Esme and Rose greeted us. Rose and Alice each grabbed an arm from Jasper and started leading us to our wing. Jasper, Peter and Char were right behind us and following me. Alice was nonstop talking about everything that she had done setting up our wing.

Edward was waiting for me in my new sitting room and then he checked my heart, lungs and blood pressure before I had even removed my jacket. Once Edward was done checking me out, Carlisle came in and asked, "Edward, how is she?"

"She is great and her pregnancy glow is amazing."

"Let me see her numbers, Edward. By the way, I agree."

Jasper had me in his very protective arms growling at Carlisle and Edward. I purred back to him in his arms while running my hand along his chin and said, "I only love you, Jazz."

Aro came by almost immediately to check on me and my comfort. "I'm good, Aro."

"Thank you for coming to Volterra and our castle to be with us. To thank you further, I called a couple friends to come help you out. One in particular is a nurse to help your two doctors."

I was out of Jasper's arms and ran into Leah's open arms as she came into my living room area. "Congratulations, Mrs. Whitlock and mother to be."

When I pulled away from her hug, I said "Thanks Leah and Jacob for coming. Does this mean Ice Cream Wednesday's again?"

We all just started laughing. Jasper came out and wrapped his arms around me and in my head, I heard, _"Now six."_

I laughed out loud and said, "Now six Volturi guards."

"Hey, I'm a nurse for you, too," Leah said.

"I know, thanks Leah."

Emmett finally came barreling in and said, "Belly Whitlock. You're here. I've missed you and soon you really will have a belly." I was being hugged by Emmett and Jasper growled at him.

I stepped out of Emmett's hug and looked at Jasper and said, "Stop it. It's just a hug."

Emmett slapped Jasper on the back and said, "You sexed up that little wife of yours. I guess your concerns if she would enjoy it were of no concern."

I turned beat red from my blush and Jasper cradled me in his hug, but not for long because all the girls moved me into an all girl hug very quickly. They were all touching my belly and asking a million questions that I didn't have the answers too. Carlisle and Edward were talking about how to take care of me and monitor me. They were also discussing when all the equipment would start arriving and where to put it all.

Jasper said, "As long as it's not in our bedroom until really close to the deliver, I don't care where you put it."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Aro converted the room next to yours as an office and a hospital room for Bella."

I finally escaped all the girls and said, "Edward and Carlisle, no going overboard."

Jasper then wrapped his arms around me and said, "I expect them to go overboard Darlin'. You mean the world to me and I have no plans on losing you."

"_I love you, Jasper,"_ I said in his head and sent him some lust at the same time. Then I whispered again into his head. "_Can you get everyone to leave quietly without making me blush any more than I have?"_

"_I love your blush, but that's simple Darlin'. I'm just going to send your lust out to them." _

"_Oh my god!"_ and I hid my face against him again because I just knew how red I had to be turning.

But he was right, soon everyone excused themselves, I was in my husband's arms and in our bed. "Jasper, this bed is heavenly and so big."

"Come here, Darlin'. If I recall I think there is a person on this bed that lost their panties somewhere along the line." And Jasper's fingers slid easily inside of me.

"Oh Jazz," I groaned. And I didn't lose them; they were shredded and the next word out of my mouth was, "JAzzzzzzzzzz."

One afternoon a week or so later, Jasper, Alice and Esme were hunting while I was napping supposedly. During my checkup, I convinced Carlisle to take a liter of blood from me for Marcus. "Carlisle, please get your fear under control. I don't need Jasper to come flying back here. I'm happy about this as long as you and Edward agree it's safe."

"Yes, we will on three conditions. You let us put a liter of blood back in you, bed rest for 24 hours with no sex, and you explain to Jasper."

"Deal."

So within the hour, Marcus received my present. Rose had me in bed. Aro just left after thanking me for his brother's present. Rose and I were looking at some of my wedding pictures and then she asked, "You're pregnant; are you okay with all of this? Are you really happy?"

"Yes, Rose. I'm so happy; I'll admit I was literally shocked in the beginning, but now the hormones are great. I love the sex part," I said. Then I quickly turned away from Rose.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. It's part of human nature," and then I giggled again.

"What is so funny?"

"Jasper insisted that at the start of the second week of our honeymoon we couldn't just lay around and have sex. I disagreed because I was thoroughly enjoying myself. He insisted that we do some other things so I got his attention by walking around naked and saying that I had nothing to wear. He got so mad he threw all my clothes on the ground and while he was doing that, I managed to slip into a bubble bath. When he found me all frustrated carrying another outfit that I could wear, I quickly stood up naked as the day I was born and said help me get dressed please. I finally broke him and he carried me to our bed and he fucked me good. I had to have another bath with Jasper to ease the pain."

"Bella, tell me another story; wait never mind," Rose said. "Good bye, Bella. Jasper will be here in a few minutes and I want away when the fireworks hit."

"Thanks, Rose and goodbye."

Jasper came in and asks, "Why are you in bed?"

"Jasper, how are you feeling after your hunt?"

"Great; and even better now that I'm back with you." Jasper then gave me a simply kiss on my cheek.

Then I asked, "Tell me how I feel."

"You're happy and enjoying feeling our child, sorry son, move around and flutter inside of you."

"Yes, I'm very happy and content." Jazz kisses me on my lips this time, but that's all the further I'll let him go.

"Bella, why? You never deny me. You like this as much as I do."

"Sorry Carlisle has me on bedrest for 24 hours."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong; it's just a precaution."

"Then why?"

"Cuz I did a good thing so Carlisle wants to be sure I rest!"

"Bella, what did you do?" He gets very demanding and angry; I can tell the Major is about to show up.

I blurt out, "Give Marcus a liter of my blood."

He starts growling and backs away from me. He has switched into major mode completely.

I call for Rose, Emmett, Char, Peter, Leah and Jake. After I pause and they burst through my door, I scream through tears, "Take the Major away." Jake, Emmett, and Peter drag him out followed by Rose and Char.

**A/N Well, where are we going from here? Will Jasper calm down? Did Bella do the right thing?**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N Several of you commented on Bella giving a pint of blood to Marcus, her singer. Remember this is fiction, a doctor would never allow anyone while pregnant to give a pint of blood. My thinking was that Bella wanted to find a way to thank Marcus so this was her idea. In my fictional world she was able to talk Edward and Carlisle into it. Finally Jasper's response was anger and Major coming out; but Bella very specifically asked Jasper what her emotions were. He acknowledges she was happy and content. Bella wanted him to understand by just feeling her emotions. Finally, in this story nothing bad will happen between the Volturi and the Cullens. There is other drama to still come, trust me – Now read on **

_Previous chapter _

"_Bella, what did you do?" He gets very demanding and angry; I can tell the Major is about to show up. _

_I blurt out, "Give Marcus a liter of my blood."_

_He starts growling and backs away from me. He has switched into major mode completely. _

_I call for Rose, Emmett, Char, Peter, Leah and Jake. After I pause and they burst through my door. I scream through tears, "Take the Major away." Jake, Emmett, and Peter drag him out followed by Rose and Char. _

Chapter 47

Rose looks back at me and says, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I shake my head at her as I wipe the tears from my face. And I whisper but I know she can hear me. "It's my own fault. I wish he had just reacted to my emotions and not my words."

Esme and Leah come in with a tray of fruit and cheese for me. They both allow me to vent to them how angry and sad I am. I was ranting that Jazz should have just felt my emotions and reacted to them and not my words. Esme finally leaned in and said, "Please close your eyes my little one and get some rest. Think about your honeymoon with Jasper and the beautiful son the two of you created on your honeymoon."

I thought about Jasper taking over the kitchen one afternoon to make my dinner and we almost got caught because Jasper decided to eat me for dinner off the counter first before I got dinner. I finally drifted into a peaceful sleep with Esme sitting close by watching over me.

The next morning, Jazz is waking me up from my slumber with my breakfast tray. I refuse it at first and try to walk away, but Jazz slides into my head and says, "_Bella, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. Our family has been sending all their anger at me as well as letting me feel what you did. Edward and Carlisle let me feel the whole conversation and Rose let me have it for upsetting my beautiful bride that was being so generous and loving and is pregnant with my beautiful son. Will you please forgive me?"_

"Jasper, yes, I forgive you. Thank you for knowing that you were going to blow up and not touching me."

"Now eat my human wife. When are my 24 hours up?"

"Our 24 hours are up in six hours."

"Good. How about after breakfast we take a trip into town and have a late lunch and then we can be back here around 3ish?"

"What are we going to do in town?"

"Shop and sight see. You need to get out and keep your strength up. We haven't been out just the two of us for awhile."

"You mean the three of us now," I said as I took a bite of eggs.

"Yes, the three of us," and I was kissed on my forehead while his other hand rubbed gently on my lower abdomen.

When I made it into the shower, I was helped get clean. I finally had to push Jasper out of the shower. I loved his body and couldn't wait for this afternoon. "Get out, my sexy husband. I want you to much; but I promised Carlisle."

As we left the castle, I heard footsteps behind me and I just said out loud to Jasper, "I thought the three of us were going out."

"We are; however, Marcus and Carlisle insist that we have company. But they're going to try and stay hidden so that we have our own time."

"Well at least the pregnant woman isn't having a mental breakdown and she really is being followed. Too bad vampires can't be sneaky, quiet and stealth."

The rest of the morning and afternoon turned into a game for them to try and have me not catch where they were hiding at. Once I had my lunch and we were back on the castle grounds, I sent Jasper my lust and then I said out loud to my secret vampire guards, "I've had fun. Now go away, we don't need any guards any more. You all know where we're going. We're going to have fun before I get to fat. Rose and Char, I'm wearing the little blue number you bought me." With vampire quickness, I was in my bed and Jasper found my little blue panties and bra and loved them. Unfortunately, they got shredded.

A few days later, Jasper and I were out walking around one of the castle gardens and I double over in pain holding my abdomen. I was crying mentally to Jasper, _"Tell him to stop please. It hurts."_

Jasper had me in his arms and back in our wing's make shift doctor's office in just seconds as he was bringing me in I heard him quietly call for Carlisle, Edward and Leah.

Everyone converged on the makeshift office. Jasper was holding my hand and sitting by my head trying to keep me calm. My two doctors and Leah were racing around checking me out and doing test after test. Leah was getting ultra sound images. Edward was testing my blood and Carlisle was looking at the images and checking the rest of me out. I had a bruise developing where I had been kicked or something. I wasn't spotting or bleeding and that I was happy for. Everyone else was outside pacing and legally eavesdropping on our conversation. Carlisle and Leah ran a very detailed ultrasound and figured out my son had just gone through a massive growth spurt and twisted and kicked me to make more room for himself.

Carlisle said, "Stay in bed and slow the pace down for two days."

"Are you sure, Dr. dad?"

"As sure as I can be, but comparing his size and his position to the last ultrasound that is my best guess. Your child's size and heartbeat are perfect. I see no signs of your placenta detaching and you have no signs of bleeding."

"Okay."

"Bella, we're going to monitor you like a hawk for the next two days. You and Jasper avoid having intercourse and I bet you'll be fine."

"Alright, Dr. dad. Thanks. Since everyone outside has heard all of this, I would like to go to bed and take a nap. I don't really want to see anyone right now; so could you get everyone to scatter so that Jasper can carry me to bed."

"Of course, Bella. Please believe in me, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Jasper picked me up and carried me back to our bedroom. I curled up in a ball crying and went to sleep I'm betting with my husband's help.

Over the next couple of days, Jasper was constantly with me and talking to our son about giving his human mother a break. My entire family came around to visit and hang out with me for those two days. I ate way too much; but I didn't care. I played video games, read, surfed the internet and took lots of naps. Carlisle, Edward and Leah each checked on me almost hourly. It was Peter, Emmett and Jasper that kept my spirits up.

I was cleared and allowed up and back around two days later by Carlisle and Leah. I felt much better so Jasper and I were walking in one of the gardens. I had sat down for a rest and a drink. I was shifting around to try and get comfortable. I was getting grumpier by the minute. Jasper was in my head asking, _"What is it?"_

"Your son is a non-stop kicking machine."

"Bella, do we need to see Carlisle again? Is he kicking like he did two days ago?"

"No Jasper daddy, it'd like he realized that what he was doing to me that day really hurt me. Or maybe his daddy has influenced him somehow. Now it's just like non stop nudging into me."

"Good."

Then I took Jasper's hand and placed it on the right spot of my belly so that he could feel all the nudging. Then I said, "If he doesn't give me a break once in a while, he's going to send his mother to the crazy farm."

"I'm sorry that's probably because he's half vampire. Try pushing your shield down around your womb and see what that does?"

"Okay, I'll try," and that actually works. Alice is relieved she can see me again too while I'm doing that. Alice can see I'm struggling with my clothes from bras and panties to my pants and tops. Alice brings me fat maternity cute clothes and then I tell Alice about all the bras Jasper has trashed while making love to me. She has that problem remedied by the next day.

Since my Monday morning walk and our son's growth spurt, Jasper had just been cuddling with me and making excuses for only cuddling with me. By bothering me, I mean he wasn't having sex with me. Saturday morning after another sexless night sleep, I woke and pretended I was still asleep. I started rubbing my leg up and down Jasper's creating some much needed friction. I could feel my husband respond; but then he was in my head and said, _"Darlin', you're not doing that in your sleep. Your empath husband knows you're awake. "_

"_Fine,"_ I said. _"But don't you want to play because I can tell someone wants to play with me" _and I reached down and grabbed his solid manhood.

"Bella, not right now," and he got out of bed. "I'll go get you your breakfast."

"Fine," I said. I threw a pillow at him as he left and he just left ignoring my pouting.

We would walk and talk around the gardens of Volterra with my guard entourage and as long as I kept my shield around our son, he couldn't hurt me. As I went to sleep every night, Jasper laid down by my belly and talked to our son. Now I would talk in my sleep about our son, protecting him and keeping him from getting hurt. I promised him his vampire father wouldn't let him get hurt and would protect him as well. On Sunday, I again woke with my hand this time on his chest and Jasper said, "I'll get your breakfast and then I'm going out hunting with Emmett and Edward. Carlisle and Leah will be around if you need them."

"Thanks. I'll miss you and our son will, too."

"I love you and I'll see you in the morning. We are running up to northern Italy to hunt."

"Fine, enjoy yourself."

"Bella, I love you. I know it'll hurt that I'm gone; but I'll hurt, too. I'll be back in the morning."

"Go Jasper. I'll go to Esme and Alice and get my own food. I'll be fine." I got up slipped into his sweat shirt and my prego yoga pants. I put my hair in a pony tail and left.

"Bella Whitlock, take your fuckin' shield down. I can't feel you."

"I don't fucking want too," I said. "And now you won't hurt as much being gone, Major. Go ahead go Major on me I'll just call the boys to come and take you away. That's what you're going to do anyway." I just stormed out of our bedroom. When I made it to the kitchen, I hid my feelings from my family. I had breakfast and talked to Esme. Then I returned to my room. Jazz left me his frustration in the room. I could feel it all over the room. I took my Kindle out to my balcony and read for a while. Aro and Caius came for a visit right after lunch. "Hi," I said.

"Bella, how would you like to see the private Volturi jewelry collection?"

"Okay." Then my mother, sisters and cousin all wanted to come and Aro and Caius said, "Of course."

So my entourage included Rose, Alice, Leah, Esme, Carlisle and my Volturi guards all came with me. It was amazing and sparkly and that was an understatement. The rooms of jewels went on forever. Aro showed me where some of my pink diamonds had come from. I was quite impressed.

I went back to my room and took a nap from 4 to 6. Alice brought me my dinner. After dinner, I took a bath. I hadn't heard from Jasper at all. I settled in to watch a movie. Half way through Rose came in and said, "I'm lonely without Emmett. Can I stay here?"

"Sure." We finished watching one movie and started another. I fell asleep half way through it.

I awoke the next morning around six. I heard Rose on the phone. "Okay, I'll tell her. Yes, Jasper, she slept fine. She seems quiet though. I stayed with her the whole time just like you asked. Bella's waking up I have to go. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Where is Jasper at and are they okay?"

"They're about 150 miles north of here trapped into the shadows because of the sun. He's sorry, Bella."

"Whatever. Rose would you please excuse me? You don't have to babysit me anymore." I simply got up and went to my bathroom. When I came out I was alone, I went into my sitting room to head for the kitchen for breakfast. However, I found Esme coming into my room with my breakfast. I thanked Esme and asked for some privacy. I just sat on my patio and read. Leah brought me lunch and found me crying.

"What's up my little one? Can I lay my head on your belly?"

"Leah, if you don't mind I want to be alone. My son and I are having our own conversation."

"Okay, if you need me, you know all you have to do is say my name and I'll be back. You know Jasper loves you right."

"Yes I do, but that isn't the problem right now." Suddenly, I wanted to do something freeing and I knew what I wanted to do; so keeping my shield around me I created a bubble to send to Jake. I asked Jake if he would take me to a souvenir store in town just so I could buy my baby some ridiculous thing. I just wanted the two of us to go. No questions asked and the only topic of conversation was allowed to be about things in the U.S. we humans would do with our babies with us. I wanted to live in my old human life like I was living in a middle size city and not in a castle full of vampires that loved and adored me and dotted on me. I told him if he agreed to come to my balcony and get me in half an hour so that I could have my lunch first. I sent the bubble.

Thirty minutes later, I was on the balcony and Jake flew up and landed on my arm. That was fun for me and it made me smile. He stepped inside and changed back to his human self.

"So how are we going to leave?" Jake asked.

"Through the secret tunnel Marcus told me about in case he ever came after me. Let's go." On the outside edge of my patio, we went through the secret door and stairwell and it led to an outside wall of the castle. From there, it was a short distance to the heart of the city.

I slipped on my sunglasses and together we talked about babies, strollers, car seats, sleepless nights, puck, dirty diapers, and the disgusting looking baby food. An hour later, we actually found a small outdoor market. I found a beautiful little blue quilt. It was perfect for my son. I bought it. Jake saw my smile and said, "What?"

"I bought this all by myself and I didn't even mind shopping."

Jake went to get us a couple of drinks while I sat and rested before we started back. A lady came up and said, "You picked out a beautiful blanket. Is it a gift for someone?"

"Yes," I said resting my hand on my small belly bump. "It's for my son."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

"Would you please stand up?"

I did and she showed me the most beautiful exquisite material that had been made into a maternity dress. "May I?" and I held it up.

It was perfect and I loved the material. I bought it as well.

Jake soon returned with my drink and he loved the dress. Then together we headed back to the castle, Jake insisted on carrying my bags.

JPOV

We were stuck hiding from the sun all day. We hadn't left soon enough and Emmett got distracted. I still couldn't feel Bella and she was pissed off at me. I'm not sure what I had done. Emmett and Edward hadn't even been able to help me figure it out either. Suddenly, all of our cell phones were going off and we all answered them. I had Esme on the phone. "What Esme?"

"Bella is gone," she said and I erupted into a growl.

**A/N Alright I know you know where Bella is, but Jasper doesn't. I know how can Bella sneak out on Vampires; well that is what the secret passage is for. Secondly, yes Bella was asking childish sneaking away, but she is pregnant, her husband hasn't had sex with her and she wanted to have some fun. So the hormonal pregnant woman went on her own adventure and she did take a guard with her. See you next week, hopefully you will still leave me some reviews. **


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

JPOV continued

I tried to settle my major side down and listen as Esme continued, "We can't find her on the castle grounds anywhere; we've been looking for an hour. Her scent vanishes in your suite. How is your pull?"

"No worse than before, so she's okay; but now that you say this shit I'll feel the missing pull."

"Leah and Jake left three hours ago to go flying around and no one has seen them. Then Bella turns up missing."

"I'm on my way Esme. Check the grounds again and then start out in the city. As soon as I can beat my brothers up and we find a way around the sun, we'll get there. Please find my wife and my son for me. Does Aro know that Bella is missing?"

"Yes."

"Have him send a helicopter to get us?"

I heard Carlisle and Aro in the background say, "We're on it!"

"We'll see you in about 40 minutes son."

"Bye Esme."

Esme said, "Will you be Jasper or the Major when you get here?"

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to be the Major and beat the use of her shield out of her. But I know better, and part of the reason I love her is for how well she uses that shield; but when she is hiding from me, I want to beat her ass."

BPOV

Jake carried my two bags back to the castle and we were giggling about some of the goofy sayings we could put on bibs for the vampire and human son. We finally came out onto the patio of my room. I took my bags from Jake and set them down on my lounge chair. I thanked Leah for flying along as my guard. I thanked Jake, hugged him and kissed his cheek. I then don't remember what happened. I was quickly being moved away from Jake and falling to the ground. I heard a hawk dive bombing the area. I heard more growls than I could count vampires. I was pinned to the ground by Rose and I was whining from the jarring. Rose got me up and she said, "Where the fuck have you been? Look what you have done?"

I just yelled, "Fuck you, Rose. I didn't do anything and stop this shit." I ran back for the secret passage. At the door this time, I was met by a solid wall called Major, my pissed off husband, and he growled, "Drop your shield."

"No Major. Let go of me. I did nothing wrong. I went for a walk and I took one of my guards with me and thanked him. You went berserk and you fucking destroyed my new dress and the baby quilt I bought for our son. So please just go away, I don't want to see you or Jasper. I'm fine except for the bruise I'm sure I'll have on my ass from Rose protecting me from everyone. You owe Jake an apology." I then looked at everyone and said, "You are all fucking impudent children. Edward read Jake's mind about what happened; and then once you have shared it with everyone, you can all go away. And I mean all of you." I stared Jasper down with that comment and then continued, "I have food and snacks in my room. I don't want to see anyone because you ruined the only two things I bought for myself for this pregnancy and my son."

I went in my room and locked both doors even though I knew it wouldn't keep them out.

I cried myself to sleep and in my utter exhaustion, my shield finally fell. I'm sure Jasper was getting to feel everything I had been going through.

On Monday morning, Jasper must have felt my shield still down. Once he knew I had started waking up, he came in my head and said, _"Darlin', may I bring you your breakfast and your smoothie?"_

"I suppose. Give me twenty minutes, I need my human moments."

I sat at a small table in my living room and ate my breakfast. Not quite as much as Jasper would have liked. When I felt his disappointment in my appetite hit me, I just said, "Don't even start."

"Bella."

"What Jasper?"

"Bella, please bring your shield the rest of the way down, I want to feel you. Your shield came all the way down last night while you slept and I felt all your frustration at me and the rest of your overprotective overbearing vampire family."

"Fine," and I got up and went back to our bedroom and out onto the patio as I brought my shield all the way down except for protecting me from my son. My family had cleaned everything up outside and put everything back where it belonged. While I looked at my beautiful view, I said, "I'm so sorry Jake and Leah. I hope you're okay."

Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder and said, "Yes, they're okay."

"Would you like to know what happened? At least my side of all this?"

"I suppose." I went and sat down on my favorite chaise lounge. Jasper settled down in the chaise next to me.

"The whole family called us telling me you were missing after they had searched the whole grounds for you for an hour. I knew you were okay because my chest wasn't killing me; but my anxiety to find you and know that you were around the safeness of our family got to me. Aro sent a helicopter to us. So when we were back on the property, I came to our room to find your scent and start looking for you. I was about to walk onto the patio when I saw you and Jake. Jake put your bags down. I heard you giggling then you reached up and hugged Jake thanking him and kissed his cheek. The Major jumped out and attacked Jake. Rose and Leah then went flying to get you away. How is your beautiful ass by the way?"

"It's fine. Please continue."

"I grabbed the bags and shredded them with one hand and while I went after Jake with another. My emotions were sent over everyone. Emmett started fighting on my side. He never needs an excuse to fight. The guards came in and fed off my emotions as well. You got pissed at Rose which was also my blame as well; I had sent my emotions even to you. You stood up to the Major. No one has ever stood up to him before and lived to tell about it. Emmett threatened my man card later; but then he got beat up on by Rose, Alice, Esme, and Leah. When you blew up at all of us, I got myself back to Jasper. Darlin', I'm so sorry. Thanks to Edward's mind reading, I saw what happened yesterday. I'm so sorry I destroyed the dress and quilt. I don't expect you to forgive me, please accept my apology."

"Jasper, when are you going to just read my emotions and not my words or actions? You are the one that told me I'm an empath get use to it. My emotions were happy and excited over what I bought. There was no husband love or lust anywhere near Jake. You did the same thing when I told you about my blood for Marcus."

"Darlin', you're so right. I can't tell you I'll never do it again; but I'll try very hard to feel your emotions as well."

"Thank you, Jasper, but could you tell me something else? Before you left here what other emotions of my mine had you been feeling?"

"Your lust and love. Why?"

"Because you haven't made love to me since our son went through that growth spurt and kicked the hell out of me."

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"Have you hurt me before making love to me?"

"No."

"Then why would you now?"

"Because of our child inside of you is growing."

"Jasper, again my emotions would tell you and I'm sure I would tell you."

"Yes, your emotions would show themselves."

"So do you think you could take me to bed so that I can rest?" and I winked at him.

"Darlin', I love you and I'm so sorry for destroying the dress and quilt. I'm sorry for causing your family and friends to fight. I guess I have a lot to make up for."

"Yes, you do and not just to me. But can you start with me?"

"How?"

"Kiss me and make love to me." Jasper leaned down and started kissing me. Jasper picked me up and carried me to my bed. As he was carrying me, my lust went through the roof and I was so excited. He gently laid me down and started another kiss and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

After my nap that I know Jasper encouraged me to take with a little bit of his emotional magic, I had lunch with Jake and Leah so that I could see for myself that they were okay. Jake reinforced everything Jasper said that he had not been hurt in the fight. When we all had finished our lunches in the dining room, all the vampires came in. Jasper lined up in front and he asked all three of us to forgive them for the fight on the balcony. Jasper gave Jake and Leah keys to two Porsches. They were so excited. Then he lifted me up on the table and again his hand grazed over my visible belly bump. Esme and Rose brought up two boxes and laid one on each side of me. "Please Darlin', open these. I promise I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness."

Rose nodded at me. I opened one box and found the whole baby quilt back in one piece perfect just like how I had bought it the day before. I opened the second box and I found the dress as it was.

I thanked everyone. "I appreciate it; everything you did to make this right for me. Next time, if I'm leaving, even if it's to get away from you all for awhile, I promise to leave a note and hopefully I won't be followed anyway. Jake and I had a lot of fun yesterday. It was nice to actually feel totally human for once. Don't get me wrong; I love this world I live in. I love Jasper so much I couldn't live without him. But yesterday was just flat fun in the old world normal way." I reached up and kissed Jasper. In his head, I said, _"I love you and I share all my moments with you. I don't want you to miss out on anything. But all that was, was two kids coming up with stupid sayings for vampires babies on drooling bibs. I can't love anyone more than you and you know that."_

"Now you are all forgiven. Yes, I'm human and I'll probably get mad at you again particularly in the next six weeks and throw it back in your face. However, we humans can be petty, so just deal with it. I'm pregnant after all. I'll probably throw it at you after that to. Thank you so much for replacing the quilt and dress and I would have loved seeing Emmett and my guards all sewing this together. Now if you don't mind, I want Jake and Leah to take me for car rides in their new cars."

Jasper stopped us all and said, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"These two can handle the cars and push the limits and will survive; however, my wife and unborn child cannot repair themselves, so please keep corners to 45 and 50 mph and the autobahn to 100 mph."

"Deal," I said and then gently kissed Jasper's cheek. He escorted me out to the court yard where the two porches were sitting.

The next hour was so much fun. When I got back, I needed another nap before dinner. I curled up on my bed and then Jasper pulled me in close. He laid with me and talked to our son while I rested. He laid the quilt over my belly.

JPOV

I thought to myself I know I don't have a name for you my son, but I so hope that my Bella is right and you will soon be my son. Please take it easy on your momma; she is not as indestructible as you.

Bella woke up cuddling close to me and she easily convinced me to kiss her and my hands just started exploring her body under her t-shirt. Bella's stomach growled rather loudly.

I suddenly stopped and said, "Let's go get you some dinner."

"Only if you promise we can start where you left off right now, later on."

"Of course, Darlin'."

After dinner, Rose showed Bella some you tube highlights of the vampires remaking the quilt and her dress. It was very meticulous work and Rose, Alice and Esme enjoyed barking orders at all the men.

She finally couldn't stop laughing and that turned into hiccups. After five minutes and no remedy working, she looked at me and said, "Bed please," (hiccup) "and" (hiccup) "knock me out." (hiccup)

In my head, he said, "_What about my promise?"_

"_Shut up and take me to bed," _Bella said in my head then hiccupped again.

As we left, Carlisle said, "You two remember, she only gets water after midnight tonight so that we can do her blood work in the morning."

"Thanks" (hiccup) "Dr dad. Good night," (hiccup) "all." I got her settled down in bed through her many hiccups and helped knock her out after our good night kiss was interrupted by a hiccup. As she fell asleep, I whispered, "I love you."

Ten minutes later, Carlisle gently knocked on the door and opened it. "Are they gone?" he asked.

"Yes, she hiccupped for five more minutes or so and then they became less frequent. Then I pulled her in closer to me and my purring started. I snuggled in closer hearing my son's heart beat and then she finally stopped as I helped her fall asleep."

"Good job, Jasper. Take care and we'll see you in the morning."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The next morning was the start of the fourth week of my pregnancy, and after my blood was drawn, Esme insisted I eat before Carlisle did my ultrasound. The looks the two of them were sharing were hilarious watching the standoff. Eventually Es-mom's growl and threat won over. Carlisle started the ultrasound about 30 minutes later and we all saw on the monitor and I said that I was right we are having a boy as I reached out and touched the screen.

I continued smiled and Jasper said, "Mother's intuition almost as reliable as Alice."

Carlisle has just finished cleaning up my belly from the ultrasound and Edward has left.

Carlisle asks, "Do you have any other questions you two?"

I write something down on paper and hand it to Carlisle; he reads it and laughs.

Dr. dad,

Please tell my husband that it is okay to make love to me and fuck me even though I am pregnant. I promise to tell him if it hurts and he doesn't seem to understand that it is a human side effect of being pregnant. HORNIESS I wrote this all down because I do not need this entire castle of vampires to hear this.

Love your human horny pregnant daughter.

Jasper takes the tablet, reads it and growls at me.

Carlisle writes the answer down incredibly quickly and hands it back to us.

Yes my sexually deprived daughter,

Your husband can make love to you and fuck you, as long as you tell him if it hurts or if I tell you as your doctor that it is time to hold off. I'm sorry your husband has been holding off on loving you. Would you like me to write you a prescription for some external assistance? 

.

After I have read it and I know Jasper has, I take the tablet of paper and whack Jasper with it. And then start sending him my lust. Carlisle makes haste and leaves saying, "I don't think you have any questions on that."

I slip into Jasper's head and say, _"Please take me to our room and fuck me and then make love to me. I need you desperately."_

I am in his arms and in my head, he says, _"If you cringe and I feel it once, I'm stopping." _

"Of course, Darlin'" I drawl in his Texas accent back to him.

When we collapse together after my third orgasm, Jasper pulls me in close and I said, "Thank you. I love you and now I may be satisfied until after my nap."

"Darlin', take a nap for me please."

"Thank you Jasper that was exactly what I needed." I simply curled into his body and let myself fall asleep remembering what we had just done.

The next day Jasper finds me out on my patio after lunch and asks in my head, "_What are you working on out here so quietly I can barely feel you though what I am feeling is simply amazing so I had to come on my beautiful pregnant wife?" _

"_A name for our son. But block this from everyone, I don't want anyone to know and I want to see if you like it." _

"_Okay."_

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_I'm thinking I like the name Jeremy Caleb." _

"_How did you come up with that?" _

"_Well, first, do you like the name as it is?"_

"_Yes Darlin' but explain because I know there is more to it than just the name?"_

"_J is for Jasper and the B is for Bella. His parents being the beginning and end of him. The E's are for Emmett, Edward and Esme. R is for Rose, M is for Marcus and mom. C is for Carlisle and Caius, A is for Alice and Aro and L is for love." _

_Jasper looks at me after all of that and he says, "You're so giving. You never stop giving; I love you, my wife. That name is perfect for our son and our family. Are we going to tell everyone or make them wait?" _

"Let's wait a little bit as long as you can keep it blocked from Edward."

"I can." And he lowers down to me in my lounge chair and kisses me.

As he pulls back to let me breathe, I'm in his head asking, _"Is that all you know how to do Darlin'?"_

"_You really are a horny pregnant wife and no Darlin'. I proved that yesterday and on our honeymoon. Do I need to prove it again?"_

"_Yes,"_ then he makes slow love to me.

Later that week on Thursday night after I had gone to bed, I feel myself in Jasper's arms. I snuggle closer and ask, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Darlin', go back to sleep. You, me, Carlisle and Esme are all going down to Venice for a little bit of rest and relaxation away from all the other vampires. I figure you deserve it for all the shit I have put you through this last week."

"Really!"

"Yes, but you have to sleep for the car ride."

Once Jasper had me settled in the back seat with a pillow on his lap gently holding my head in place, he sent me some more lethargy to get me back to sleep. I woke as the sun came up and we drove into the outskirts of Venice. Soon I was on a gondola heading for our hotel, Jasper and I spent the day walking around Venice and riding gondolas. He showed me the city's history and fed me often because Jeremy always wanted food now. Jasper bought me clothes both for my maternity period and for after. Then he moved onto jewelry next. When I started to complain, he just shushed me and whispered to quit complaining or I wouldn't get my sunset gondola ride. That worked. We went back to the hotel and I had a brief nap, changed for our ride in the gondola. Jasper took my arm in the crook of his and we left our room. We were met right outside our hotel for our sunset gondola dinner ride. It was incredible and beautiful. The history that he told me about and I saw was amazing. After dinner that night which he kept feeding me, I was sitting and relaxing on his lap in the gondola enjoying the gondolier's singing and Jasper's purring. I realized what affect I was having on him and I whispered in his head, _"I love how your feeling against my bottom."_ I wiggled my ass against his groin.

Then I heard back, _"I love your ass, too."_

Jasper easily shifted us around a little and then suddenly a hand was cupping my mound under my dress, and soon I felt his nimble fingers sliding into me and Jasper asking me if I forgot something. _"Nope,"_ I said in my head popping the p.

"_You will pay for this, Darlin'" _He captured my lips and then started finger fucking me and as he felt my muscles tightening around his fingers he said in my head, _"Let it go, I won't let the gondolier know that you are about to orgasm I promise."_

I did let it go and screamed Jasper's name into his mouth and he kept his promise that the gondolier had no idea. After Jasper made me orgasm into his mouth while we were kissing, he soon had us back at the hotel and into our room. My belly was starting to get in the way during intercourse now and some other ways were becoming painful but Jasper found a perfect position for us that I think we were going to continue to use even after the pregnancy was over. I would lay on my side and he would slide in behind me I didn't like not seeing his amazing face but I did like how much access he had to my body.

JPOV

I watched my beautiful angel sleeping that night. The moonlit came in through the drapes and glowed off her mahogany hair. I had used up my beautiful one. The sheet was twisted all around her as she slept. I could see the curve of one of her breasts exposed to me and her expanding belly, too. I almost wished she would let me change her right after the baby was born then I could keep her breasts forever frozen two cup sizes bigger. Stop that Jasper and quick thinking like that man and quick thinking with your dick she was perfect before I ever got her pregnant.

The next day after breakfast in bed, we spent the day with Carlisle and Esme shopping for baby furniture. I never thought I would be shopping for baby furniture in Venice. I have to admit I was extremely happy and so was my wife. I couldn't wait for my son to arrive. I have been on this planet for almost 150 years and I never thought I would ever have this and I could hardly wait to have my most beautiful wife and mate sitting in my lap holding our son. After Bella had an early dinner, we went to a small city just outside of Venice to show Bella a few more sites and the house I had there. Around eleven pm, we started our drive home. I had worn my angel out and she easily curled up on my lap and fell asleep as we headed back for the Volturi castle.

BPOV

I easily asleep on Jasper's lap as we are driving home and I hear two different cell phone ringtones go off, but I'm too tired after all our exploring and I just want to sleep, so I let the gentle peacefulness of the blackness take over.

JPOV

Both Carlisle and I's cell phones start ringing simultaneously and a sense of dread comes over me as I answer and say, "What Peter?"

Peter says, "Maria's in Italy tracking you, Bella, me and Charlotte."

"What? How? Why?"

"She wants us back to create, train and lead her army."

"No fucking way and how do you know?"

"Are you really asking me that shit?"

"Sorry, where are they?"

"They came into Northern Italy and now they are headed for Volturi."

"How many?"

"Not sure Alice thinks over a hundred."

"When?"

"Probably less than a day, Alice is trying to pinpoint it."

As Peter and I are having our conversation, Alice and Carlisle are talking. Carlisle starts driving faster.

"Peter, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, what the fuck am I to do?" Major said. I didn't like having this kind of conversation so I said out loud knowing she could hear me, "Alice, can you conference us all in?"

"Yes, just a second," I heard Alice tell Carlisle. Soon we were all on the speaker phone in the car. "Keep it down. I have added more lethargy to Bella. Hopefully she won't wake up. Sorry Esme, what the fuck am I suppose to do?"

"Protect your wife and son," Peter said.

"Peter, I'm the Fuckin' Major. I train and kill other newborns. That is what I am known for, not sitting back and protecting one person."

"You're correct Jasper; but your wife is human and carrying your son and needs your protection more than anyone else along with another human."

"Who else am I suppose to protect?"

"Emily and Sam just flew in to see you guys."

"How do I protect two humans?"

"Just like you always do."

"Peter, Maria is going to come after me. How am I going to protect myself and Bella?"

"We're going to pray Bella's shield can hold her, your son and Emily safely."

"Alice, can you see anything more definitive?"

"No, there are too many choices being made and it keeps changing the outcomes."

"I've seen they got some of their information from James' coven and they're aware of Bella's shield from our interaction on the bridge."

"Can I flee with her?"

"No. Maria will find you and kill you. I have seen that scenario."

"Can Bella's shield help us?" Peter asked Alice.

"I won't put her at risk," Jasper jumped in and said.

"Marcus, I can feel you. Where do you suggest we keep Bella, Emily and myself? Do you really think that Bella's shield can hold her and Emily safely?"

"I'm thinking in the throne room and I'm praying it will from what I have seen she's incredibly strong and a human's instinct to protect her child can make one person even stronger."

"In plain site,"

"Yes, but we'll lead the encounter into the courtyard and training grounds for the battle. There are escape tunnels you can use from the throne room as well as we can get back in if we have, too."

"Well, I like that idea."

"Jake, Leah did James' coven know anything about you and what you could do?"

"No, they didn't. They hated us; but they didn't know what we could do. They knew to be afraid of us."

"Do you have a spell that will turn you into gargoyles to stand guard over us in the throne room? If problems arose, then turn into flying gargoyles that could go through say a shattered window and fly two humans to another location if need be."

"Yes," said Jake. "We'll get started on it now." I then heard Sam calling for Emily.

"I like that," Peter said. "Sam will be around to help protect Emily as well."

"Alice?" I asked.

Then we all had to sit through silence as Alice thought through the choices. Finally she said, "That set of choices gives us a positive outcome, but…,"

"I know."

"Okay," Peter said. "Carlisle and Esme, how about you two get out of the car and race ahead to help us get ready? Major, you bring in Bella."

"Wait," I asked. "Alice, will the two of us be safe by ourselves? Maria won't find us, will she?"

"Jasper, the two of you will be fine. We still have multiple hours before she gets to us and she's still to the north of us."

Carlisle quickly pulled over. I moved to the front seat. Esme hugged me and told me, "Be careful with my daughter and grandson."

Carlisle said, "I love you son." I sat there for a moment as they disappeared into the woods. Finally a text alert went off and it was from Alice telling me to get it in gear.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I started driving as fast as I could. Thirty minutes later, Bella started to wake up though I was distracted and didn't know until I heard her say, "Jasper, where are you?"

I didn't answer; I was so lost in thought flying across the roads back to Volterra.

Bella must have finished waking up and then I heard her say, "Jasper, where are Carlisle and Esme ? Why are you driving?" I could feel her anxiety and fear rolling off of her and I think I started feeding off of it because I still wouldn't answer her.

"Jasper, talk to me. What's going on? You're scaring me." Now I could hear the panic in her voice.

I still couldn't respond.

"Major, damn it. What the hell is going on? I am fuckin' scared. You've never not talked to me. Talk to me or I'm getting out of this car."

"I I I I,"

"Major, what happened? This isn 't you."

"Maria is coming to Volturi for us, definitely me and now she'll probably want you as well. She also wants Peter and Char. James must have found Maria and told her about your potential shield before James came to Volturi and was killed. Carlisle and Esme are running ahead of us to help get ready at Volturi for the battle."

"Jasper, let's just run and hide."

"Bella, I want to so badly so that I can protect you; but she'll find us and kill us. Alice has seen it."

BPOV

"Major, please let Jasper hold me. I need him right now," and I was crying and trying to get in the front seat with Jasper.

Jasper pulled over to the side of the road and pulled me into his lap. Then he held me until my heart rate slowed down some. In my head, he said, "_I love you and I'll protect you just like I said on our wedding day and when we met in the hospital."_

"Jasper, how?"

"I'm not sure; but I'll do it."

"Jasper, change me now and then I can help."

"Darlin', you know I can't for multiple reasons. Plus I'm counting on your shield being able to protect you, Jeremy and Emily."

"What Emily too?"

"Yes, she flew out to surprise us."

"But how?"

"The same way that you kept Carlisle and James out on the bridge. I'll give you another shot as soon as we get back to give you a venom boost, too."

With that Jasper shot off a text to let Peter, Edward and Carlisle know.

Alice and Edward replied great idea and that looks like it helps. Plz hurry now!

"Bella, I need to put you back in your seat."

"Please, no Jasper. I want to stay with you. It might be the last,,,," and I clung to him as tight as I could.

"Bella, please don't think like that. I just can't tell you no anyway and you're lucky I'm a vampire."

BPOV

As soon as we arrive on the grounds of the Volturi castle, I'm raced to the throne room and Sam hands Emily over to us. Jasper preps my arm and gives me the shot. We sit in the corner of the room for a while. Jasper receives a text and that is my signal to pull my bubble around all three of us. Emily tells me once in our bubble that gargoyles are our friends as she points around the room.

Major has me wrapped around him. _"I'm scared,"_ I say into Jasper's head.

"_I hate to say it Darlin' but good because that keeps your shield even stronger. Remember when Carlisle and James came out onto the bridge to you."_ I looked at him with recognition that was what kept them from touching me. "Yes, my beautiful talented wife. Even without knowing it, you protected yourself. That's what I need you to bottle until this battle is over. Can you?"

I just nodded and thought about my impenetrable shield. Jasper was carrying tools to shatter the stained glass windows over the throne and he also knew his voice could be used in an emergency. We are sitting in a corner and I was reading. Our gargoyle friends let us know that Maria and Riley were in the throne room. I let Major out of my shield though it's killing me. Jasper stalks the two of them around the throne room. Riley shoots arrows at Emily and I and they bounce off my shield. Thank god I breathe in a sign of silent relief. Emily is holding onto me and somehow my shield feels even stronger because I feel like I am pulling her fear as well as mine together to reinforce it. It holds even while I'm petrified. Major starts in on verbally attacking Riley that Major was the best second hand that Maria ever had. Riley and Jasper go back and forth attacking one another now it had turned physical. I can't watch anymore; I'm only focused on holding the shield around Emily and I. Maria gets in a couple of her vampire claws on my bubble shield; but it still holds. For now she stalks after Jasper as well. Jasper sees more vampires come in and at this point says the codeword. The gargoyles do a swoop attack on the newborns. While the newborns are distracted, our friends scoop us and take me and Emily out of the room after Jasper squealed and shattered the giant picture window which I'm not happy about because my husband is out numbered. I was doing fine protecting Emily and myself.

As we fly over the war games field, I see Jane dropping newborns one by one and Demetri and Felix taking them out. I wonder if I send my bubbles out and capture what Jane is doing. Then I could split it up to all the newborns simultaneously. I reach out while flying through the air and grab her vampire voodoo and then send it to all the newborns and they drop. Though surprised, the Volturi and my family react quickly and shred them all. The pyre fires go smoking high as well as the squeals. I make another bubble of what I just did and send it to Alice, Peter and Edward. Peter said, "Jane, let's go. Bella is the one that made your power go exponentially and Jasper is outnumbered in the throne room."

Jane, Demetri, Felix and my family all head back to throne room through the secret tunnel. Leah, Jake, Sam, Emily and I all go back in as gargoyles and passengers threw the shattered window. I've never been so relieved to see Jasper still fighting everyone. He looked like art in motion destroying newborns. For now he was ripping off legs to keep them from coming back after him. As Leah is landing with me back in the throne room, I see ten more newborns come in. It felt like forever, but Jane and the rest of them came in mere seconds later and I said, "Now Jane." I throw my bubble around her power again. As soon as I feel her power in my bubble, I send it out to all the newborns just by waving my hand. This immobilizes all the newborns. Jasper and my family run the room and taking out the newborns and Maria's pawn, Riley. Jasper turns to go for Maria.

JPOV

I see Maria leaping at Emily and Bella because Jake, Leah and Sam had helped with the newborns. I'm sure that they thought Bella's shield was up protecting her and Emily or they wouldn't have left them unguarded.

"Bella," I yell.

That distracts Bella too much and Maria is able to get her hands on Bella before her shield comes back up. Everyone stops as they see my pregnant wife in Maria's hold. Maria says, "Stay back or I'll kill her."

"You can't. She's pregnant with my successor, my son," I scream as I quickly get into Maria's line of sight and crouched down to pounce.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Feel Bella's abdomen and listen; you'll hear two heartbeats."

BPOV

I wanted Jasper; I was feeling really weak and drained. I knew I only had one choice. I had given Jazz all my love in a bubble for our wedding, I think that is what I did with Jane's power. What if I gave Maria all my fear, sadness and hurt I had suffered through my life? While Jasper kept talking to Maria, it took me all that time to slowly pull everything together and then I heard Maria say, "Jasper, if you want your wife and son alive, you'll come with me now as I'll be bringing your wife with me."

Jasper said, "Fine, I'll do whatever you want, but we're going to need a doctor for Bella. I'm sure I can convince Carlisle to come with us."

"I don't think so; I've my own doctor that we can use."

**A/N Hi all. Yes I did it. I cut it off here. This chapter is a little shorter than normal. Let me know what you think is going to happen and who may be her doctor. I will post the remainder of the chapter tomorrow. **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

BPOV

"James, can you come out here and confirm that Bella is really pregnant?"

"What the fuck James is dead?" Jasper said and that's what I was thinking. I was there and so was the rest of the Volturi.

"No, his imposter is dead."

James was now standing right next to my Bella. I watched him feel her stomach. "Yes, Maria. Bella is definitely pregnant; I would say about 4 to 5 months for a normal human."

My entire family and our Volturi coven started growling. Jasper said, "Bella talk to me and tell me you are okay?"

I couldn't respond because now I was pulling even more of my fears that James was back and touching me into the bubble. I just hoped I had enough emotions together that I would be able to split it, sending it to both of them and break them mentally and physically enough that my family could get to me.

"Jasper, I guess I should say my Major, are you ready to leave? I almost feel like having James disassemble you so that I know you won't try anything while we leave. However, I don't think your mate would appreciate that, so I'll just keep a hold of her so that you won't try anything. I see your mark on her; did she taste good? Maybe I should have a taste myself."

"Maria, I'll go with you. Just quit threatening my mate."

"Alright, Major, you lead the way and I'll follow you with your wife and then James can defend us and follow us out. Now go Major."

I was pissed now. Jasper was my Major and not Maria's. I added that to my bubble. Jasper started to move towards us, he then turned to the exit doors. As soon as I could no longer see my husband's eyes, that is when Maria went to pick me up in her arms. I released my pain explosion bubble and directed it between James and Maria. She winced and dropped me. Jane ran in and got me in a flash. Jasper ran back and started shredding Maria. Emmett, Edward, and Leah all blurred in on the collapsed James.

Jasper barked, "Jane, get Bella out of here now. Take her to our suite."

"Jane, thank you for your help." It came out barely as a whisper and I collapsed in her arms.

Carlisle was minutes behind Jane and finally got to my suite and started examining me. I heard Carlisle asking Jane a million questions about what I had done and what I didn't do. I had no strength left not even enough strength to answer Carlisle's questions. I simply just existed.

Leah came in back in her human form as my nurse with Emily in tow.

Leah started helping Carlisle. Next, Edward came in and said, "Carlisle, we need to get her into the exam room. She needs an IV with human electrolytes, blood and venom. I know she is not physically dehydrated; but she's physically drained and the fluids and electrolytes will help. We need to monitor her son now." Edward scooped me into his arms and flew next door. I could feel everything going on; but I couldn't do anything I was so tired and exhausted. I couldn't even move a finger even my blood felt like it was moving slowly through me.

JPOV

I came in with a very large growl seeing my unmoving wife surrounded by machines, two doctors and a nurse.

Emmett, Jake, Peter and Sam held me back. I could hear Bella chanting in her head, _"I love you Jasper; I'm sorry; I love you Jasper; I'm sorry; I love you Jasper; I'm sorry." _It was so faint and quiet I could barely hear her. That was not normal for her; I could always easily hear her in my bed. I felt like I was losing her and the growl that came out of me was like an explosion. The guys were really trying to hold me back. I turned to Alice as she came in and demanded, "When Alice?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I can't see her future."

I growled again and crashed out through the window. Carlisle said as I left. "Jasper, your son is fine."

"I want my wife back. Maria didn't bite her; so why hasn't she come back around yet."

"Jasper, Bella boosted my pain power outside and made it so we could stop all of the newborns all hundred plus of them in one shot. Then Bella did it again in the throne room, and finally…" Jane trailed off.

Rose interrupted and said, "Then she sent something and threw it at Maria and James which gave you the chance you needed. I'm assuming it was like what she gave you as a wedding present. My guess is she sent Maria and James all the pain and anger from her entire life in an explosion out from her shield."

"Let me be, please, all of you; I don't want your pity. I can barely hear Bella; but I want her. For once in my life, I'm afraid I'm going to lose her yet she is lying right there in front of you all."

Carlisle said, "Don't go too far son. We'll send Edward for you if we need you."

**A/N I know I do not normally write long author's notes, But... First and foremost , thank you for reading my stories. Thank you to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are. Now, I posted a split chapter and asked who the doctor was to see what your response would be. However I did not get any new responses. **** So please enjoy the rest of this chapter and maybe a few other readers might be so kind as to post a review. I am a faithful poster of my stories. I do not start posting my stories until they are complete and I am only working on my final edits. So please take a moment and leave a little love. I can tell you that it only takes a few seconds to post a review that says great chapter, I need more, or Ah you cut it off there. Thanks for my letting me have my little rant. As always you will see me next Wednesday. Fllight WIngs will post again on Sunday. **


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

CPOV

There was a knock at the door and Aro and Cauis came in and had just the torso and head of Marcus with him. "How is she?" Marcus asked.

"We don't know; she's still unconscious. The baby is fine though."

Marcus being trained as a doctor stayed and conferred with us for a while. He left when we wanted to test another small amount of blood. Aro and Caius both left as well after offering us anything we may need.

Eight hours later, Jasper came back into the room. My son looked so defeated; he climbed onto the bed and pulled Bella into his arms being very careful of her IV, her heart monitor and the baby monitor. Jasper was soon brushing the hair of out her face and whispering in her ear to come back to him. Twenty-four hours later, Bella finally started to stir in his arms.

BPOV

"_Jasper, I love you,"_ I said in his head as I fought to open my eyes I knew I was laying in his arms. I could feel all the love pouring off of him into me. _"I'm so tired."_

"Bella, I love you. Thank you for coming back to me. Please go ahead and go back to sleep. I'm right here and you're safe. Your power burst whatever the hell that was or is got you released from Maria and James. I took her down. Emmett, Edward and Leah took down James." I lifted Bella up and kissed her lips gently saying, "I love you and I couldn't live without you."

Carlisle and Leah came in and said, "Our heroine is awake."

"Yes," Jasper said. "She is exhausted still though."

"Well that is what happens when a human acts like a vampire. She drained herself of every last bit of her power to save herself, her son, her husband and her family," said Leah.

"Now you two, no mental conversations. Bella is on strict bed rest and definitely no sex until we clear her. Your body is already carrying a child that is half vampire and you drained all your power. Please give yourself time," Carlisle said.

"Yes Carlisle, father, doctor and Dr. Dad. I'm exhausted and I just want to be held by my husband and for once have desire to have sex."

"Good. Jasper, please push some lethargy into your wife and make her rest. We've just over four weeks to get her back to full strength; she has your son to deliver."

"Wait, please Jasper. Carlisle, can you at least move me back to my room? My bed is so much more comfortable."

"Yes, Bella."

Carlisle, Leah, Esme and Jasper helped me. Very easily, they had me back in my bed with the baby monitor and IV close by. Jasper leaned down barely kissed my lips and said, "Sorry Darlin', doctor's orders. I love you. Please sleep and rest. I'm really proud of you. You can tell me what happened when you are more awake and coherent. Please rest for you and our baby boy."

Jane is sitting next to me the next time I wake and I pull up my shield. Jasper jumps in my head. _"I'm on this side of you and Jane's not going to hurt you."_ Then out loud Jasper said, "Please drop your shield. I don't want you using any extra energy that you don't need to. Jane was just telling me about what you did. I don't think even if you were laying here bleeding she would even touch you. She was so impressed with what you did to her power as a human. She is use to taking down one vampire at a time and you pushed her power out to take down 100."

Jane smiled at me and said, "Jasper's right, Bella. I felt your power come in and take mine and multiply it out. I would love to keep you here forever because together I think we would be unstoppable."

"Jane, let her rest and she's mine."

"Yes, Major."

"By the way, you two, I'm still human you know; who knows what this will do when I'm not pregnant and human. It may go away as a vampire."

"Darlin', you're wrong. I've never met a vampire that's strengths from their human life didn't manifest into something better as a vampire." Jane nodded in agreement.

"I went to get up; I need a human moment," I announced. Jasper and Jane gently nudged me back to laying down on the bed. "Please, Jasper. I'll lean on you."

"No, not until Carlisle says you can."

With that, I heard, "Bella, behave I'm on my way and then maybe. How do you feel?"

"Better, not at full strength by any means, but much better. Like I'm finally getting over the flu, my fever broke, and I just had my first good night of sleep."

"Stay put; your two doctors and nurse will be there shortly."

"_By the way, my beautiful wife,"_ Jasper said in my head. "_When you were chanting after the battle, I love you and I'm sorry; you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved the Volturi a lot of pain and lost lives. You saved me and yourself; so you've nothing to be sorry for. You're a hero in my book as well as Aro's"_

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What Bella?"

"It just dawned on me with everything that has gone on and James' coven gone; the territory lines are at least temporarily gone. I can take you to my grandmother's grave site."

"Yes, you can Darlin'" and he leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

Edward came in first and said, "Hey, none of that."

"Edward, he was only kissing my forehead."

"Fine. Now sit up for us," Carlisle said. I did and then I realized I was wearing my maternity night shirt and shorts.

"What? How?"

"Bella, we're doctors; you know," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Hey! What am I?" Leah said.

"The bestest flying gargoyle nurse ever."

They drew blood from my IV. Edward went and ran the tests; while the other two ran an ultrasound. I breathed a very big sigh of relief as I saw our son's heartbeat on the monitor and heard it racing like it should.

Jasper said, "What, Bella?"

"I just couldn't believe he was okay until I heard the heartbeat and saw it on the monitor."

Jane started to leave. I said, "Jasper, stop her, please!" Then I said, "I'm sorry Jane, did I do something wrong? I hope you aren't mad at me." Jasper turned her around and Jasper sent me her emotions. "Jane, it's okay. Now you know how we felt when Aro told us and Carlisle showed us him on the monitor the first time. Please come sit back down next to me."

Carlisle said, "How about we take your IV out? Then I'll let Leah and Jane help you into the bathroom."

"_Jazz, are you okay with this?"_ I asked in his head.

"_Yes, Darlin' I'll be right here if you need me."_

"Please Jane. I know you're not familiar with human moments; but I need one."

"Of course, Bella."

Carlisle had learned with me to make quit work with the needles and so he used his vampire speed to get it out. But then, very slowly, he and Leah got me sitting up in bed. "Go ahead, Leah and Jane come stand by Bella."

Jasper was behind me on the bed and Carlisle in front of me. I just giggled and stayed sitting on the bed. "A little ole human has three vampires and a shifter waiting for her to go bump when a normal male could take care of me."

My husband growled at me. "Sorry, Jasper. I love you; though I think this is damn funny."

Once I was standing, Carlisle asked, "Well?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

Carlisle said to Jasper stop and I felt Jasper's hand on my waist. "She's been in bed for close to three days. Let her go; she'll be a little dizzy. Leah and Jane have her."

The three of us girls made it to the bathroom. I went to the toilet and brushed my teeth. Then I leaned on the bathroom counter.

Jane said, "What is it, Bella?"

"Jane, I'm sorry. It's okay Leah; but just brushing my teeth and using the toilet, I'm tired and drained already."

"No problem," Leah said. Before the two of them could help me back to bed, Jasper was in the bathroom and carrying me back to bed.

Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Alright Bella, you still have a ways to go. Esme is bringing your dinner. Please eat as much as you can. You know that will help you."

Alice and Rose came in and said, "She's awake."

"And I feel like shit."

Edward came in followed by Esme with my dinner.

"Well Edward?" I see a stupid needle in your papers.

"Sorry Bella. Your t and b counts are really low again and your white blood counts down."

"Let me guess no antibiotics because I'm pregnant so I get a booster venom shot instead."

"You're so right maybe you should go to medical school."

"No thanks. I've just learned that your solution with me is that damn shot. Fine, leave it here. We'll call one of you when I'm done eating and you can stab me some more."

"Bella, are you kicking us all out?"

"Yes I am. Actually, Jasper can give me my shot. I don't want to see any of you for another eight hours."

Leah was the last to leave and she looked at me and said, "No sex; remember you two."

"Shut up Leah and thank you."

Jasper helped me to my recliner and I ate about half of my dinner. "Bella, please eat more; our son needs it. I can't Jasper; I've been unconscious for almost three days. I promise to eat more at every meal."

I get stronger and better every day; but I fight Esme and Jasper every day about how much I'm eating. "Stop it you two, I'm full."

"Yes, you are full; but you're not cleaning your plate like you were doing before the battle."

"Have you failed to notice my belly is growing every day? I'm plenty fat for your son and I have boobs; so drop it husband." He did. I tried to take extra bites to appease them; but nothing really tasted good. When I was to full, it would make me feel nauseous to my stomach.

Several days later, I waddled into Carlisle's office for another checkup. Once the door was closed to his office, I started to head for the curtain area to change into my exam gown. Suddenly, I was in my husband's arms and standing on a scale. I started wiggling in his arms and screaming in his head to put me down. He pulled me in close to keep me still and said, "Stay still, you can change in a minute. If you've put on weight, I'll eat all the crow you can dish out."

"Meany and stupid vampire," and I shut up and pulled up my shield.

"Drop it, wife," he growled at me.

"No," I said.

Carlisle said, "Major, you can put your wife down. You need to go outside because you are really close to going major on her and us."

As I was set on the ground, I was surrounded by my guards and doctors. Jasper turned, growled and left. "Bella, please let Leah help you go change," Carlisle said.

Soon I was laying on the table, Leah and Edward drew my blood. Edward left to run the blood tests. Carlisle and Leah started the ultrasound. "Bella, the baby looks to be about five pounds and is developing nicely. Your uterus is stretching and growing appropriately. Yes, your breasts are growing; however you have not gained any weight in two weeks."

"What you are kidding me? I feel huge. I eat all the time; but I get full so fast."

"Have you tried smaller meals?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I eat like six or seven times a day. Haven't you noticed?"

"Drop the attitude."

Leah said, "She can't. She's a hormonal pregnant woman carrying a vampire baby that saved a lot of damn vampires at Volterra and my best friend Emily a few weeks ago. Quit thinking just clinically Carlisle."

Leah sat down next to me. "Honey, I know you're eating 6 and 7 times a day. I also know you take an extra bite to appease your husband and Esme with the food. So there's something else going on; does it have anything to do with Maria, James, Victoria or Laurent? Jasper says you're sleeping great even with all your naps during the day."

"Leah, I just don't know. I'm glad that everything is over with all of them. I was really scared that James was back. When he touched my stomach, I was so scared. Everyone has confirmed to me that he's really dead this time. Maria was just plain evil."

"Yes, but you made it so we could take them both out; that was all you my beautiful little human cousin. Are you really sleeping as well as Jasper thinks?"

"Between eating and sleeping that is all I feel like I do."

"You are carrying a half vampire in there and he is stealing all of your food, energy and more; which is why we want you to eat more?"

"I get it Leah but I can't. The food tastes terrible, even my favorites. I always eat until I feel like I'm going to puke," just comes blurting out of my mouth while I have tears running down my face. I hate disappointing everyone.

Carlisle then jumps at that. "Bella, would you try a new shake for me? No questions asked. I thought this might happen and I've waited for you to say something."

"I suppose, you haven't steered me wrong yet."

"Leah, would you come assist me?"

"Yes, Carlisle," Leah said.

"Wait a minute. Don't leave me, Leah."

"Actually Leah, I need your assistance. Bella, Jasper's in the hall pacing; will you allow him back in?" Carlisle said.

I look at Carlisle a little concerned and he says, "Lower your shield and ask?"

"Jasper, are you in the hallway or the Major?"

"Darlin', it's Jasper. I'm sorry; I got mad at you and yelled at you. Your mother and sister have been yelling at me and beating me up."

"Good and yes, you can come in." Jasper was at my side in a blur. He pulled me in close and then he started to purr. Carlisle and Leah quickly excused themselves. "Jasper, you promise not to get mad at me."

"Yes, why?"

"I haven't gained any weight; but our son is gaining weight and so are my boobs. I was sure I was."

"Thank you, Darlin'. No, I'm not going to be mad at you," and he continued holding me and purring.

Leah and Carlisle came in a little on edge carrying a cup with a lid and straw. "What is that, you two?" I asked.

"Bella, please smell it first," and so I did. The smell was fine; I couldn't tell what it smelled like. It was definitely more pleasant than all the food I was trying to eat.

"Well?" Carlisle asked.

"It smells better than all the food I've been trying to eat, Dr. dad."

"Go ahead and try it one sip, please."

I take a sip; but suddenly I can't stop. Carlisle is trying to take the cup from me. Jasper pushes him across the room, sending him crashing into a wall.

A/N – Ut Oh! What happened? Please review.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"What the hell Jasper and Carlisle?" I finally get the straw away from my mouth; but I really need to finish it. "Stop it," I said.

Carlisle stays crouched down on the other side of the room and asked, "Why did you do that Jasper?"

"Sorry Carlisle, but Bella and I's son caused her to keep drinking it. I could feel her try to stop; but my son wouldn't let her. It's okay; Carlisle come back over."

Bella looked up and said, "May I finish my blood now?"

"Yes, go ahead, Bella," Carlisle said.

When I was done, Leah gave me a piece of my favorite strawberry pie. "Please, Bella, try and eat now."

So I did and it tasted fine. I finished it and asked for more.

"How about a sandwich instead?" Leah asked.

"Okay."

"I'll be back," Leah said.

Jasper looked at Carlisle and said, "Explain this."

"Simple, your son was projecting like you do and he was tired of your human food. The blood satisfied him; so he let you have your foods, too. You two are going to have your hands full!"

Jasper started rubbing my belly and said, "Son give your mother a break please. She isn't physically as strong as you are. Mentally, she won't put up with your shit like she doesn't put up with mine. She can block you out too thanks to her damn shield."

"Dr. dad, what is the plan?"

"Bella, I want to fatten you up some more. It'll help with your strength to bring this beautiful boy into this world. Unfortunately, for all the fattening up you do, it'll also fatten and strengthen your son. My current thinking is a four ounce drink of blood before every meal and I would like you to have six small meals a day."

"Fine, but nobody better make a comment about my weight."

"We won't let anyone," Jasper commented.

Edward came in and then I growled. "Bella, I'm really sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this. Your son is stealing all your venom so we're going to have to move your shots up to once a week until you deliver."

"Fine. Get it over with and then get out. I smell my sandwich and I want to eat in peace and quiet."

He gave me my shot. Then as Jasper and I went into the hallway to heads towards our room, Alice was coming with my tray of food. I said to Jasper, "Get my tray and get rid of Edward's other half because right now I'm mad at him and don't want to see her."

Jasper got the tray and quickly told Alice why. I went out onto my balcony sitting at my table and chairs to eat my lunch. After I cleaned my plate and drank my juice and water, I looked at my husband and said, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," and he dabbed my corner of my mouth to get the crumbs off.

"I'm sorry; I'm worrying so much."

"I think it's your job. You're my overprotecting vampire husband. I may fight you; but I know you love me."

"You're right; it's my job," and he leaned in and kissed my lips while resting a hand on my expanding belly. As he pulled back from the kiss, he said, "So was that."

"Thank you," and we started kissing more. I was soon in his lap on the chair next to me.

In his head, I sent my lust and asked, _"Please?"_ while wiggling on his solid member pressing into my ass.

I was soon in our bed with my husband helping me get naked. A little while ago, we had to give up the main position of having sex because it was too much pressure on my belly. So I normally rode my husband and he used one hand on my hips to keep me balanced and safe.

"Thank you," I said as I rode out my orgasm. Soon my husband pulled me into his arms. He quickly got a washcloth and cleaned me up. He helped me slip on one of his t-shirts and my granny maternity panties and I settled into his arms for a nap. As I drifted into the sleeping world, Jasper said, "You don't have to thank me. I love you, Darlin', mother of my unborn son."

JPOV

Edward was in my head, "_Carlisle and I are at the door, may we?"_

"Yes," I said quietly.

Carlisle gently opened the door and asked, "How was she with her lunch?"

"She ate it all and finally had some excess energy. So I think we're on the right track for the next few weeks, I promise I'll let you know if anything else changes," I told my wife's two doctors.

"Goodbye son, take care of my daughter and my grandson."

"I will. Goodbye pops. I need my rest; I have a baby coming."

We all quietly laughed and they left.

Over the next three weeks my wife blossomed, she looked like she was carrying a basketball in her belly. Emmett was the only one that tried to make comments about her; but his wife would beat him to a pulp. With the addition of blood to her diet and surrounding her womb with her shield, she was having a perfect pregnancy now. Bella and I walked in the gardens at an incredibly slow pace due to her size and my being overprotective. She enjoyed six meals a day and our son enjoyed his six glasses of blood. It was the perfect compromise. Bella felt so bad that Marcus always had to be disassembled to talk to her. She knew he was in pain; one day Bella with Jane's help started talking to him on Skype and that was the perfect solution. She loved hearing his stories and one day when she hung up she slipped and said 'Uncle Marcus' and that name stuck.

When she had two weeks to go in her pregnancy, Carlisle started to limit our sexual intercourse which I was particularly happy about because I didn't want to hurt our son or my wife. However, Bella kept giving me my release thanks to her amazing mouth. The girls gave her a baby shower; but Esme and I put our feet down and maybe one fist through the wall to keep Alice in check. Edward did take all of Alice's credit cards, too. There were no games played and I stayed with Bella to help her stay relaxed. There was one strange unmarked present and Bella opened it and found a basketball. On the packaging was a note, it said when your little boy is born you can just continue to where this under your shirt because you are so use to having a big belly. Rose was a blur. The basketball disappeared from Bella's hands and soon the rolling laughter I could hear from Emmett was that of pain from Rose's punishment.

I left Bella in Rose, Emmett and Leah's care one night to go hunting when she was a few days from the start of her ninth week. I wanted to be at my best and not need to feed before the baby came. I gorged myself up that night. Bella was sleeping a lot more now and we had managed to keep our son's name from everyone so far. Carlisle, Bella and I sat at her appointment at the beginning of the ninth week and talked. Bella said that if her life was at all in jeopardy to get the baby out then change her at any cost. There was no argument over that. Every night, I had been storing up venom for her for any scenario for this delivery; Carlisle and I had talked about storing my excess venom privately; I didn't want to scare Bella. After all of our questions had been answered, Bella said that she had one more.

"Go ahead, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, can Jasper make love to me one more time?"

"Yes, but very carefully and with you laying on your side." Jasper growled at that response. Carlisle looked at him and said, "Carefully and slowly. She'll be fine, plus you don't want to piss off your very, very pregnant wife."

"Fine."

Bella got up and waddled to our suite and said, "Forget it, Jasper." I know I'm fat and ugly; but it's going to be at least six weeks until you'll get any more sex from me. Maybe I'll ask Carlisle to tell you that you have to wait longer." She sent me her lust and then pulled up her shield, so I couldn't feel her.

Carlisle just chuckled and left.

I followed Bella and we laid down together in our bed. After starting to seduce, touch, kiss and pledging my undying love for her and her very pregnant body, she allowed me past her shield and I made love to her. As she fell asleep peacefully in my arms for a nap, I heard her whisper, "I love you."

BPOV

Tuesday, I just felt okay and stayed pretty much to my wing of the castle. Wednesday morning, I woke up and Jasper was holding me. He was using his empath skills to try to keep me calm while our son was kicking me. He saw how upset I was getting so he called for Leah, Edward and Carlisle.

Carlisle quickly examined me and said that I was in labor since I was dilated to five centimeters. Jasper scooped me off the bed. They started to get it ready for me, but I said, "No, I want my bathtub."

Jasper asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please." Jasper helped me put on a sports bra. He handed me to Leah while he changed into swim trunks. Thank goodness the tub was huge. Jasper held me in his lap at one end. Yet, Carlisle still had plenty of room to examine me and be able to deliver the baby. Leah and Edward were on the side of the tub to help out with every instrument you could think they would need. However, now that I had to bring my shield down so that my son could pass through the birth canal, I was getting crabbier and grumpier from his vampire strength pressing on me. Finally after an hour, I said, "Edward, I know everyone is scared about me delivering, but would it be possible for you to play the piano for me?"

"Yes, Bella," Edward said.

Finally, the combination of water and music calmed our son down immensely and made the labor so much more tolerable. Between the music, water, and my husband's empath skills, I delivered Jeremy Caleb into Carlisle's arms. Within thirty minutes, he was latching onto my breast to feed for the first time. After a small sampling, Leah took him and cleaned him up. Jasper took me to our bed and Carlisle and he cleaned me up including one of my damn shots. Jasper and Carlisle helped me slip into a nightdress and robe. As Jasper started to help me get comfortable in the bed, I asked, "Jasper, may I please sit in my rocking chair for a while?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Yes, I'm tired; but I feel okay at least for a little while. You're the one that has been holding me for the last two plus hours. I'm sure there are a lot of people waiting to see all of us."

"Yes, there are, but they can wait for right now. You're the most important one right now."

"Jasper, it's okay, I promise. Would you please go get our son for me? I think we have made everyone wait long enough. Carlisle, would you get Marcus on Skype on my computer to please?"

Jasper came in carrying our son followed by Edward and Leah. I've never seen such an incredible picture in my mind and I know he was feeling all of my love. His face was showing it all right back at me.

He leaned down and settled Jeremy into my arms. Jasper went and thanked everyone waiting in our sitting room for their vampire patience. He looked at me and said, "They are ALL outside the door, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Once they were in the room, I introduced everyone to Jasper and I's son 'Jeremy Caleb Whitlock'

Everyone said that the name was beautiful. I took a few moments to explain his name. Emily, Jake, Leah and Sam were in tears; and the rest of my vampire family was stunned into silence. Once they came out of their shock, Jeremy was passed around for a good hour. Esme took Jeremy from me first. She looked at him and then Jasper and I and said, "Bella's eyes and nose and Jasper's lips and hair. He is a perfect mix of both of you. Bella, you know from my history that I never had any children. The six of you and particularly you have been like my children; thank you so much for my grandson."

"You're welcome, Es-mom. I love you."

Alice had Jeremy last and eventually brought him over to me. She settled him into my arms and said, "Though I would like to keep him forever, he's about to need something that only you can provide."

I giggled and said, "Thank you, Alice."

Edward said, "Bella, take it easy and enjoy your time with Jeremy and Jasper." Jasper and Edward helped escort everyone out of our bedroom.

Jeremy finally did get a little fussy; Jasper carried the both of us over to our bed. I love having a vampire for a husband. Once I was settled in and comfortable, Leah came around to my side of the bed and helped me get Jeremy in position for feeding. Once he was latched on, Jasper helped me cover up with a blanket then I settled back and enjoyed the feel of my son nursing. I laid my head against my pillows and enjoyed the quiet. After ten minutes, Jasper helped me move Jeremy to my other breast. I must've fallen asleep because I suddenly jumped awake when Jasper lifted Jeremy from me. I just rolled into my husband's side and fell back to sleep.

**A/N – Yes blood of course was the answer. Well what did you think of the delivery? See you next Wednesday. There are still more chapters to come. **


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

A couple days later, I sent Jasper out hunting to feed since he hadn't left my side since Jeremy was born and I could see the change in his eyes. Rose was sitting with me and Emmett and my other guards were in the sitting room. Jeremy woke up and Rose took care of changing him for me. Rose handed me my hungry little man. "Rose, would you come sit down on my bed with me please?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Now scoot against the head board and then can I sit in your lap?"

"Are we about to do what I think we are?" Rosalie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, kind of." Together, Jeremy and I settled back in her lap against her chest. Rose was basically holding Jeremy and I. I brought Jeremy to my chest to start feeding. I laid my head back on her and I said, "Rose, close your eyes and relax. You helped me learn how to do this. I know that you missed out having your own child and raising him; so I want to share this with you." I pushed my shield out and she felt how I felt while Jeremy was nursing from me.

I suddenly felt Jasper come racing back to our wing of the castle and I pulled my shield back up quickly and asked mentally, _"Jasper, please give us a moment. I'm perfectly fine, Darlin'. What you felt was Rose, I promise. I'll explain later."_ I turned to Rose and said, "Help me move to my rocking chair so that I can feed Jeremy on my other side."

"Bella, thank you. I always wondered what it would've been like and you just gave me a human moment, I'll never forget. Thank you, sister."

"You're welcome, Rose. I have loved you like a sister for so long. After my parents found out how sickly, I was. They refused to ever have any more children. So I'll have a sister forever now. Plus you taught me to how to send my memories and feelings to Jasper."

"Yes Bella. You'll have me forever. I'm so sorry for the second day I met you and what I caused you to do?"

"Rose, stop!"

"Bella, you've always given to all of us and accepted what we are. But I judged you very unfairly that day. I promise you I've changed and so has Alice after having you around the family. You named your son after all of us; it's like you're giving a part of him to all of us."

"Thank you, Rose."

"Bella, you're the one that needs to be thanked for what you have given all of us. I'm going to go so that Jasper can be with the both of you. I love you, little sister."

"Good bye, Rose."

Jasper was back in our bedroom with the both of us. Once our son was back asleep, Jasper held me and gently touched me telling me how much he loved me for what I did for Rose. Then he pulled me to him and with a smile said, "I want you to do the same thing for me later today."

"Jasper, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

"Shhh, Darlin', stop it. I'm not mad that you did that for Rose. That was amazing. I just want to experience it myself first hand."

"Of course, Jasper. I would be honored."

A week after Jeremy's birth, Jasper and I sent an invitation to Marcus to come and meet our son in person under a million conditions, of course. I was surrounded by all my guards and my family in our sitting room. I was holding my son to try and block part of my scent some and that appeared to be working for some reason. Slowly, everyone moved away; Marcus saw us and was amazed looking at me and Jeremy. Alice gasped and everyone surrounded me again in crouching attack mode. Then she said, "It's okay, Bella is no longer his singer."

"What? How?" was everyone's response.

You could see Marcus take a deeper breath and realize it, too. "Jasper's venom, your baby's genetics and you breast feeding," Carlisle speculated.

"Everyone, please back up. It's okay. Marcus, please come meet the gift you gave us?"

Marcus still sat about five feet from me and watched us with our son. I went to get up; but Jasper insisted on taking Jeremy to him. Marcus took him easily and said, "Beautiful."

"Thank you, Marcus," I said sniffling. "As you know, the M in Jeremy is for you. It represents a thank you for the family you gave Jasper and I."

Jasper and I settled easily into a routine caring for our son. During Jeremy's first six weeks, I learned how great it's to have a non sleeping vampire husband. All I had to do was wake to feed Jeremy and Jasper and Rose took care of the rest. I even got naps during the day. Shortly after Jeremy turned six weeks old, Jasper said that we were going on a road trip. All our family came along. We boarded a larger private jet and headed to England with Peter and Edward flying the jet. This time we flew farther north than we had explored the last time in January. Jasper and Carlisle each drove a vehicle as we left the airport and we arrived at a castle. "This is beautiful," I said as I got out of our Escalade with Jeremy in my arms all bundled up.

Carlisle said, "Thank you. It's mine."

"So why are we here?"

"A home for all of us to stay in for a while, unless you planned to stay in Volturi."

"But," I said and then I went into Jasper's head and continued, "_You said we could be on our own for a while."_

"_I did, my beloved. If you'll leave Jeremy with our family, I'd like to take my bride for a ride and show you something,"_ and then he kissed me.

So we left Jeremy with Rose, Jasper had me in his arms racing through the woods. Five minutes later, I was set on the ground looking at a second castle. "Jasper, where are we?"

"On my property."

"What?"

"Yes, decades ago, Carlisle and I each bought both of these castles. His castle is larger; but I thought this would work for me. Now it will be filled with our child's love and laughter and quiet time for us. We still have a few rooms for guests to come by when we let them. It's a thirty minute walk at human pace, a ten minute horse ride or a five minute vampire ride to the other castle and family. On another far corner, we share a small lake that a beautiful small human bride of mine will never be able to use to swim in; but it makes for nice walks and private time."

"Can I see the inside?"

"Of course," and we went inside.

Our bedroom was all set up and over our dresser hung a picture of the three of us. I kissed my husband and said, "This is perfect."

"You are the perfect one," Jasper said.

"I love you, Jasper. This arrangement is perfect. I have a promise I want to make you."

"What?"

"Give me five years and then will you change me? Can you handle holding back that long?"

"Yes, I can. Yes, I'll change you in five years."

"Good, but now back to present day, Carlisle cleared me yesterday as long as we are careful. Jasper, can you be careful?"

"Yes, I can; it is called making love to my wife." Jasper had me in his arms and then I was layed down in bed. Jasper then layed down next to me.

I smiled at Jasper and said, "Do me a favor send Edward a mental note to stay away?"

"Already done, Darlin'. Now let me see this amazing body of yours."

After we made love, I said, "Now take me back to our son and our family, my knight in shining armor."

"Your wish is my command."

We spent the next week organizing both castles and finally returned to Volturi. Peter and Charlotte soon left for another adventure and they took Jake and Leah back to New York. We promised to keep in touch and did via Skype and email. Jeremy was growing quickly as Carlisle predicted. It bothered me a little that he was growing so fast, but I understood. Jasper, Jeremy and I had a private meeting with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec when we returned. I was so scared to tell them that we were moving to England. Caius got up and looked very angry with me and walked towards Jasper and I. I just held Jasper's hand tightly. Caius leaned down and then kneeled in front of me and said, "I will miss you terribly, my granddaughter and heroine of Volterra."

Aro then added, "Yes my granddaughter you're welcome here anytime. Bella, it's okay. We didn't expect you to stay forever. But I'm very happy to say that you are close enough, we can come and visit."

I hugged Aro and then Marcus was in front of me and said, "My darling niece, it was an honor to have you here and I look forward to seeing you again soon. I will come and visit often. Jeremy and your family are my family now, too. We can always be your babysitters if the Cullens are not available."

A party was held for us as we were getting ready for our departure. I was given a key to the city and several jewels. Against Jasper's complaints, I was also given my own personal checking, savings and investment accounts. I could hear and feel how upset Jasper was. I slipped into Jasper's head while Marcus continued speaking and said, _"Jazz, I love you and I do not need the money. We will let Alice invest it and then together we can by ourselves a new piece of property somewhere down the line." _

"_Thanks, Darlin'"_

Over a final drink goodbye, everyone but me drank some blood and I had some wine. Then I hugged and thanked everyone for bringing me into their family and taking care of me.

After one final night together in our suite and bed, Jasper awoke me and then we headed for our new home in England. In less than a week, I felt settled into our new home. I had settled Jeremy into his crib for bed. Jasper was out hunting so I headed back to our room. I slipped a blanket around me and was sitting on my patio. I couldn't see my husband, but I could feel him and suddenly he was beside me.

"Jasper, I love you and welcome home. Are you full, my husband?"

"Actually, my beautiful Bella, I saved room for dessert."

"Really. What you are going back out to hunt a rabbit for dessert?"

"No Bella. I was thinking something less furry, but just as cuddly."

"Jasper, you promised you would never hunt bear cubs."

"Try again, Mrs. Whitlock," and I suddenly found myself in our bed being cuddled completely naked. "See you're naked, soft and cuddly. Not furry at all."

"Mr. Whitlock, are you suggesting that I be your dessert?"

"Yes. I need some of your delicious orgasms for my dessert."

"Do I get some of yours, as well?"

"Of course, you can."

I rolled onto Jasper and expanded my bubble so that we were in our own little bubble.

Jasper pinned me under him and then said, "I'm going to make you come in your own little bubble and I'll get to feel it, too."

Jasper kept building me into my orgasm and then together we exploded in our orgasm. Our feelings bounced all around us inside my bubble. "Jasper, this bubble beats my old bubble hands down."

"I agree Darlin'. I love you, Darlin'. Now please go to sleep, my love."

**A/N Just a quick note- I chose (author's perogative) to allow Bella to breast feed in the beginning. It allowed for this chapter to happen for Rosalie. Thanks for all your love and reviews. Yes this story is coming to an end soon. But there maybe a surprise or two still left. **


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Our one year anniversary.

Within two weeks of our decision to move to the England castles, we were all settled in nicely. I soon had to say goodbye to Peter and Charlotte. It was hard; but I knew they needed to roam. They stayed until we were all settled in and promised to visit every time they came through Europe. Our son continued to grow amazingly quickly by 6 months old he looked like a three year old and I had to stop breast feeding him at four months. He loved playing with Uncle Emmett. With my free time, I had decided to concentrate on playing the piano. I loved music and Edward was an amazing teacher.

Jasper and I were as close as ever. We enjoyed reading together. Our other past time became going out on a motorcycle he bought. I loved being wrapped around him. Then he started showing me how to handle our cars at greater speeds. One day, I was running late for my lesson with Edward and I hauled ass in my Camaro going between the two castles. Esme and Carlisle came out and started yelling at Jasper for risking my life, but then I got out and they continued yelling at me. Jasper got wind of the emotions and then he yelled at me as well. I put my shield around me and ignored everyone and that day's piano piece was very dark that I played.

Jasper then had Rose add a roll cage to my Camaro, a five point harness and painted it bright pink so everyone knew when I was on the road. I also had to promise never to drive that fast with Jeremy in the car.

On Valentine's day, our first anniversary, Jasper woke me up early. "Uh, Jasper, the sun is barely coming up and I'm not a vampire remember."

"Sorry, Bella, go back to sleep. I just thought you would like the time to enjoy your anniversary present before we go out tonight."

"Okay, I'm getting up."

"Good. Dress warm. I'll go let Alice and Edward in; they will stay with Jeremy. As soon as we step out our front door, I'm in Jasper's arms and we're flying to the center of our property. As he sets me down, all I can say is, "Unbelievable, what have you done?"

"We built a track for all of us to drive our cars on!"

"Why?"

"Well, we all like to drive fast and it really is dangerous on the roads for us to do that. Plus my wife, you're human and love to drive fast, just as much. We need to protect you; so we decided to build a track. It's a one mile oval and there's a road course within it. Emmett built Rose her garage on the side to house all of our race cars."

Rose said, "Bella, do you want to see the garage and all the cars? It looks great. Then you can start driving on the course."

"Of course," Jasper raced me to the garage. All the garage doors were open and I have to admit the cars looked good. We finally made it to the last one and I saw a bow on it.

I looked at Emmett and said, "Rose isn't partial to Ferraris. Why would you buy her one of them?"

"I didn't," Emmett said.

Then Jasper was in my head and said, _"You are partial to Ferraris though. Happy Anniversary, Darlin'."_

"Really," and I jumped into his arms.

"Yes."

I went running up to it and ran my hands over all the lines of it. When I made it back to the back of the car and saw my license plate, I looked up at Jasper and said, "I love it; I love you. Bite me! Huh!"

In my head, I heard, _"Fuck yeah! Well in four more years, but I may nibble now and again until then."_ For that response, I just kissed him to hide the heat and color change of my embarrassment.

Dr. dad stepped up and said, "There is only one rule with this course, Bella."

"What's that?" I asked as I stepped out of Jasper's hold.

"Until you're a vampire, when you drive on the course, you'll be the only one driving on it."

"Yes and I accept. Now where is my helmet, because I know that is part of this; I want to drive."

So twenty minutes later, I had finished driving and had a blast. I then watched everyone else race for awhile. Jasper and I headed for my Ferrari to head home. Everyone else took off on foot after they put their cars away. "Jasper, can I drive the Ferrari back to the house?"

"Of course." So as we slipped into the seats, I caught Bella's hand before she started the car and said, "I need to share a part of your first birthday with you that I have never shared before."

"What's that?"

"_When you drove the Ferrari,"_ and he sent the emotions that he had felt.

I was quickly in his head and asked, _"Jasper, you were full of lust and oh my god,…, you wanted to…. Oh oh oh!" _

"_Bella, get your ass out of your car now!"_ He growled as he sent that message to my head because he could feel my lust spiking very quickly and my legs were looking for some friction.

"_Jasper, don't break my car?"_ even though I was getting out of my car.

"I won't, but you better move it. I promise you won't care very soon." Suddenly, his lips were crashing against mine.

Soon, Jasper had me sucking his cock and he was eating me out. (Let your imagination run wild and all I'll say is that Bella is not getting a head rush on this one) After I had sucked him clean and I had ridden out my second orgasm. He spread me on the car and started again with my ass. Yes over the last year, my empath husband had shown me the beauty of sex both ways. I finally squeezed his manhood and he came again. I hadn't yet; so he retaliated by pinching my clit which sent me into my third one. Jasper scooped me off the hood of my car and I said, "Jasper, I'm tired I can't hold myself up anymore."

"Alright, I'll remedy that." This time, I was on the trunk spread out and my husband told me to lay back, relax and he would take care of me. He did.

After he kissed his way back up to my lips, I said, "Jasper, I can't drive and we're all over my new car."

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"I will lay you in the driver's seat and then I'll wash and polish the car for you while you rest."

"But the water noise and the buffer?"

"Darlin', you're talking to your empath vampire husband."

"I knew I loved you for something."

"Really, is that all?"

"No, what we just did was a definitely of a lot of fun!"

"Wait 'til you see what I have planned for tonight?"

"Jasper, stop. Quit sending me all that lust. I need some rest, remember, human here?"

"That's why, you're about to take a nap," and he kissed me as I fell asleep.

That night Jasper brought the lust level down and we spent the night making love. However, I was so worn out. Carlisle put me on house arrest for a week and banned any night time activity. I rarely got sick but this time Carlisle wasn't taking any chances. I was good for the first five days but then I started to get stir crazy. Jasper kidnapped me with the help of my shield and Jeremy. The three of us went to Volterra where I spent the next two days in our suite enjoying the view. After the two days of rest. Marcus cleared me and I was allowed out with my family to enjoy the city.

We spent the next year enjoying Jeremy and traveling Europe with him. Too soon Jasper and I were celebrating our second anniversary and we met up with Peter and Charlotte and went to Australia for a couple weeks.

**A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next few will make up for it. There are four more left after this one. Please leave a little love. **


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Laying with my 6 month old by our lake in England, we're playing. She is playing with blocks and I am reading enjoying the nicer England weather for once. I look up and she is swinging something around. I scream and run at Brianna. I grab the snake from her hands and push Brianna away. She starts crying as she falls onto the ground; but the snake bites down on me as I'm trying to get rid of the snake and get back to Brianna. It's the deadly Adder. There is nothing I can do; I just hope Jasper feels my pain or Alice has seen it. Brianna is crying; but I cannot do anything. The pain is excruciating and I can feel my breathing slowing down. I finally slip into a semi-conscious state in less than two minutes.

Suddenly, I'm in someone's arms and I hear another scream. Brianna is quietly sobbing now crying for her mommy. Peter and Emmett are holding Jasper back while Carlisle and Edward are looking at me.

I can hear Carlisle say to Jasper, "Son, you need to change her now; she's almost gone."

Alice is sobbing, "I didn't see it until she saved Brianna." Rose is consoling Brianna.

I suddenly felt myself crushed against hard rock and I heard Jasper telling me, _"I love you. I know this isn't how we planned it; but I love you and our children. I need you with me and you already said you wanted to be with us. I can't lose you." _

I soon realized we were in our castle in our room. As Jasper laid me down on the bed, he bit me and I finally felt the pain of the venom, but I could actually handle it. The snake bite was worse. I was surprised I was able to speak to Jasper in our head and said, _"Thank you knight; the snake's bite was worse. You took a big portion of pain away. I'm going to sleep for a while, while my knight protects me. Okay?"_

"_Yes, please rest my damsel princess. I'll protect you forever."_

"_Thank you, my love."_

"_I'm so sorry I didn't get there before hand." _

"_Jasper, it's okay. I love you and what happened was an accident; I'm just happy I could be saved for real. Please make sure you see our children and let them know mommy will be okay." _

"_Yes now rest,"_ and I received a kiss and I let the sensations wash over me.

_Flashback_

BPOV

About eight months ago, there was a knock at my door. Everyone at both castles was away, some for the day and others for days. I was home because I was due my shot the next day. I always felt more run day on those days and lazy. Today was another of those days. I went to the door and then through the door, I heard, "Bella, it is Marcus."

I opened the door and said, "I'm sorry Marcus; Jasper and Jeremy are away. They'll be back late this evening."

"That's okay; I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I wondered if you would take a test for me?" I looked at Marcus strangely and I know he saw it. "Let's go sit inside and we can talk. I also brought along another guest."

As Marcus walked in, Leah followed. "Hi, Leah. What are you doing here? Is there some kind of danger?"

"Bella, it's okay. There isn't any kind of danger; I know you're tired, so let's just sit down in the living room and I'll get you some tea," Leah said.

"Thank you Leah." Soon we were all sitting in the living room, "Alright, Marcus, please explain."

"Bella, I want you to take a pregnancy test. I'm curious if it'll show up."

"Marcus, are you telling me?"

"Yes, my beautiful niece, I saw a third bond develop around you and Jasper last week. Then I had to wait for the right time and I wanted Leah with me to confirm it this time because I know Carlisle is traveling."

"So you want me to go take the pregnancy test right now?"

"Yes, please, would you humor your very old uncle?"

"Fine," and then I left for the bathroom. I returned with it wrapped in a towel and I sat and sipped my tea. The timer went off on my phone and I said, "Go ahead and look Marcus."

So Marcus did and he said, "It worked. Ladies, I'm going to excuse myself while Leah does a quick ultrasound with the camera."

"No you aren't Marcus. You've done this for me twice now. I'll go put a robe on and grab a blanket. You can then sit by my head while Leah does the ultrasound. You deserve this so much."

"Thank you, Bella."

Half an hour later, the three of us were looking at the baby peanut on the monitor. Leah printed a few of the pictures off for us. Leah said, "Bella, I have a car waiting outside. I'm heading back to the US to take a 6 month leave of absence to become a private nurse again. Jake and I will be back by the end of the week."

I wrapped my robe around myself and walked out Leah. I said, "Thank you and I'll see you soon."

Leah said, "You're welcome. I'm happy I got to deliver the news this time. I can't wait to come back; I have missed you."

Marcus came up to me as well and said, "I'm going to go; but I'll see you again soon."

"You're leaving me to tell everyone and explain your scent."

"Yes, I am, my niece. You'll do fine. I'll be back in about a month to see you looking very pregnant and beautiful."

"Good bye, you both. I love you."

"Take care."

After I got back inside, I was so excited, but yet so tired. I had wondered why I seemed to feel extra tired. Now I knew why. I went to our room and sat down in my rocker recliner. I held the pictures against my belly and rocked. I fell asleep for awhile until a text went off on my phone. **Bella eat – **it was from Leah. A second text came in a little later that said **Jeremy and I just ran into Rose and Emmett. He begged them to take him to the garage and help Rose work on his future Porsche. I will be home shortly.** Fortunately, I had just finished a sandwich, piece of fruit and a glass of milk when my husband came in. He wrapped his arms around me on the patio and pulled me down onto his lap.

Jasper nuzzled my neck and I just relaxed into him. "Darlin', I can feel your emotions they are all over the place. Is there something wrong, I can smell that Marcus was here and someone else. What's going on?"

"Jasper, it's just the normal end of time period until I get my shot tomorrow feelings. Marcus and Leah just came by to see me and to check on me."

"No, there's more. I can tell. Are you feeling poorly, is something else wrong? I can also feel something else though I am not sure what it is; it is like you are trying to hide something from me."

"Jasper, I'm not feeling poorly, just tired and nothing that my shot and another eight weeks won't help," and I pulled out the pictures from earlier.

"What the fuck? Are you telling me that we are pregnant again? I'm one lucky son of a bitch."

"Jasper."

"Sorry Darlin'," and he pulled me in close and continued snuggling my neck while he looked at the pictures with me.

When Rose and Emmett returned Jeremy to us, I asked for them to stay for a little while. Jasper and Emmett got Jeremy cleaned up and to bed. Rose helped me make my dinner; we talked while I ate. We had the kitchen cleaned up when Jasper and Emmett joined us there. "Alright, little sister, something is up?" Emmett said. "I don't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know you want to tell us something."

"Well, you two will be the fourth and fifth to know."

Rose looked at me and said, "You aren't."

"I am. Marcus and Leah visited late this morning and confirmed it. Look Rose and Emmett," and I showed them the ultrasound pictures from this morning.

Emmett spun me around and then after he set me down. He looked at Jasper and said, "I guess I can't question your manhood, can I?"

"I don't think so;" I actually responded and walked into my husband's arms and pointedly looked at Emmett and said, "I have no complaints in that department."

Rose asked, "How are you going to tell everyone this time?" Because last time we all knew before you did."

"I was thinking of texting everyone and see how fast everyone comes running."

"Bella wait for everyone to come home one by one. Let Alice catch you unpacking your maternity clothes. Carlisle tell him you need to talk about your periods or lack there of."

"Perfect Rose," and I hugged her.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "I think I need to take my amazing wife to bed so that she can rest. You know my pregnant wife needs her rest."

Emmett just chuckled and said, "Good night you two."

"I love you, Rose and Emmett," and I hugged them.

As Jasper laid me down in bed, I asked, "How do we tell Jeremy?"

"Straight out; the only way he likes it."

"Yes, you're right. I guess he is going to notice me getting fat really quickly and if he doesn't notice that, he'll notice when I start drinking blood with every meal."

"Yes, he will, but for right now," and Jasper had his head laying gently on my belly and talking to our second unborn child. "I think we need to talk to Carlisle in the morning since he is your doctor of preference and get him heading back here soon."

"Only if I get to call him."

"By all means, Darlin'" and then Jasper crawled up my body kissing me. He kissed my lips and looked into my eyes and said, "Are you to tired? I know you feel drained right before you get your shot."

I raised my fingers to his mouth and said, "Darlin', make love to me; please don't fuck me or tease me – just make love to me."

"Your wish is my command."

Before we got too carried away my cell rang and I answered it. "Hi Peter!"

"Tell Jasper to be very careful; make love to you. We'll see you in a couple days."

"See you soon and thanks. That is what we were planning on doing."

Together we made love and Jasper held me as I fell asleep. I woke to my stomach growling. Jasper said, "Stay put; I'll get you breakfast, your shot and the telephone."

"Jasper, I want to tell Jeremy after breakfast, before I call Carlisle."

"You got it." Jeremy and I ate breakfast in my room in bed. Jasper made me blueberry waffles and Jeremy chocolate chip.

I stole a bite of Jeremy's and he said, "Hey mom! You stole a bite."

I tickled him and said, "I know; but yours taste so good and you need to learn how to share."

"Why? Plus I do share."

"Can you share mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy, what is going on?"

"Well, you know, how I told you it was a miracle that we had you?"

"Yes mommy. Are you going to give me a little sister that I get to protect and keep our secret with?"

"Yes. Is that okay? And you know it may be a brother?"

"No, mommy, it's going to be a girl and it's more than okay, mommy. Dad, are you happy about it?"

"I love the idea."

"I remember how you have told me all the stories about me in your womb and how you had to use your shield to protect yourself from me. Maybe I can help with my shield and my empath skills?"

"Thank you, Jeremy. I would love for you to help me with your little sister. That is nice of you. Now, do you want to stay in here while I call Grandpa Carlisle to come home?"

"Can I go to the track and play with Rose?"

"Of course, call Uncle Emmett to come and get you while you are getting dressed."

"I love you, mom and dad," and he was gone.

I cuddled into Jasper's arms and dialed Carlisle's cell.

Carlisle answered and I said, "Hi, Dr. dad. How is Esme Isle?"

"Beautiful and relaxing. You and Jasper should leave Jeremy with his grandparents and come and use it as I have offered many times."

Jasper said in my head, _"Go ahead. The timing is perfect."_ Jasper sent Esme a quick text to find Carlisle because he was talking to Bella.

"Dr. dad, I think that's going to have to wait a while."

"No, it's not. We can meet you in Rio and trade off. You bring us Jeremy and we can show him the rain forests on the way back to England and you two can enjoy Esme Isle."

"Actually, I think my doctor is going to keep me grounded in England for the next eight weeks and he might want to start heading back to England, since he's my doctor of preference when it comes to this condition."

"Bella, how I heard?" and I heard Esme screaming in delight. Then I heard her on the phone to the airlines.

"Dr. dad, do I really need to explain that to you?"

"Bella Whitlock, call Edward and have him check you out NOW? I'll be home as soon as we can. Your mother already has us packed. I think she may swim us both back there."

"I love you both. See you soon."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

_Flashback continued_

I pulled Jasper into my bubble and Jasper called Edward and Alice and asked, "Edward, can you come down to our place? I heard a strange echoing sound checking out Bella this morning but I need you to take a look. Bring Alice because Bella needs help with a couple of boxes of clothes that she has."

They were both there in ten minutes. Alice was immediately sent to the back of Bella's closet to help her. As soon as Alice was in the closet, I pulled my shield around Alice and then said, "Alice, will you help me with this box?" The clothes on top of the box included my nursing bras and maternity shirts.

Alice looked at me and said, "Really!"

"Yes, Alice quiet." She wrapped me around her and hugged me.

"We need to go to Edward now don't we?"

"Yes, let's go, little sister."

JPOV

Alice came down the hall and said, "Edward, Bella is laying down. She is tired."

"What the heck? Jasper, didn't you give her, her shot this morning?"

"Yes, Edward. I told you there was this odd echo and now being tired."

"Fine. I'm going to look into this. It's a good thing I brought a needle for a blood draw."

BPOV

Edward came into my room and asked, "Bella, what is it?"

"Edward, I'm just tired."

"The shot didn't help."

"A little, yesterday was worse. You should've called me yesterday!"

"Jasper's been keeping an eye on me."

"Let me see," and he listened to my heart.

"Bella, I hear the echo that Jasper was talking about; I don't like the sound of it. I think I might want to run you into the local hospital to do further cardio tests."

"Edward, would you do one more thing for me first? Then if you still want me too, I will?"

"Okay."

I took his stethoscope down to my lower belly and then Edward listened and started smiling. "You're an evil little sister; but I love you."

"Thanks," and then I was attacked by Alice. Edward sat next to me and smiled. Jasper pulled me in on the other side. We showed them the pictures from the ultrasound.

Edward asked, "Are you really feeling okay?"

"Yes, Edward, I am. Yes, I'll start adding more iron to my diet and dairy today."

"I want to draw blood today to have as a base line on you."

Alice hit him for me and I said, "Quit being my damn doctor for a little while. Enjoy the moment of knowing you'll have a new niece or nephew coming into this world. Jasper and I will be parents again to a second child; how that is even happening when by all rights after I had Jeremy, I should have been done."

Alice said, "You have an angel up there that thinks you deserve all this."

"Thank you, Alice."

Alice got up and said, "I'm going into your closet and do some rearranging."

"Go ahead, Jasper and I are going for a walk."

As we left the castle, I pulled Jasper towards the woods. "Hey, I thought, we would head towards the track and Jeremy."

"I don't think so; your wife needs some private time with her husband, since I got my shot this morning."

I was soon in his arms being raced into the woods. I finally said into his head, _"Time wise, I think we've gone two plus miles into the woods. How far do you plan on going?" _

"I thought I would take you to the pond, so that we have plush grass for our workout."

"You're so kind husband, but I planned on having you on your back."

"Really, but you might be too heavy for me to handle."

"I think you better take that back husband or this Darlin' may just turn her back on you for the next eight plus weeks and get her toys back out after Carlisle prescribes them to me; or better yet, I'll let Jeremy have sleep overs every night with his mom and dad."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would and I just cuddled into my husband's arms until we reached the meadow and pond."

Jasper stopped and set me down. I wandered around and when I turned, I found my husband sitting on a log holding a bouquet of flowers. Jasper then said, "I love you, my beautiful, pregnant, Darlin' wife. I still can't believe we were able to get pregnant again."

I went running into his arms. "I love you, Jasper. Yes, you're forgiven."

Jasper slowly pealed my clothes away while exploring my whole body. I could feel his manhood pressing up into me. I removed his polo and explored his chest. After I ground my ass down into him over and over again, "Damn you, Darlin', wrap your legs around me and hold on."

Jasper quickly stood up and I clung to him as he lost his jeans and boots. "I presume my Darlin' this position is also okay for you."

"Oh yes. Now sit your ass down and get your manhood inside of your horny wife now."

"Yes, my horny Darlin'."

Soon I was laying my head on Jasper's shoulder and letting my breathing come back down. "Well, how do you feel now, Bella?"

"Sated, my sexy Darlin' husband; can I show you how good I am feeling?"

"Yes, but you don't have too; I want too. I kneeled on the soft grass in front of my husband and took his manhood into my mouth and sucked him down. I sucked, tugged, and finally dragged my teeth up along his bottom vein as I tugged on his ball sack and he came down my throat. I continued sucking him until he was clean. I looked up at him and smiled.

Jasper then laid me out on my back comfortably on our clothes and went down on me. It ended with me begging him to put his hard dick back into me and make me cum again. He stretched himself up over all of me and he kissed me and we shared our combined flavors. Jasper reached between us and pinched my clit and said, "Come for me now!"

I said, "Fuck," and arched into him as I came. My husband filled me with his hot cum in return. At the same time, he bit into my mark just above my breast line and my orgasm rolled right into a second one. Jasper quickly sealed my mark with his venom after we were done. He had to be careful doing that now and not very often with the pregnancy; but I felt fine.

Jasper pulled me back up in his arms while we relaxed together. He ran his hands over my belly and said, "Did you have any idea?"

"No, I didn't; but that was the same as last time with Jeremy."

"I need to get you home so that I can make you and Jeremy lunch. Let me find out where Jeremy is."

I called his cell and he said, "Mommy, I'm still at the garage."

I told him to stay put and his dad and I would come and get him. Jasper and Jeremy could race back to the castle for lunch. Rose and Emmett drove me back to the house.

Later that night, we were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, with our hands laying over my lower belly. Suddenly both of our hands were moved, but a little bit. Jasper rolled me onto my back next to him and said, "Did, what I just think happen, happen?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm farther along than Marcus thought I was."

Jasper added, "Carlisle better get here tomorrow or else I may let Edward do the ultrasound."

I fell asleep like that next to Jasper. I woke the next morning at 6 to the shrill of a cell phone. Jasper answered it growling. "Esme, you woke up Bella."

"I'm so sorry; but we are back and I want to see my grandson and pregnant daughter. Get them up, dressed and move it. I'll make breakfast for them."

"Fine, we'll be there shortly; but you can deal with the wrath of pregnant Bella hormones."

"Whatever, just hurry."

"Okay," I rolled over and said, "I know you're awake go ahead and put on your yoga pants, sports bra and sweatshirt. I'll get Jeremy ready. I promise you can have a nap after Dr. dad is done with you."

"Thanks."

As we left our home, I asked Jasper, "Can I drive the Ferrari over? I want to drive while I still can."

"Sure," and we all piled in. Five minutes into the drive, Jasper's cell rang again.

Jeremy said, "It's grandma again."

"Yep," and Jasper answered, "Yes, Esme."

"What is taking so long?" Esme said.

"Bella is driving the Ferrari over. Do you want me to tell her to drive faster?"

"No, tell her to go slower and we'll see you all shortly."

The three of us were giggling and laughing pretty hard. Jeremy thought it was funny how over protective everyone was being with me. At the house, I was ushered into Carlisle's office and immediately in a bear hug hearing I have missed you. Jasper growled and then Jake said, "Stop it, Jasper. It's just Uncle Jake."

Once I was back on the ground, Jasper wrapped his arms around me and started purring.

Jake then asked, "Is Jeremy here too?

"Yes," I said. "He's in the kitchen with Esme being fed breakfast, I'm sure. But me, I have to wait until these damn vampires suck some more blood out of me."

Jake laughed and walked away. Carlisle looked up at me and said, "Go change into a gown. From what Leah showed me on the first ultrasound, I want to do a second one after I've drawn your blood."

"I told you, Jasper."

"Yes, you did. Carlisle, you seem a little concerned. Is the baby okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper, I believe the baby is fine; I just think the baby is a little bigger than it should be. I want to check some other measurements out."

Jasper admitted, "Bella and I felt the baby nudge her last night."

"Good, then that starts to confirm my suspicions."

After my blood being drawn and the ultrasound, Carlisle says, "We'll follow the same protocol as last time with Jeremy."

"Okay."

"I want to stay here though. This is home and where I'm really comfortable; I don't feel any need to go to Volturi for this pregnancy."

"I agree, Bella; but we may have to shuffle living arrangements."

"I can accept that, but for now, I think I'll have Leah and Jake stay down with us."

"Perfect."

"Do you want to deliver in the water again?"

"If at all possible yes, but?"

Jasper then spoke up and said, "I'll order us a Jacuzzi tub now and start the redesign on our bathroom."

"Thank you, Darlin'," and then my stomach growled.

I was in Jasper's arms and in the kitchen in a blink. Esme set a plate of food down in front of me. I demolished it; I was so hungry.

It was determined I was about 3 ½ weeks or three months and 2 weeks into my pregnancy. Jasper and Rose had all the things delivered to our castle by the end of the week for our new bathroom. Jasper was just going to send me with the girls to London for spa treatments and relaxation; but I got really whiney and begged him to come with us. I told him I needed him at night while I tried to sleep. He brought Jeremy with us for some father son bonding time during the day. Rose was the only girl to stay behind to make sure the remodel went as Jasper and I wanted it, too. Jasper and Charlotte flew us to London and dropped us off. Jasper was keeping it a secret what he and Jeremy were doing. But at eight that night, he crawled into bed with me and I thanked him.

"Darlin' anything for you," and then I received a kiss and fell into a peaceful sleep.

As Jasper and Jeremy left the next morning, Jeremy asked, "Mom, can the three of us go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, then your aunts and grandmother can shop until they drop, without having to worry about me slowing them down."

"We'll be back and ready at 6:30, mom."

"See you then; are you having fun with dad?"

"Yes I am."

Jasper wrapped me in his arms and said. "I never thought a girls' weekend could be so much fun." Then Jasper gave me a kiss and he and Jeremy left me with the girls.

That night at dinner, I was handed a card and I opened it. Between Jasper and Jeremy, I was crying when I was done.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, Jeremy, these are happy tears."

I then opened the smaller boxes first. They each held simple white gold bands with diamonds and sapphires in them. Jeremy said, "Now open the other two and then I'll explain."

I did and the first was a relatively small crown with the same stones as the rings. Lastly, I found a larger crown with the same stones and design."

Jeremy said, "Happy Mother's Day. Daddy told me about the American tradition and he thought we should all be connected somehow with jewelry as a family. Uncle Marcus opened the vault and together we came up with the design."

Jasper finally spoke as I dried my tears. "Jeremy is being humble. He did 90% of all the designs. I think he has found his gift in life. Marcus is so excited about it."

"Mommy, may I?"

"Of course, Jeremy," and he set the crown on my head.

After dessert, we went back to the hotel. The three of us laid down together and fell asleep. Well, at least two of us did.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The next morning, I awoke to hearing Jasper on the phone, "Thanks, Rose and thanks for giving up the girls' trip to supervise. Yes, I'll let you have a Bella day to make up for it and I promise it won't be after she's mad at me."

Jasper hung up and I asked, "Is it safe to go back?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I miss my bed."

I had a simple pregnancy this time after everything I have been through. Many different members of my Italian family came and visited me every week. Aro, Caius and Marcus were with us when we found out I was having a girl. Jeremy was so excited that he was right.

At the beginning of my sixth week (sixth month), Edward came back in at the end of my appointment.

"What Edward?" I asked. "You look funny, but you guys didn't take any blood this time. I'm already getting my shots every week and drinking blood with every meal just like last time."

"You're right, Bella. I think you should read this," and he handed me a letter.

After a few moments, I said, "Oh my god, really."

"What?" Jasper and Carlisle said together.

Edward couldn't wait for me to answer and blurted out, "We were the ones selected to play at the dueling pianos concert in London with the symphony acting as our back up."

"It's an honor; but I'll have to turn it down."

Jasper said, "Why do you have too?"

"Have you seen my belly? Carlisle isn't going to allow me to travel."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked. "Rest this week. We'll ALL go with you and I mean all. One of your two doctors will be on the fuckin' stage with you," Carlisle said. "Sorry about my language family."

I said, "Two eight hour days of rehearsals, Carlisle, then the concert. You think I can survive that as pregnant as I am."

"Yes, Bella. They aren't asking you to run a marathon. You'll be sitting at a piano rehearsing. Edward will get you plenty of breaks for both food and restroom opportunities."

"Does that mean you will do this with me?" Edward asked.

Jasper and Carlisle said, "Hell, yes, she can."

Edward looked at me and said, "Bella, if it's too much, tell me and we can quit at any time."

"Yes, Edward. I'll perform with you. I know everyone will take care of me and protect me. Thank you for submitting our tapes."

One week later, London was invaded with vampires. The entire Volturi family came to support us, as well. My shifter cousin's from New York came as well. Peter and Charlotte showed up, also. Alice organized a hunting schedule and locations for everyone. Jasper, Jeremy and Edward were in charge of my welfare.

Edward and I did rehearse for two eight hour days. After the first day, Jasper helped me eat my dinner while I cuddled into bed with him. He asked, "Darlin', is this too much for you?"

"No, just let me sleep and store up some more energy for tomorrow."

"Of course, I love you," and he helped me to fall asleep. I was so tired at night that I cuddled down with Jasper and I slept. The second day was just as hard. Edward and Jasper convinced the orchestra director to cut rehearsals after six hours.

On the day of the concert, Rose, Alice and Esme helped me get ready. I was in a gown that they designed for me. Let me tell you it showed off my belly and my chest. My husband loved it. Marcus brought me some Volturi jewelry to wear. I do not even want to guess how much I was worth with all of it on. Once I was ready, I carefully ate my dinner without spilling. Soon Edward, Jasper, Jeremy and I were in one limousine. Alice's perkiness was banned from my car. Everyone else was coming behind us in a second limousine.

The concert was amazing and I loved every minute of it. While Edward and I were taking our final bows, Jeremy came out carrying flowers for me. Next my husband came out; Rose and Jane came out next with more flowers from both the Italian family and the rest of my family.

Edward was last to hand me flowers. As I hugged him, he said, "Thank you for helping me make a dream of mine come true by agreeing to come here and perform with me."

"You're welcome," and I was crying.

Edward and I took a final bow together and left the stage to a thunderous applause.

Jasper scooped me up off stage and told me how amazing I was. Jasper got me back to the hotel quickly. Edward and Alice took Jeremy for the night so I could relax and rest. In the comfort of our room, Jasper helped remove all my jewelry that we turned over to Jane to return to Marcus. Jasper helped me remove my dress and my husband touched and lovingly caressed my body as all my skin was exposed to him. He then got me comfortable in bed. I looked at him and sent him my lust as I said, "Don't you dare get in this bed unless you are naked as well."

He was quickly naked and crawling up my body. He stopped so that he could go down on me until I exploded in my first orgasm. Then with his assistance I rode him to achieve both our orgasms. All the activity helped me sleep like a baby.

We were back in our home the next day; I started cleaning everything in sight. Carlisle told Jasper I was nesting and getting ready for the baby.

JPOV

A week later, I woke in the middle night. I knew Bella was in labor; but I was going to let her sleep as long as possible to get through the contractions. I texted our doctors and nurse that Bella was in labor, but still asleep. Jake took Jeremy up to Esme and Rose to have them watch over him while we were a little distracted.

Bella woke in a terrifying scream about an hour later. Edward, Carlisle and Leah were immediately in our room.

After Carlisle examined Bella, he told us that she was in labor and was already eight centimeters dilated.

She groaned out, "Edward, piano please."

"Of course, Bella, anything for you!"

While Edward started playing; Leah, Carlisle and I got her into our Jacuzzi tub. Fortunately Esme had planned ahead, she had added a piano to our house for Bella after the concert.

BPOV

Three hours later, I was getting really tired. I was fully dilated; but Brianna was being stubborn. Carlisle ran an ultrasound and said, "Bella, you should be able to push her out any time you want too."

"Carlisle, I can't; I'm so tired."

Jasper said, "Bella, lower your shield. Let me help you."

"Jasper, I can't even feel my shield right now. Let alone use it." Then through tears, I said, "Please, you guys, help me."

"Darlin', we want to; but you have to get your shield down first." I rolled into Jasper crying.

Leah said, "Bella, what if we get Jeremy down here and see if he can help you get your shield down?"

"I don't want him to see me like this."

"We can put up a screen so that he is up at yours and Jasper's head."

"Okay, if you think it'll help."

Leah stepped away to call Esme to bring Jeremy down and Carlisle set up a screen so that Jeremy would be at our heads and not see anything else. I took the time to relax in my husband's arms.

"Jasper, I'm so tired. Can I please just take a nap?"

"After you bring Brianna into this world, you can take a nap for as long as you want."

"But, you can just rip her out and then I can be changed."

"No buts, Darlin'. I know you can do this."

Carlisle added, "So do I!"

Soon Esme was at the door, Leah brought Jeremy over to me and Jasper and got him seated on the stool next to me. He took my one hand and then said, "Mommy, what can I help you with?"

"We need to try and use our shields together to help Brianna come out. I'm too tired to do it myself. Daddy hasn't had any luck either."

"Of course, mommy. I'll help."

Carlisle said, "Thank you, Jeremy. Your mommy's getting really tired so why don't the two of you keep holding hands and together tell Brianna it's okay to come out."

Jeremy and I just kept holding hands and I was willing Brianna to come out. Then Jeremy said, "Brianna says she likes it in there and doesn't want to come out. She's pulling on your shield, mommy."

Carlisle said, "You two are in so much trouble with Jasper's little princess, already."

"I know," Jeremy giggled. "Mommy, can I touch your belly? I think I know what I can do to help get her out."

"If it'll get her out; be my fucking guest."

Leah adjusted the curtain so that Jeremy could start rubbing my belly. He started telling Brianna about her room, the toys and her aunts and uncles. He added more about us and what the four of us could do with our vampire powers. He finally said that we were so loved. He would be her big brother, protect her and our secret together forever. Just let go of mommy's shield and you can join us all. I then whispered through tears, "Brianna, it's okay. I love you and I can't wait for you to get her."

Immediately, I started screaming and Jasper started to pull my pain away. Then our little girl came out into the world in a blaze of glory. She just needed her brother's encouragement and his manipulation of both our shields. I turned into Jasper's chest and passed out.

JPOV

Jeremy screamed for Bella. Leah had our screaming daughter; Carlisle was trying to check on Bella. I yelled for Esme to get Jeremy out of the bathroom. As soon as Jeremy was gone kicking and screaming, I heard Esme reassuring him that Bella would be okay. She was just very tired and grandpa Carlisle and your daddy will make her all better.

Carlisle looked at me and said, "Jasper, may I?"

"No, I got it." I stood up in my swim trunks, shifter Bella into my arms and carried her soaking wet to our bed and laid her down. Carlisle drew some blood and gave it to Edward to analyze.

"Jasper, see what Alice sees?" Carlisle said.

In the hall, I heard, "An hour and then she'll be better. Jasper, give her some venom."

Carlisle and I worked together to get the afterbirth delivered and take care of my beautiful human wife. I then gave her some of my venom. I cleaned her up and had her in one of her maternity nightgowns. I was holding Brianna on one side of our bed; Leah and Carlisle were on the other side. Leah said to Carlisle and I, "I think if Bella gets pregnant again, it could become very dangerous for her."

Carlisle said, "I agree."

I said, "I know, but would birth control work."

Carlisle said, "It might, but you were safe while Bella was breast feeding. For the first four months, you'll be okay. You may have to think about changing her sooner than later."

Bella started to stir and then she heard Brianna cry and was upright with Leah and Carlisle helping her. "How are you feeling?" I asked because I could feel her wonderment and confusion running off of her. She almost felt like she did when she first came to us.

"Actually, a lot better now. You gave me a shot of venom, didn't you?"

"Well kind of!" I said looking at her a little sheepishly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" and then Bella ran her hand over her left breast mating mark.

"Jasper, you didn't."

"I did; you needed venom quickly. Jeremy didn't see anything either. Would you like to meet your daughter? She has been waiting patiently for you."

"Yes," and I laid Brianna in Bella's arms.

"She's beautiful, Jasper."

"Just like her mother."

BPOV

First, we let Jeremy in to meet his little sister. I leaned over and thanked Jeremy for his help getting his sister to come into the world.

"It's okay mommy. I love you and I loved helping you with your shield. You help me with so much; I finally really got to help you."

"Yes, you did. Little Brianna here really had a hold of my shield didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." He was in awe and enjoyed holding her. Jeremy handed her back to me and said, "I guess we better let everyone else in before they break down the door."

"Yes, I guess we should." Jasper let the rest of the family in. After an hour and a half, everyone left so that I could nurse Brianna because she was getting really cranky. Once Brianna had finished nursing and Jasper laid her down in her bassinet, I was laying down as well with my eyes closed. Carlisle was at our door knocking quietly. Jasper went to the door and said, "Brianna is asleep and Bella is resting."

"Jasper, it's important; I need to talk to both you and Bella about her blood work."

"Jasper," I whisper. "It's okay, what is it Carlisle?"

"Bella, Edward just ran your blood tests, if you didn't have the venom in you, you would be really sick. I may have even had to put you back in the hospital or your bubble. For right now, you'll be taking Jasper's venom every four hours like cough syrup and you're grounded to your bedroom and bathroom for a week."

"Can I still nurse Brianna?"

"Yes, you can; but that's part of the reason you'll be taking venom every four hours as well as vitamins and on bed rest."

Jasper asked, "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, Jasper. She just needs rest and time to regenerate her t and b cells. Again I'll reiterate a third child could kill you Bella."

"I understand, Dr. dad."

Jeremy must have been at our door at that moment and ran into my arms and said, "Mommy, don't die." I was cuddling and comforting my crying son now. The pain of him shaking me up was killing me; but I wouldn't let him go. Jasper pulled me into his arms while I held Jeremy.

"Carlisle, please tell Jeremy that is mother is going to be fine; you have my son scared to death."

Carlisle got down close to Jeremy and said, "I'm sorry; your mother is going to stay in bed for a week and take her medicine. She'll be fine, and I'm sure in six weeks, she'll be perfect. And then she'll take really good care of herself and be extra careful from now on."

"Grandpa, are you telling me the truth?"

Jasper said, "Of course, he is. Your mother has you, me and now Brianna and wants to be with us forever. She'll do everything that it takes to ensure that." Jasper got Jeremy off of me very carefully; I collapsed back onto the bed.

I slipped into Jasper's head and said, _"I need to rest please. I don't feel very good."_

Jasper leaned Jeremy over me and he told him to kiss me nite nite like I always do for him. He did and then I kissed Jasper's cheek and rolled into my pillow.

Carlisle said, "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare Jeremy."

"Carlisle, I understand the risk and I promise I'll be very careful; but for the next six weeks, we have nothing to worry about."

"You're right. Now rest my beautiful daughter."

Within a week I was fifty percent better and up and around. At the end of six weeks, I was perfect and anxious to be with my husband again.

Carlisle put me on double doses of birth control pills and that was working. Once a week, Dr. dad would do an ultrasound just to check my uterus. Jasper and I continued to argue about when I wanted to be changed. He said that I should still wait until we had been married for five years. I was afraid of risking it and at this point, it would be a permanent form of birth control for me.

Soon Brianna was six months old acting and looking like a human three year old out at the lake. It was warm and everyone was out hunting or playing at the track. Brianna could care less about the cars at the garage. I hadn't been to the meadow and pond in a while. I packed us a picnic, left Jasper a note and headed to the pond and meadow and now I'm in a hell of a predicament. I said in my open connection with my husband hoping he would hear me, _"I love you. Take care of the kids and I'm ready to be changed. Please hear me in time."_

_End of Flashback_

**A/N Next chapter, Bella will be a Vampire. How will she be as a vampire?**

**I have also posted the first part of a chpater for a new story called - A Storm hits the Ranch. It is a Bella/ Edward story (Sorry Jasper fans) Please check it out.**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Then I felt a fire run through me really quick and brought me back to the present time. I was still going through my change. How long had this been going on? I wondered to myself. I heard Jasper on his phone talking to someone. Jasper was almost arguing with Alice, "How can you say twelve hours? She's only been going through the change for six hours so far."

"I know. When I saw the time frame, I talked to Carlisle and Edward. They think this is because she has had your venom in her for over three years now."

"What are you reading off of her?"

"She's totally at ease; she said the snake bite was worse."

"That goes along with Carlisle's suspicions."

"How is Brianna?"

Then in my head I heard Bella say, "_Tell me about Brianna and Jeremy, too. I can hear your conversation with Alice." _

"_Shhhh,"_ Jasper said. _"Take it easy; they're fine."_

Alice said, "They miss you two. They understand what happened and that they have to stay away, but they want you back in the same breath. The four of you belong together and complete each other."

"Give them kisses for us and tell them I'll see them soon."

Bella then said, _"What about me?"_

"_Bella, relax. You'll be a newborn; remember we talked about this."_

Bella responded with a growl at me.

"Alice, I have to go. Bella is having a mental argument with me right now, as well. She even was able to growl at me."

"Major, you're going to have your work cut out for you with Bella as a vampire. She's going to be as strong and powerful as you. I don't know anyone that could even think about having a conversation while going through the change."

"I think she has her shield wrapped around her to protect herself."

Eleven hours later, we had had many of conversations. I actually saw my kids since I was not showing any signs of the pain of the change. Smelling them at that point, didn't even bother me. I was about to become Jasper's equal in all ways including strength. Just like Alice said with about 15 minutes to go before the twelve hours was up, I started screaming as the last of the venom pushed through my shield into my heart. I could feel Jasper trying to pull as much of my pain away as possible.

JPOV

I tried to get deep into her head and said mentally to her, _"It's okay; it's almost over. I love you and will be here waiting for you." _She screamed for the final fifteen minutes. As her heart beat the last time, I suddenly felt nothing, absolutely nothing. I couldn't read or feel anything coming off my wife. I thought something had gone wrong. I could see her; but not feel her like I always had been able to. I called Carlisle and screamed, "Get down here; something went wrong. I heard her last heart beat and now I hear nothing and more importantly feel nothing."

"I'm on my way. Please don't move her."

BPOV

"Jasper," I said in a whisper.

"What?" he roared. "Drop your god damn shield now!"

"Major," and I was crouched in the corner growling at him.

Jasper's reaction was to crouch at me as well and growl.

Carlisle came to our closed door and said, "Jasper, I heard two growls. I'm assuming Bella's okay."

He growled back to Carlisle.

"Do you want my help with her?"

Jasper growled again.

"I'll be on your front porch if you need me."

Jasper must've realized that he needed to get his Major under control because I needed Jasper now more than him.

I finally felt Jasper coming back to the fore front. Then Jasper said, "Bella, I'm sorry. I thought something went wrong in your change because I heard your last heartbeat and I suddenly couldn't feel you anymore. I called Carlisle in a near panic."

"My shield."

"Yes Darlin', as soon as I get you fed, you and I need to figure out how to get your shield to drop and come back up. We need you to have some control over your shield."

"I want to see Jeremy and Brianna."

"As soon as you have fed and we figure out a little bit of your shield, you don't want to risk on Jeremy and Brianna, do you?"

"No," I said backing off some. I could feel myself gaining control over myself.

"Can you stand up slowly and come to me?"

Two milliseconds later, Jasper was laying on the ground with me on top of him. Jasper laughed and said, "Slowly, Bella, though I do like this position too! How about you try to stand up and think even slower this time?"

So I did and then Jasper said, "I'm going to wrap my arms around you."

"Okay."

So he did and I said, "Jasper, you feel warm."

"Thank you and you look beautiful." Then he turned me around to see our bedroom mirror.

I rubbed my hands over my body as I was touching myself. "Yes, Bella. You're still there except for your eye color and a little more female definition."

I turned to look at Jasper and I said, "I could see your scars before, but now I can see them perfectly. I know the pain you went through when you received them, but you're mine and I love you exactly the way you are. You're the most incredible looking man I have ever met and I get to spend forever with you. I'll spend forever loving you, touching you and enjoying being with you."

"Bella, I love you. But right now I need you to feed." Jasper opened our patio door and we were gone.

Everyone was right; I was faster than Jasper. Jasper was pretty sure I was faster than Edward and would be stronger than Emmett. I quickly searched out a mountain lion and with my shield still wrapped around me. I took her down and sucked her dry without getting a single drop of blood or dirt on me. Then I found an elk and did the same thing. As I stood up after disposing of the body, I saw my husband staring at me leaning against a tree. I smirked at him and pounced on him. He tried to get free and I was having nothing to do with that. With my husband on his back and pinned, I trashed his clothes and mine. "Yes," I said to his smirk again.

"You're incredible; but I'm not going to come for you until you drop your shield."

"Jasper, I don't know how?"

"Well, shall we use sex as an experiment?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm going to send you all my lust and you can show me when you feel it?"

"I can already feel it," I said and grinded myself on his hard as diamond shaft.

"Alright, smart ass newborn. I'm talking about the emotional part and maybe this'll help you remember, I don't have to hold back any more. We can truly fuck each other now and I can let you feel it all."

That was all it took and my shield came down for him. I became a true Texas cowgirl riding her horse. (oops sorry cowboy) After round one, Jasper took over and bent me just right and went deeper than he had ever been before. Jasper marked me for real just over my left breast again. I could feel his lust grow again. I would bet he was thinking about his plan on marking my other spot later tonight. But this time, I marked my incredibly sexy husband on our second orgasm.

JPOV

While we were laying sated in each other's arms, a human must have gotten off the main road and was checking our small roads. Bella was up and saying what a lovely smell that is. I tried to grab her and pin her, but I wasn't fast enough. She was running ahead of me.

Finally, I got myself together and I mentally yelled at Bella, "_Pull your shield back up and stop Bella. They're human and Darlin', you're naked._"

BPOV

Somehow, I got my shield up and got stopped just short of the tree line. When Jasper caught up to me, he asked, "Do you need any more to drink right now?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"How about we head home for some clothes?"

"Okay. If you want to," and I walked into my husband's embrace. _"Jasper,"_ and I was in his head. _"Have you truly been satisfied with me for the last three years knowing what we just did?"_

"_Oh my god, yes. Don't even question that!"_

He pulled me in even tighter and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, when I met you I think a breath could have knocked you over and I would've been happy with you then."

"Now, we're more durable and I don't have to be afraid of getting you pregnant anymore and being scared for your health. Now the fun begins. You and I and our two beautiful children and our amazing eclectic family will get to explore and live here forever." We went back into our house through the open patio door. Before I made it to my closet, I found myself on my bed under my husband.

I was in his head and said, _"I thought you were going to let me see the kids."_

"I was; but when I saw your naked ass jump into our window, I had to have you again. Is that okay?"

"Well, you might have to convince me?"

He convinced me alright and our bed was going to have to be replaced along with our pillows, blankets and sheets. Jasper had marked my inner thigh as well. I had remarked his spot on his neck.

Soon we got dressed, Jasper and I quietly drove in my 4 door Porsche to the main house. Jasper insisted that when Brianna came around I needed an easier car to move the kids around in. I slowly drove away from our house and then I looked at Jasper and nailed the gas. We pulled up to Carlisle's castle in 3 ½ minutes.

Esme came out and yelled at me, "Don't you dare drive like that with my grandchildren in the car!"

"Yes Es-mom," I said in a defensive growl from a crouch. But I stayed on my side of the car to calm myself.

Soon Jeremy and Brianna were running at me yelling, "Mommy, Mommy!"

Everyone tried to stop them, but my newborn speed allowed me to get to my kids first and scoop them up.

Brianna said, "Mommy, are you okay? Your eyes are reddish brown with a little gold in them."

"Yes, Brianna. I'm perfect thanks to that snake and your daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Then I easily scooped up Jeremy and held them both, I went and sat down with the kids on Esme's front porch and the three of us talked about their day. Then Esme took them inside for some lunch.

I walked by Emmett and he had a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Who really is stronger?" Emmett asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," I quipped back.

Jasper piped in and said, "She's faster than me and more graceful. I'm pretty sure she's faster than Edward."

I went to head outback to be with the nature and Jasper was in my head saying, _"Ask Emmett what is so funny? I guarantee you'll get to prove your strength to him after his comment." _

So I turned and looked at Emmett, "What is that smirk on your face for? You're wondering something about the new me. So spill what is it?"

"Is your bed broken yet?"

"Yes, how do you know?" Jasper had me wrapped in his arms even though, I couldn't blush I sure felt like I was.

Through laughter he said, "Newborn remember and unknown strength. How long did it take?"

"Why? Did you have a bet on it?"

"Yes, Bella. I said under a minute once you were pinned. Well?"

I looked at Jasper and he said, "30 seconds."

"Shit, Esme won!" Emmett announced.

"Holy shit," I said and I pounced on Emmett. He was flat on his back. This time I smirked and said, "Now try to get up."

I looked at Rose and asked, "How long do I have to keep him like this to prove I am stronger?"

"If you pin him with a headlock and hold him for 15 minutes and my husband doesn't escape, you're the strongest for right now." I easily had Emmett in a headlock and kept him pinned to the ground.

Jasper was growling at Emmett as he grabbed at me to escape. Rose announced, "Newborn winner." Then she helped me up and I looked at the dejected Emmett.

I smiled and then I bear hugged him saying, "Someday, when you are old and gray, you can reclaim your title."

I went to my children in the kitchen with Esme. I smiled at her knowing that she knew she won the bet. Jasper had followed me and said in my head, _"Don't worry. Esme has multiple beds for us in the basement. We aren't the only vampires that this happens too. But with you being a newborn, we may do it a little more frequently than anyone else right now."_

"Jasper, why don't you drive Brianna back to the house? I'll race Jeremy."

"Actually, I'll carry Brianna and race both of you."

I walked into his arms and hugged him and said, "I love you and you are on."

I grabbed Jeremy's hand and said, "Let's go."

We were off racing across our properties and we lived happily ever after.

**A/N Epilogue to follow. Hope you have enjoyed. **


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Epilogue

On our third anniversary, Jasper gave me leather and my own Harley. We took a quick spin on our track on them. I loved it and I could hardly wait to come back home and ride them everywhere. We left Jeremy and Brianna in everyone's perfect hands including Peer and Charlotte who stopped in to surprise us and congratulate us on our third anniversary. Except we knew, they were about to be spoiled rotten. Jasper had me pack my leather and then we headed to the airport. I was now licensed to be his copilot as well. Together, we were flying into the wild blue yonder. Jasper wasn't telling me where we were going. Eight hours later, we were landing into Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas. I looked at my husband and smiled. He said, "Yes, we are heading to Charlotte and Peter's ranch on two Harley's that are waiting for us in the dark."

"I love you," and I hugged and kissed him. I was sent to change into my leather pants, vest and jacket. We grabbed our bags and helmets, cleared customs, and headed for the bikes.

The last three years had been amazing. I settled into being a vampire easily. Mild bloodlust, but not for my children. I was able to mix with humans within six months. I loved the speed of our race track. At this point, I was barely stronger than Emmett and still a hair faster than Edward. If someone successfully distracted me, they could win. Jasper and Carlisle speculated within the year, the boys would both be the winners over me again. I was okay with that. I had pictures as bragging rights and who's to say that I wouldn't cheat once and a while myself with my bubbles. Edward and I continued to play pianos together. Jeremy looked like he was seven now. Marcus and he were the perfect pair. If we went to Volterra to visit, you could find Marcus and Jeremy in the vaults working on new pieces of jewelry. Brianna took a shining to Jane and Alec; fortunately both of my children were immune to their powers. Brianna wasn't just a daddy's girl; she loved me just as much both as a human and now as a vampire. Jake and Leah came too visit frequently. Jake and Leah arrived shortly after my change. They flew in as their shape shifting forms, yet something inside me knew not to go after them. I raised my arms as I noticed their colors and said, "Please, it's okay," though Jasper stood by just in case.

Leah, Brianna and myself went out by the lake one day. I thanked her for helping me to get to here and my beautiful daughter. I sent her one of my bubbles to show her my appreciation. As the bubble burst around her, it actually knocked her back and I received a thank you and hug for my present.

My powers definitely expanded as a vampire. I still had both my shields that I could use and keep anyone out of which annoyed Jasper, but I rarely kept him out. However, the bubbles I could send over a ten mile range and send any feelings or memories without the draining I would feel as a human.

Yes, our family coven continued to be friends with the Volturi and we would visit and vacation with them. After reliving my last three plus years with the Cullens, Whitlocks, and Volturi, I started to come back to present and remembering that all I had on were leather pants, a low cut leather vest and a leather jacket thanks to my sexy knight behind me. I sent him a bubble of my lust after I realized Jasper had been riding behind me the whole time. After another hour of riding, I said, _"Jasper, why aren't you in the front?"_

"_Because I'm enjoying the view."_

"_Shit and fuck,"_ I said as I brought my bike to a screeching stop. He stopped next to me and I pulled him very close to me to share one of our mouth watering, lust-filled kisses. I pulled back and said, "Your wife needs you. How far do we have to go?"

"Another 30 miles, can you handle it?"

"Yes, is it okay to race?"

Jasper checked his text that went off as I finished the question. He kissed me hard and said, "Pixie says Yes."

I put my helmet back on and away we flew. We stopped in front of the Whitlock Ranch house. I got off my bike and went to get my bag, but Jasper grabbed me and pulled me onto his bike and said, "Hold on!"

I wrapped my hands around his waist and felt his dick as solid as ever. I grabbed it with one hand and said, _"When did motorcycles get gear shifts down here?"_

"_You're going to pay." _

Ten minutes later, we were at a lake in the woods. "Jasper, what are we doing out here in the woods?" I asked as I got off his bike.

Jasper swung his one leg over the bike, leaned against it, and pulled me into his arms for an amazing kiss. In my head, he said, _"Remember on our one year anniversary, I, for lack of better words, fucked you on your Ferrari as one of my fantasies from Indy."_

"Yes."

"Well, this is the other one I had that I'm about to fulfill. My leather was quickly shredded and the two of us rocked his bike, ground and trees in the area. Then we found a deer pack that we took down together and again we enjoyed each other.

We were now lazily laying by the lake together just gently stoking our hands on one another's bodies. I simply said, "Jasper, I love you. Thank you for finding me all those years ago, my knight in shining armor."

"You're welcome, my damsel in distress."

"I'm sure I'd be a vampire by now helping James do who knows what or being a vagabond if you hadn't saved me."

"Well, I can't complain, you made me whole and gave me a family."

"Jasper, we have one problem."

"What is that, Darlin'? I don't see any problems." as his hand ran over my naked body laying on top of him now.

"You shredded my leather; I don't have anything to wear to go home in."

"In my saddle bag, I have more leather for you. I don't need the world to see my beautiful wife naked. But as soon as we get back to the ranch, I plan on keeping you naked for the rest of the weekend."

"As long as you are naked with me, I don't care," and I slammed into him and rode us into another orgasm as the sunset around our sparkly asses. I sent him one of my bubbles to show him just how I was feeling because the response was yet another orgasm for both of us.

After Jasper broke away from our kiss, orgasm and the bubble explosion, he said, "I'm so happy to have you out of your physical bubble. I agree with the being naked for the whole weekend, too, though I have no problems being covered in your kisses and bubbles.

We spent the weekend in the ranch house and finally Jasper introduced me to the rest of the ranch that week. With my bubble and Jasper's emotionally control, I was able to enjoy the horses at the ranch. Sadly, after a week, we had to head home. Jasper promised me we could return at some time with the kids. As we got ready to leave the sun came out after a very cloudy day, I looked at Jasper and sent him a bubble.

The smile that broached his face said it all and we made love in my bubble until the sunset. Jasper whispered and said, "This is the bubble you were made for, my love."

The End

**A/N That's it. For those of you who never review, now that the story is over please think about leaving a review. And for all of those that do review, thanks a million. Here is a round of applause for you as well. **


End file.
